Betrayed
by hedtia
Summary: [COMPLETE] In seinem fünften Jahr wurde Harry ein Mord angehängt und er wurde zu Askaban verurteilt. Zehn Jahre später wird seine Unschuld bewiesen. Was wird Harry tun? Schafft er es, seine wahre Identität zu verbergen?
1. The Prisoner

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Snuffkin (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

*************************

BETRAYED – Kapitel 1 – The Prisoner

„Minister, unsere neuesten Ermittlungen haben ergeben, dass Voldemort Azkaban einnehmen will. Die Abschaffung der Dementoren verschafft uns einen Vorteil, aber keinen großen. Wir sind nicht sicher, was er hofft, mit diesem Angriff zu erreichen, die meisten seiner Anhänger, die noch dort sind, sind verrückt. Jedoch empfiehlt der Orden, dass wir Gefangenen 8561 an einen anderen Ort bringen. Selbst wenn der Gefangene verrückt ist, ist es vorstellbar, dass Voldemort die Verbindung zwischen ihnen nutzen könnte, um seine eigenen Kräfte zu verstärken." Der 25-jährige Ronald Weasley, das offizielle Verbindungsglied zwischen dem Orden des Phoenix und dem Zaubereiministerium, schaute den Zaubereiminister Amos Diggory sorgfältig an. 

Der Minister dachte einen Moment nach und unterzeichnete dann das Pergament, das Ron mitgebracht hatte, und befürwortete damit den Transfer von Gefangenen 8561, besser bekannt als Harry Potter, von Askaban in das Hauptquartier des Phönixorden in Hogwarts. 

Ron nahm das Pergament an sich, verließ das Hauptgebäude des Ministeriums und apparierte direkt an die Küste. Von dort aus benutzte er seine Ministeriums ID, um sofort Eintritt in die Festung von Askaban zu erlangen.  Als er auf den sanften Wellen des Styx-Sounds dahinritt, drifteten seine Gedanken 10 Jahre zurück zu dem Tag, als sein bester Freund ihn verraten hatte. 

_„Komm schon, Ron! Ich bin es leid, im Schloss festzusitzen. Wir könnten runter in die Drei Besen schleichen und ein Butterbier trinken." bettelte Harry an einem Januarabend in ihrem fünften Jahr._

_Ron dachte einen Moment nach. _

_„Ron, ich werde hier noch verrückt!" Genauso ging es Ron, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Wegen der Bedrohung von Lord Voldemort waren alle Hogsmeade-Besuche gestrichen worden, genauso wie alle Aktivitäten draußen auf den Ländereien. Das bedeutete kein Quidditch für zwei Jahre . Die Artikel im Tagespropheten halfen auch nicht sehr weiter. _

_„Ok, Harry, gehen wir." entschied Ron schließlich. _

_Als die Zwei sich der Statue der Einäugigen Hexe näherten, fragte sich Ron flüchtig, warum Harry Hermione nicht gefragt hatte. Dann schob er diesen Gedanken wieder beiseite, als ihm klar wurde, dass Hermione, jetzt eine Vertrauensschülerin, ihnen nicht erlauben würde zu gehen. _

_Sie kamen aus Honeydukes und gingen zu den Drei Besen. Rons Zähne klapperten und er freute sich auf das schöne, warme Butterbier. _

_Als sie eine Gasse passierten, war Harry plötzlich zur Seite getaumelt und hatte Ron in die Dunkelheit gezogen.  Als er sich wieder erhob, schaute Ron Harry an. „Bist du okay? Warum bist du hingefallen?" Rons Augen weiteten sich. „Es war nicht deine Narbe, oder?"_

_„Nein, war es nicht." sagte Harry und schaute sich finster in der Gasse um. _

_Ron schaute sich verwirrt auch um. _

_Sobald Ron nicht mehr auf ihn schaute, schob Harry Ron rückwärts in die Wand eines Gebäudes. Ron fiel durch die Mauer des Gebäudes und landete auf staubigem Untergrund. Einen Moment später kam Harry durch die Mauer. _

_„Harry? Was geht hier vor sich?" Ron fing an, wütend zu werden. Er stand auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. _

_„Expelliarmus!" entwaffnete Harry Ron. _

_„Gut gemacht, Potter." sprach eine Stimme aus dem Schatten. „Du hast deine Loyalität unserem Meister gegenüber bewiesen!" Ron schauderte, als er die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy wiedererkannte. _

_Mit einem unverständlichen Schrei begann Ron zu der Mauer zu laufen, durch die er hereingekommen war. _

_„Crucio!" sagte Harry und Ron brach schreiend zusammen. _

_Plötzlich kamen andere Leute durch die Mauer herein. _

_Es waren Remus Lupin und Snuffles, gefolgt von Hagrid und Arabella Figg. _

_Harry nahm sofort den Cruciatus Fluch von Ron und drehte sich zu den anderen. _

_Lucius Malfoy und zwei andere Männer, die ihre Anwesenheit vorher nicht gezeigt hatten, begannen, Flüche auf die neuen Ankömmlinge zu feuern. Nach einem Augenblick schloss sich Harry ihnen an.  Er schoss einen Fluch auf Sirius und lief dann Richtung Tür. _

_Hagrid schritt geschockt und verärgert vor, um den Jungen aufzuhalten. _

_„Avada Kedavra!" schrie Harry und beendete das Leben des netten Riesen. Dann verschwand er durch die Mauer. _

_Arabella Figg folgte ihm mit einem harten und entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. _

_Ron, zu dieser Zeit mit einem tränenüberströmten Gesicht, feuerte einen Betäubungsspruch auf Lucius Malfoy ab und wurde selbst auch ohnmächtig._

_Als er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, fand er sich auf der Krankenstation wieder. Er hörte Stimmen und drehte sich zu ihren Ursprüngen. Er sah, wie sich der Direktor und Remus Lupin leise neben dem Bett von Sirius Black unterhielten. _

_„Direktor?" rief Ron leise. _

_Albus Dumbledore drehte sich um und ging zu ihm hinüber. _

_„Mr. Weasley, wie fühlen Sie sich?"_

_„Mir geht's gut. Was ist passiert? Wer hat Harry nachgemacht? Warum waren die hinter mir her?"_

_Albus Dumbledore schloss seine Augen. „Ron, niemand hat Harry nachgemacht. Das war Harry."_

_„Was! Das kann nicht sein! Harry würde niemals, er ..." _

_„Remus hat gesehen, wie ihr zwei gegangen seid. Er schaute zufälligerweise auf die Karte der Rumtreiber. Du weißt, diese Karte lügt nicht. Arabella verfolgte Harry. Sie hat ihn nicht erwischt, aber er hat seinen Zauberstab auf dem Weg fallen lassen. Wenn der Eigentümer eines Zauberstab vermisst wird, kann man ihn mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab lokalisieren, falls er ihn die letzten 24 Stunden benutzt hat. Wir fanden Harry in der Nähe der Grenze zum Verbotenen Wald. Er wurde wegen der Anwendung des Cruciatus Fluches, der Zusammenarbeit mit bekannten kriminellen Terroristen und des Mordes an Rubeus Hagrid angeklagt."_

_Ron lag erstarrt in seinem Bett. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er drehte sich vom Direktor  weg, zog die Decke über den Kopf und wünschte sich, er hätte niemals wieder das Bewusstsein erlangt. _

Das Boot, bekannt als_ „Die Charon" _stieß sanft ans Pier und brachte Ron so aus seiner düsteren Erinnerung. Während er sich selbst schüttelte, instruierte er den Bootsführer, auf ihn und den Gefangen zu warten. Als er die zwei Sicherheits-Stände  passiert hatte, betrat er ordnungsgemäß Askaban. Eine Kältewelle überkam ihn und erinnerte ihn an die Anwesenheit der Dementoren. Obwohl der Minister die Mehrheit der Wesen vor mehreren Jahren aus Furcht, sie könnten sich Voldemort anschließen, abgezogen hatte, gab es dort immer noch fünfzig, die an die Festung gebunden waren. 

Den Berichten zufolge hatte die Anzahl der abgezogenen Dementoren nicht die Nummer der Gefangenen reduziert, die verrückt wurden. Ron zog seinen Mund zu einer grimmigen Linie zusammen, als er sich der Zelle seines ehemals besten Freundes näherte. Die Dementoren, obwohl sie in einem anderen Teil des Gebäudes im Moment waren, hatten immer noch eine Wirkung auf Ron, als sie die Erinnerung an den Prozess hervorriefen. 

_Ron selbst hatte als Zeuge ausgesagt, genauso wie Remus Lupin und Arabella Figg. Sie hatten Priori Incantatem__ benutzt, um zu beweisen, dass es tatsächlich Harrys Zauberstab war, der Rubeus Hagrid umgebracht hat. _

_Am Ende gab es keinen Zweifel, dass der Junge, der lebte, sich von der Seite des Lichts abgewandt und sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte. _

_Dennoch saß Harry bittend da und beteuerte seine Unschuld. Der Richter belegte ihn mit einem Schweigezauber. Weil Harry minderjährig war, konnten sie ihn nicht zu einem Kuss der Dementoren verurteilen. Stattdessen bekam er zweimal lebenslänglich in Askaban. _

_Als zwei Dementoren einen ohnmächtigen Harry aus dem Gerichtssaal schleiften, vergoss Ron eine letzte Träne und beschloss dann, alles zu tun, was in seiner Macht stand, um die Dunkelheit, die seinen Freund eingenommen hatte, zu zerstören. _

Als er vor der Zelle stand, schaute er das erste Mal seit zehn Jahren auf Harry Potter. 

Der Mann war schrecklich dürr. Seine Rippen stachen in der dünnen standardmäßigen Gefängniskleidung heraus. Seine Haare hingen herunter, waren nicht mehr das wilde Gestruppel, das sie mal gewesen waren. Seine berühmte Narbe war nicht sichtbar unter der wirren Masse an Strähnen, die auf seiner Stirn lag. Eine Brille, der ein Bügel fehlte, war in seine knochige weiße Hand geklammert. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er schlief. Gelegentlich durchfuhr ein Schauer seinen Körper. 

Ron murmelte das Passwort, um die Zelle aufzuschließen, und ging hinein. Der Insasse wurde vom Quietschen des Metalls wach. 

„Gefangener 8561, Sie werden ins Hauptquartier des Orden des Phoenix überführt. Jegliche Gegenwehr Ihrerseits zieht schwere Konsequenzen nach sich. Stehen Sie auf und schauen Sie mit dem Gesicht zur Wand."

Harry Potter tat, nachdem er seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte, wie ihm geheißen, wobei sein Gesicht keine Emotion zeigte, ob er den Mann, der in seiner Zelle stand, wiedererkannt hatte oder nicht. 

Ron beschwor Fesseln für seine Hände, nahm ihn beim Ellenbogen und begleitete den Mann in einen anderen Teil der Festung. Er ließ ihn in einem Raum und verschloss die Tür. 

„Ich überführe Gefangenen 8561 nach Hogwarts im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums. Ich fordere alle Gefängnisaufzeichnungen an, die diesen Mann betreffen." sagte Ron und erfüllte  damit die Anweisungen des Ministers für den Mann, der im Prozessraum saß. 

„Scheint alles in Ordnung, Mr. Weasley. Bitte warten Sie einen Moment, während ich die Aufzeichnungen holen gehe." 

Ron setzte sich und wartete, wobei er darüber grübelte, was für ein Mensch einen Job in Askaban annehmen würde. Er wusste, dass die Arbeiter zweiwöchentlich durchwechselten. Sie arbeiteten zwei Wochen und bekamen dann sechs Wochen frei. Es musste der schlimmste Job auf dem Planeten sein. 

Als der Mann zurückkam, dankte ihm Ron, nahm Harrys Akte und ging weg. Er ließ die Akte schrumpfen, schob sie in eine Hosentasche und ging zu Harry zurück. 

Ganz nach dem Vorgehen des Ministeriums, kettete er Harry dann an den Stuhl im Boot (Gefangene waren bekannt dafür, während der Fahrt zu versuchen, sich selbst zu ertränken). Als sie das Festland erreichten, brachte Ron Harry zu der Land-Abfertigungsstation für  die letzte  Überprüfung und den Stempel für den Gefangenentransport. 

Als die ganze Papierarbeit erledigt war, nahm er den Portschlüssel, den Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte, heraus, hielt Harry fest und aktivierte ihn. 

Sie landeten an der Vordertür von Hogwarts. Unfähig, mit seinen Händen das Gleichgewicht zu halten, fiel Harry auf den Boden. Ron, den Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet, ließ ihn zurück in eine stehende Position schweben. 

„Danke, Mr. Weasley." kam Sirius' Black Stimme durch die jetzt offene Tür. „Wenn Sie den Gefangenen mit sich nehmen, werde ich Sie zu seiner Zelle führen."

Ron und Harry folgten Sirius Black durch die Hallen und die Treppen runter zu einem der tieferen Kerker, wo es eine sichere Zelle gab. 

Nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte, nahmen sie Harry die Fesseln ab und ließen ihn alleine, mit einer Person, die den Flur bewachte. 

Ron und Sirius gingen dann in das Büro des Direktors, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten. 

„Albus, der Gefangenentransport war erfolgreich." sagte Ron. 

„Und wie ist das Verhalten des Gefangenen?" fragte Albus. Ron wusste, dass er in Wirklichkeit fragte, ob er verrückt war. 

Nachdem er die Akte aus seiner Hosentasche geholt und sie vergrößert hatte, reichte Ron sie dem Direktor. „Hier sind die Gefängnisaufzeichnungen über ihn."

„Danke, Ron. Du kannst jetzt gehen." Ron verließ den Raum. 

Albus und Sirius machten dann weiter und lasen sich die Aufzeichnungen durch. 

Gefangenen ID: 8561

Name des Gefangenen: Harry James Potter

Verurteilung:  2 mal lebenslänglich

Momentanes Alter: 16

Datum des Aufzeichnungsbeginns: 17. November 1996

Körperliche Verfassung: Der Gefangene hat Untergewicht. 

Geistige Verfassung: Unbekannt. Der Gefangene hat kein Wort gesprochen seit seiner Einlieferung ins Gefängnis. Er scheint vernünftig zu sein, aber manchmal krampft er und hält sich den Kopf. 

Andere Bemerkungen: Keine

Die Aufzeichnungen jeden folgenden Jahres sagten ziemlich das Gleiche. Albus und Sirius konnten keinen Aufschluss über seinen Verstand bekommen. 

~~~~**~~~~

Albus seufzte schwer. Er rieb sich das Gesicht, als er versuchte, herauszufinden, was der nächste Schritt des Dunklen Lords sein würde. Seine Spione wussten nur, dass es etwas Großes war. Ob es ein Angriff auf Hogwarts, das Ministerium, oder etwas anderes sein würde, wussten sie nicht. Alles war gleichermaßen wahrscheinlich.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Herein," rief er, dankbar für die Abwechslung. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine junge Frau, die ziemlich verwirrt aussah, erschien. 

„Ja, Auror Moon?"

„Naja, Sir, sie wollten über jegliche Veränderung im Verhalten des Gefangenen benachrichtigt werden. Er ... na ja, er spricht, und will mit ihnen reden."

Albus' Augenbrauen zogen sich in Verwirrung zusammen. Harry Potter hatte kein Wort gesprochen, seit er nach Hogwarts gebracht worden war. Nach Albus' Wissen hatte überhaupt kaum in den letzten zehn Jahren gesprochen. Langsam stand er auf, seine Muskeln und Knochen protestierten so sehr, dass Albus sicher war, dass der junge Mann sie hören konnte.

„Ich sollte schauen, was der Gefangene will."

Als er hinunter zur Zelle ging, wo Harry Potter gefangen gehalten wurde, dachte er immer noch über die neueste Nachricht nach und versuchte, sich einen Sinn daraus zu machen. Als er sich dem Gefangenen näherte, hörte er eine raue Stimme sagen. „Ich werde ihn diesmal stoppen!"

„Mr. Potter, Sie wollten etwas sagen."

Harry sprang verwirrt auf, als die Tür sich öffnete und Albus hereintrat. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm und der Auror blieb, wobei er alles beobachtete. 

Ohne Vorwarnung sagte Harry. „Winkelgasse. Sein nächstes Ziel. Heute in einer Woche  mitten am helllichten Tag  mit annähernd 300 Anhängern."

Albus Dumbledore betrachtete Harry sorgfältig. 

„Und woher wissen Sie das? Nicht mal meine besten Spione wissen, was sein Ziel sein wird."

„Sie nehmen nicht an jedem einzelnen Treffen zwischen Voldemort und einem seiner Todesser teil. Die einzigen, die die ganzen Pläne kennen, sind Wurmschwanz, Lucius Malfoy und Marcus Flint."

„Und woher wissen Sie das?"

Harry lachte trocken und humorlos. „Askaban konnte die Verbindung nicht dämmen; die Dementoren haben die Wirkung noch verstärkt. Wenn Sie mich nicht dorthin geworfen hätten, wäre ich Ihre größte Informationsquelle gewesen. In den letzten zehn Jahren habe ich jedes Detail jedes Angriffs gehört, der geplant wurde, Wochen oder sogar Monate, bevor sie passiert sind."

„Erzählen Sie mir das, weil sie auf Gnade hoffen, Mr. Potter? Man erntet, was man sät." Albus' Stimme beinhaltete keinen Ärger, da er schon lange  beschlossen hatte, dass es sinnlos war, über Harrys Entscheidungen verärgert zu sein. 

Harry sah ihn an. „Ich hoffe auf Gnade, aber nicht auf die Weise, wie Sie denken. Jedes Leben, das gerettet werden kann, weil ich Ihnen diese Information gebe, bedeutet einen Tod weniger, den ich fühlen muss, ein Cruciatus Fluch weniger, den ich aushalten muss. Das ist die ganze Gnade, die ich erwarte. Die letzten zehn Jahre habe ich in Überfluss das geerntet, was ich nicht gesät habe." Damit legte sich Harry aufs Bett und drehte sich von Albus weg. . 

Albus verließ die Zelle, während er darüber nachdachte, was ihm gerade erzählt worden war. 

Er berief sofort, nachdem er aus Harrys Zelle zurückgekehrt war, ein Ordenstreffen ein. Als alle Mitglieder sich einfanden, seufzte er und fragte sich, wie er ihnen am besten sagen sollte, dass seine Information von ihrem unbeliebten Gefangenen kam.

„Danke, dass Sie so schnell auf meine Aufforderung reagiert haben. Ich habe neue Informationen bezüglich Voldemorts nächstem Ziel. Er hat vor, nächsten Dienstag um die Mittagszeit die Winkelgasse anzugreifen. Meine Quelle sagt, er wird um die 300 Anhänger haben. Jetzt, wo wir diese Information haben, müssen wir schnell handeln, um dieses Desaster aufzuhalten."

Die versammelte Menge murmelte durcheinander. Jemand sprach aus. „Wie bist du zu dieser Information gekommen, Albus? Keiner unserer versteckten Agenten hat so viel über die Details herausgefunden. Ist die Quelle zuverlässig?"

Albus seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie zuverlässig die Quelle ist. Aufgrund gewisser Umstände konnte mir meine Quelle erst kürzlich die Informationen geben. Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass meine Quelle genau weiß, was vor sich geht; wie sehr ich glaube, dass das, was mir berichtet wurde, die Wahrheit ist? Ich habe nur mein Gefühl. Andere Dinge, die meine Quelle sagte, veranlassen mich zu dem Glauben, dass diese Informationen wahr sind."

Nach ein paar Minuten beschloss die Gruppe einstimmig, auf Grundlage  dieser Nachricht zu handeln und einem Desaster vorzubeugen.

Als der Orden des Phoenix sich aufgelöst hatte, blieben die führenden Mitglieder, Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, Mafalda Hopkirk, Ryan Zambini und Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape und Ron Weasley zurück und warteten, um mit Albus zu sprechen. 

Sie betraten einen kleineren Versammlungsraum und setzten sich alle hin. 

Severus begann ohne Umschweife. „Wer ist der Spion, der Informationen über die geheimsten Handlungen Voldemorts hat?"

Albus Dumbledore seufzte. „Das wird euch nicht gefallen. Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich es nicht der ganzen Versammlung verkündet habe, und es war nicht, um den Spion zu schützen."

Jeder verspannte sich, das klang nicht gut. „Also?" fragte Minerva nach ein paar Momenten der Stille. 

„Ich will, dass ihr darüber objektiv denkt, lasst euer Urteil nicht vernebelt sein. Ich glaube, dass meine Quelle die Wahrheit sagt und wenn die neueste Information der Wahrheit entspricht, dann denke ich, können wir uns stärker auf diesen Informanten verlassen."

„Wer?" fragte Mafalda ungeduldig. 

„Der Gefangene unten erzählte mir von Voldemorts neustem Plan."

Es herrschte absolute Stille. 

Sirius' Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Er sprach mit leiser Stimme. „Und du hast beschlossen, dem Wort dieses Verräters zu vertrauen? Woher wissen wir, dass das keine Falle ist, in die er uns hineinlockt?"

Albus seufzte; er hatte gewusst, dass Sirius so reagieren würde. 

„Ich habe an diese Möglichkeit gedacht. Ich glaube nicht, dass das sein Ziel ist. Er sagt uns die Wahrheit in dem Erstreben uns zu helfen."

„Kein Todesser hat jemals willentlich Informationen hergegeben ohne irgendetwas als Gegenleistung zu fordern." warf Ryan Zambini ein. „Ob es jetzt eine Strafmilderung oder nur mit einer Dosis Veritaserum ist, sie geben niemals Informationen komplett freiwillig heraus."

„Ryan, ich bin mir dessen sehr bewusst," warf Dumbledore sanft ein. „Ich habe das in Erwägung gezogen und es zur Sprache gebracht. Mr. Potter bekommt tatsächlich etwas als Gegenleistung, wenn wir erfolgreich sind."

Minerva schaute den Direktor verwirrt an und fragte, was er damit meinte. 

„Wenn wir erfolgreich sind, muss Mr. Potter nicht mehr den Tod Unschuldiger miterleben, ihre Qual fühlen oder die Zerstörung beobachten."

Erkenntnis traf als erstes Arthur Weasleys Gesicht. „Seine Narbe verbindet ihn immer noch mit Lord Voldemort? Er hat die letzten zehn Jahre in Askaban gelebt und jeden Angriff mitangesehen?"

„Nicht nur jeden Angriff mitangesehen, sondern er hat auch die Pläne gesehen, wie sie Monate im Voraus gemacht wurden, und war nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas mit diesem Wissen zu tun."

~~~~**~~~~

Severus Snape verfluchte sich in seinem Kopf selbst. Er wagte nicht, es laut auszusprechen. Dieser Überwachungszauber, den der Dunkle Lord auf ihn angewandt hatte, erlaubte Voldemort, alles zu sehen und zu hören, was er sehen und hören konnte. Die Krieg tobte nun an den Toren und Dumbledore befehligte alle, die fähig waren, die Schutzschilde zu verstärken. Voldemort hatte noch nicht in den Kampf eingegriffen. Stattdessen hatte er Severus ins Schloss geschickt, mit einem Überwachungszauber auf ihm, um Potter zu bekommen. Sollte Severus ihn verraten, würde er ihn sofort durch den Überwachungszauber umbringen. 

Severus hatte gegrübelt, was er tun sollte. Sollte er seine Position verraten, um Potter fern von Voldemorts Klauen zu halten? Nein, Voldemort würde Potter sowieso bekommen und dann würde Severus' Tod unnötig gewesen sein. Severus wusste, dass er noch eine Arbeit in dem Krieg vor sich verrichten musste. Deshalb klammerte sich an die beinahe tote Hoffnung, dass Potter das Angebot ausschlagen würde. Dann verspottete er sich selbst. Natürlich würde das Angebot nicht ausschlagen.

Als er die Zelle erreichte, öffnete er sie und schrie. „Gefangener, Sie haben die Wahl. Bleiben Sie hier und verrotten und warten darauf, dass das Schloss fällt, oder kommen Sie mit mir und schließen sich wieder dem Dunklen Lord an. Werden Sie sich wieder Voldemort anschließen?"

Potter schaute Severus an und Severus fühlte einen Schauer durch seinen Körper fahren bei dem Gesicht des Mannes. Es war das Gesicht eines herumwandelnden, toten Mannes.  

Langsam bewegte sich der Kopf zu einem Nicken und Potter stand auf, bereit ihm zu folgen. Severus schrie jetzt in seinem Kopf jeden Fluch heraus, den er kannte. 

„Sehr gut, Potter, folgen Sie mir."

Snape wagte es nicht einmal, ihm auch nur irgendeine Art von Fesseln anzulegen. Wo würde er alleine hingehen? Was würde er tun? Sein Bestreben war, sich seinem Meister wieder anzuschließen, was würde er also erreichen, wenn er nicht Severus folgen würde?

Still ging Potter hinter seinem ehemaligen Zaubertrank-Professor her. 

Als sie an den Toren ankamen, sank Severus' Mut, als er sah, dass die Flut des Krieges über Dumbledores Verbündete hereinbrach. Voldemort hatte einen Kuppelförmigen Sicherheitszauber errichtet, der ihn selbst, Dumbledore und einige Todesser, die ihre Zauberstäbe auf den alten Mann hielten, einschlossen. Albus bemühte sich, etwas wiederzuerlangen, doch die Barriere verhinderte es. Snape realisierte, dass er versuchte, seinen Zauberstab zu erreichen. 

Voldemort wusste, dass sie sich näherten und erschuf eine Öffnung für Severus und Harry, damit sie hineintreten konnten. 

„Severus, du hast deinen Job gut gemacht. Ich bin positiv überrascht. Und jetzt verlass den Kreis."

Snape, der keine andere Alternative sah, ging hinaus. Er beobachtete mit morbider Faszination, wie sich der Kreis schloss und ihn von seinem Mentor ausschloss. 

Er konnte nicht hören, was vor sich ging, aber er, und jeder andere auf dem Feld, sah  gespannt zu. Todesser und Ordensmitglieder standen Seite an Seite, alles Kämpfen vergessen, und warteten darauf, zu sehen, was passieren würde. 

Voldemort schien etwas zu Dumbledore zu sagen. Albus' Augen weiteten sich, als er antwortete. Voldemort lachte und sagte noch etwas. Albus schaute auf Harry, schloss seine Augen und ließ den Kopf in Anbetracht der Niederlage sinken. Voldemort lachte noch mehr und drehte sich um, um Harry etwas zu fragen. Harry nickte langsam mit dem Kopf. Dann öffnete er seinen Mund und sagte etwas. Severus konnte sehen, wie Albus erschauderte, und fragte sich, was gerade geschah. Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und schwang ihn hin und her. 

„Hier hast du ihn, Potter!" Jeder konnte nun hören, was vor sich ging, die  Sicherheitskuppel blieb jedoch erhalten. Voldemort reichte Potter seinen Zauberstab. 

„Jetzt bring den Mann um, der dich verraten hat!" sagte Voldemort. Severus konnte die Vorfreude in seiner Stimme hören. Snapes Atmung erstarrte, als er sah, wie Potter den Zauberstab nahm und sich zu dem ehrwürdigen, alten Mann umdrehte. 

„Lasst ihn los und geht aus dem Kreis." Harrys Stimme war rau und kratzig davon, dass er sie lange nicht benutzt hatte. Die zwei Todesser sahen Voldemort an und er nickte. Ein kleiner Teil auf einer Seite der Kuppel und die zwei Männer waren draußen. 

„Sag deine letzten Worte, Albus Dumbledore!" sagte Voldemort, beinahe fröhlich. Dumbledore hob aufsässig den Kopf, sagte jedoch nichts. 

Harry zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Dumbledore und schrie „Avada Kedavra!"

~~~~**~~~~

Albus Dumbledore stand zwischen zwei Todessern und versuchte, seinen Zauberstab wiederzubekommen. Voldemort lachte über seine Versuche. Nach ein paar Minuten drehte sich der Dunkle Lord um, um zu sehen, wie sich zwei Gestalten näherten. Als sie näher waren, konnte Albus sehen, dass es Severus und Harry waren. 

„Ah, da kommen sie. Ich finde, es ist Ironie des Schicksals, findest du das nicht auch, Albus? Dass du von deinem Goldenen Jungen umgebracht wirst. Der, von dem du dachtest, dass er mich besiegen würde!"

Severus und Harry betraten den Kreis. Voldemort befahl Severus, zu gehen. 

„Bevor du jetzt stirbst, Albus, lass mich dir noch etwas erzählen. Harry Potter hat Rubeus Hagrid nicht umgebracht, und hat auch niemals einen Unverzeihlichen angewendet. Er ist unschuldig, wie er gesagt hat."

Albus starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen Voldemort an. „Aber die Karte ..." murmelte er verwirrt. 

Voldemort lachte. „Und wer hat geholfen, die Karte zu machen, wenn nicht mein vertrauensvoller Diener Wurmschwanz? Es hat perfekt funktioniert! Ein Zauber, den er selbst kreiert hat, und ein bisschen Vielsafttrank und ihr seid alle drauf reingefallen!"

Albus schaute Harry an, den Mann, der er geworden ist, nachdem er zehn Jahre in Askaban verbracht hatte. Gewissensbisse, die er niemals zuvor gehabt hatte, machten sich in ihm breit, als er realisierte, was er getan hatte.

Er hatte einen unschuldigen 15 Jährigen in die Hölle namens Askaban verdammt. Als er sich die Worte wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, die Harry gesagt hatte, „Die letzten zehn Jahre habe ich in Überfluss das geerntet, was ich nicht gesät habe.", wurde ihm klar, dass das, was Harry in Askaban gefühlt hatte, zehnmal schlimmer war, als das, was Sirius Black ertragen musste. Die Verbindung des Jungen mit Voldemort hatte für weiteren Schrecken gesorgt, wahrscheinlich Nacht für Nacht. Im Anblick dessen, was er getan hat, ließ Albus den Kopf in Anbetracht der Niederlage sinken. 

Voldemort lachte wieder. 

„Harry Potter, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, den großen Albus Dumbledore umzubringen?"

Albus hörte keine direkte Antwort, sondern die raue Stimme sagte. „Ich will, dass alle hören, was geschieht, und ich brauche einen Zauberstab."

Albus erschauderte bei der Kälte in dessen Stimme und dem Gedanken an den bevorstehenden Tod. 

Voldemort sprach einen Zauber, von dem Albus wusste, dass er den Personen außerhalb des Sicherheitszaubers erlaubte, mitanzuhören, was vor sich ging. 

„Hier hast du ihn, Potter!" Albus, die Augen noch nach untern gerichtet, vermutete, dass Voldemort Harry seinen Zauberstab gereicht hatte. 

„Und jetzt bring den Mann um, der dich verraten hat!" schrie Voldemort. 

Es gab eine Pause und dann hörte Albus Harrys Stimme noch mal. „Lasst ihn los und verlasst den Kreis." Einen Augenblick später ließen ihn die Todesser, die ihn festgehalten hatten, los. Ein leises Brummen begleitete ihren Abgang durch den Sicherheitszauber. 

„Sag deine letzten Worte, Albus Dumbledore!" gackerte Voldemort. 

Dumbledore hob den Kopf und schaute Harry an. Er weigerte sich mit gesenktem Blick zu sterben. 

Harry hob den Zauberstab und schrie „Avada Kedavra!"

~~~~**~~~~

Ein wildes Durcheinander brach aus. Severus starrte geschockt auf Potter. Er hatte daneben getroffen! Snape wusste, es konnte kein Zufall gewesen sein. Potter hatte absichtlich den Todesfluch so gezielt, dass er nicht Dumbledore traf, sondern stattdessen die Kuppel selbst. 

Jeder Spruch aus dem Inneren der Kuppel fiel automatisch auf den zurück, an den die Kuppel gebunden war, in diesem Fall Voldemort. Der Dunkle Lord kreischte vor Wut, als er realisierte, was Potter getan hatte. Er versuchte, das grüne Licht, das auf ihn zurückgeworfen wurde, abzuhalten, doch es war sinnlos. Der Todesfluch traf Voldemort voll in die Brust. Er brachte ihn nicht um, doch er schwächte ihn beträchtlich. Die Kuppel flackerte genauso. 

Potter griff in seine Tasche, zog einen Zauberstab heraus und warf ihn dem überraschten Direktor von Hogwarts zu. Snape erkannte in einem Geistesblitz, dass es sein Zauberstab war. Wie war Potter an den rangekommen?  
„Zusammen." sagte Potter. 

Ohne zu zögern richten Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore ihre ausgeliehenen Zauberstäbe auf den Dunklen Lord und schrieen einstimmig. „Avada Kedavra!"

Diesmal überlebte Voldemort nicht. 

Noch bevor die Kuppel aufgrund des Todes seines Ankers verschwand, hatten die Ordensmitglieder reagiert und jeden Todesser, den sie sehen konnten, überwältigt. Ein paar flohen, ein paar rannten weg, doch alle von ihnen waren innerhalb kürzester Zeit überwältigt. 

Snape beobachtete, wie Dumbledore seinen eigenen Zauberstab aufhob und eine komplizierte Beschwörung auf den Körper des Dunklen Lords begann. Als er fertig war, trat Harry Potter vor und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Dann ließ er den Zauberstab dem Dunklen Lord auf den Körper fallen. Sie gingen beide sofort in Flammen auf. 

Während die Ordensmitglieder die betäubten Todesser aufsammelten, näherte sich Severus Dumbledore. Der Direktor gab ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück. 

„Albus? Was ist passiert?"

„Harry ist unschuldig. Er wurde hereingelegt, Severus. Wir haben ein unschuldiges Kind nach Askaban gebracht." sagte der Direktor mit einer tief verletzten und reumütigen Stimme. 

Severus' Augenbrauen weiteten sich.  Er sah sich schnell um und sah, dass Potter langsam über die Ländereien ging. 

„Severus, bitte geh ihm nach. Störe ihn nicht, aber lass ihn nicht aus den Augen. Lass niemand ihn verletzen."

Severus nickte und ging ihm nach. Dumbledore rief alle höherrangigen Ordensmitglieder und jegliche Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, die angekommen waren, zu sich. 

Sie versammelten sich schnell in der Eingangshalle. 

„Direktor, was ist passiert?" wollte Oliver Wood, ein Auror beim Ministerium, wissen. 

„Warum hat Potter das getan?"

„Warum haben Sie ihn gehen lassen?"

Von allen Seiten kamen die Fragen. Dumbledore hob eine Hand, um für Ruhe zu sorgen. 

„Was ihr nicht gehört habt, während ich in dem Kreis war, war Voldemorts Geständnis, dass er Harry die Schuld an diesen Verbrechen in die Schuhe geschoben hat. Harry Potter ist ein unschuldiger Mann."

Es herrschte ein allgemeines Schweigen. 

Ron Weasleys Mund hing vor Verblüffung runter. 

„Aber, Albus, die Karte..." stammelte Remus. 

Albus schloss die Augen, als ob er Schmerzen hätte. „Remus, wer hat die Karte gemacht? Wer weiß jeden Spruch, der darauf gelegt wurde? Du, Sirius und Peter. Wer hätte sie ändern können? Du, Sirius und Peter. Wer hat Harry nachgemacht und die Karte verändert? Peter."

Sirius Black keuchte vor Schrecken auf und stolperte. Jemand ergriff ihn, doch er konnte nicht sagen, wer es war. Er stöhnte gequält auf, als er sich an seinen eigenen Aufenthalt in Askaban erinnerte und realisierte, dass sein Patensohn keine Animagusform hatte, mit der er sich selbst schützen konnte. 

Remus starrte geschockt vor sich hin und sank langsam, schweigend auf den Boden. Er saß da, unfähig zu sprechen. 

~~~~**~~~~

Sirius saß da und starrte in das Feuer. Jedoch nahm er die Wärme der fröhlich  lodernden Flammen nicht wahr, und er realisierte auch nicht, dass der Rest des Raumes dunkel war und er zu weit weg vom Feuer saß, um seine Hitze zu spüren. 

Eine Tür öffnete sich irgendwo hinter ihm. Der Rest des Raumes erhellte sich. 

„Sirius?" rief eine Frauenstimme. 

Er gab keine Antwort. Tatsächlich gab es keine Anzeichen dafür, dass er sie gehört hatte. 

Sie durchquerte den Raum, um dann vor ihm zu stehen. „Sirius? Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte sie, als sie seinen abwesenden Blick sah. 

Es gab keine Antwort. 

Arabella Figg-Black biss sich auf die Lippe; das letzte Mal, als sie Sirius in so schlechter Verfassung gesehen hatte, war, als sein Patensohn nach Askaban gebracht wurde. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was jetzt geschehen war. Sie hob instinktiv ihre Hand und berührte seine. Sie war eiskalt. Sie sog scharf die Luft an. Weil sie hinter der Couch, auf der er saß, stand, benutzte sie ihren Zauberstab, um sie näher an das Feuer zu bewegen. Dann fand sie eine Decke und legte sie ihm über.

Sie ging in die Küche, nahm ein paar Zutaten und kehrte ein paar Minuten später zu  Sirius zurück, mit einer Tasse in der Hand. Sie hielt sie ihm genau unter die Nase. 

Als er den Duft einatmete, ergriff seine Hand automatisch den Henkel und begann zu trinken. Jedoch schien Sirius immer noch nicht ihre Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Eine Spur Furcht überkam sie. Was war passiert, das ihn so reagieren ließ? Sie hatte noch keine Details über den Krieg erfahren. Sie war endlich aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden und war sofort zu den Zimmern, die sich sie und ihr Ehemann teilten, zurückgekehrt. 

Jetzt fragte sie sich, was im Krieg passiert war. Sie nahm ihm sanft die Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dann schlug sie ihm ins Gesicht. 

Er zwinkerte und konzentrierte sich auf sie.

„Ari?" 

„Sirius, was ist passiert?" Ihre Stimme war besorgt. 

Sirius schloss die Augen und begann zu zittern. Dann begann er zu weinen. Danach wuchs es zu einem Schreien und dann zu einem Heulen. 

Arabella starrte  ihren Ehemann an. In den mehr als 35 Jahren, die sie einander kannten, hatte sie Sirius Black nie weinen sehen. Er hatte nicht geweint, als seine Eltern in seinem sechsten Jahr umgebracht worden waren; er hatte nicht geweint, als James und Lily gestorben waren; er hatte nicht geweint, als das Ministerium ihn für unschuldig erklärt hatte; er hatte nicht geweint, als Harry sie alle betrogen hatte. 

Es klopfte leise an der Tür und dann öffnete sie sich ohne Aufforderung. Arabella schaute sich um und sprang mit einem Keuchen auf, wobei sie ihren Zauberstab mit der Hand umklammerte. 

„Du!"

Sirius hörte irgendwie durch sein Wehgeschrei den Hass in ihrer Stimme und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer hereingekommen war. Sofort war er ruhig. 

Harry ignorierte Arabella und schaute fest auf Sirius. „Sie wollten mich sehen, Mr. Black?"

„Harry, Harry, Harry." Sirius begann zu stammeln und erschreckte damit seine Frau noch mehr. 

Entschlossen trat sie einen Schritt näher an Harry Potter heran und sagte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du aus deiner Zelle herausgekommen bist, doch würdest du bitte gehen. Hast du diesem Mann nicht schon genug Schmerz zugefügt?"

Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und schaute sie mit eiskalten Augen an. Sie erschauderte. Plötzlich zog er einen Zauberstab heraus und mit nur einer winzigsten Bewegung seines Handgelenks, keinen Worten, entwaffnete er Arabella. Nachdem er ihren Zauberstab ergriffen hatte, schob er ihn sich sofort in die Hosentasche. Arabella erbleichte und dachte an die Nacht, in der sie diesen Jungen Rubeus Hagrid ermorden hatte sehen. Er kam ihr näher und sie erstarrte. Als er nur noch Zentimeter von ihr weg war, bewegte er seinen Zauberstab und Arabella schloss die Augen. Dann ... war er hinter ihr. Sie schaute ihn an und sah, dass er seinen Zauberstab nur zurück in die Hosentasche geschoben hatte. 

Wie hatte er überhaupt einen Zauberstab bekommen?

Sie beobachtete, wie er bedrohlich vor ihrem Ehemann stand. Er verschränkte die Arme. „Also? Was wollten Sie sagen?"

Tränen begannen wieder, Sirius' Wangen hinunter zulaufen. „Bitte, Harry, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen. Ich habe dich verraten. Oh Merlin. Noch niemals hat mir etwas im Leben mehr leid getan als das. Wenn ich daran denke, wie sehr ich dich verletzt habe, oh Harry, ich weiß nicht mal, was ich dir sagen soll. Ich habe dich falsch eingeschätzt und ich kann mir niemals dafür vergeben. Ich weiß, du wirst mir wahrscheinlich nie vergeben. Aber ich musste sagen, dass es mir leid tut, Harry. Noch mehr leid als alles, was mir jemals leid getan hat."

„Mehr leid als Geheimniswahrer zu tauschen?" sagte Harry emotionslos. 

„Ja." antwortete Sirius ohne zu zögern. „Ich habe dich im Sich gelassen, ich habe dich verraten, ich habe dich falsch eingeschätzt, und ich habe den größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht."

„Mich falsch eingeschätzt. Ja, du hast mich falsch eingeschätzt, das habt ihr alle." Emotionen machten sich das erste mal auf Harrys Gesicht breit, und es war reiner Schmerz. „Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie viele Leben als ein Ergebnis dieser Fehleinschätzung verloren wurden?"

Sirius sah ihn verständnislos an. 

„Ich habe jedes Detail jedes Angriffs gesehen und gehört, Wochen, bevor sie passiert sind, und ich konnte nichts tun. Ich habe diese Pläne enthüllt gesehen. Ich sah diese Leute sterben. Weißt du, wie sehr es weh tut, dieses Vorwissen zu besitzen und nichts tun zu können? Weißt du, wie kurz ich davor stand, verrückt zu werden und mich selbst umzubringen? Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie viel Qual ich erlitten habe? Ich habe jeden Cruciatusfluch gespürt, den Voldemort die letzten zehn Jahre ausgesprochen hat. Dann gab es da noch die Dementoren. Sie brachten jeden Schmerz, jeden Tod und jeden Schrei an den Rand der Realität. Ich habe jeden einzelnen Todesfluch und Cruciatusfluch tausendmal wieder und wieder erlebt." 

„Du magst vielleicht zwölf Jahre lang in Askaban gewesen sein, Sirius, doch du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was ich alles durchgemacht habe. Ich habe mir meinen Verstand  nur dadurch erhalten, weil ich Rache für all den Schmerz wollte. Das ist es, was mich am Leben erhalten hat."

Damit verließ Harry Potter den Raum. Arabella, die immer noch nicht ganz sicher war, was soeben geschehen war, schaute ihren Ehemann an, der auf der Couch vor und zurückschaukelte, während er die Finger immer wieder ineinander verschlang, wieder auseinander faltete und wimmerte. 

Arabella kochte eine Tasse Tee, schüttete einen Beruhigungstrank hinein und gab sie ihrem Ehemann. 

Er trank ihn und löste sich aus seiner zusammengekauerten Position. 

„Sirius," sagte Arabelle sanft, aber mit Nachdruck, „kannst du mir sagen, was passiert ist?"

„Ari, Ari, ich bin ein Versager."

„Sirius, bitte sprich mit mir, so dass ich es verstehen kann!" bat sie ihn. 

„Er ist unschuldig, Ari. Ihm wurde etwas angehängt, genauso wie mir. Von derselben Person. Wir haben ein unschuldiges Kind nach Askaban geworfen. Ich war erwachsen, schon fast 22, aber er war nur 15. Er war der Unschuldigste der Unschuldigen, Ari, und wir haben ihn alle verraten! Harry hat niemals in seinem Leben jemanden verletzt. Er hatte nicht einen bösen Knochen in seinem Körper. Und was haben wir gemacht? Wir haben ihn zur Hölle verurteilt. 

Ari, ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit leben kann. Ich will nur sterben. Ich habe versagt. Ich habe Harry und auch James und Lily enttäuscht, ganz und gar."

Arabella starrte geschockt vor sich hin. Harry war die ganze Zeit lang unschuldig gewesen?" Wie war das möglich?

„Ich habe ihn gekannt, Ari. Selbst wenn ich seinen Aussagen keinen Glauben geschenkt hätte, hatte ich wenigstens in der Gerichtsverhandlung auf Veritaserum bestehen sollen. Ich habe ihm so viel geschuldet! Ich kann das nie wieder gutmachen, Ari. Keiner von uns kann das. Ich würde ihn mich sogar umbringen lassen, wenn ich dächte, ich könnte damit wieder gutmachen, was ich ihm angetan habe." Sirius weinte wieder. 

„Was meinst du damit, keiner von uns kann es wiedergutmachen?" fragte Arabella mit zitternder Stimme. 

Sirius nahm noch mal ein paar Schlücke von dem mit Zaubertrank gemischten Tee. Er schien zu wirken, denn seine Stimme klang nicht mehr hysterisch, als er erklärte, was im Kampf passiert war. 

„Im Kampf, ha ... ha... hat Voldemort Snape aufgetragen, zu gehen und Harry einen Deal anzubieten, wenn er sich Voldemort anschließen würde. Harry nahm an und kam raus. Zu dem Zeitpunkt standen die Dinge schlecht. Voldemort hatte Albus zauberstablos in einer Sicherheitskuppel. Er hätte ihn umbringen können. Doch Voldemort liebte diese Ironie, dass es Harry sein sollte, der das Licht besiegen würde. Niemand sonst hat es gehört, doch im Kreis drinnen erzählte Voldemort Albus, dass Harry unschuldig war. Dann gab Voldemort Harry seinen Zauberstab und bot ihm an, an seiner Stelle Albus umzubringen. Es war hoffnungslos; keiner von uns konnte etwas tun, um Albus zu helfen. Er selbst gab auf. Er wusste, was er Harry angetan hatte und gab auf. Hast du Albus Dumbledore jemals aufgeben gesehen?

Harry richtete Voldemorts Zauberstab auf Albus und wendete den Todesfluch an, doch er zielte absichtlich daneben. Der Fluch traf die Kuppel und fiel auf Voldemort selbst zurück. Dann gab er Albus einen Zauberstab und sie beide wendeten den Todesfluch noch mal an. Voldemort starb. Albus sagte einen Zauberspruch auf, der sicherstellen sollte, dass sein Geist nicht wieder entkommen konnte, wie er es damals getan hatte, und Harry verbrannte den Zauberstab und den Körper.

Voldemort ist weg, Ari, und wir schulden es einzig und allein demjenigen, den wir verraten haben." Sirius legte seinen Kopf runter  und stöhnte gequält auf. 

~~****~~

Der Zaubereiminister kam so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts. 

„Albus," sagte Diggory, wobei er um Atem rang, „die Dinge, die ich gehört habe! Erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

Albus seufzte und deutete Amos an, auf einem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. „Voldemort ist besiegt, ein für alle mal. Wie schulden das komplett Harry Potter."

„Potter?" schrie der Minister ungläubig auf. „Diesem Verräter?"

Der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist kein Verräter. Wir haben ihn verraten. Voldemort hat Harry dieses Verbrechen angehängt. Er hat es offen zugegeben und wir haben ein volles Geständnis des wirklichen Täters. Harry Potter ist unschuldig."

Amos Diggory war geschockt. Diese Wendung der Dinge hatte er geistig nicht vorhergesehen. Er sammelte sich und beschloss, seine Gefühle später zu sortieren; jetzt gab es Geschäftliches zu tun.

„In Anbetracht dessen brauchen wir eine offizielle Begnadigung und eine Abfindung  für ihn. Wir müssen uns mit ihm treffen, um seine Forderungen zu hören." sagte Amos. 

Albus nickte. „Je eher, desto besser."

~~****~~

Am nächsten Nachmittag saßen vier Leute im Büro des Direktors, um über Harry Potters Zukunft zu entscheiden.

Amos, Albus und Sirius entschuldigten sich im Überfluss bei Harry, doch sobald sie sahen, dass diese Entschuldigungen nicht angenommen wurden, hörten sie auf damit. 

„Mr. Potter, Ihnen wird eine vollkommene Begnadigung vom Ministerium garantiert und eine offizielle Entschuldigung." sagte Amos förmlich. „Ihr Geld wurde auf Ihr Gringottskonto übertragen, genauso wie eine Entschädigung für ihre falsche Gefangenschaft. Alle Sperrungen auf ihre persönlichen Dinge wurden gelöst und sie sollten heute nacht bei Ihnen zurück sein. Sie haben Ihren Zauberstab und wir garantieren ihnen volle Zaubererprivilegien. Gibt es sonst noch irgendetwas, das sie wollen?"

Harry saß unbehaglich in seinem Stuhl, seinen Paten zur Linken und Albus Dumbledore zu seiner Rechten. Er sagte nichts. 

Es gab ein Seufzen und Albus begann zu sprechen. „Harry du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr es uns leid tut. Was willst du, dass wir tun?"

Harry drehte sich um, um den alten Mann anzuschauen. Dann stand er auf, kramte ein Stück Papier auf seiner Hosentasche und gab es dem Zaubereiminister. 

„Ich will, dass mein ganzes Geld in Muggelgeld umgewechselt wird, dass keine Gebühren für den Wechsel davon weggenommen werden und dass es dann auf ein Bankkonto auf meinen Namen in der Bank von Britannien überwiesen wird. Dann will ich einen Zauberereid, dass weder Sie," er wandte sich an Albus, „noch Ihre Schule _jemals_ wieder in mein Leben treten, dass weder Sie," er wandte sich an Amos, „noch das Zaubereiministerium _jemals_ wieder in mein Leben treten, und dass du," er wandte sich an Sirius," mir nie wieder zu nahe kommst."

Schweigen herrschte in dem Büro, als die Folgen davon klar wurden. 

Harry war dabei, die Welt, die ihn verraten hatte, zu verlassen.

Drei Tage später erreichte ein Brief den _Tagespropheten._

_An die, die es betreffen mag, _

_Ich bin Harry Potter, der Zauberer, den ihr verraten habt. _

_Ihr glaubt nicht, dass es Verrat war? Er war es. Ihr habt alle Hoffnungen auf mich gebaut, mich euren Helden genannt, mich auf ein Podest gestellt, und habt mich dann, aufgrund von nichts mehr als eines dünnen, zufälligen Beweises, zur Hölle auf Erden verurteilt. _

_Das ist es nämlich, als was Askaban bekannt ist. Ihr habt mich gezwungen, zehn Jahre lang Tag für Tag die Tode meiner Eltern wieder zu erleben, Voldemort wieder auferstehen zu sehen, den Mord an Cedric wieder zu sehen, und jeden Schmerz, den ich jemals gefühlt habe, wieder zu erleiden. _

_Wie könnt ihr wagen, zu sagen, mich zu lieben, und mich dann so wegzuwerfen!_

_Ich habe Voldemort umgebracht, aber ich habe es nicht für euch getan, ich habe es für mich selbst getan, Rache an dem Mann, der mein Leben auf Schritt und Tritt ruiniert hat. _

_Ihr habt ihm richtig in die Hände gespielt, müsst ihr wissen. Ihr wurdet törichterweise und unwissentlich seine Anhänger. Es hat euch nicht gereicht, dass ich gegen alles gekämpft habe, für das er steht, seitdem ich eure Welt betreten habe. Ihr habt einfach angenommen, obwohl ihr sogar wusstet, dass Menschen schon früher etwas angehängt wurde, dass ich mich dem einen Mann angeschlossen hätte, von dem ich wünschte, dass er niemals geboren worden wäre. _

_Ich sage das einmal und ich habe nicht vor, es zu wiederholen. Ich will nie wieder jemanden aus der Zaubererwelt sehen oder hören. Wenn auch nur eine Person zu mir kommt oder mir eult und irgendetwas über die Zaubererwelt sagt, dann wird es euch leid tun. Ihr seid gewarnt worden. _

_Harry Potter_

An dem Tag, an dem sein Brief im _Tagespropheten erschien, apparierte Harry Potter von Hogsmeade aus fort, wobei er alle Verbindungen  mit der Zaubererwelt hinter sich ließ. Er ging zu seiner Bank in London und löste sein Konto auf, nachdem er mehr als 15 Millionen Pfund abgehoben hatte. Am nächsten Tag verschwand Harry Potter. _

******************

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Seid doch so lieb und drückt auf den kleinen Knopf unten links ...


	2. A new life

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Snuffkin (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: Also, bevor es noch zu Verwirrungen kommt, stelle ich lieber gleich klar: Diese Story ist nur übersetzt! Die Story gehört einzig und alleine kateydidnt und ich übersetze sie nur, also sind keine Teile von mir dazu geschrieben. So, das wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben!

Außerdem muss ich noch klarstellen: A/N bedeutet, dass es eine Anmerkung von kateydidnt ist, die ich einfach mitübersetzt hab, weil sie wichtig ist. Ü/N sind Anmerkungen von mir, wie diese hier eben auch. In den Kapiteln, jedenfalls in dem hier und im nächsten, kommen ziemlich viele A/N vor und deshalb wollte ich es noch mal gesagt haben. 

Ferner wollte ich darauf hinweisen: Wenn ihr das Kapitel hier lest, und auch die nächsten, dann werdet ihr wahrscheinlich – genauso wie ich anfangs – etwas überrumpelt sein, wie sehr sich die Story wandelt. Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen, sie wandelt sich, sie macht sogar einen Riesen-Knick, wenn man das so nennen kann. Kapitel eins ist nur eine Einleitung für das, was jetzt hier kommt. Sozusagen das Hintergrundwissen. In den späteren Kapiteln (ich versuch, mich auch zu beeilen, aber irgendwie werden die Kapitel immer länger) werdet ihr rausfinden, was ich (und auch viele andere, die ich kenn) an der FF so super finden! Also bleibt dran! ;-) 

So, und bevor ich jetzt noch mehr schreib, fang ich lieber an ..... Viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel ... oder sagen wir besser, noch mal eine kleine Einführung. 

A/N (also von kateydidnt ;-)): Das hier ist ein kurzes Übergangskapitel. Ihr seht, obwohl Harry die Zaubererwelt verlassen hat, ist die ganze Sache noch nicht beendet und deshalb geht die Story hauptsächlich darum, dass Harry irgendwann der Zaubererwelt verzeihen wird (Es tut mir leid, euch zu enttäuschen, wenn euch die Idee nicht gefällt, dass er allen verzeiht). Aber die Story geht um den **Weg**, der zum Verzeihen führt. Jedoch hat Harry nicht vor, der Zaubererwelt zu verzeihen, oder jemals wieder einen Fuß in sie zu setzen. Und es wird lange dauern, bevor er gezwungen ist, einem Zauberer wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sorry, dass das hier so kurz ist - ich verspreche, das nächste Kapitel wird länger (hoffe ich jedenfalls!)

*************************

BETRAYED – Kapitel 2 – A new life

David Barnes ging hoch zum College-Verwaltungsgebäude und folgte den Schildern, auf denen Abendschule stand. Er grüßte den Mann an der Rezeption. „Ich würde mich gerne für Abendunterricht eintragen." sagte er. Zehn Minuten später verließ er das Gebäude als eingetragener Student, die Unterrichtsgebühr voll bezahlt. Er hatte sich für Auffrischungskurse, GCSE und A-Level Vorbereitungskurse eingetragen. 

Dann holte er sich einen neuen Führerschein und kaufte ein Auto. Er verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, umherzufahren und nach einer Wohnung und einem Job zu suchen. Er wusste, er konnte von seinem Bankkonto leben, doch er wollte wirklich nicht zu viel Freizeit haben, denn er wusste, dass er nur in der Vergangenheit verweilen würde. 

Der zweite Tag der Suche brachte eine Wohnung hervor, von der aus man gut die Abendschule und eine Anzahl von Geschäften erreichen konnte. Er bewarb sich bei einigen Geschäften für Jobs, aber die meisten wollten Leute mit einem Abschluss. Er fand endlich einen schäbigen Job am Fließband in einer Fabrik, die Bohrer baute und die Grunnings hieß. Er hasste es von ganzem Herzen, doch es war ein Job, der ihn beschäftigt hielt. Innerhalb von zwei Monaten wurde er zum Wachmann befördert. Dann, nach sechs Monaten, bekam er einen Schreibtischjob. 

Er brauchte ein Jahr, um so viel in der Schule zu lernen, dass er seine A-levels machen konnte. Zu der Zeit war er stellvertretender Vizepräsident der Firma. Er kündigte, trotz Protesten vieler Mitarbeiter und begann, die ganze Zeit zur Universität zu gehen. Er machte seinen Abschluss in drei Jahren und ging dann zur medizinischen Fakultät. 

David hatte begonnen mit einer Frau namens Kathryn Taylor auszugehen (die eine seiner Abendstunden unterrichtet hatte), während er in seinem zweiten Jahr an der Universität war. Sie heirateten, als er an der medizinischen Fakultät anfing. 

Kathryns Eltern waren besorgt, ob er ihre Tochter überhaupt unterstützen könnte, während er die ganze Zeit zur Schule ging. Sie, Kathryn eingeschlossen, waren ziemlich überrascht, als er offenbarte, wie reich er durch das Erbe, das er erhalten hatte, war. Sie kauften als erstes ein Haus (voll bezahlt) und richteten sich für ein Eheleben ein. 

Seine Kollegen an der medizinischen Fakultät hielten David nicht für den typischen aufstrebenden Medizinstudenten. Er schien selbstsicher zu sein und musste nie Unterrichtsstunden sausen lassen, um während der Schule zu arbeiten – so konnte er das ganze Jahr durch seinen Unterricht besuchen und seine Ausbildung knapp halten.  Er war verheiratet und hatte ein Haus. In seinem zweiten Jahr im Medizinschule kam seine erste Tochter zur Welt. 

Sie nannten sie Courtney Samantha Barnes. Sie hatte blaue Augen und rote Haare, blaue Augen von ihrer Mutter und rote Haare von ihren Großmüttern auf beiden Seiten. Im Jahr, in dem er das Medizinstudium beendete, gebar Kathryn ihr zweites Kind, einen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen (Kathryn konnte nicht herausfinden, woher diese Gene kamen). David entband ihn selbst, da sie das Krankenhaus nicht rechtzeitig erreichen konnten. Sie nannten ihn Michael Wayne Barnes. 

A/N: Falls ihr es euch nicht bereits gedacht habt, ja, David ist Harry (warum sonst würde ich über ihn schreiben?). Hier ist eine Zeitleiste für mich und euch, um die Daten festzuhalten: 

2005 – Harry, 25, verlässt die Zaubererwelt

2005-2006 – wird David Barnes, Abendschule, Arbeit bei Grunnings

2006-2009 – Universität

2009 – beginnt Medizinstudium, heiratet Kathryn

2009-2016 – Medizinstudium (ist sieben Jahre genug? Naja, in dieser Geschichte ist es genug)

2010 – Courtney wird geboren

2016 – Michael wird geboren

2021 – wo wir in Kapitel Vier wieder in die Geschichte einsetzen (Kapitel drei wird hauptsächlich dazu da sein, euch Kathryn vorzustellen und Harry/David so zu sehen, wie ihn jeder andere jetzt sieht). 18 Jahre sind vergangen – Harry/David ist beinahe 41 Jahre alt, Kathryn ist 39, Courtney ist elf (seht ihr, wo Harry gezwungen ist, sich der Zaubererwelt wieder zu stellen?) und Michael ist fünf. 

Oh, und seine Arbeit mit Grunnings – ich dachte, es wäre lustig und ich werde irgendwann vielleicht mehr über die Erfahrung schreiben, neben Vernon zu arbeiten, aber sicher noch nicht bald. Hmhmmm, ich denke, ich hätte Harry die ganze Firma Grunnings kaufen lassen sollen ....

***************************

Ü/N: Oh wow, mit so einer Resonanz auf das Kapitel hätte ich nicht gerechnet! Vielen lieben Dank für eure wundervollen Reviews! Ich hab mich über jedes einzelne riesig gefreut!*knuddel*

Jana (du bist die beste! Meine Übersetzungsantreiberin!*knuddel*)

Snuffkin (meine liebe Beta!*knuddel*)

Samantha Black

Fidi 

Angel 344

SUPER!

Sternchen

HeRmIoNe

Pe

daenor

zissy

Laemmi

Snorky

Lourdes (You are great! My first English review!*hug*)

Thorin Eichenschild

Achja, ich hab seit meiner letzten Fanfiction eine eigene Mailinggroup. Wer sich da eintragen will, der kann den Link unter meiner Bio anschauen! Oder ihr könnt mir sagen, falls ihr reinwollt, dann trag ich euch ein! Ich überlege sogar (da FF.Net ja manchmal spinnt), die Kapitel dort auch zu updaten ... ich hoffe, ich komme bald dazu, das zu arrangieren ....


	3. Getting to know you

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Snuffkin (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist ein Monolog in der ersten Person aus Kathryns Perspektive. 

Über Harry: Harry ist nicht als Harry erkennbar. Wie ihr in diesem Kapitel sehen werdet, hat er sein Aussehen verändert, wie z.B. Augen- und Haarfarbe und er hat seine Narbe verborgen. Er hat Magie benutzt, um das zu machen, doch er benutzt normalerweise keine Magie. Natürlich, wenn Leute versuchen, ihm zu eulen, benutzt er Magie, um ihnen die schlimmstmöglichsten Heuler zu senden. Aber Magie ist eher eine Ergänzung in seinem Leben, es gehört nicht zu seinem Leben. Die meiste Zeit ignoriert er seine Fähigkeiten. Er hat zufällige Magie in Courtney und Michael erkannt, aber er hat Kathryn oder den Kindern immer noch nichts von der Zaubererwelt erzählt. 

Und noch eine Notiz: Am Ende des Kapitels redet Kathryn in der Gegenwart – was das Jahr 2021 ist, wo wir in der Geschichte im nächsten Kapitel wieder einsetzen und Courtney ihren Brief erhält. 

*****************************

BETRAYED - Kapitel 3: Getting to know you 

Er saß immer vorne im Unterricht. Er saß etwas krumm in seinem Stuhl; ich glaube, er fühlte sich unbehaglich, weil er riesig war. Nein, nicht riesig, aber er war so dünn, dass er größer schien als er eigentlich war. Er hatte braune Haare, die kurz geschnitten waren und ordentlich gekämmt. Er hatte braune Augen und zeigte sich manchmal mit einer Brille mit Drahtgestellt auf der Nase, die restliche Zeit trug er Kontaktlinsen. 

Er knüpfte niemals Kontakte mit anderen aus der A-level Vorbereitungsklasse. Er stellte sich als David Barnes vor und sagte nicht wirklich irgendetwas sonst. Meinem Wissen nach hatte er keine Freunde. Er war ein kompletter Einzelgänger, immer der Außenseiter.

Ich weiß, dass er einige Male zu sozialen Ereignissen eingeladen wurde, die die anderen Erwachsenen geplant hatten, doch er sagte bei allen ab. 

Einmal war ich zufällig zu früh da und fand ihn, wie er auf der Couch in der Lobby saß. Er las einfach den Text. Ich grüßte ihn und er brummte nur als Antwort. Er war kalt zu jedem. Ich fragte herum und die Leute sagten, dass sie nicht viel über ihn wussten. Er antwortete selten auf Fragen und sprach _niemals_ von selbst. 

Irgendwann während dieser Zeit wurde ich von ihm besessen. Nicht, weil ich ihn an diesem Punkt mochte, sondern weil ich nicht verstehen konnte, wie jemand es überleben konnte, vollkommen isoliert von der Gesellschaft zu sein. Ich glaube, ich bin eine Menschen-Person.

Die erste Unterhaltung, die wir hatten, fand einen Monat, bevor der Kurs endete, den ich unterrichtete, statt. Ich fand ihn, als er mal wieder in der Lobby saß und nur lernte. Ich begann einfach, mit ihm über irgendwas zu reden, das mir einfiel. Ich denke, er begann schließlich zu reden, weil er so genervt war. Zu meiner Überraschung war er nicht unhöflich, oder, besser, er verletzte mich nicht oder sagte mir, dass ich gehen und die Klappe halten sollte, wie ich es erwartet hatte. 

Zuerst ignorierte er mich in der Hoffnung, dass ich weggehen würde. Schließlich kam er darauf, dass ich nirgendwo hingehen würde, und er antwortete auf etwas, das ich sagte – was mich tatsächlich so überraschte, dass ich eine Weile nichts mehr sagte. Ich sah ihn darüber _grinsen und deshalb begann ich wieder zu reden. _

Ich erinnere mich wirklich nicht mehr an alles, was ich sagte, doch ich erinnere mich daran, wie er endlich einfach nur seufzte, sein Buch weglegte und mir seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Das war der Zeitpunkt, als er wirklich begann, an der Unterhaltung teilzunehmen. Er war immer noch ruhig. Ich musste die Führung in der Unterhaltung übernehmen, und er gab immer noch nicht jede Information freiwillig heraus, ohne dass ich fragte, doch er antwortete in mehr als Einsilblern.

Ich weiß nicht, woher ich den Mut nahm, aber irgendwann einmal hab ich ihn dann einfach gefragt. „Warum isolierst du dich selbst? Willst du keine Freunde haben?"

Er versteifte sich und seine Augen wurden so kalt, dass ich dachte, er würde gleich aufstehen und gehen. „Es tut mir leid." sagte ich. „Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen."

Er schaute mich an, es fühlte sich jedoch mehr an, als ob er durch mich durchschauen würde, und dann entspannte er sich wieder, als ich das Thema wechselte. „Also, was hast du vor zu machen, wenn du aus diesem Kurs weg bist?"

„Ich gehe an die Universität."

„Was wirst du studieren?"

Er war eine Weile ruhig und antwortete dann. „Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich mag, es ist schon so lange her, seit ich irgendeine Schule besucht habe."

„Warum das?"

Er seufzte. „Es ist nur .... Ich hab als Teenager die Schule verlassen ... es war keine schöne Zeit. Schließlich hatte ich ein Einsehen und beschloss, zurück in die Schule zu gehen."

Dieser ruhige Mann war ein rebellischer Teenager gewesen? Ich konnte das überhaupt nicht verstehen. 

„Und hast du jetzt im Moment einen Job?"

„Ja, ich arbeite für eine Bohrmaschinenfirma namens Grunnings."

Unsere Unterhaltung ging weiter, bis der Unterricht begann. Es war die erste von vielen. Er schien sich mit dem Schicksal abgefunden zu haben, dass ich mit ihm reden wollte. Ich vermute, er hatte Spaß an diesen Unterhaltungen gefunden, denn er kam weiterhin früh, als ob er wüsste, dass ich da sein würde.

Der Unterricht endete ein paar Tage, bevor die Erwachsenen ihre A-levels machen mussten. An diesem Tag war ich besonders früh da, in der Hoffnung, länger mit David zu reden. Er kam fünf Minuten, nachdem ich angekommen war. Ich war die letzten paar Monate ziemlich gut darin geworden, seine Gefühle zu lesen. Ich konnte sagen, dass er ziemlich überrascht und erfreut war, obwohl ich daran zweifelte, dass irgendeiner seiner Klassenkameraden dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. 

„Kathryn, du bist früh dran."

„Ich weiß, das _ist die letzte Stunde, die du mit mir hast, aber ich hoffe, wir können noch Freunde bleiben." sagte ich, während ich bei mir dachte, wie blöd das geklungen hatte. _

Er setzet sich und schaute einen Moment auf seine Hände. „Ich habe heute meinen Job gekündigt, so kann ich mich die ganze Zeit auf die Universität konzentrieren, nachdem ich die Tests nächste Woche hinter mir habe." Ein kleine Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er fortfuhr. „Einer meiner Mitarbeiter hat sich darüber aufgeregt, dass ich gekündigt habe – aus irgendeinem Grund mag er mich mehr, _weil _ich kaum spreche; ich erledige die Arbeit einfach und er mag das. Eigentlich ein abscheulicher Mann, er mag mich nur, weil er das Lob für meine Arbeit einheimsen konnte. Er wurde heute sauer auf mich, weil ich kündigte und er mich jetzt nicht mehr benutzen kann. Ich war wütend und deshalb ging ich raus und kaufte einen Haufen Aktien der Firma – wenn ich diesen Kurs beibehalte, werde ich genug von der Firma besitzen, um zu bewirken, dass er gefeuert wird."  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum er mir das erzählte, aber ich war erfreut, dass er mir das erste Mal freiwillig Informationen gab. 

„Ich will unsere Freundschaft aufrecht erhalten, Kathryn. Ich habe das erkannt, als ich Grunnings heute verlassen habe und _jemandem_ davon erzählen wollte."  

Ich lächelte erleichtert. „Danke, David. Ich würde es hassen, zu sehen, dass du wieder so werden würdest, wie du warst, als ich dich das erste Mal sah."

Seinem Wort treu blieben wir Freunde. Unsere Beziehung war die längste Zeit überhaupt nicht romantisch. Wir hatten eine komplett platonische Freundschaft. Ich hab mich sogar bei ihm über die Kerle, mit denen ich ausging, beklagt, wie ich es mit einer meiner Freundinnen machen würde. 

Unser erstes Date, unser erster Kuss dafür kam auf eine sehr interessante Weise. Seit er zur selben Universität ging, an der ich gerade Studentin war, liefen wir manchmal ineinander auf dem Campus, oder aßen zusammen zu Mittag (keiner von uns hatte vorgehabt, miteinander zu essen, als wir zufällig ineinander liefen; eine Verabredung). Ich war draußen an einem Vierertisch und ein Student, Brian, der mich praktisch belästigt hatte, versuchte, mich nach einer Verabredung zu fragen. Ich hatte nein gesagt zu einer Verabredung, aber er verstand nicht, dass ich _nicht interessiert war. David tauchte hinter mir auf, hörte, was los war und wusste, nachdem er meinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, dass ich Hilfe brauchte. _

Er schlang seinen Arm um meine Hüfte und küsste mich auf die Wange. „Also, gehen wir heute Abend nun essen und auf das Konzert?" sagte er. 

Ich wäre beinahe in Lachen ausgebrochen. Ich sah, wie sich Brians Augen weiteten, als ich mich dann umdrehte und David auf die Lippen küsste. Sobald Brian abgerauscht war, musste ich _wirklich lachen. David grinste und sagte dann. „Also, würdest du heute Abend gerne mit mir Abendessen und auf ein Konzert gehen?"_

Ich sagte zu. 

Unsere Beziehung wandelte sich langsam von platonisch zu romantisch. Wir begannen, ausschließlich miteinander auszugehen, als er in seinem zweiten Jahr an der Universität war und so gut wie im Vor-medizinischen Programm. Am Tag, an dem er den Abschluss machte, gingen wir aus, um in demselben Restaurant zu feiern, in das wir bei unserer ersten Verabredung gegangen waren. Dann nahm er mich mit zu einem Open-Air Konzert und wir saßen draußen auf einer Decke. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem er mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat. In die Sterne schauen, der New World Symphony zuhören, auf einer Decke in einer kühlen Frühlingsnacht sitzen: es war die Umgebung, von dem jedes Mädchen träumte. Ich war 26, doch in diesem Moment hatte ich so viele Schmetterlinge im Bauch wie ein liebestoller Teenager. Ich sagte natürlich ja. 

Er war in der medizinischen Fakultät angenommen worden, was meinen Eltern Sorgen machte. Ich werde niemals diese Unterhaltung vergessen. Wir saßen zusammen mit meinen Eltern beim Abendessen, zwei Wochen, nachdem wir uns verlobt hatten. David erzählte über seine Pläne in der Medizinischen Schule. Ich konnte wirklich sagen, dass meinen Eltern unbehaglich wurde. Ich konnte nicht herausfinden, warum, bis mein Vater sagte. „Wo werdet ihr leben?"

Natürlich, das ist es, worüber sie sich Sorgen machten. Als meine jüngere Schwester Lauren geheiratet hatte, hatten sie und ihr Ehemann kein Geld gehabt. Am Schluss lebten sie eineinhalb Jahre lang bei meinen Eltern und arbeiteten die spärliche Rente meiner Eltern komplett auf. 

David schaute nachdenklich aus, deshalb sprach ich, um meine Eltern zu beruhigen. „Wir werden irgendwo eine Wohnung finden. Ich kann in meinem Job weitermachen." Ich versuchte ihnen unmerklich klar zu machen, dass wir ihnen keine finanzielle Bürde sein würden. 

„Eigentlich," sagte David, „dachte ich daran, ein Haus zu kaufen. Kathryn, du musst nicht arbeiten, wenn du nicht willst."

„Wovon wollt ihr dann leben?" fragte meine Mutter perplex. 

David seufzte und schaute merklich unbehaglich drein. „Meine Eltern starben, als ich ein Jahr alt war. Sie haben mir genug Geld hinterlassen, dass meine Ausbildung gezahlt werden konnte, aber ich kam zu meinem vollen Erbe, als ich 21 wurde. Ich habe genug Geld, um unsere Familie zu unterstützen, während ich in der Medizinischen Schule bin."

Ich starrte ihn an. Geld war nie ein Thema gewesen, deshalb war das alles ganz neu für mich. „Wieviel Geld hast du, David?!"

„Als ich mich anfangs für die Abendschule eingetragen habe, hatte ich um die 15 Millionen Pfund. Die letzten vier Jahre über haben einige meiner Investitionen Gewinn gebracht und deshalb hat mein Bankkonto jetzt im ganzen um die 22 Millionen Pfund."

Ich und meine Eltern waren verblüfft. 

Vor der Hochzeit hatten wir eine wichtige Unterhaltung. „David? Kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Natürlich."

„Naja, erinnerst du dich an das erste Mal, als ich mit dir geredet habe? Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du irgendwelche Freunde hättest?" Ich ließ ihn die Unterhaltung aufnehmen.

Er lächelte schwach. „Ja, ich denke, wir sollten darüber reden. Nein, zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich keine Freunde. Als ich aufwuchs, hatte ich keine Freunde, aber dann mit 11 kam ich auf die Schule, auf der auch meine Eltern gewesen waren. Ich fand Freunde. Ich hatte zwei beste Freunde. Ich hatte wunderbare Lehrer. Ich traf Leute, die meine Eltern gekannt hatten. Es war wunderbar. Als ich 15 war," er seufzte, „geschah etwas, und jeder, den ich kannte und um den ich mich sorgte, verriet mich. Sie beschuldigten mich ohne Beweis für etwas und warfen mich von der Schule und aus der dazugehörigen Gesellschaft. Ich ging nicht wirklich von der Schule ab; ich wurde von ihr verwiesen. Ich war alleine auf der Welt für zehn Jahre. Ich hatte mich so daran gewöhnt, isoliert zu sein, dass ich nach so langer Zeit nicht mehr wusste, mit normalem zwischenmenschlichem Umgang umzugehen, Kathryn. Deshalb brauchte ich so lange, um zu begreifen, dass ich es brauchte." Er hielt inne und sagte. „Ich will nicht, dass du das falsch auffasst, aber ich hatte auch Angst, dass ich, wenn ich mich Menschen öffnen würde, wieder verraten würde."

Ich versuchte, alles zu verstehen. „Wie haben sie dich verraten?"

„Ich will nicht darüber reden. Ich will nie wieder an sie denken. Das war ein anderes Leben für mich. Ich jetzt jemand vollkommen anderes. Ich hatte keinen Kontakt mit ihnen seit Jahren, und ich bin vollkommen glücklich damit, nie wieder Kontakt mit ihnen zu haben."

Ich wusste, dass ich nicht mehr aus ihm herausbringen würde im Bezug auf dieses Thema. 

Die Hochzeit war perfekt. Lauren und ihr Mann waren da, meine Eltern und mein älterer Bruder Jacob mit seiner Frau Maria auch. Alle meine Freunde (die meisten von denen, die lange vor mir verheiratet waren) kamen mit ihren Kindern. Sie neckten mich damit, dass ich erst so _spät geheiratet hatte. Ich war nicht so alt – erst 26, aber die meisten von ihnen hatten mit 20, 21 geheiratet. _

Während er noch in der medizinischen Fakultät war, arbeitete ich halbtags, bis ich schwanger wurde. Dann habe ich aufgehört zu arbeiten. Nachdem Courtney geboren wurde, wurde ich eine Vollzeit-Mutter. David arbeitete hart in der medizinischen Fakultät, um seinen Abschluss so schnell wie möglich zu schaffen, aber weil er nicht arbeitete, konnte er Zeit mit uns verbringen. Er himmelte Courtney an – sie war Daddys kleines Mädchen. Er nahm sie mit in den Park, kaufte ihr ein Eis, spielte mit ihr. Er war der typische Vater. Manchmal schaute ich ihn nur an und habe mich über den Wandel gewundert, den er durchgemacht hatte, vom verdrossenen, zurückgezogenen Mann, den ich kennen gelernt hatte, zum liebenden, freundlichen, großzügigen und liebevollen, zwar immer noch stillen, Ehemann, den ich liebte. Er schien die Fähigkeit zu haben, mich und Coutney grenzenlos zu lieben, und diese Fähigkeit schien sich sogar noch zu erweitern, als Michael geboren wurde. 

Dass David Michael entband, war ein Abenteuer. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte, auch wenn das nicht sein Spezialbereich war, und ich muss sagen, dass Michaels Geburt viel angenehmer war als Courtneys. Das war nur ein paar Tage, bevor er seinen M.D. als Onkologe in der Pediatrie erreichte. Michael war so ein kleines ruhiges Baby, ganz anders als seine ältere Schwester. Courtney ist eher ein Plappermaul, wie ich, während Michael und David vollkommen zufrieden damit sind, sich zurückzulehnen und die meiste Zeit zuzuhören. Courtney hat die roten Haare von ihren beiden Großmüttern geerbt und die blauen Augen von mir. Da ich braune Haare und blaue Augen und David braune Haare und braune Augen, bin ich mir nicht sicher, wo Michael seine schwarzen Haare und die grünen Augen her hat. Es kommt nicht in meiner Familie vor und David sagte, es kommt auch nicht in seiner vor. 

David ist größtenteils froh über seinen Job. Manchmal verliert er einen Patienten, was sehr hart für ihn ist, aber er hat so vielen Menschen geholfen. Manche seiner Kollegen nennen ihn einen Wunderheiler, weil er Fälle übernimmt, an die sich andere Ärzte nicht rantrauen, weil es so wenig Hoffnung gibt, und dann schafft er es, sie zu heilen. Seine Patienten lieben ihn, genauso wie die Eltern seiner Patienten. 

Die Zeiten, die er im Krankenhaus arbeitet, sind hart für ihn. Doch er schafft es normalerweise immer heim zum Abendessen mit der Familie. Er nimmt sich immer einen Tag im Monat frei und bekommt einen Monat Urlaub im Sommer. Wir machen dann Urlaub. Einmal waren wir in Deutschland, ein andermal in Frankreich, und in Amerika. Dieses Jahr haben wir vor, nach Schottland, Wales und Irland zu fahren. 

*******************

Wieder ein Riesen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer, auch wenn das Kapitel 2 seehr kurz war. Aber was soll man machen, ich übersetz nur das, was der Autor geschrieben hat!*g* Und ab nächstem Kapitel geht's ja dann voll los mit der Story. (Meine persönlichen Lieblingskapitel am Anfang sind 5 + 6 ;-))

Danke an: 

Snuffkin

Laemmi

1234567890

Angel344

Alex

Jana

Harry24

HeRmIoNe

Snorky


	4. A new world

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Snuffkin (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: Diesmal hab ich nur zu sagen: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

********************

BETRAYED – Kapitel 4 – A new world

David, schlank mit braunen Haaren und braunen Augen, jetzt kurz vor seinem 41. Geburtstag, fuhr langsam vom Krankenhaus, in dem er als Onkologe arbeitete, nach Hause. Er arbeitete viele Stunden lang und die Anzahl schien nie irgendwie weniger zu werden, aber er war glücklich in seinem Job. 

Er bog in die Auffahrt seines bescheidenen Hauses ein und ging hinein. 

„Kathryn? Courtney? Michael? Ich bin zu Hause!" schrie er. 

Trampelnde Fußschritte waren zu hören und sein fünfjähriger Sohn erschien in der Halle. 

„Das Abendessen ist fertig, David, komm rein und dann essen wir." sagte Kathryn, seit zwölf Jahren seine Ehefrau. 

Mit dem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm ging David in die Küche, wo seine elfjährige Tochter ihrer Mutter half, den Tisch zu decken. 

Nachdem er Michael abgesetzt hatte, küsste David seine Frau und umarmte dann Courtney. 

„Wie war euer Tag heute?" fragte er, als er hungrig in seine Lasagne stach. 

Als seine Familie ihm davon erzählte, wie sie ihren Sommertag verbracht hatte, dachte er glücklich über sein Leben nach. Nachdem Courtney und Michael von ihrem Ausflug in den Park heute morgen erzählt hatten, begannen sie, ihre Eltern mit Fragen über ihren Urlaub zu löchern. 

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte hell und klar, ein vielversprechender Anfang für Davids Urlaub, der einen Monat dauern würde. Er fuhr mit seiner Familie den ganzen August lang nach Wales, Schottland und Irland. Die Kinder würden die erste Schulwoche verpassen, doch die gemeinsame Zeit zusammen war es wert. 

Sie mussten jedoch nach London, um ein paar Sachen zu erledigen, bevor sie abfuhren. Als sie von der U-Bahn auf die Straße gingen, rannte Courtney eifrig davon, wobei sie ihrer Mutter mit einem Nicken bestätigte, dass sie in einer Stunde wieder zurück sein würde, um ein par Minuten in ihrem Lieblingsbuchladen zu verbringen: Ein Second-Hand-Buchladen. Der Laden war kürzlich in ein größeres, geräumigeres Gebäude umgezogen. Deshalb war sie ziemlich aufgeregt, das neue Gebäude zu sehen. 

Als sie jedoch näher herankam, sah sie etwas komisches; da gab es noch ein kleines Gebäude zwischen dem Musikgeschäft und dem Second-Hand-Buchladen, den Chris, der Eigentümer des Ladens, nicht erwähnt hatte. Er hatte ihr genau beschrieben, wo der neue Laden war und sagte, dass auf der einen Seite ein Musikgeschäft und auf der anderen eine Apotheke war. Er hatte diesen Platz nicht erwähnt. 

Sie blieb stehen und schaute neugierig auf das Schild „Der tropfende Kessel". 

_Was für ein komischer Name für ein Haus._ Dachte sie. In ihrer Neugier bemerkte sie, dass sie anscheinend die einzige war, die dieses Geschäft sehen konnte. Das erweckte ihr Interesse. Sie vergaß all ihre Pläne, in den Buchladen zu gehen und betrat stattdessen den Tropfenden Kessel. 

Drinnen war es düster, mit Leuchtern an den Wänden. Es schien ein Restaurant, ein Pub und ein Gasthaus in einem zu sein. Sie schaute sich um, wobei sie sich über die sehr komische Kleidung wunderte. Und was war das mit diesen spitzen Hüten?

Sie ging langsam weiter in den Laden, damit sie die Tür nicht blockierte. Die Leute waren anscheinend interessierter an der Hintertür als an der Vordertür, was Courtney verwirrte, denn  alles, was da hinten war, war eine Sackgasse. 

Sie ging in eine Ecke im Hauptraum und setzte sich, während sie alles fragend anschaute. Nach einer Minute siegte ihre Neugierde und sie folgte ein paar Männern und Frauen in den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes und zur Tür hinaus. 

Sie führte nur in eine Gasse. Eine überraschend _saubere_ Gasse, aber trotzdem eine Gasse. Dann plötzlich bewegte sich die Mauer. Courtney konnte nicht sehen, wie sie es taten, doch es war nicht mehr nur eine Gasse. 

Sie schlüpfte durch die Öffnung auf eine belebte Straße mit Läden auf jeder Seite. Die Leute hier waren auch alle komisch angezogen. 

Sie ging hindurch und bemerkte, dass die Leute sie mit ihrer Levi´s Jeans und ihren Route 66 T-Shirt bestürzt anschauten. Sie sah jedoch Dinge, die sie noch mehr verwirrten. Alle Erwachsenen schienen Stäbe in ihren Händen zu halten, wofür, konnte sie nicht erkennen. Und die Läden hatten die komischsten Namen! „Qualitäts-Quidditch-Zubehör" (_Quidditch? Was war das?), "Eeylop's Eulenladen," (_Ein Eulenladen?_) "Magical Menagerie" (_Magisch? ___MAGISCH???), und "Ollivander's," waren nur einige davon._

Sie ging weiter und stand schließlich vor einem großen, weißen Marmorgebäude. Innen gab es die komischsten Wesen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. Sie waren definitiv nicht menschlich. Sie sahen für sie am ehesten wie ein Ferengi mit Vulkanohren aus, zusammengeschrumpft auf drei Fuß. 

Sie stieg langsam die Treppen hinauf und ging an den Wesen vorbei in die Lobby des Gebäudes. Da waren komisch angezogene Männer und Frauen, und es sah so aus, als nähmen sie Goldklumpen von den komischen Wesen entgegen. Sie stand vor sich hinstarrend eine Weile da, bis eines der nichtmenschlichen Dinger zu ihr herüberkam und mit missbilligender Stimme sagt. „Kein Herumstehen. Wenn du kein Geschäft in der Bank zu erledigen hast, dann verschwinde."

Sprachlos nickte sie nur und ging aus dem Gebäude hinaus. Sie drehte sich um, um das riesige Gebäude noch mal anzustarren, von dem sie nun wusste, dass es eine Bank war, und fragt sich, was vor sich ging. Sie hatte nie ein Wesen getroffen, das nicht menschlich war und sprechen konnte (na ja, bis auf den Papagei ihrer Freundin Abby, aber _er arbeitete nicht in einer Bank). _

Sie drehte sich um und prallte direkt mit jemandem zusammen. 

„Sorry!" brachte sie hervor, als Pakete in alle Richtungen flogen. 

„Ist schon okay, ich konnte nicht sehen, wo ich hingehe, mit all den Paketen in den Armen." sagte die Stimme eines Mannes, der erschreckend wie ihr Großvater Taylor klang. Courtney ging herum und half ihm, seine Pakete wieder aufzuheben. Dann konnte sie ihn gut sehen. 

Es war ein sehr alter Mann, mit einem langen weißen Bart und weißen Haaren. Er hatte irgendwie eine Hakennase und trug eine Brille. Der Mann hatte ... Roben an, die die gleiche hellblaue Farbe wie seine Augen hatten. Die Augen erinnerten Courtney an ihre Mutter. 

Der Mann verlagerte seine Pakete und machte eine Hand frei. „Danke, Miss...?"

„Barnes, Courtney Barnes." Sie schüttelte ihm die Hand. 

„Albus Dumbledore, Miss Barnes. Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich frage, wo Ihre Eltern sind? Sie sollten hier nicht alleine sein."

Courtney wurde rot. „Naja, ich rannte zu dem Buchladen und sah dieses kleine Gebäude  namens „Der tropfende Kessel". Ich beschloss, ihn zu erkunden. Ich folgte einigen Leuten und fand diese Einkaufsstraße." erklärte sie. 

Der Mann schaute sie besorgt an, warum jedoch, konnte sie nicht herausfinden. 

„Wie alt bist du, Kind?" fragte er sanft. 

„Ich bin im Mai elf geworden."

„Ah, ich sehe." Ein Funkeln erhellte seine Augen. „Miss Barnes, ich möchte Sie in der Zaubererwelt willkommen heißen."

„Der was-Welt?"

„Zaubererwelt. Sie sind eine Hexe, Sie sind magisch."

„Es gibt so was wie _Magie_ wirklich?" fragte sie ehrfürchtig. 

Als Antwort legte der Mann seine Pakete auf die Treppen und zog einen Stab aus seiner Tasche. Courtney schaute ihn verwirrt an. 

„Das ist ein magischer Zauberstab. Hier, schwenken Sie ihn mal." Er gab ihn ihr, und sie nahm ihn und schwenkte ihn ein bisschen umher, erwartete jedoch nicht wirklich irgendetwas. Zu ihrer Überraschung schossen rote Funken daraus ... und setzen den Bart des Mannes in Brand. 

Er kicherte und löschte ihn schnell. Courtney jedoch war zu Tode erschreckt. „Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte das nicht!" Sie gab ihm schnell den Zauberstab wieder zurück, bevor sie noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnte. 

„Es ist okay." beruhigte er sie, und zog dann noch etwas aus seiner Tasche heraus und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf. Es sah aus wie ein altes Pergament. „Hier, nehmen Sie  das. Ich vermute, dass Sie es in den nächsten Tagen sowieso erhalten hätten."

Sie schaute es an. Es war ein Brief, in grüner Tinte an sie adressiert. Als sie es in ihrer Hand umdrehte, erhaschte sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und keuchte. 

„Ich sollte mich vor fünf Minuten mit meinen Eltern treffen!" sagte sie. 

Albus Dumbledore hob seine Pakete schnell wieder auf und sagte. „Erlauben Sie mir, Sie zu ihnen zurück zu begleiten."

Courtney nahm diesen Angebot dankbar an, da sie nicht mehr ganz sicher war, wie zu es zurück zum „Tropfenden Kessel" ging. 

„Sir?" fragte sie, während sie gingen. „Wenn sie einen magischen Zauberstab haben, warum machen Sie dann nicht einfach ... machen etwas mit diesen Paketen, was besser wäre als sie rumzutragen?"

Er kicherte. „Sie sind eine schnelle Denkerin, Miss Barnes. Ich habe zufällig einige Dinge da drinnen, die schlecht reagieren, wenn ich sie schweben ließe oder sie schrumpfen würde."

„Oh." Sie hatte darüber vorher nie nachgedacht. 

Sie folgte dem Mann durch die Menge und zurück durch den Pub nach draußen auf die Straße. 

An der Tür drehte sich der Mann zu ihr und sagte. „Es war mir eine Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich freue mich darauf, Sie wiederzusehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen!" Damit lief Courtney praktisch zum U-Bahn-Eingang, während der Mann zurück in den Pub ging und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, an wen ihn das rothaarige, blauäugige Mädchen erinnerte. 

***************

„Wo bist du gewesen, junge Dame?" wollte ihre Mutter wissen, als Courtney atemlos bei ihnen ankam. 

„Es tut mir leid, ich hab die Zeit vergessen!"

„Wo warst du? Ich habe beim Buchladen auf dem Handy angerufen, aber Chris sagte, er hätte dich nicht gesehen." sagte ihr Vater, wobei er den Buchhändler erwähnte, der eine Vorliebe für Courtney hatte, da sie so ein häufiger Kunde war. 

„Naja, ich hab ein komisches kleine Gebäude gefunden, das ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe, und deshalb hab ich es mir angeschaut. Ich hab einfach vergessen, auf die Uhr zu schauen."

„Wie meinst du das ‚noch nie zuvor gesehen'? Wir sind hier schon hergekommen, bevor du geboren wurdest."

„Nein, Mum, erinner dich doch, der Buchladen ist umgezogen. Es ist ein kleines Restaurant und Gasthaus namens „Der Tropfende Kessel"." Sie entschied, dass es nicht besonders gut war, vor ihren Eltern zu erwähnen, dass es auch ein Pub war. „Es ist gleich neben dem Buchladen. Auf jeden Fall, Mum, habe ich dann das Erstaunlichste herausgefunden! Magie gibt es wirklich. Ich bin eine Hexe." Als die Familie runter zur U-Bahn ging, plapperte Courtney weiter. „Hinter dem Tropfenden Kessel gibt es eine Gasse und man tippt auf die Ziegel oder so was und dann erscheint ein Torbogen und er führt zu einer Straße. Da gibt es die lustigsten kleinen Läden. Ich bin da ein bisschen rumgegangen und dann mit einem alten Mann zusammengestoßen, der sagte, dass sein Name Albus Bumble-irgendwas-oder-anders war. Er sagte mir, dass ich eine Hexe bin." Courtneys Augen erhellten sich, als sie sich erinnerte. „Oh! Er gab mir einen Brief." Sie holte ihn aus ihrer Tasche und brach schnell das Wachs auf. 

Sie öffnete den Brief und las ihn sich eifrig durch. 

_Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei _

_Direktor: Albus Dumbledore_

_Sehr geehrte Miss Courtney Barnes, _

_Uns ist aufgefallen, dass Sie eine Hexe, also im Besitz magischer Fähigkeiten, sind. Wir freuen uns, Sie dazu einzuladen, nach Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu gehen,  eine der angesehensten Schulen der Welt. _

Ein Beauftrager unserer Schule wird heute Abend um 7 Uhr zu ihrem Haus geschickt, um ihre Fragen zu beantworten. 

_Eine Liste für das Schulzubehör liegt bei, alle Gegenstände können Sie in der Winkelgasse  finden. Bitte merken Sie sich, dass das Schuljahr am 1. September beginnt. Der Hogwarts Express verlässt den Kings Cross Bahnhof in London um 11 Uhr morgens von Gleis 9 ¾_

_Wir gratulieren Ihnen zu ihrer Aufnahme und hoffen, dass Sie einen schönen Sommer haben._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Direktorin_

Courtney gab den Brief  an ihre Eltern weiter. Ihre Mutter sah sie skeptisch an. „Liebes, es gibt so etwas wie Magie nicht." begann sie zu sagen. 

„Oh, ich dachte am Anfang dasselbe, aber dann gab mir Mr.," sie schaute schnell auf den Brief zurück, „Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab. Ich schwenkte ihn und setzte zufällig seinen Bart in Brand!" kicherte Courtney. 

Ihr Vater schaute verdrießlich und sagte. „Wir sollten eigentlich in Urlaub fahren!"

„David, ich denke, wir können noch einen Tag warten. Ich will sehen, was das alles auf sich hat. Wir können, wer auch immer kommt, heute Abend begrüßen und dann morgen früh losfahren." sagte Kathryn vernünftig. 

Dr. Barnes sah jedoch nicht im geringsten Maße glücklich aus. 

A/N: Das nächste Kapitel wird kürzer sein - eine David/Harry-Perspektive von Courtneys kleinem Abenteuer in der Winkelgasse. Im Kapitel danach wird dann der Besucher in ihr  Haus kommen und die Zaubererwelt erklären. (ihr könnt ja schon mal raten, wer das sein wird!*g*)

Wichtige Nachricht: 

Kommentar über Harry/David und dass er kurz vor seinem 41. steht: Obwohl es Anfang August ist und _Harrys_ Geburtstag schon vorbei ist, weiß das niemand außer Harry. David Barnes hat Ende August Geburtstag, deshalb feiern er und seine Familie während ihres jährlichen Urlaubs. 

**************  
Oh Mann, ihr Lieben, ihr macht mich glücklich! So viele Reviews, das ist echt super von euch!*knuddel*

Also, ein ganz lieber Dank (*knuddel*) an: 

Jana

Angel344 

HeRmIoNe (sie schreibt noch dran, im Moment 17 Kapitel – grade erst wieder geupdatet!*clap* - aber keine Sorge, sie kriegt so viele Reviews und so viel nette Mails, da hat sie versichert, dass sie die FF nicht aufgeben wird, egal was sein sollte! ;-))

1234567890 (nein, Kathryn weiß nichts über die Zauberei … und bis zum jetzigen englischen  Stand hat sie es auch noch nicht … aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie es erfahren wird!)

Snuffkin (ich hab mich auch über das Rating gewundert!*g*)

Fidi

Sandra (jep, das macht die Story ja erst aus .. aber das wirst du schon noch früh genug erfahren! ;-))


	5. Her Choice

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Snuffkin (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: Falls das letzte Kapitel ein bisschen Verwirrung gestiftet haben sollte: Die Geschichte geht in den nächsten Kapiteln erst einmal um Courtney und wie sie nach Hogwarts kommt. Wie ihr aber in diesem Kapitel hier seht, wird auch der Konflikt in Harry nicht außer Acht gelassen. Und der steigert sich natürlich stetig, bis es dann ... lasst euch einfach mal überraschen.*g* Ich wollte es nur klarstellen. 

Generell wieder die Info über die Mailinggroup. Die Details könnt ihr in meinem Profil nachlesen. 

Jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

********************

BETRAYED – Kapitel 5 – Her Choice

_Du wusstest, es würde irgendwann bald passieren. Du wusstest, dass dieser Brief kommen würde seit dem Zeitpunkt, als sie mit  vierzehn Monaten eine Flasche zu sich schweben ließ. Ich rede weiter mit mir selbst, als ich umherfahre. Ich habe Kathryn gesagt, dass ich, da wir bis morgen nicht losfahren würden, noch ein paar Besorgungen machen müsste. Stattdessen fahre ich zum Park und setze mich auf eine Bank neben dem Teich. _

Es sind vierzehn Jahre vergangen, seit ich irgendeinen Kontakt mit meinem ehemaligen Leben hatte. Ich habe mein bestes versucht, mich von allem, was ich damals war, zu trennen. Ich schaffe es manchmal, Tage zu verbringen, ohne an Magie zu denken. 

Magie. Das war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass ich überhaupt dieses Wort gesagt habe. Mein ganzer alter Besitz, außer meinem Zauberstab, sind in einer kleinen Vorratskammer, von der  meine Familie nichts weiß. Zu meiner Schande benutze ich meinen Zauberstab immer noch manchmal, um meine Tarnung zu erneuern und meinen Patienten zu helfen, wenn es keine andere Lösung gibt. Und natürlich, um die besonders ungewollte Post zu beantworten. 

Ich vermeide das Thema. Courtney. Ich muss damit umgehen. Michael wird auch einen Brief bekommen, wenn er elf wird. Ich wusste das, seit er von seiner Krippe in meinen Schoss apparierte, als er zehn Monate alt war. 

Ich vermeide das Thema immer noch, oder?

Ich kann es ihnen nicht erzählen. Ich will nicht, dass sie es wissen. Ich will nicht mit dem allen umgehen, wenn ich ihnen die Details erzähle. Aber will ich meine Tochter in _dieser_ Welt, mit _ihnen_? Denen, die _einmal meine Freunde waren. Mir gefällt dieser Gedanke nicht. _

Nein, sie wird nicht nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich stehe auf und gehe entschlossen zu meinem Auto, aber werde langsamer, als ich nach dem Türgriff greife . 

Wie kann ich diese Entscheidung für sie treffen? Welches Recht habe ich, ihr zu verbieten, was ich mir selbst verboten habe? Ich habe mein Exil selbst ausgewählt, mein neues Leben. Ich habe nicht das Recht, mein Exil auf sie zu übertragen, oder?

Ich bin ihr Vater! Ich kann Regeln aufstellen, wann auch immer ich sie für notwendig halte. Sie wird nicht nach Hogwarts gehen!

Aber dann hätte ich es zu _erklären. Kathryn würde mich nicht einfach nein sagen lassen. Ihr würde es auch nicht gefallen, wenn ich eine Entscheidung ohne sie treffen würde. Ich weiß bereits, dass Kathryn ja sagen wird. _

Also soll ich meine Tochter _ihnen anvertrauen? Wie kann ich ihnen trauen? Ich habe keinem von ihnen mehr getraut, seit ich fünfzehn war. _

Meine Gedanken wandern zu _ihnen, und ich frage mich, wer wohl heute Abend kommen würde. Ich hoffe, es ist niemand, den ich kenne. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in der Lage wäre, damit umzugehen. _

Ich gehe zum Ufer des Teichs, hebe einen Stein auf und lasse ihn übers Wasser springen. Er springt nicht wirklich gut. Er kommt zweimal auf und sinkt dann. 

Was werde ich tun? Ich setze mich wieder auf dieselbe Bank und schaue den Enten zu. Ich werde Courtney vermissen. 

Was? Wo kam das her? Ich habe noch nicht zugestimmt, sie gehen zu lassen! Ich will sie vor ihnen beschützen. Ein anderer Gedanke kommt mir; Ich will mich selbst schützen. Nein! Ich will _sie beschützen!_

Ich bin sauer. Wie können sie es _wagen, mich in so eine Lage zu bringen! Ich seufze. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, sie hat Fähigkeiten. Das ist meine Schuld. _

Kann ich meine Tochter für meine Schuld bestrafen? Nein. 

Ich _hasse_ sie! Ich will nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben, und will auch nicht, dass meine Tochter etwas mit ihnen zu tun hat. Ich vertraue ihnen nicht. Ich wollte nie wieder irgendeine Verbindung mit ihnen haben. Ich will diese Briefe nicht, die ich _immer noch bekomme. Ich will nicht über meine Vergangenheit nachdenken. _

Aber ich muss!

Ich kann Courtney nicht ungerechtfertigt meinen Willen aufzwängen. Das habe ich niemals zuvor und ich werde auch nicht damit anfangen. Also überlasse ich diese Entscheidung einer Elfjährigen, die keine Ahnung davon hat, was passieren könnte?

Dagegen gibt es ein einfaches Mittel. 

_Einfach? Nein, die Geschichte meiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen wäre keine einfache Sache. Also überlasse ich ihr die Entscheidung? Ich muss. _

Also wird Courtney nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich weiß, dass sie sich diese Gelegenheit nicht  entgehen lassen wird. 

Ich will sie mir nicht dort vorstellen. Aber die Bilder kommen mir ungewollt in den Sinn. Ich frage mich, wer unterrichtet ... Nein! Ich will es nicht wissen. Es ist mir egal. Das ist nicht mehr mein Leben! Also sitze ich einfach faul daneben und sehe dabei zu, wie meine Tochter diese Welt umarmt? Ich glaube, ich muss. Ich habe keine andere Wahl. 

Es tut weh, an ihre Abreise zu denken. Dass sie unter _ihnen lebt. Dass sie eine von __ihnen wird. _

Ich war einer von _ihnen_. Das ist egal! Ich bin es nicht mehr! Ich habe aufgehört, einer von _ihnen zu sein, als ich begann, sie ihnen zu nennen, _ihnen_. Hat dieser Gedanke überhaupt Sinn gemacht?_

Was werde ich tun? Ihr meinen Segen geben? Ich könnte das niemals tun. Ich kann mich selbst nicht dazu überwinden, das zu tun. 

Ich werde weder ja noch nein sagen. Ich werde neutral bleiben. Ich werde mich nicht einmischen, noch werde ich sie hindern. Es ist ihre Entscheidung und ich werde sie dabei weder unterstützen noch werde ich es ihr ausreden. Das ist mein Entschluss. 

Ich gehe zu meinen Auto und fahre nach Hause, mit der Furcht vor der Stunde, die unseren Besuch herbringt. 

Ich hoffe nur, dass ich stark bleiben kann. 

*******************

So, das war wieder ein weiteres Kapitel. Eines meiner Lieblingskapitel von den ersten zehn!*g*

Wieder ein RIESEN Dank an meine Super Reviewer!*knuddel* ihr treibt mich wirklich an und extra wegen euch versuch ich mich immer so schnell wie möglich zu beeilen. 

**Snorky** (hehe, siehste, das ist das gute dran, wenn man ungespoilert ist!)

1234567890 (Gib's zu, du hast vorgelesen! Das kannst du doch nicht aus dem Stegreif erraten haben!)

**Thorin Eichenschild** (solange du hier weiter reviewst, darfst du gerne auch das Original lesen!*g* Scherz beiseite ... nein, ich hab jetzt sogar nen Co-Überstzer, der mir hilft. Ab 11 werden die Kapitel immer länger und ich bräuchte eine Ewigkeit. Ich glaub, so können wir das Übersetzungstempo halten)

**Sandra**

**Angel 344** (tja, das wüsstest du jetzt gerne, wer das ist ... aber im nächsten Kapitel erfährst dus ja!)

**Fidi**

**HeRmIoNe** (Naja .. meiner Meinung nach ist Kapitel aber: Kurz, aber gut! Und das nächste wird ja dann länger! ;-))

**Snuffkin**

**Laemmi**


	6. The Visitor

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Snuffkin (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: Ich weiß nie, was ich hier oben reinschreiben soll.... außer, dass ich immer – vor allem jetzt in den Ferien – so schnell wie möglich übersetze, versprochen!

Okay, dann noch das Generelle: Wer der Mailinggroup beitreten will, der soll in mein Profil schauen! ;-) 

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

*************

BETRAYED Kapitel 6 – The Visitor

An diesem Abend, Punkt sechs Uhr, klingelte es an der Tür. Courtney lief hin, um sie zu öffnen. 

Ein Mann in langen schwarzen Roben und mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren stand an der Tür. 

„Miss Courtney Barnes, vermute ich?"

Sie nickte aufgeregt. Er streckte die Hand aus und schüttelte ihre. „Mein Name ist Sirius Black, oder Professor Black für Sie. Ich unterrichte „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" auf Hogwarts."

Zur gleichen Zeit näherte sich Kathryn und sagte. „Mr. Black, kommen Sie doch bitte rein. Wir haben ziemlich viele Fragen an Sie."

Sirius ging hinein und erblickte einen braunhaarigen Mann, der ein müdes Kind mit schwarzen Haaren aus dem Zimmer trug. 

„Das war mein Ehemann, David, und mein sechsjähriger Sohn Michael. David sollte bald wieder hier unten sein. Er bringt Michael nur ins Bett. Setzen Sie sich doch."

Sirius nickte liebenswürdig und setzte sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl. 

David kehrte wirklich ein paar Minuten später wieder zurück. Anstatt sich jedoch hinzusetzen, verschränkte er die Arme und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Sirius. 

„Ich habe nicht den Wunsch, dass Sie oder Ihre Art in meinem Haus sind. Ich habe nicht den Wunsch, dass meine Tochter ihre Fähigkeiten trainiert. Jedoch will ich Entscheidungen wie diese nicht für meine Kinder treffen. Wenn sie wünscht auf diese ... Schule von Ihnen zu gehen, dann darf sie, aber ich will nichts damit zu tun haben. Wenn dieses kleine Treffen hier vorbei ist, dann will ich, dass niemals wieder jemand von Ihnen in mein Haus kommt. Mir gefällt der Gedanken an diese _Magie nicht." spuckte er aus, als ob es ein schlimmes Wort wäre. „Merken Sie sich meine Worte, es wird nichts als Ärger über diese Familie bringen. Ich will _nichts_ damit zu tun haben." Damit verließ er den Raum. _

Sirius sah etwas verärgert aus, Kathryns Gesicht zeigte Überraschung, die schnell in Wut umschlug, aber Courtney sah aus, als ob sie kurz davor wäre, zu weinen. 

„Also." sagte Sirius unbehaglich. 

Kathryn atmete tief ein. „Ich weiß nicht, was in meinen Ehemann gefahren ist, dass er so gehandelt hat, aber ich entschuldige mich wirklich, Mr. Black."

„Das ist nicht nötig, Mrs. Barnes. Es gibt einige Muggel, denen der Gedanke an Magie einfach nicht gefällt und die entscheiden, dass sie da nicht hineingezogen werden wollen."

„Muggel?" fragte Courtney, wobei sie für einen Moment die Tränen vergaß, die kurz davor waren, zu entweichen. 

„Muggel nennen wir Leute, die keine magischen Fähigkeiten besitzen. Sie sind eine muggel-geborene Hexe."

Damit ließen alle drei Dr. Barnes' komisches Vorhalten hinter sich und redeten zwei Stunden lang über die Zaubererwelt.

Kurz vor Ende fragte Sirius. „Sie sagen also, dass sie in Urlaub fahren? Und dass sie bis 5. September nicht zurück sein werden?"

Sie nickten.

„Oh, das bringt uns zu einem Problem, denn Sie müssen am ersten September in der Schule sein. Wissen Sie, wo Sie sein werden, sagen wir, am 31. August?"

Kathryn stand auf und ging in die Küche, um auf ihren Ferienplaner zu schauen. „Dublin, Irland."

„Okay, ich denke, dass wir jemanden finden können, der Courtney an dem Tag abholt, wo auch immer Sie in Irland sind. Dann kann Courtney ihre Schulsachen an diesem Tag einkaufen und am ersten dann in die Schule gehen. Wäre das in Ordnung für Sie?"

Kathryn dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Es tut mir leid, aber mir gefällt die Idee nicht, dass meine Tochter mit einem Wildfremden mitgeht."

Sirius lächelte. „Das kann ich verstehen. Die Frau, die ich im Sinn habe, heißt Hermione Granger. Sie unterrichtet den Geschichtskurs an Hogwarts. Sie ist verheiratet mit einem Mann namens Ron Wesley, der professioneller Quidditchspieler war, jetzt jedoch das Team trainiert, für das er gespielt hat. Sie wird in der Schule nur Granger genannt, da es zu verwirrend wäre, weil Bill Weasley, ihr Schwager, Zaubersprüche unterrichtet. Sie hat eine Tochter, die in Courtneys Alter ist und auch dieses Jahr in Hogwarts anfängt. Ihr Name ist Angela." Sirius kramte in seiner Tasche und zog ein Foto heraus. „Das ist ihre Familie." Und gab es ihnen. 

Die erste Minute starrten Courtney und Kathryn es nur an, weil sich das Foto bewegte und dann schauten sie die Leute darauf _wirklich an. _

Die Frau, offensichtlich Hermione Granger, hatte wellige braune Haare, die sie versuchte, mit einem Haarband aus ihrem Gesicht zu halten, doch sie hatte nicht sehr viel Erfolg damit, weil ein kleines Mädchen mit roten Haaren es ergriffen hatte und versuchte, es der Frau vom Kopf zu ziehen. Da standen auch zwei Jungen, einer mit roten und einer mit braunen Haaren, die von der Kamera abgelenkt waren und einander Grimassen schnitten. Das älteste Mädchen, sie nahmen an, dass es Angela war, hatte braune Haare und verspottete ihren Vater, einen großen Mann mit roten Haaren, weil er bei dem Versuch, die Jungs dazu zu bringen, in die Kamera zu schauen, aus Versehen seinem Ältesten mit dem Ellenbogen in die Nase gehauen hatte. 

„Die kleine Rothaarige heißt Mariah. Der rothaarige Junge ist Markus und der braunhaarige ist Harry. Ich kenne Ron und Hermione jetzt seit über 25 Jahren."

„Okay. Hermione Granger kann Courtney am 31. August abholen." gab Kathryn schließlich ihr Einverständnis. „Wie viel Geld wird Courtney für ihre Schulsachen brauchen?"

„Also, ich weiß den Wechselkurs zwischen unserem und Ihrem Geld nicht genau, deshalb kann ich es Ihnen jetzt nicht genau sagen, aber Hermione wird es sicher wissen. Fragen Sie sie einfach, wenn sie kommt."

„Sie benutzen anderes Geld?" fragte Courtney mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, als sie verstand, was sie während ihres Winkelgasse-Ausflugs in der Bank gesehen hatte. 

Das verwickelte Sirius in eine zehnminütige Erklärung über das Zauberergeldwesen und sein Wirtschaftssystem. Als sie fertig waren, wünschte er ihnen einen guten Abend und verschwand direkt vor ihren Augen.

~~****~~

Davids Entschluss, vollkommen neutral zu bleiben, scheiterte, sobald _er_ das Haus betreten hatte. Alles, was er tun konnte, war, einfach da zu stehen und zu sprechen, was  besser war als drauf loszuprügeln. Er verzog das Gesicht über sich selbst. _Du hättest dich nicht so leicht aus der Fassung bringen lassen sollen!_

Er rief sich die Worte wieder in Erinnerung und schüttelte den Kopf über seinen eigenen Mangel an Kontrolle. Seine Aussage hatte sicherlich nicht neutral geklungen. Naja, er hatte es gesagt, und, realisierte er, er hatte es so gemeint. Er wollte, dass niemand von _ihnen in sein Haus kam. _

Er hätte sich beinahe komplett geweigert, Courtney zu erlauben zu gehen, als er _ihn_ gesehen hatte. 

Er beeilte sich, sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen, um Kathryns Wut zu entgehen, wenigstens bis morgen früh. Er schob die Gedanken an Courtneys verletzten Gesichtsausdruck beiseite. Er lehnte seine Tochter _nicht ab, sagte er sich selbst. Er schimpfte  sich selbst für den kleinen Funken ... Liebe? Freundschaft? Hoffnung? Glück? ... er konnte das Gefühl nicht bestimmen, das .... das ihn durchfahren hatte, als er Sirius gesehen hatte. _

_Sirius. Er nannte ihn nicht mal mehr so, seit 25 Jahren. Er konnte nicht mehr an ihn unter diesem Namen denken. Das war der Name des Mannes, der Harry Potter Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben gegeben hatte – Hoffnung auf ein liebendes Zuhause. _

_Es war auch der Name dessen, der dich verraten hat! sagte er sich selbst. Mit dem Zusammenpressen seiner Zähne sagte er sich fest im Kopf, _Mr. Black._ _

Er war jetzt Lehrer. Er muss offiziell begnadigt worden sein... Nein! David schüttelte den Kopf und schob alle Gedanken an den Besucher, und die Bedeutung des Besuchs, beiseite und ging zu Bett. 

~~****~~

„Also, Sirius, wie hat dir Miss Barnes gefallen?" fragte Albus, als er seinen Freund zurückkommen sah. 

„Eine entzückende junge Dame!" lächelte Sirius, als er sich an die Leichtigkeit erinnerte, mit der er Courtney alles erklärt hatte. 

„Und die Familie? Wie war sie?"

Sirius Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er seufzte. „Die Mutter ist beinahe so aufgeregt wie das Mädchen, doch der Vater ist aus irgendeinem Grund total abgeneigt gegen Magie."

Albus nickte traurig darüber. „Wir haben mindestens einen Elternteil wie ihn jedes Jahr. Die Leute bekommen einfach Angst davor, was sie nicht verstehen. Es ist traurig, mitanzusehen, wie sehr die Kinder von der Abneigung ihrer Eltern dagegen, was sie sind, verletzt werden. Als was arbeitet Mr. Barnes?"

„Er ist Arzt, ein ziemlich guter, nach dem zu urteilen, was mir erzählt wurde, und auch ziemlich reich. Er hätte vor Jahren seinen Beruf aufgeben können, doch ihm gefällt, was er macht. Seine Frau erzählte mir, dass er ziemlich viel Geld geerbt hätte und schon ein Millionär gewesen wäre, bevor sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Sie wohnen jedoch in einem bescheidenen Drei-Schlafzimmer-Haus."

„Naja, ich kann mir denken, warum Mr. Barnes der Gedanken an Magie nicht gefällt. Er ist ein Mann der Wissenschaft. Magie folgt nicht den natürlichen Regeln des Seins und deshalb lehnt er es ab, weil er in den Gesetzen der Natur verankert ist."

Sirius nickte. „Ich denke, das macht Sinn. Die Familie fährt jedoch in Urlaub, deshalb ... ähm, habe ich Hermione dazu freiwillig erklärt, sie in Dublin in Irland am 31. August abzuholen."

„Ich hoffe stark, dass du genauere Informationen als die hast. Dublin und seine Umgebung haben viele Einwohner." Albus lächelte. 

„Natürlich habe ich das. Ich werde gleich morgen mit Hermione reden und es sie wissen lassen."

~~****~~

Hermione Granger-Weasley versuchte, ihre Unterrichtspläne in Ordnung zu bringen, nachdem Mariah systematisch ihre ganze Organisation zerstört hatte, indem sie den Tisch als Klettergerüst verwendet hatte. Ein Klopfen an der Tür war eine willkommene Abwechslung. 

„Herein!" rief sie, während sie zur Tür schaute. „Oh, hallo Sirius. Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?"

Der Mann kicherte über die Unordnung und die neugierige Zweijährige, die die Schränke öffnete und schloss. „Du hast Glück, dass du Geschichte unterrichtest, und nicht so ein gefährliches Fach wie Verteidigung, sonst würde sie ein paar böse Überraschungen erleben, wenn sie so unbekümmert wie jetzt Sachen aufmacht."

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. „Tja, wenn ich Verteidigung unterrichten würde, kannst du damit rechnen, dass ich sie überhaupt nicht in mein Büro lassen würde. Was willst du?"

„Richtig. Naja, hat dir Albus von Courtney Barnes erzählt, dem muggelgeborenen Mädchen, das in der Winkelgasse in ihn reingelaufen ist?"

„Ja."

„Ihre Familie fährt in Urlaub und sie wird nicht bis zum fünften September zurück sein. Ihre Eltern werden sie nicht begleiten können, um ihre Schulsachen zu kaufen oder sie zum Bahnhof am ersten zu bringen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass du sie am 31. August abholen, mit ihr einkaufen gehen und sicherstellen könntest, dass sie zur Schule kommt. Die Mutter war mit dem Plan einverstanden."

„Tja, danke, dass du mich davor _gefragt_ hast." blickte Hermione finster drein, wurde jedoch abgelenkt, als sie Mariahs jüngsten Unfug bemerkte. „Nein! Mariah, spiel nicht mit Mamis Zauberstab!" Sie riss dem Kind den Stab aus der Hand und gab ihr stattdessen einen Spielzeugbesen. „Ehrlich, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glauben, dass dein Vater einer der Zwillinge ist!" Mariah lächelte und begann, mit dem Besen gegen den Tisch zu schlagen. Hermione rollte mit den Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie sich wieder Sirius zuwandte. „Was meinst du damit, ihre _Mutter hat zugestimmt, was ist mit dem Vater?"_

Sirius seufzte. „Mr., oder Dr. Barnes sollte ich besser sagen, hat sich beinahe komplett geweigert, Courtney zu erlauben, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, er war nicht sehr empfänglich. Er weigerte sich, mir zuzuhören. Nachdem er geradeheraus gesagt hatte, dass er keine Hexe in seiner Familie wollte, sagte er, dass es ihre Entscheidung sei und verließ dann den Raum. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie er reagieren wird, wenn sein Sohn in ein paar Jahren auch einen Brief bekommt."

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue. „Sein Sohn ist auch magisch?"

Sirius nickte ein bisschen verlegen. „Ich habe heute morgen im Buch nachgesehen." 

Hermione seufzte. „Warum sind manche Leute so engstirnig. Wie furchtbar muss es für das Kind sein, zu wissen, dass ihr Vater einen Teil von ihr ablehnt? Ich würde am liebsten jeden Vater, von dem ich höre, dass er das tut-" Hermione hielt inne und fuhr dann weicher fort. „Ich habe mich genauso gefühlt, als ich gehört habe, wie Harry über die Ablehnung der Dursleys gegen sich redete."

Sirius lächelte traurig und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Also, kannst du Courtney am 31. in der Früh abholen?"

„Ich glaube schon."

„Gut! Hier hast du die Adresse von dem Hotel, in dem sie sein werden." Sirius zog ein Stück Muggelpapier aus seiner Tasche und gab es Hermione. 

Sie schaute es an. „Dublin? Es wird wahrscheinlich einfacher sein, sie zurück zu meinem  Haus  zu bringen und sie zusammen mit mir und Angela hingehen zu lassen. Angela wird den Zug nicht nehmen. Wenn wir Courtney abholen, hat Angela wenigstens jemanden zum reden, während wir unsere Last-Minute-Vorbereitungen machen."

„Das sollte klar gehen. Willst du, dass ich dir diesen Zwerg hier abnehme, damit du dein Büro wieder in Ordnung bringen kannst?" fragte Sirius, während er Mariah hochhob, die so lange protestierte, bis Sirius ihr ein Spielzeug gab. 

„Würdest du? Vielen Dank! Angela ist bei einer Freundin, genauso wie die Jungs, aber ich hatte niemanden, bei dem Mariah lassen konnte. Ron hat heute Training."

„Würde ich auch denken! Der Europacup ist in drei Wochen. Ich hatte vor, Remus zu besuchen, ich kann sie einfach mitnehmen."

„Danke, Sirius, du bist mein Lebensretter."

„Ist mir verziehen, dass ich sich ohne zu fragen dazu bereit erklärt habe, sie abzuholen?"  fragte Sirius grinsend, als er die Wickeltasche von Hermione entgegennahm. 

„Ja." antwortete Hermione nachdrücklich. 

********************  
So, das war das sechste Kapitel. Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr es findet, aber ich finde 5 und 6 die besten unter den ersten zehn. Schreibt mir eure Meinungen über das Kapitel doch in eine liebe kleine Review! Ich hab mich riesig gefreut, als plötzlich so viele auf das letzte Kapitel kamen!*knuddel*

Danke an: 

**Sandra**

**HeRmIoNe** (ich hoffe, ich kann dieses Tempo beibehalten ... na ja, ich wird's auf jeden Fall versuchen, solange jetzt noch Ferien sind! ;-))

**1234567890 **(du hast das Original gelesen und reviewst trotzdem weiter hier? Oh, du bist der/die beste!*knuddel* Ähm, die Frage beantwortet das Kapitel doch schon... er will die Vergangenheit nicht wieder hochholen, nachdem er sie so lange in sich vergraben hat... Naja, später wird ihm das auch nicht viel helfen!*g*)

**fidi**

**Alex **

**SilverFullMoon**

**Deatheater**

**Snorky**

**Angel344**

**La Rabiata**


	7. Diagon Alley Again

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Laemmi (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: Viele haben gefragt, ob sich Harry als Zauberer zeigen wird ... ja, das wird er. Und er wird sich auch wieder seiner Vergangenheit stellen. Siehe die A/N in Kapitel 2!

Doch ich kann nicht sagen, dass es bald sein wird. Die Geschichte dauert noch länger (beim Englischen ist's grade bei 16 und bald kommt hoffentlich 17) und ich denke, spätestens bei Kapitel 9 und 10 wird man so ziemlich merken, dass die Story einen anderen Weg einschlägt, als man es erwarten würde. Jedenfalls ging s mir so. 

Außerdem denke ich, dass ich diesen Vier-Tage-Rhythmus (okay, heute war's drei, aber nur, weil ich schneller war. Ich will außerdem nicht alle Kapitel auf einmal raushauen, so dass ihr dann vielleicht irgendwann eine Woche warten müsst, das will ich euch dann auch net antun) beibehalten kann. Im Moment läuft die Übersetzung ziemlich gut (ich entschuldige mich tausendmal bei meiner Beta, dass ich sie immer so zuschütte!) und bald habe ich die deutsche Übersetzung hoffentlich der englischen angeglichen. Der aktuelle Stand ist so, dass noch vier Kapitel fehlen, um zum englischen aufzuschließen. Allerdings sind die restlichen Kapitel noch beim Beta.

Wer sofort, wenn die Story geupdatet wird, will, dass er benachrichtigt werde, der siehe bitte in mein Profil, da gibt es den Link zu einer Mailinggroup, in die man sich eintragen lassen kann! Bisher kann ich stolz sagen, dass ich es nie vergessen hab, dot den Link zu posten! (Hoffentlich werd ich das auch nie!)

Jetzt aber erst mal viel Spaß bei Kapitel 7!

***********************************

BETRAYED – Kapitel 7 – Diagon Alley Again

David war aus drei Gründen früh zu Bett gegangen. Der erste war, dass er nicht viel darüber nachdenken wollte, was geschehen war, der zweite, dass er dem Mann unten nicht begegnen wollte, und der dritte war, dass er dem Zorn seiner Frau entgehen wollte, der sicher irgendwann kommen würde. 

Am nächsten Morgen, als Kathryn ihn wachrüttelte, wusste er, dass er gekommen war. 

„Was in aller Welt ist in dich gefahren, dass du diese Dinge letzte Nacht gesagt hast?" zischte sie ihn an. 

„Ich habe jedes Wort davon so gemeint, Kathryn. Mir gefällt der Gedanke an Magie nicht. Ich werde Courtney erlauben, so zu wählen, wie sie will, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass es mir gefallen muss."

„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie sehr du Courtney damit verletzt? Du lehnst deine Tochter ab!"

David setzte sich gerade auf. „Ich lehne meine Tochter _nicht_ ab. Sie ist immer noch meine Tochter und ich würde für sie sterben, wenn ich es müsste, doch mir gefällt diese _Magie_ nicht. Sie ist unnatürlich; sie sollte nicht real sein. Es folgt nicht der natürlichen Ordnung der Dinge."

Kathryn schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Also ist es das. Weil du nicht herausfinden kannst, wo es in deine perfekt geordnete Welt reinpasst?" fragte sie ungläubig. 

„Ich will darüber nicht mehr reden."

„Zu schade! Wir werden darüber reden." sagte Kathryn fest. 

„Kathryn, die Diskussion ist zu Ende. Sie kann auf diese Schule gehen und ihre _Magie_ so entdecken, wie sie will, doch ich werde mich nie damit abfinden. Ende der Diskussion. Wir müssen die Koffer ins Auto packen und aufbrechen." Damit stand er auf und zog sich an, wobei er seine Frau verwirrt zurückließ. David hatte vorher _niemals_ so reagiert. 

Der Familienurlaub war um ein großes Stück weniger schön als erwartet. Wenn Kathryn und Courtney begannen, Michael Magie zu erklären, verließ David den Raum. Wenn sie im Auto waren und das Thema aufkam, wechselte David schnell das Thema. Davids Geburtstag war sogar noch angespannter, da er zwei Tage vor Professor Grangers Ankunft war.

Am 31. August sagte David seiner Tochter steif ‚Auf Wiedersehen' und verließ das Hotel, in dem sie sich aufhielten, eine Stunde, bevor Hermione Granger auftauchen sollte, und kehrte erst zwei Stunden, nachdem sie weg waren, zurück. 

Als er zurückkam, schaute ihn seine Frau an und sagte schmallippig. „David, ich schlage vor, dass du ein paar Stunden nicht mit mir redest, denn ich könnte bereuen, was ich sagen würde."

Courtney andererseits lernte Angela Weasley und ihre Mutter Hermione Granger kennen. Sie waren auf dem Weg in die Winkelgasse, um ihre Schulsachen zu kaufen. 

„Deine Mutter hat mir dein Geld gegeben, deshalb können wir es bei Gringotts wechseln lassen und dir ein Konto dort eröffnen. Auf diesem Weg kannst du dann auch soviel abheben, wie du brauchst. Wenn wir dein Geld gewechselt haben, besorgen wir deine Kleidung und deine Schulsachen. Hier sind wir."  sagte sie, als die drei ein Zauberergeschäft namens „The Headless Goblin" betraten und hinüber zum Kamin gingen. 

Sie nahm einen Beutel von ihrem Gürtel und sagte zu Courtney. „Das nennt man Flohpulver. Auf diese Art reisen wir. Man wirft es ins Feuer, steigt hinein und ruft dann seinen Zielort. Angela, gehst du bitte zuerst, um es Courtney zu zeigen?"

Angela nahm eine handvoll Pulver aus dem Beutel und warf es dann ins Feuer. Es wurde grün und sie trat hinein, wobei sie rief. „Winkelgasse!" Dann verschwand sie und die Flammen wurden wieder orange. 

„Versuchs du jetzt, du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein."

Nervös nahm Courtney eine handvoll Pulver und warf es ins Feuer. Sie ging hinein und war überrascht, dass es kitzelte. „Winkelgasse." Rief sie aus, mit einer Stimme, von der sie hoffte, dass sie selbstsicher klang. 

Sie bewegte sich daraufhin in einem Farbstrudel, schloss instinktiv ihre Augen und schlang die Arme um sich selbst. Plötzlich hörte sie auf, sich zu bewegen und landete mit einem Knall, wobei sie fast aufs Gesicht fiel, als sie aus dem Kamin stolperte. Angela war sofort da und ergriff sie. Courtney war dankbar, dass das Mädchen nach ihrem Vater im Bezug auf Größe und Stärke kam. 

Einige Momente später begleitete sie Professor Granger raus aus dem Tropfenden Kessel und hinein in die Winkelgasse. 

Sie gingen zu Gringotts und die Kobolde wechselten ihr Geld. Courtney musste sich erst daran erinnern, wie das Zauberergeldsystem funktionierte. Sie eröffneten ihr ein Konto und Hermione riet Courtney, das meiste davon im Verließ zu lassen und nur einen kleinen Teil davon für ihre Schulsachen mitzunehmen. 

„Also, wo willst du zuerst hingehen?" fragte Hermione ihren Gast, Angela hatte ihre Schulsachen bereits gekauft. 

„Zuerst die Bücher!" Courtneys Augen leuchteten auf und Hermione lächelte, und erinnerte sich selbst daran, Ron zu sagen, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die das  geschriebene Wort genoss. 

Sie gingen zu Flourish und Blotts und verbrachten dort eine Stunde. Zu den verlangten Büchern hinzu kam sie auch mit einer ziemlichen Anzahl an anderen Büchern wieder heraus (alle von Professor Granger empfohlen), darunter _Die Geschichte Hogwarts, überarbeitet und erweitert; kürzliche Entdeckungen in der Geschichte der Zauberei; Du bist also eine Hexe: Ein Führer durch die Welt der Magie für die Muggelgeborene Hexe, _und_ Raffinierte Zaubersprüche, die sie nie in Hogwarts lehren. _

„Ich denke, wir suchen dir am besten als nächstes einen Koffer." sagte Hermione, als sie sah, wie ihre Schülerin mit ihrer Menge an Büchern kämpfte, in einer Weise, die sie stark an sich selbst erinnerte. 

Nachdem sie ihren Koffer bekommen hatten, gingen sie für Roben und andere Kleidung zu Madam Malkin's, dann in die Apotheke für ihre Zaubertrankzutaten, eine Waage und einen Kessel. Daraufhin kauften sie ihr ein Tier, eine männliche Adlereule, die sie Rex nannte. Endlich kamen sie bei Ollivander's an. 

„Wie heißen Sie, junge Dame?" fragte der Mann, wobei er sie auf komische Weise anschaute. 

„Courtney Barnes, Sir." 

„Also, Miss Barnes, welche ist ihre Zauberstabhand?"

„Ich bin Rechtshänderin."

Der Zauberer ging umher, zog dabei ein paar ausgewählte Zauberstäbe aus dem Regal und brachte sie zur Theke. 

Courtney probierte jeden von ihnen und sie hatten entweder überhaupt keine Wirkung, oder erzeugte katastrophale Ergebnisse. Als Mr. Ollivander die bereits probierten zur Seite schob und wieder nach hinten ging, um noch mehr zu holen, bemerkte Courtney einen Haufen Schachteln, die am anderen Ende der Theke lagen. Neugierig ging sie zu ihnen rüber. 

„Wofür sind diese hier?" fragte sie, als der Zauberstabhersteller zurückkehrte, die Arme beladen mit Zauberstäben. 

„Die sind brandneu, ich hab sie noch nicht eingeordnet. Neue Zauberstäbe funktionieren normalerweise nicht sehr gut. Sie müssen sich ... niederlassen."

Sie machten weiter damit, den zweiten Haufen durchzuarbeiten, aber ohne Erfolg. Als Mr. Ollivander eine dritte Armladung zusammensammelte, beschloss Courtney, die neuen Zauberstäbe auszuprobieren. 

Die ersten drei zeigten überhaupt keine Wirkung. Der vierte jedoch fühlte sich anders an. Als sie ihn berührte, fühlte sie sich, als würde sie einen alten Freund begrüßen, als er sich in ihrem Griff erwärmte. Ein wunderschöner Strahl aus roten und goldenen Feuerwerken strömte aus der Spitze. 

Hermione und Angela klatschten begeistert. Mr. Ollivander jedoch ließ die Zauberstäbe, die er getragen hatte, fallen und schaute sie ungläubig an. 

„Ich hätte _niemals_ erwartet, dass _dieser_ Zauberstab so schnell gekauft werden würde!"

„Warum? Was ist damit?" fragte Courtney abgelenkt. 

„Dieser Zauberstab ist aus Eichenholz, ist zehneinhalb Zoll lang mit einer Phönixfeder als Kern. Nach zehn Jahren des Bettelns und Nervens habe ich Albus vor sechs Monaten endlich dazu überreden können, mir eine dritte Feder seines Haustiers, dem Phoenix, zu geben. (Hermione atmete an dieser Stelle tief ein und wurde blass) Der Kern deines Zauberstabs hat eine Schwanzfeder desselben Vogels' in sich, wie die Kerne von Harry Potters Zauberstab und dem des Dunklen Lords."

Coutney war verwirrt. „Wer sind Harry Potter und der Dunkle Lord?"

Hermione sammelte sich hastig wieder und sagte. „Bezahl den Zauberstab und wir erklären dir es, wenn wir wieder in meinem Haus sind."

So machten sie es und gingen zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel. Sie benutzen den Kamin, um zum Granger-Weasley-Haushalt in Hogsmeade zurückzukehren. 

„Also, was hat es mit meinem Zauberstab auf sich?" fragte Courtney, nachdem sie ihr das Zimmer gezeigt hatten, in dem sie diese Nacht schlafen würde. 

„Harry Potter war vor ungefähr dreißig Jahren ein Zauberer. Er war sehr mächtig. Zur selben Zeit gab es einen anderen Zauberer, den Dunklen Lord, der auch sehr viel Macht hatte, jedoch viele schlimme Sachen mit seiner Macht machte. In Hogwarts war Harry einer meiner besten Freunde. In unserem fünften Jahr jedoch passierte etwas; Harry wurde ein Mord angehängt und niemand glaubte, dass er unschuldig war, weil er so mächtig war. Sie schickten Harry ins Gefängnis. Zehn Jahre später fanden wir jedoch heraus, wer Harry den Mord angehängt hatte. Er wurde frei gelassen, doch er fühlte sich vollkommen betrogen und deshalb verließ er die Zaubererwelt. Niemand hat ihn in den letzten zwanzig Jahren gesehen. Du wirst mehr über ihn in meinem Unterricht dieses Jahr lernen."

Courtney konnte sehen, dass es nicht gerade etwas war, worüber Hermione gerne redete, und deshalb erwähnte sie das Thema nicht noch mal. 

An diesem Nachmittag flog sie das erste Mal auf einem Besen, mit Unterstützung von Angela. Sie lernte die Geschwister ihrer neuen Freundin kennen (Markus war acht, Harry sieben, und Mariah zwei) und versuchte sich ein wenig in Magie mit ihrem neuen Zauberstab. 

„Mum sagt, dass wir theoretisch keine Magie außerhalb der Schule benutzen dürfen, aber da wir eigentlich noch nicht mal mit der Schule begonnen haben, sagt uns diese Regel eigentlich nicht, dass wir es nicht tun können. Das ist der einzige Sommer, in dem wir Magie anwenden dürfen bis wir den Abschluss machen." Erklärte Angela traurig, dann hellte sich ihre Miene auf. „Obwohl, Dad hat gesagt, dass sie meine Magie nicht entdecken würden, wenn ich in Hogwarts während des Sommers wäre. Das heißt, wenn Mum in der Schule oben ist während des Sommers und ich auch mitgehe, kann ich üben. Mum wäre damit jedoch nicht sehr glücklich, wenn sie es rausfinden würde."

Beim Abendessen lernte Courtney Ron kennen. Er war richtig begeistert, als er ihr alles über die Quidditchliga erzählte und auch darüber, welche Siegesserie sein Team, die Chudley Cannons, im Moment hatten. Soweit sie sagen konnte, hatte Mr. Weasley Jahre lang als „Jäger" gespielt, ist dann zurückgetreten und wurde Teamtrainer. Er prahlte damit, dass sein Team den Europa Cup vor einer Woche gewonnen hatte und verwirrte Courtney dann grenzenlos (weil sie keine wirklich Ahnung hatte, was Quidditch war), als er das Spiel sehr detailliert beschrieb. Sie berief sich auf Lächeln und Nicken. 

Nach dem Abendessen schickte Hermione sie ins Bett. Sie würden nicht lange schlafen können - obwohl sie nicht einmal mit dem Hogwarts Express fahren würden - weil Hermione in der Schule oben sein musste und Ron auf Markus, Harry und Mariah aufpassen musste. 

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufgeweckt wurden, machten sie sich eifrig fertig und gingen vom Dorf aus mit Hermione zu Schule. 

Courtney atmete tief ein über das riesige Schloss und die weiten Ländereien, die Hogwarts umgaben. Sie war beeindruckt; sie hatte solch einen Ort noch nie gesehen und hatte sich nicht einmal _vorgestellt_, dass so etwas existieren könnte. Als sie es betraten, sah sie Albus Dumbledore. Sie winkte ihm aufgeregt zu und er kicherte und winkte zurück. „Willkommen, Miss Barnes. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass wir uns wiedersehen! Miss Weasley, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, Ihrer Freundin eine Führung durch die Schule zu geben? Vielleicht könnten Sie sie jedem Lehrer, den Sie auf dem Weg treffen, vorstellen?"

Angela nickte begeistert, als sie Courtney am Arm mit sich zog, während Hermione begann, mit Professor Dumbledore zu reden. 

„Hat sie Ollivander schon kontaktiert?" fragte sie. 

Der Direktor schaute etwas überrascht darüber aus. „Nein, warum?"

„Naja, ich vermute, die Eule ist dann noch auf dem Weg. Courtney Barnes' Zauberstab ist der Bruder von Harrys und Voldemorts." Sagte sie ihm ganz offen. 

Dumbledores Augenbrauen schossen vor Überraschung hoch. „Das ist unerwartet."

„Ollivander sagte, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er den Zauberstab so schnell verkaufe würde. Ich vermute, er hat um eine weiterer Feder von Fawkes gebeten?" 

„Ja, jetzt, da er verwendet wird, wird er wahrscheinlich eine neue wollen." Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich frage mich, was Harry im Moment macht." grübelte er. 

Hermione nickte. „Ich erlebe keinen Tag, ohne dass ich mich das nicht frage. Ich frage mich, ob er seine Verbitterung beibehalten hat. Ich würde ihm keine Vorwürfe machen, wenn er das getan hätte, aber ich hoffe um seinetwillen, dass er es nicht hat. Ich habe es geschafft, von meinem Fehler an dem Zeitpunkt weiterzumachen, aber ich erinnere mich _immer_ mit Reue daran."

Dumbledore nickte nur, um zu zeigen, dass er ihre Gefühle verstand. „Wann war das letzte Mal, als du versucht hast, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen?"

Hermione verzog das Gesicht. „Vor fünf Jahren. Das erste Mal, als ich ihm geschrieben hatte, bekam ich keine Antwort, das zweite mal, vor fünf Jahren, na ja, Sie wissen ja, was passiert ist."

Albus gluckte. 

„Warum haben Sie nie versucht, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen?" fragte Hermione neugierig. 

„Bevor er ging, schwor ich ihm einen Zauberereid. Ich kann mein Wort nicht brechen." Sagte Albus traurig. „Nur, wenn er mich freiwillig zuerst kontaktiert, kann ich mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen."

***********************

Wieder ein Riesendank an meine wunderbaren, tollen, Reviewer!! Ich freu mich selbst über die kürzesten Reviews!*knuddel*

Angel344 

**Sandra**

**Fidi**

**1234567890** (naja, dafür hast du ja mich, die dir die ganze Story schön auf deutsch übersetzt! Wenigstens musst du dann im Moment nicht so lange auf Updates warten wie ich!*g*)

**Kitty1986 **(hehe, Erpressung!*g* Aber nein, keine Sorge, ich denke, ich werde diese Updatezeit beibehalten können ... hoffe ich ....)

**HeRmIoNe** (*heul* noch vier Tage, dann muss ich auch wieder in die Schule... ich will nicht!!)

**Thorin Eichenschild** (du bist super!*clap*)

**Mastermind3**

**Daenor **

**Jana** (sie ist wieder da!!!!! Ich hoffe, dein Urlaub war schön!*clap*)****

**Maja May **(ui, so eine liebe Review! Danke! Ich übersetz das doch gerne!*knuddel* Und auch danke für die Review bei HIHLOW)


	8. At Hogwarts

Titel: Betrayed

Autor: (A/N) kateydidnt

Übersetzer: (Ü/N) Angel-liam

Beta: TalynSlytherin (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: Es tut mir sooo leid!!! Aus den versprochene sechs tagen ist nix geworden ... irgendwie war alles ziemlich konfus. Schule hat wieder angefangen, mein normaler Computer hat den Geist aufgegeben (Stellt euch das vor, jetzt streite ich mich mit meiner Schwester um den anderen Computer... das ist wirklich scheiße! Ich hoffe, der andere geht schnell wieder!!) und kleine Betaprobleme gab's auch ... na ja ... auf jeden Fall gibt's jetzt das neue Kapitel und als Entschädigung poste ich das neunte gleich am Montag abend! Versprochen! (und Abend heißt bei mir abend ... also nicht beschweren, wenn ihr es dann erst am Dienstag lesen könnt)

Jetzt aber erst mal viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!!

************

BETRAYED Kapitel 8 – At Hogwarts

Angela zeigte Courtney alles in Hogwarts. Sie kannte den Weg genauso gut wie jeder andere Schüler, da sie ab und an hier lebte, seit sie vier war. Courtney jedoch war sich sicher, dass sie niemals in der Lage sein würde, all die Gänge und Treppen zu begreifen – besonders die, die sich bewegten. 

Als sie eine Treppe hinaufgingen, trat Courtney mit ihrem Fuß durch eine Stufe. Als Angela ihre entrüsteten Schreie hörte, drehte sie sich um und begann zu lachen „Tut mir leid, ich habe vergessen, dich vor den Trickstufen zu warnen. Du musst lernen, über die drüberzuspringen. Komm ich helf dir." Angela konnte Courtney erfolgreich aus der Treppe zu ziehen. Danach fiel Courtney fast hin, als sie zum Treppenabsatz kamen und sie sich zu bewegen begann. „Diese Treppen sind mörderisch!" schrie sie gereizt, als Angela ein weiteres Mal zu kichern anfing. „Ich scheine die Ungeschicklichkeit meiner Mutter geerbt zu haben. Meine Dad läuft wie eine Katze, aber meine Mutter kann nicht mal Stöckelschuhe tragen, weil sie so leicht umknickt."

Beide setzten ihre Erkundigungen fort. Angela erzählte ihr von den Portraits - ein paar von den Bilder unterhielten sich sogar mit ihnen - den Räumen, und allem anderen, woran sie vorbeigingen. Sie trafen auch auf mehrere hier wohnende Geister, den Fast Kopflosen Nick, die graue Lady, den fetten Mönch und - unglücklicherweise - auch Peeves. 

Als sie die Treppen hinunterstiegen, um ihre Tour durch die Kerker fortzusetzen und Angela auf den Zaubertrankklassenraum deutete, fegte ein Mann aus einem nahegelegenen Büro in den Gang. Er ähnelte einem großgewachsenen Geier.

Als er sie sah, gab er ein Fauchen von sich. „Was machen Sie hier?" wollte er dann wissen. 

„Professor Snape, der Direktor bat mich, Courtney eine Führung zu geben. Sie ist eine Muggelgeborene im ersten Jahrgang", sagte Angela respektvoll. 

Professor Snape schnaubte und ging dann weiter den Gang entlang.

„Was war _das _denn?" fragte Courtney kichernd. 

„Das war Professor Snape, er unterrichtet Zaubertränke. Er ist wirklich berühmt dafür. Mum und Dad sagen jedoch, dass du es dir nie mit ihm verscherzen solltest. Früher hat er jeden gehasst, der nicht in seinem Haus – Slytherin – war, aber Dumbledore ist es gelungen, ein bisschen auf ihn einzuwirken. Jetzt macht er dich nur noch nieder, nachdem du deinen ersten Kessel schmelzen hast lassen." 

„Und das weißt du woher?"

„Mein Cousins. Ich habe sechs Cousins, die schon hier zur Schule gehen, und fünf, die bereits ihren Abschluss gemacht haben. Mein Dad ist das sechste von sieben Kindern. Glücklicherweise scheint keiner meiner Onkel vorzuhaben, so große Familien zu gründen. In der Tat hat meine Familie die meisten Kinder. Mein Cousin Caleb, sein Vater ist Onkel Fred, fängt dieses Jahr auch hier an." 

Sie gingen weiter und begegneten noch mehreren Lehrern, alle von ihnen viel freundlicher als Snape, dachte Courtney. Angela stellte ihr die stellvertretende Direktorin und Verwandlungslehrerin, Professor McGonagall, die Flugeinführerin Ginny Flinch-Flechtley (Angelas Tante), Professor Weasley, dem Zauberkunstlehrer, und Professor Longbottom, der Kräuterkunde unterrichtete, vor. Als sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Büro von Angelas Mutter machten, begegneten sie Professor Black und jemandem, den Courtney noch nicht getroffen hatte. 

Er wurde ihr als Remus Lupin vorgestellt, der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war, ein Fach, was Courtney – wie sie herausfand – erst ab ihrem dritten Jahr wählen konnte. 

„Welche Fächer kann man später noch wählen?" fragte Courtney, nachdem Sirius sie alle zu einem kleinen Mittagessen eingeladen hatte. 

„Also", sagte Angela und unterbrach damit die Antworten der Professoren. „Es gibt Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Arithmantik, Wahrsagen, Alte Runen, und dann noch ein oder zwei Fächer, die je nach Interesse angeboten werden, wie zum Beispiel Musik und Magie, oder Magische Theorie. Einmal hatten sie sogar Zauberstablose Magie zur Auswahl. Muggelkunde war ein Wahlfach, aber seit zehn Jahren ist es ein Pflichtfach für alle Reinblüter im ersten Jahr. Muggelgeborene haben stattdessen einen Extrakurs Geschichte der Zauberei."

„Du meinst, ich hab denselben Kurs gleich zweimal?"

„Nicht direkt", sagte Sirius, „deine reguläre Stunde mit Professor Granger wird wie eine normale Geschichtsstunde ablaufen. Deine andere Stunde mit deinen muggelgeborenen Klassenkameraden fordert nicht so viel, und du hast nicht so viel Arbeit, es ist mehr eine ... Einführung in die Zauberkultur. So kannst du lernen, womit alle Reinblüter von vorneherein aufwachsen. Genauso ist es für Reinblüter, wenn sie Muggelkunde haben – sie lernen die Welt kennen, so wie die du sie kennst."

„Oh, das macht Sinn", sagte Courtney. 

*************

Später am Abend fand Hermione die zwei und brachte die beiden eilig zum Eingang. Als die Schüler aus den höheren Klassen begannen, die Große Halle zu bevölkern, warteten Courtney und Angel mit Professor McGonagall auf die Erstklässler, die nach ihrer Fahrt über den See eintreffen würden. 

Als diese angekommen waren, folgten sie alle der stellvertretenden Direktorin für die Auswahlzeremonie in die Große Halle. Angela hatte Courtney erklärt, wie die Auswahl  vor sich ging, und erzählte ihr ein bisschen über die Häuser. Courtney dachte im Stillen, dass Ravenclaw am Besten zu ihr passen würde. 

Der sprechende Hut wurde auf den Stuhl gelegt und begann zu singen. Courtney überraschte das, auch wenn Angela ihr bereits erzählt hatte, dass er es tun würde. An Singende Hüte musst sie sich erst mal gewöhnen. 

Nachdem der Hut aufgehört hatte, zu singen, und der Applaus abgeebbt war, zog Professor McGonagall eine Pergamentrolle heraus und fing damit an, Namen aufzurufen. 

„Barnes, Courtney!" war der erste. _Sieht so aus, als gäbe es keine A's_, dachte Courtney im Stillen, als sie sich auf den Stuhl setzte und den Hut aufsetzte. 

_Hallo, na, welches Haus wäre wohl das beste für dich? _sagte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Ohr.

_Vielleicht Ravenclaw?_ antwortete sie zurück. 

_Naja, man kann nicht leugnen, dass du da hin passen würdest. Du hast Köpfchen, aber ich bin nicht sicher,_ grübelte der Hut._ Du bist auch eine sehr entschlossene junge Dame. Du würdest gut nach Slytherin passen, selbst wenn du ... ach du liebe Zeit, das hab ich ja seit Jahren nicht gesehen! _

_Was gesehen? _fragte Courtney verwirrt.

_Du hast einfach nur ein sehr seltenes Talent, das ich seit ... ach, vergiss es. Du würdest gut auf jeden Fall gut nach Slytherin passen. _

_Wirklich? _dachte Courtney eher zweifelnd.

_Hmm, vielleicht hast du Recht. Gerissenheit ist nicht deine Stärke, oder?_

Courtney wurde rot_. __Nein._

_Ich denke, du bist am besten in Gryffindor aufgehoben, meine Liebe. Du bist sehr entschlossen und du hattest den Mut, diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen, trotz des Widerstands deines Vaters. Ja, ich denke, du gehörst nach „GRYFFINDOR!"_ Das letzte Wort schrie er, so dass alle es hören konnten, und einer der Tische, vermutlich Gryffindor, begann, begeistert zu klatschen. 

Courtney beeilte sich, zu ihnen zu gelangen und saß am Schluss neben einem braunhaarigen Mädchen aus dem fünften Jahrgang, das sich selbst als Monica Weasley vorstellte. 

„Weasley? Bist du eine von Angelas Cousinen?"

„Ja. Mein Vater ist Percy Weasley."

Courtney runzelte die Stirn. „Percy Weasley? Hab ich den Namen nicht vorher schon mal gehört?"

Monica nickte kurz. „Sehr wahrscheinlich. Er ist der Zaubereiminister."

„Oh, richtig! Das stand in einem der Bücher, die ich gelesen habe."

Sie lernte einige andere Leute kennen. Dann wandten alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Auswahlzeremonie zu, als „Jones, Benjamin!" nach Ravenclaw kam. 

Die Auswahl ging weiter und die Zwillinge Megan und Tiffany kamen beide nach Gryffindor. „Marks, Tiffany." Kam nach Huffelpuff, während Courtney versuchte, ihren knurrenden Magen zu beruhigen – das Mittagessen mit den Professoren war schon lange her. Endlich endete die Liste mit Angela und Caleb, die beide nach Gryffindor kamen. 

Professor Dumbledore stand auf. „Willkommen, ihr alle, zu einem brandneuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Haut rein!" 

Essen im Überfluss erschien und Courtney suchte sich schnell in ein Hühnchen-Cordon Bleu aus. Angela, die links neben ihr saß, ließ sich aufgeregt darüber aus, dass sie beide im selben Zimmer sein würden. 

Dann unterhielten sie sich mit den anderen zwei Mädchen, die sich das Zimmer mit ihnen teilen würden, Megan Stratford und Katie Corcoran. Katie war wie Courtney muggelgeboren und Megan war ein Halbblut – ihre Mutter war eine Hexe und ihr Vater ein Muggel. Diese Situation brachte Courtney zu einer Frage, die sie laut in den Raum stellte. „Welchen Kurs nehmen Halbblüter? Muggelkunde oder Einführung in die Zaubererwelt?"

Monica entgegnete: „Es hängt davon ab, wie sie erzogen wurden. Nimm zum Beispiel Caleb. Seine Mutter ist eine Muggel, aber er wurde hauptsächlich in der Zaubererwelt erzogen, deshalb nimmt er Muggelkunde. Es gab Fälle, da war es umgekehrt. Und wenn ein Schüler sich in beiden Welten auskennt, kommt er oder sie in direkt in Muggelkunde.  Manchmal jedoch, wenn das der Fall ist, bitten die Eltern, dass der Schüler in einen anderen Kurs kommt, der auf Anfrage angeboten wird, wie Biologie, Chemie, Physik, Algebra, oder so was ähnliches."

Als das Abendessen vorbei war und die Erstklässler zum Eingang des Gryffindorturms geführt wurden, waren die meisten todmüde. Angela und Courtney gehörten nicht zu ihnen, und deshalb setzten sie sich noch eine Weile in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich zu unterhalten, anstatt sich ihren neuen Klassenkameraden anzuschließen und schlafen zu gehen. 

„Der sprechende Hut war irgendwie merkwürdig", kommentierte Courtney. 

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Naja, er sagte irgendwas davon, dass ich ein besonderes Talent hätte, das er seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hätte. Ich frage mich nur, worüber er geredet hat."

„Hm, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht findest du in einer unserer Stunden heraus. Ich dachte, du wolltest deiner Familie einen Brief schreiben."

„Das ist genau das, was ich gerade vorhatte." Es brauchte fünf Minuten, bis sie herausfand, wie man eine Feder und Tinte benutzte, ohne dass Kleckse auf das Pergament kamen. Endlich hatte sie den Dreh raus und schrieb ihren Brief. 

_Hallo Mum, Dad und Michael, _

_Wow, die letzten zwei Tage waren erstaunlich. Einkaufen gestern in der Winkelgasse war wirklich lustig. Ich habe ein Eulenmännchen bekommen und ihn Rex genannt – er ist der, mit dem ich das hier schicke. Ich habe alle meine Bücher und Schulsachen gekauft (das Zubehör für Zaubertränke ist wirklich merkwürdig) und ich hab einen Zauberstab bekommen. Es ist Eiche, zehn Zoll lang mit einer Phönixfeder als Kern. Könnt ihr glauben, dass Phoenixe wirklich existieren? Auf jeden Fall sagte der Zauberstabmacher, dass mein Zauberstabkern von  dem Haustier, des Direktors käme und dass zwei andere Zauberstäbe denselben Kern hätten – ein dunkler Zauberer und ein Mann namens Harry Potter. _

_Hogwarts ist atemberaubend – es ist ein Schloss wie im Märchen. Alle Gemälde bewegen sich und können reden. Ich bin nach Gryffindor gekommen – das Haus Gryffindor ist für Tapferkeit bekannt. Die anderen Häuser sind Hufflepuff – bekannt für Loyalität – Ravenclaw – bekannt für Weisheit – und Slytherin – bekannt für Ehrgeiz. Der Hut (es gibt einen richtig alten Hut, den du aufsetzst, und er sagt dir, in welches Haus du gehörst) sagte, ich hätte gut nach Slytherin gepasst. Dann sagte er etwas komisches – dass ich ein besonderes Talent habe, das er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hätte. Vielleicht hat das etwas mit meinem Zauberstab zu tun – jeder hier denkt anscheinend, dass der auch etwas besonderes ist.. Hat einer von euch jemals bemerkt, dass ich ein komisches Talent habe?_

_Jetzt werde ich aber wirklich müde, und der Unterricht beginnt morgen._

_Tschüß, ich liebe euch!_

_Courtney_

Sie schickte den Brief Rex weg und ging dann hoch in ihr Bett, wo sie sofort einschlief. 

~~****~~

Zwei Tage, nachdem die Familie Barnes – abzüglich Courtney – zu ihrem Haus in einem Vorort Londons zurückgekehrt war, kam Courtneys Brief an. Kathryn, die mittlerweile wieder mit ihrem Ehemann sprach, nachdem er sich geweigert hatte, seine Frau zu treffen, die Courtney mit zum Einkaufen ihrer Schulsachen nahm und dann in die Schule brachte, öffnete den Brief aufgeregt und begann, ihn laut vorzulesen. David verließ den Raum. Er wollte den Brief nicht hören. 

Kathryn wurde ein weiteres Mal wütend, aber beschloss, zu warten, bis Michael in der Schule war, bevor sie ihn konfrontierte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt jedoch war David schon zur Arbeit gegangen. Nachdem Michael in dieser Nacht im Bett war, stellte ihn Kathryn zur Rede.

„Jetzt weigerst du dich auch noch, mit deiner Tochter zu _kommunizieren_?" fragte sie ärgerlich. 

„Ich will nichts über ihre Schule wissen, Kathryn. Ich wolle nie, dass sie da hingeht, und ich denke nicht, dass ich das in Zukunft jemals will. Du kannst mir sagen, ob es ihr gut geht, und das ist alles, was ich wissen muss." Dann drehte er sich im Bett um und schlief. Kathryn schaffte kurze Zeit später, auch einzuschlafen.

Als David hörte, dass seine Ehefrau eingeschlafen war, stand er leise auf. Er wusste, dass Kathryn nicht aufwachen würde – sie hatte einen ziemlich tiefen Schlaf. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, knipste eine Lampe an und setzte sich auf die Couch, den Brief in seinen Händen. Es war nicht wahr, dass ihn nur interessierte, wie es ihr ging. Er musste jedes Detail wissen, über alles, was passierte. Doch er konnte Kathryn nicht davon erzählen. Sie würde nicht verstehen, warum er sich selbst so weit wie möglich von Zauberern fernhielt und gleichzeitig jedem Schritt seines Kindes in der Zaubererwelt folgte – er verstand es ja selbst nicht einmal ganz. Er öffnete den Brief und las ihn sich zweimal durch. 

„Ein besonderes Talent", flüsterte er zu sich selbst und erinnerte sich an etwas, das geschehen war, als sie fünf gewesen war. 

_Alle drei waren im Londoner Zoo gewesen und Kathryn, die zu dem Zeitpunkt hochschwanger war, war auf die Toilette gegangen, während David und Courtney ins Reptilienhaus gegangen waren. Sie schauten eine knallbunte Mokassinschlange and, als diese plötzlich näher ans Glas herankam und sie anschaute. _

_Courtney kicherte, winke dann der Schlange zu und sagte „Hallo." _

_David erstarrte, als er hörte, wie das Zischen aus ihrem Mund kam. Nein! Sie konnte _das _nicht geerbt haben, dachte er bei sich. Die Schlange antwortete Courtney zurück. „Hallo, Kleine." Courtney kicherte wieder, bevor David sie hochhob und aus dem Reptilienhaus hinauseilte. _

David schüttelte sich und legte den Brief wieder auf den Küchentisch. Er füllte die Wasserschüssel für Rex neu auf und ging dann schlafen. 

****************

Hm, na ja, das Kapitel ist eher noch so ne Einführung, aber im nächsten geht's dann richtig zur Sache!*clap* Von da an könnt ihr euch auf einen super Verlauf gespannt machen!! 

Ein Dank an alle Reviewer, die ich hiermit nachtrage: 

Jana

HeRmIoNe (hehe, gleich zweimal)

Maja May

Thorin Eichenschild

Angel344

Sandra

Fidi

Kitty1986

1234567890

mastermind3


	9. A Project

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Laemmi/Snuffkin (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: Leute, mein Computer geht wieder! Ich habe wieder Zugriff auf alle meine Dateien!*clap* Das heißt, ich werde demnächst bei acht die Reviewer und den Kapitelnamen nachtragen .. nix besonderes, aber ich habs gesagt!

Wer sofort, wenn die Story geupdatet wird, will, dass er benachrichtigt werde, der siehe bitte in mein Profil, da gibt es den Link zu einer Mailinggroup, in die man sich eintragen lassen kann! Bisher kann ich stolz sagen, dass ich es nie vergessen hab, dort den Link zu posten! (Hoffentlich werd ich das auch nie!). Außerdem wird ich da morgen Abend eine Liste mit den Daten posten, wann welches Kapitel (hoffentlich) rausgeht!

Jetzt aber erst mal viel Spaß bei Kapitel 9!

***********************************

BETRAYED – Kapitel 9 – A Project

Angela und Courtney kamen am nächsten Tag beide zu spät zum Frühstück. Wie zu erwarten, wenn man bedachte, wie spät sie gestern ins Bett gegangen waren. Als sie zu ihrem Tisch liefen, gab Professor McGonagall ihnen ihren Stundenplan. Während Courtney sich einen Muffin nahm und ihn mit Butter beschmierte, schaute sich Angela ihren Plan an.

„Oh toll. Heute habe ich als erstes Mum. Dann Muggelkunde. Das bedeutet, du hast Mum  zweimal hintereinander. Dann Mittag und ne Doppelstunde Zauberkunst."

„Eine Doppelstunde Zauberkunst?" fragte Courtney.

„Das bedeutet, dass wir doppelt solange Unterricht mit einem anderen Haus haben – scheint so, als ob wir Zauberkunst zusammen mit Ravenclaw haben. Beeilung, wir sollten am ersten Tag nicht gleich zu spät kommen."

Courtney schaute sich noch kurz ihren Stundenplan an und trank noch schnell ihren Kürbissaft aus. Danach folgte sie ihrer Freundin aus der großen Halle.

„Willkommen bei ‚Geschichte der Zauberei'. In diesem Kurs werdet ihr etwas über die Geschichte unserer Gesellschaft lernen." sagte Professor Granger, nachdem sie für Aufmerksamkeit gesorgt hatte. „In diesem Jahr werdet ihr außerdem noch ein Geschichtsprojekt über einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe eurer Wahl machen. Ich erwarte, dass ihr euch bis zur nächsten Stunden für einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe entschieden habt. Nun, da ich nicht möchte, dass jeder von euch dieselbe Person macht, geschieht die Auswahl nach ‚wer zuerst kommt malt zuerst'. Wenn ihr ein Projekt über Harry Potter machen wollt, schreibt mir einen Absatz, warum ihr es wollt, und ich werde dann die beste Begründung heraus suchen." Danach fing sie eine nicht gerade interessante Lektion über das Entstehen des britischen Ministeriums für Magie an. 

******************

Courtney stöhnte, als sie ihre Hand bewegte. Dadurch, dass sie eine Tonne Notizen in Professor Grangers Klasse aufgeschrieben hatte, hatten sich die Muskeln in ihrer Hand verkrampft. Während Angela zusammenpackte und die Klasse in Richtung Muggelkunde verließ, fragte Courtney „Treffen wir uns beim Mittagessen?"

„Oh, tut mir Leid, nein. Ich esse heute mit Mum. Sie bat mich, in ihre Räume zu kommen." entschuldigte sich Angela. „Aber wir werden uns in Zauberkunst wiedersehen."

„Oh, okay." antwortete Courtney, als Angela zur nächsten Stunde ging. 

Während andere Muggelgeborene anfingen, den Raum zu füllen, löschte Professor Granger ihre Notizen an der Tafel und fing an, neue zu schreiben. Als alle im Klassenraum waren, schloss sie die Tür, ging zu ihrem Pult und lehnte sich dagegen. Dann fing sie an, zur Klasse zu sprechen.

„In diesem Kurs erhaltet ihr eine Einführung in die Zaubererwelt. Wir werden uns mit der jüngeren Geschichte und den aktuellen Ereignissen beschäftigen. Ebenso erhaltet ihr aber auch  Hintergrundinformationen über die aktuelle Pop-Kultur der Zaubererwelt.

Das erste, was wir durchnehmen werden, da sie die wichtigsten Faktoren für die Entwicklung der Zaubererwelt in ihrem jetzigen Zustand sind, sind der Erste und der Zweite Dunkle Krieg.

In diesem Kurs werdet ihr sehr wenig Hausaufgaben haben. Weniger als eure Kameraden in Muggelkunde, da ihr den Vorteil habt, direkt in der Zaubererwelt zu sein und somit auch alles schneller lernen könnt.

Ich selbst bin muggelgeboren, daher weiß ich, wie verwirrend es ist, wenn man das erste Mal mit der Zaubererwelt konfrontiert wird. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, fragt einfach."

„Nun," seufzte Hermione und schaltete in ihren Vortragsmodus, „der Erste Dunkle Krieg begann 1971 mit dem Aufstieg Voldemorts. Wir werden uns später mit der Geschichte Voldemorts beschäftigen, aber jetzt müsst ihr erstmal wissen, wann alles begann. Voldemort versammelte schnell Gefolgsleute um sich, die er Todesser nannte. Voldemorts Ziel war es, alle muggelgeborenen Zauberer und Hexen auszulöschen, genau wie alle Halbblüter, um anschließend die Muggelwelt selber anzugreifen. Viele Gelehrte haben Voldemort mit Hitler verglichen.

Voldemort führte zwischen 1972 und 1981 eine ganze Reihe von Angriffen, die die Menge derer dezimierte, die sich ihm entgegen stellten. Albus Dumbledore führte die Mächte, die gegen ihn arbeiteten, an. Hogwarts wurde nach wie vor als normale Schule betrieben, fungierte aber gleichzeitig als das Hauptquartier des ‚Orden des Phönix', dem entscheidenden Teil der Mächte des Lichts.

Voldemort fiel im Oktober 1981. Warum genau, ist zum Großteil immer noch ein Mysterium. Voldemort hatte zu dieser Zeit die Potterfamilie zu seinem Hauptziel erklärt. Ein Spion innerhalb Voldemorts Armee verriet diese Tatsache an Albus. Lily und James Potter gingen zusammen mit ihrem Säugling Harry in den Untergrund und versteckten sich mit Hilfe des Fidelius-Zaubers. Der Zauber versteckte ihren wahren Aufenthaltsort vor Voldemort in einer Person. Der Geheimniswahrer betrog die Potters und Voldemort griff sie an. Lily und James Potter wurden getötet, aber Voldemorts Fluch prallte an Harry ab und traf Voldemort. Voldemort starb nicht, aber er wurde aus seinem Körper geworfen  und verlor die meisten seiner Kräfte.

Lily Potter starb für Harry und deshalb wird angenommen, dass ihr Opfer Harry teilweise vor dem Fluch geschützt hat. Allerdings gab es in der Vergangenheit viele solcher  Vorkommnisse, wo sich einer genauso für einen anderen geopfert hat, der dann aber doch starb. Deswegen muss es noch etwas anderes an Harry geben, das den Fluch daran gehindert hat, ihn zu töten. Niemand sonst hat je den Todesfluch überlebt.

Nachdem Voldemort gefallen war, tat die Zaubererwelt so, als sei es niemals geschehen. Das war unglücklich, denn Voldemort war nicht tatsächlich tot. Wäre nach seinem Sturz mehr getan worden, hätte verhindert werden können, dass er jemals wiederkehren würde. Voldemort kehrte jedoch 1994 zurück. Das war der Beginn des zweiten Dunklen Krieges, welcher bis 2005 andauerte.

Einer seiner Anhänger half ihm, einen neuen Körper zu bekommen. Um diesen Körper zu erhalten, benutzte er Blut von Harry Potter, welcher zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast 15 war. Voldemort fing wieder an, die Zaubererwelt anzugreifen, diesmal mit mehr Gewalt als beim ersten Mal. Die Angriffe waren brutal. Es war eine sehr dunkle Zeit in meinem Leben, genau wie im dem Leben der meisten anderen Professoren. Viele haben Familienmitglieder verloren. Voldemort wurde endgültig 2005 besiegt, direkt vor den Toren von Hogwarts.

Dies ist eine Kurzfassung der Geschichte und wir werden später genauer darauf eingehen. Hat jetzt irgendjemand Fragen?"

Ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff hob die Hand, „Wer besiegte letztendlich Voldemort?"

„Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore zusammen."

Ein Junge aus Ravenclaw hob die Hand und fragte, nachdem er von der Professorin  aufgefordert wurde. „Einer der Jungs aus meinem Schlafsaal hat gesagt, dass Harry Potter vor Jahren verschwunden ist. Wo ist er?"

Hermione stöhnte. Sie wusste, dass diese Frage kommen würde. Das tat sie immer.

„Harry Potter wurde seit 16 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Er verließ die Zaubererwelt nach dem finalem Kampf, in dem er und der Direktor Voldemort ein für alle Mal getötet hatten." 

„Warum verließ er sie?" fragte dasselbe Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, das gefragt hatte, wer Voldemort besiegt hatte.

„Harry wurde für ein Verbrechen beschuldigt und verurteilt, als er 15 war. Er wurde nach Askaban geschickt. Askaban ist ein Zauberergefängnis, das auf einer Insel liegt und von Auroren* bewacht wird. Als Dumbledores Spione mitbekamen, dass Voldemort plante,  Askaban anzugreifen, wurde Harry Potter nach Hogwarts verlegt. Das war im Jahr 2005. Einige Monate später wurde seine Unschuld bewiesen, nachdem er Albus geholfen hatte, Voldemort zu besiegen.

Harry Potter verließ im Anschluss daran die Zaubererwelt. Er hatte 10 Jahre im Gefängnis gesessen für ein Verbrechen, das er nicht begangen hatte.

Das Justizsystem ist total überarbeitet worden, denn Harry Potter war nicht der erste, der für ein Verbrechen im Gefängnis gewesen war, das er nicht begangen hatte. Ihr erinnert euch an den Geheimniswahrer, von dem ich euch erzählt habe? Nun, der Mann, von dem jeder dachte, er sei der Geheimniswahrer gewesen, war des Mordes an dreizehn Personen angeklagt und nach Askaban geschickt worden. Nach 12 Jahren brach er aus und wurde 1995 für unschuldig befunden."

Ein Junge aus Slytherin hob die Hand, „Wer waren all diese Leute? Zum Beispiel der Spion, der Geheimniswahrer und derjenige, von dem jeder annahm, dass er der Geheimniswahrer war?"

Hermione seufzte. Weder Sirius noch Severus würde das gefallen, doch die Kinder würden es sowieso herausfinden. „Der Spion war Severus Snape, euer Zaubertränkelehrer. Der Geheimniswahrer war jemand, der Peter Pettigrew hieß. Er wurde 1999 im Kampf getötet. Und der, der 12 Jahre in Askaban war, war Sirius Black, euer Professor für ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'."

Nachdem Hermione noch ein paar weitere Fragen beantwortet hatte, entließ sie die Klasse zum Mittag. Langsam begab sie sich zu ihren Räumen, wo Angela sie treffen sollte. Wieder einmal führte sie sich vor Augen, was es bedeutete, Kindern eine verzerrte Geschichte beizubringen.

_Die, die die Geschichte vergessen sind verdammt, sie zu wiederholen. Dieses Sprichwort schwirrte ihr im Kopf herum. _

Sirius war am entschiedensten dagegen gewesen, die Geschichte für die Kinder zu verharmlosen. Aber irgendwann hatte sogar Sirius nachgegeben. Sie schützten die jüngere Generation. 

Eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf sagte sanft, _nein, es ist dir zu peinlich, deine Fehler zuzugeben._

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und ging schneller, während sie sich ihren Räumen  näherte.

~~**~~

Courtney saß in der Mittagspause in der Bibliothek und forschte über Harry Potter nach. Sie wollte mehr über ihn wissen. Nicht nur wegen dem, was sie heute gelernt hatte, sondern auch wegen ihres Zauberstabkernes. 

Sie fand es komisch, dass es fast nichts in der Bibliothek über ihn gab. 

Sie erinnerte sich, dass die Professorin ihr in der Winkelgasse gesagt hatte, dass Harry Potter wegen Mordes angeklagt worden war. Dennoch hatte sie diese Tatsache im Unterricht nicht erwähnt. Auch deutete keines der Bücher, die sie hatte finden können, darauf hin. Sie seufzte und öffnete noch ein weiteres Buch. Es machte keinen Sinn! Wenn Harry so großartig war wie sie alle behaupteten, warum würde er dann die Zaubererwelt _verlassen, nur weil er ins Gefängnis geworfen worden war? Natürlich war das schrecklich, aber man wurde im Gefängnis ja nicht _gefoltert_._

Zumindest nicht in _Muggelgefängnissen. Der Gedanke schoss ihr durch die Kopf und sie saß vor Überraschung auf einmal kerzengerade da. War __das der Grund? War Harry Potter im Gefängnis was zugestoßen? Etwas, das es ihm unmöglich gemacht hatte, in der Zaubererwelt zu bleiben? Aber was? Professor Granger hatte nichts diesbezüglich  angedeutet._

Nun, es war nicht zu weit hergeholt, anzunehmen, dass sie ihnen nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hatten - der verdächtige Mangel an Informationen in der Bibliothek, zumindest was Harry Potter anging, war Beweis genug, dass sie versuchten, etwas zu verbergen.

Sie seufzte und schloss ihr Buch. Vielleicht gab es etwas in den Zeitungsarchiven. Sie untersuchte Ausgaben, die älter waren als sie selbst und fand, zu ihrer Frustration, heraus, dass einige Ausgaben nicht archiviert waren. Es waren Ausgaben aus dem Winter  und Frühjahr 1995 sowie welche aus dem späten Frühjahr 2005. Wahrscheinlich, so schlussfolgerte sie, die genauen Perioden, zu denen Harry Potter angeklagt und entlastet worden war.

Die Glocke läutete und sie zischte genervt, während sie ihre Bücher ergriff und in Richtung Zauberkunst rannte.

Professor Weasley hob eine Augenbraue, als sie lautstark in das Klassenzimmer kam. „Es freut mich, dass Sie sich zu uns gesellen konnten, Miss Barnes. Bitte setzen Sie sich. Diesmal werde ich keine Punkte abziehen, aber ich werde es das nächste Mal, wenn Sie zu spät sein sollten, machen."

Die Gryffindors atmeten vor Erleichterung alle auf, während Courtney beschämt nickte und sich neben Angela setzte. Der Unterricht ging weiter und sie lernten den Schwebezauber – _Wingardium Leviosa._

Nach dem Unterricht gingen sie und Angela zum Gryffindorturm und sprachen über ihren ersten Tag.

„Also, warum warst du zu spät bei Zauberkunst?"

„Ich hab in der Bibliothek die Zeit vergessen."

„Was machtest du in der _Bibliothek am _ersten_ Schultag?" fragte ihre Freundin direkt._

„Ich habe nach Informationen über mein Projekt für den Kurs deiner Mutter gesucht!" verteidigte sich Courtney.

Angela rolle ihre Augen und antwortete einfach. „Mum wird dich lieben." Dann fing sie an,  über ihren Muggelkunde-Kurs zu erzählen und über all die faszinierenden Dinge, die sie gelernt hatte.

„Und weißt du was? Muggel haben dieses Ding, das sie Inner-net nennen, und das benutzen sie, um miteinander zu reden und um Informationen zu bekommen. Professor Creevey hat uns davon erzählt! Hast du Inner-net?"

Courtney kicherte über Angelas Enthusiasmus und antwortete, „Es heißt Internet und nicht Inner-net. Und klar hab ich Internet zuhause. Jeder hat es. Mein Laptop in meinem Zimmer hat eine schnurlose Verbindung und ich habe dafür auch eine Webcam." **

Sie hatte Angela schon mit dem ersten Satz verloren und musste so erklären, was ein Laptop, eine schnurlose Verbindung und eine Webcam alles waren. ***

Angela war sehr aufgeregt und fragte weiter, während sie zum Abendessen gingen.

**************

Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und arbeiteten an ihren Hausaufgaben. „Also, wen machst du als Projekt?" fragte Angela, während sie durch das ‚Zauber Kompendium der Berühmten und Unberühmten Persönlichkeiten' blätterte, um eine Idee zu bekommen.

„Nun, ich will ein Projekt über Harry Potter machen."

Angela schnaubte „Viel Glück. Jeder will über _ihn schreiben."_

Der Ton ihrer Stimme überraschte Courtney.

„Warum sagst du es so? Magst du Harry Potter nicht?" 

Angela seufzte „Ich verstehe nicht, was so toll an ihm sein soll. Ich meine, er hat Voldemort beim ersten Mal nicht besiegt und beim zweiten Mal hat er dem Direktor nur geholfen. Dann verschwindet er einfach und macht alle unglücklich und hinterlässt eine riesengroße Aufregung."

„'Macht alle unglücklich?' Was meinst du damit?" fragte Courtney verwirrt.

Angela seufzte erneut und richtete nun ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Courtney. „Mum und Dad kannten beide Harry Potter. Mum will mir nicht sagen, wie gut sie ihn kannte, aber offensichtlich sehr gut, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie über ihn redet, sieht es so aus, als müsste sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. Ich mag es nicht, wenn sie weint, und es ist Harry Potters Schuld, dass sie es tut."

Courtney nickte nachdenklich und fügte diese Information ihrem begrenzten Wissen über Harry Potter hinzu.

******************

Am nächsten Morgen gab sie, obwohl sie für zwei weitere Tage kein Geschichte hatte, Professor Granger ihren Zettel mit ein paar Sätzen, in denen stand, warum sie ein Projekt über Harry Potter machen wollte.

Da ich eine Muggelgeborene bin (stand da) und nur sehr geringes Hintergrundwissen über die Zaubererwelt habe, möchte ich mein Geschichtsprojekt über Harry Potter machen, da er anscheinend eine zentrale Figur in der jüngeren Geschichte ist. Außerdem, da alle es anscheinend merkwürdig/großartig/wundervoll finden, dass mein Zauberstab der Bruder seines Zauberstabes ist, hatte ich sowieso vor, mehr herauszufinden. Ich kann das dann gleich als Beitrag für den Unterricht machen.

Courtney hätte beinahe noch einen dritten Grund angeführt, nämlich den, dass sie in den Büchern verdächtige Lücken gefunden hatte. Aber sie entschied sich dagegen. Vielleicht würden sie es ihr verbieten, wenn sie vermuteten, dass sie sie verdächtigte, Geheimnisse zu haben.

***************

Als sie das nächste Mal in den Geschichtsunterricht ging, war sie nervös. Würde sie das Projekt machen können, das sie wollte?

„Okay, Klasse, gebt bitte eure Projektvorschläge her. Am Ende des Unterrichts werde ich euch sagen, wer was bekommt. Heute werdet ihr Kapitel zwei durchlesen, während ich eure Vorschläge durchsehe."

Die Klasse stöhnte, als sie erfuhren, dass sie in dieser Stunde nur lesen würden. Bis Hermione nebenbei sagte „oder ihr könnt ein Pop-Quiz machen..." Bücher und Notizen wurden schnell beiseite gelegt.

Courtney las beiläufig das Kapitel – bemerkte aber nicht, dass es das Zauberergesetz behandelte – während sie darüber nachdachte, ob sie wohl das Projekt bekommen würde oder nicht.

Sie hörte auch nicht auf, darüber nachzudenken, warum es so eine Besessenheit geworden war – warum es ihr so wichtig war.

„Okay, Klasse, nur wenige von euch bekommen ihre erste Wahl. Kyle Hall, du wirst einen anderen nehmen müssen, da Katie Corcoran zuerst um Merlin gebeten hat. Caleb, du wirst auch einen anderen wählen müssen, Angela hat zuerst nach Victor Krum gefragt. Und Gary Patil, Henry Brooks und Megan Stratford, ihr werdet auch jemand anderen nehmen müssen, Courtney Barnes hat Harry Potter bekommen."

Courtney konnte sich kaum im Zaum halten. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie aufspringen und triumphierend schreien müsste.

Die anderen drei schauten enttäuscht. Allerdings nicht so niedergeschmettert wie Caleb, der mörderische Blicke zu seiner Cousine warf.

Wer war Victor Krum?, wunderte sich Courtney, während Megan ihre Hand hob und fragte, wer Harry Potter in den anderen Klassen bekommen hatte.

Professor Granger stöhnte und antwortete, „Nun, ich hatte bisher nur meine Ravenclaws. Dort bekam Charlie Longbottom den Zuschlag."

Courtney versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie Charlie Longbottom aussah. 

Sie erinnerte sich an einen kleinen, irgendwie orientalisch aussehnenden Jungen. Sie erinnerte sich, dass  Angela ihr gesagt hatte, dass er der jüngste von dreien war. Die beiden älteren waren beide im Ravenclaw-Quidditch-Team.

*************

Als der Unterricht beendet war, rief Hermione Courtney zu sich. Als die letzen Schüler gegangen war, fing sie an, mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Ich freue mich, dass du dich so sehr für Harry Potter interessierst. Da du allerdings eine  Muggelgeborene bist und nicht Bescheid weißt, sollte ich dir folgendes sagen. Ich weiß, dass Angela plant, an Viktor Krum zu schreiben, und versucht, ein persönliches Interview zu bekommen. Und alle anderen, die ein Projekt über jemanden haben, der noch lebt, haben vor, etwas ähnliches zu machen. Ich empfehle dir, nicht an Harry Potter zu schreiben. Er reagiert nicht gerade freundlich auf jeglichen Kontakt aus der Zaubererwelt." Hermione hielt kurz inne, als ob sie sich entscheiden müsste, ob sie ihren nächsten Gedanken aussprechen sollte oder nicht, aber dann fuhr sie fort, „Bevor er ging, warnte er uns, dass es jedem leid tun würde, der versuche, ihn zu kontaktieren. Viele haben es auf die harte Tour herausgefunden."

Courtney war neugierig, was passiert war, und fragte deswegen. „Was meinen Sie damit?"

Hermione seufzte, „Vor elf Jahren schrieb ich ihm. Er antwortete nicht. Vor fünf Jahren schrieb ich ihm noch Mal und _diesmal antwortete er. Er schrieb keinen Brief, er schickte mir zwei Flüche. Einer machte es mir unmöglich, für zwei Wochen zu sprechen und der andere machte es mir unmöglich, meine Hände für einen Monat richtig zu benutzen. Du siehst also, ich empfehle dir, ihm nicht zu schreiben. Die Konsequenzen sind kein Spaß."_

Courtney fügte diese Information zur späteren Verwendung sorgfältig ihrem Wissen hinzu, nickte ihrer Lehrerin dankend zu und ging zu nächsten Stunde.

Die ganze nächste Woche konnte sie sich kaum auf ihre anderen Fächer konzentrieren. Sie hatte sich zu sehr in die Idee hineingesteigert, alles und jenes über Harry Potter herauszufinden. Sie fand den Namen einiger Person heraus die mit ihm im Gryffindor-Quidditch-Team waren - Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet antworteten ihr alle höflich und erzählten, was sie von Harry noch wussten. Sie fragte Angela, ob es weise wäre, ihre Eltern zu fragen, aber Angela bat sie, es nicht zu tun, da es ihre Mutter aufregen würde. Courtney stimmte schließlich zu und versuchte stattdessen einen Termin mit dem Direktor und einigen anderen Lehrern zu bekommen.

Der Professor für Muggelkunde – Dennis Creevey – war besonders hilfreich, da er ihr ein paar Bilder von Harry aus seinem frühen Teenagerjahren zeigen konnte.

Das erste Mal, als Courtney einen Blick auf die Bilder geworfen hatte, starrte sie auf das schwarze Haar und die grünen Augen des Jungen mit der Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Die Struktur des Gesichts war anders, genau wie der Körperbau, aber dennoch gab es eine unheimliche Ähnlichkeit zwischen Harry Potter und ihrem kleinen Bruder.

Trotzdem war Courtney immer noch nicht zufrieden. Sie bekam nicht die Informationen,  die sie wollte. Es waren immer noch riesige Löcher da. Courtney fand es ziemlich merkwürdig, dass sich niemand sonst dieser Tatsache bewusst war. Dann realisierte sie,  dass die Schüler, die in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen waren, es nicht sehen konnten, da es schon immer so war. Und die Schüler der Muggelgeborenen interessierten sich nicht genug.

Courtney allerdings wollte Antworten.

*********************

Eine Idee kam ihr eines Abends zufällig, während sie für Zaubertränke in der Bibliothek einige Recherchen nach magischen Kreaturen und ihre Eigenschaften im Bezug auf Zaubertränke anstellte. In einem der Texte – Fantastische Kreaturen und wo man sie finden kann – stieß sie auf einen Eintrag über Lethifolds****. Sie schienen keine Verwendung in  Zaubertränken zu haben, eigentlich hatten sie überhaupt keine Verwendung. Allerdings war sie verwirrt, als sie den Absatz las, in dem genau beschrieben wurde, wie herausgefunden worden war, dass der Patronus-Zauber die Kreaturen vertreiben konnte.

Was bewirkte der Patronus? Wofür wurde er ursprünglich verwendet, wenn er nicht speziell gegen die Lethifolds entwickelt worden war?

Sie fand ein Buch über fortgeschrittene Verteidigung und suchte im Glossar nach einer kurzen Beschreibung des Patronus.

_Patronus-Zauber:_

_Beschwörung: Expecto Patronum_

_Bemerkung: Dieser Zauber ist extrem schwer zu erlernen. Viele Erwachsene Zauberer und Hexen haben Schwierigkeiten damit, diesen Spruch zu beschwören_

_Der Patronus wurde für die Verteidigung gegen eine der dunkelsten, dem Zauberer bekannten Kreaturen entwickelt – dem Dementor. Der Patronus erzeugt ein Schild des Guten zwischen dem Beschwörer und dem Dementor, indem es die Kraft des Dementors nutzlos macht und den Dementor so vertreibt. Die Schwierigkeit bei diesem Spruch rührt von seinem Bedarf an Kraft und der Willenskraft her, die benötigt werden..._

Der kurze Absatz ging noch ein paar Zeilen weiter und gab Referenzen zu Seiten in dem und dem Band in der und der Serie an. Courtney schloss verwirrt das Buch. Sie hatte noch nie von einem Dementor gehört.

Sie durchkämmte ihre Verteidigungsbücher und bekam ein paar Referenzen zu anderen Büchern. Unglücklicherweise war nur eines der Bücher nicht in der Verbotenen Abteilung.  Sie entschied, dass es besser als nichts war, suchte und fand das Buch – _Begegne deinen Ängsten und schlimmsten Erinnerungen._

Das Buch behandelte in erster Linie, wie man sich gegen Irrwichte - von welchen sie bereits die Grundlagen behandelt hatten - und den Dementoren verteidigte.

Sie blätterte schnell die Seiten durch, bis sie zu einem Absatz über die Geschichte der Dementoren in Britannien kam, welcher ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Seit dem Sieg über Grindelwald werden die Dementoren, welche dem Dunklen Lord dienten, verwendet, um in Askaban die schlimmsten Verbrecher der Zaubererwelt zu bewachen.

Courtney blätterte schnell um, um zu sehen, wann das Buch publiziert wurde – 2003.

Dann las sie, was genau die Dementoren einem Menschen antaten. _Das_ war definitiv  eine Information, die den Schülern vorenthalten wurde. Dementoren sorgten dafür, dass  Menschen ihre schlimmsten Erinnerungen immer und immer wieder erlebten. Von diesen bewacht zu werden... sie schauderte. Das wäre Folter! Es würde einen verrückt machen!

Sie hielt den Atem an als sie realisierte, dass das die Antwort war. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass Harry Potter wütend gewesen war, weil er falsch beschuldigt und eingesperrt worden war – es war die Tatsache, dass das Gefängnis für ihn eine Folter gewesen war!  Er hatte sich verraten gefühlt, da er sich zehn Jahre lang in der schlimmst möglichen Lage befunden hatte.

Aber warum sollte man das verbergen, wunderte sie sich plötzlich. Warum war es so wichtig, das niemand erfuhr, was wirklich mit Harry passiert war?

Die Antwort schoss ihr durch den Kopf, noch bevor sie lange darüber nachgedacht hatte. Die Gesellschaft wollte nicht, dass jemand wusste, wie sie mit ihresgleichen umging.

Es erinnerte sie an etwas, dass sie mal gehört hatte. Sie war nicht sicher, ob es wahr war oder nicht. Nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg wollten die Deutschen der jüngeren Generation nicht sagen, was während des Krieges passiert war. Sie hatten nicht gewollt, dass ihre Kinder über die Konzentrationslager und ihre eigene Barbarei Bescheid wussten. *****

Sie seufzte. Sie wusste, dass sie mit dieser Entdeckung auf dem richtigen Weg war. Sie fühlte sich bestätigt, als sie realisierte, dass keines der anderen Bücher über Askaban erwähnte, dass es von jemandem anderen als Auroren bewacht wurde. Es war nur ein unbedeutender Verweis in einem Buch über die Dementoren selber gewesen, der sie auf die richtige Fährte gebracht hatte. Kein Wunder, dass es sonst niemand wusste. Andere hatten bestimmt auch das Buch gelesen. Aber der Satz hätte für sie keine Bedeutung gehabt, wenn sie nicht so auf die Geschichte Harry Potters erpicht gewesen wären. 

Nachdem sie die Bücher wieder geschlossen und in die Regale gestellt hatte, suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und ging, überlegend was sie nun machen sollte, in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Sie brauchte die ganze Geschichte und wusste, dass sie sie nicht von den Leuten bekommen würde, mit denen sie bereits gesprochen hatte – sie wäre nicht überrascht, wenn es ein Gesetz gäbe, das verbot, in dieser Angelegenheit die Wahrheit zu sagen.

In der Nacht konnte sie nicht schlafen. Sie saß nachdenklich da und kam schließlich zu einer Lösung. Anschließend schlief sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war sie früh wach – trotz der späten Zeit, zu der sie eingeschlafen war – und schrieb einen Brief. Trotz der Warnung von Professor Weasley.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter_

_Mein Name ist Courtney Barnes. __Ich bin in meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts..._

* Hermione lügt hier nicht wirklich. Auroren bewachen zurzeit Azkaban, allerdings wird den Kindern nicht erzählt, dass zu der Zeit, als Harry da war, Dementoren das Gefängnis bewachten. Das ist so ziemlich das, was die ganze Zauberwelt ihren Kindern beibringt. Nicht nur den Muggelgeborenen.

** Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie weit die Technologie in 20 Jahren sein wird. Aber, hey, Telefone gibt es seit 100 Jahren und wir benutzen sie immer noch, oder nicht? Ich denke, das Internet wird 30 Jahre überdauern

*** Ja, Angela hat die Zuneigung ihres Großvaters für alles, was mit Muggeln zu tun hat geerbt. Und sie wurde nicht gerade in Verbindung zur Mugglewelt aufgezogen, da Hermione selbst wenig damit zu tun hat.

**** Lethifolds sind Wesen, die aussehen wie lebende Leichentücher ... wäre jedenfalls eine gute Beschreibung dafür. Kommt nicht in den Harry Potter Büchern vor, sondern in diesem Buch über die fantastischen Tiere ....

***** Ich möchte hier niemanden beleidigen. Ich weiß noch nicht mal ob das überhaupt stimmt – ich erinnere mich, so was mal gehört zu haben. Wenn diese Passage jemanden beleidigt muss ich mich entschuldigen. Wenn jemand das Gefühl hat, mich korrigieren zu müssen, soll er es bitte machen.

************************

DANKE an meine lieben lieben Reviewer! Ich finde das eines der besten Kapitel unter den ersten zehn und ich hoffe, ihr hinterlasst eine Review und sagt, wie ihr es findet!

Auf jeden Fall mal danke an: 

Jana

Snuffkin

1234567890

Sandra

HeRmIoNe

Angel344


	10. The Letter

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Laemmi/Snuffkin (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: So, Leute ... einen tag eher als vorhergesagt, aber dem 100. Reviewer zu Ehre hab ich das mal gemacht!! Wow, ihr seid echt super!*clap* 100 Reviewer!! DANKE!!!!!

Noch der Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, siehe Profil!

Jetzt aber erst mal viel Spaß bei Kapitel 9!

***********************************

BETRAYED – Kapitel 10 – The Letter

David blickte finster drein, als er sah, wie die Eule sich ihm näherte. Er aß gerade im Park zu Mittag, als er plötzlich einen Blick auf den Vogel erhaschte. Er wusste, dass es ein Brief an Harry Potter sein würde. Er konnte es nicht vollkommen verhindern, dass Eulen, die an _diesen_ Namen geschickt wurden, ihn fanden. Das wirksamste, was er tun konnte, war ein Spruch um sein Haus herum zu legen, der jede Eule verwirrte, die einen Brief für Harry Potter trug. War er jedoch außerhalb seines Eigentums, konnten ihn Eulen ohne Schwierigkeiten finden. 

Der Vogel ließ den Brief auf den Tisch neben ihn fallen. Dann sträubte er die Federn und setzte sich auf einen Zweig, der über dem Picknicktisch hing. 

_Geben sie denn nie auf?_ dachte David verärgert. Es waren sechs Monate vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal einen Brief bekommen hatte, der an sein anderes Ich adressiert gewesen war. Und das war der längste Zeitraum ohne Brief in den letzten sechzehn Jahren gewesen. 

Er öffnete den Brief, entschlossen, die Person, die es wagte, ihn anzusprechen, dafür zahlen zu lassen. Seine Augen weiteten sich jedoch, als er den Inhalt des Briefes las. 

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, _

_Mein Name ist Courtney Barnes. __Ich bin in meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. In unserem Geschichtskurs haben wir ein Projekt über eine berühmte Persönlichkeit der Geschichte zur Aufgabe bekommen – und ich habe Sie ausgewählt. Ich sollte Ihnen wahrscheinlich meine Gründe dafür erklären. Ich bin eine muggelgeborene Hexe und deshalb weiß ich noch nicht so viel über die Zaubererwelt. Professor Granger gab uns eine Zusammenfassung der Geschichte, doch ich möchte Details. Noch dazu habe ich herausgefunden, dass mein Zauberstab denselben Kern wie Ihr eigener Zauberstab hat. _

_Professor Granger warnte mich davor, Ihnen zu schreiben, deshalb bin ich auf eine unfreundliche Antwort von Ihnen vorbereitet. Aber ich dachte, es wäre besser, Ihnen zu schreiben, als es nicht zu tun. Sehen Sie, nur Sie können mir die Informationen geben, die ich brauche. Jeder in der Zaubererwelt verbirgt die Wahrheit über Sie. Ich werde Ihnen erzählen, was ich gelernt habe, und hoffe, dass Sie mir die volle Wahrheit erzählen können. _

_Sie sind der Sohn von Lily und James Potter. Ihre Eltern starben, als Sie ein Jahr alt waren. Lord Voldemort ermordete sie und versuchte es auch bei Ihnen, aber irgendetwas, das mit dem Opfer Ihrer Mutter zu tun hatte, ließ den Fluch an Ihnen abprallen, und dieser wurde auf Voldemort zurückgeworfen. _

_Ich weiß nicht wirklich etwas darüber, wo und wie Sie aufgewachsen sind, und nicht einmal, in welchem Haus Sie in Hogwarts waren. Die Professoren scheinen jedes Gespräch, das sich um Sie dreht, vermeiden zu wollen. _

_Als Sie fünfzehn waren, kehrte Voldemort zurück, Er wurde 2005 besiegt, als Sie 25 waren. Professor Granger sagte, dass Sie Direktor Dumbledore halfen, ihn ein für alle mal zu vernichten. Sie wurden wegen Mordes angeklagt, als Sie fünfzehn waren – das weiß ich jedoch nur, weil Professor Granger es mir gleich, nachdem ich meinen Zauberstab gekauft hatte, erzählte. Keines der Bücher über Sie erwähnte, dass es Mord war, wegen  dessen Sie angeklagt wurden. Sie wurden zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt. _

_Ich weiß fast nichts über Askaban – jedenfalls wusste ich bis gestern nichts davon. Ich wusste nicht, dass Dementoren einmal das Gefängnis geleitet haben. Man hat uns erzählt, dass Auroren das Gefängnis führen, und nicht eine Bemerkung fiel, dass es nicht immer so gewesen war._

_Ich glaube, man versucht uns vor der harten Wahrheit zu schützen, aber ich verstehe das nicht. Ich glaube, es fügt mehr Schaden zu, als dass es etwas nützt. Ich habe eine Freundin, die Sie fast verabscheut, weil ihr Name jedes Mal eine nicht gerade freundliche Reaktion ihrer Mutter hervorruft. Sie versteht nicht, warum Sie so verletzt waren, als Sie fälschlicherweise angeklagt wurden und wegen eines Verbrechens verurteilt wurden, das sie nicht begangen haben. Ich glaube, sie weiß nicht, wie qualvoll so etwas gewesen sein muss. Natürlich weiß ich das auch nicht, aber ich habe mehr Einfühlungsvermögen dafür als andere in meinem Alter. _

_Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich Ihnen geschrieben habe, obwohl ich wusste, dass Sie nicht kontaktiert werden wollen. Es ist nur so, dass ich die Wahrheit wissen und niemand sonst sie mir geben will. _

_Danke, dass Sie das hier gelesen haben, und ich hoffe darauf, eine Antwort von Ihnen zu erhalten. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Courtney Barnes_

Das Mittagessen war längst vergessen. David starrte den Brief an, total ratlos, was er tun sollte. Der Brief lag da und verhöhnte ihn mit der Handschrift seiner Tochter. Ihr naives Verlangen danach, die Wahrheit zu kennen. 

Tja, er würde nicht zurückschreiben. Natürlich nicht. Was würde das für einen Aufruhr verursachen? Harry Potter antwortet nach sechzehn Jahren das erstemal höflich auf einen Brief. Er würde mit Eulen  überschwemmt werden! Aber er konnte ihr ja auch schlecht einen Fluch aufhalsen. Das war undenkbar. Deshalb würde er das Schreiben einfach ignorieren. 

Kathryns Worte kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. _Jetzt weigerst du dich also schon, mit deiner Tochter zu kommunizieren?_

Er weigerte sich immer noch, Courtneys Briefe ganz offen zu lesen. Er und Kathryn waren den letzten Monat nicht sehr gut aufeinander zu sprechen gewesen. Sie war verwirrt und er unnachgiebig. Sie war verletzt und er hatte Angst. Er konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit erzählen, die Vergangenheit. Es würde alles untergraben, was er in den letzten sechzehn Jahren erreicht hatte. 

Als er langsam sein Mittagessen zu Ende aß, glitten seine Augen wieder zurück zu dem Brief. 

Konnte er sie einfach ignorieren?

Er musste es!

Aber ... er sehnte sich danach, mit seiner Tochter zu reden, wieder ein Teil ihres Lebens zu werden. Und das konnte er nicht als David Barnes tun, ohne die Wahrheit aufzudecken. 

Aber vielleicht ...

Konnte er möglicherweise als Harry Potter Teil ihres Lebens werden?

War es das Risiko wert?

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie das erste mal als Baby im Arm gehalten hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie das erste Mal gesprochen hatte. Erinnerte sich an die Bilder, die sie für ihn gemalt hatte. Erinnerte sich, wie sie zu ihm angelaufen kam, nachdem sie sich die Knie aufgeschürt hatte. Erinnerte sich an den aufgeregten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie von der Winkelgasse gesprochen hatte. 

Er erinnerte sich an den verletzten Blick ihrer Augen, als er Sirius gesagt hatte, dass er keine Magie in seinem Haus wolle. Und er erinnerte sich an den verzweifelten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, als er ein paar Stunden, bevor Hermione sie abgeholt hatte, aus dem Hotelzimmer gegangen war. 

Er erinnerte sich ebenfalls, dass der letzte Brief nur noch an Michael und Kathryn adressiert gewesen war. 

Nein, er konnte seine Tochter nicht noch einmal verletzen. Und wenn David Barnes den Gedanken, an seine Tochter zu schreiben, nicht mit sich selbst ausmachen konnte, dann konnte Harry Potter den Gedanken nicht mit sich ausmachen, sie zu enttäuschen. 

Er seufzte und schaute die Eule an. „Triff mich morgen Mittag wieder hier", sagte er, als er aufstand. 

Die Eule schuhute. Anscheinend verstand sie und flog davon, um einen Zweig für die Nacht zu finden. 

An diesem Abend, nachdem Kathryn und Michael bereits zu Bett gegangen waren, setzte er sich an den Computer, um eine Antwort zu tippen. 

**************

Es war eine Woche vergangen, seitdem Courtney Harry Potter geschrieben hatte. Sie erwartete nervös auf irgendeine Antwort. Sie hatte niemandem, nicht mal Angela, erzählt, dass sie an ihn einen Brief gesandt hatte. 

Beim Frühstück paukte sie intensiv für ein Quiz, das sie in Zauberkunst an diesem Tag durchführen sollten, als ein Umschlag genau in ihre Rühreier fiel. Sie grummelte und schaute finster auf die Eule, die ihn gebracht hatte. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Überraschung, als sie die Schuleule erkannte, die sie benutzt hatte, um Harry Potter den Brief zu schicken. 

Sie stopfte den Brief in ihren Rucksack und rannte aus der Halle, wobei sie ihr halb aufgegessenes Frühstück zurückließ. Sie ging schnell in das nächstbeste Klassenzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, um den Inhalt des Umschlags alleine lesen zu können. 

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwarten würde, und deshalb wollte sie allein sein. Sie öffnete sorgfältig den Umschlag und fand zu ihrer Überraschung zwei Seiten zusammengefaltetes Druckerpapier vor. 

Sie faltete sie eifrig auseinander und fand einen Brief, der an sie adressiert war. 

_Liebe Miss Barnes, _

_ich zweifle nicht, dass Sie sich wundern, warum ich auf Ihren Brief antworte. Tja, ich sage nur: Einem geschenktem Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul. _

_Sagen wir mal so, ich war überrascht, Ihren Brief zu lesen. Ich hatte seit sechzehn Jahren nichts mehr mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun und ich habe wirklich nicht das Bedürfnis, jetzt wieder damit anzufangen. Besonders, nachdem Sie mir erzählt haben, wie sich alle anderen einbilden, die Vergangenheit einfach ausradieren zu können._

_Um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, ich bin ziemlich verärgert über manche Dinge, die sie Ihnen beigebracht haben. Aber andererseits habe ich auch nicht immer die Wahrheit erzählt, seit ich die Zaubererwelt verlassen habe. Tatsache ist, niemand kennt die Wahrheit, nicht einmal meine eigene Frau. _

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie sind die erste Person, die erfährt, dass Harry Potter verheiratet ist. _

_Ich denke, ich fange am besten damit an, Ihnen zu erzählen, wie ich aufgewachsen bin. Nachdem meine Eltern ermordet worden waren, wurde ich zu meiner Tante mütterlicherseits und ihrem Ehemann geschickt, um dort zu leben. Ich wuchs ohne Liebe auf, ohne auch nur eine Bezugsperson zu haben. Meine Tante und mein Onkel verachteten mich und versuchten ihr bestes, auch nur den kleinsten Funken Magie in mir auszulöschen. _

_Sie wussten, dass ich ein Zauberer war, doch sie haben es mir nie erzählt. Ich fand es nicht vor meinem elften Geburtstag heraus. Am 31. Juli 1991. Rubeus Hagrid kam, fand mich und erzählte mir die Wahrheit – über meine Vergangenheit, meine Kräfte, alles. _

_Ich war überglücklich. Ich ging nach Hogwarts, träumte davon, wie ein Leben mit Freunden sein würde. Und ich habe Freunde gefunden. _

_Ich kam nach Gryffindor, wie du. Der sprechende Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin stecken, aber ich bat ihn, es nicht zu tun. _

_Ich hatte viele gute und auch viele schlechte Zeiten in Hogwarts. Ich überlebte, weil ich meine Freunde hatte. Ich bekam einen Paten, als ich dreizehn Jahre alt war, und der wurde eine Vaterfigur für mich. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben lernte ich, den Leuten um mich herum zu vertrauen. _

_Rubeus Hagrid war der erste Mensch, der jemals nett zu mir war oder mir sagte, dass ich etwas wert war, und ich liebte ihn deswegen mehr als jeden anderen. _

_Und es war Hagrid, für dessen Mord ich angeklagt wurde._

_Ron Weasley und Hermione Granger waren meine besten Freunde. Die meiste Zeit waren wir unzertrennlich. Wir hatte unsere kleinen Streitereien, doch wir waren immer füreinander da, wenn es darauf ankam. Ich erlebte die wildesten Abenteuer mit ihnen. Aber ich wusste immer, dass es gut ausgehen würde, weil wir drei zusammen waren. Ich habe ein Foto von uns dreien dazugelegt, das an Weihnachten in unserem fünften Jahr gemacht wurde. Das war einen Monat, bevor man mich hereingelegt hat. _

_Ich bin nicht sicher, ob du mit der ganzen Wahrheit umgehen kannst, Courtney. Was wird es dich kosten, herauszufinden, zu was die Welt, der du dich angeschlossen hast, fähig ist? Wie grausam sie sein kann?_

_Ich zögere, es dir zu erzählen. Ich erinnere mich, wie Dumbledore einmal zu mir sagte, dass sie Wahrheit eine wundervolle und wunderschöne Sache sei, die man mit Vorsicht behandeln muss. Ich denke, das ist die einzige Sache, in der ich mit ihm noch übereinstimme. _

_Bist du sicher, dass du die Wahrheit wissen willst? Ich erwarte deine Antwort. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Harry Potter_

Courtney starrte vollkommen verblüfft auf den Brief und das dazugehörige Foto von dem Trio. Sie hatte nicht auf irgendwas, das diesem auch nur im Entferntesten ähnlich war, zu hoffen gewagt. 

Aber da war sie, eine Antwort von Harry Potter, mit nicht weniger als einer Einladung, den Briefwechsel fortzuführen!

Sie realisierte viel zu spät, dass sie vor ein paar Minuten den Gong, der den Anfang der nächsten Stunde signalisierte, klingeln hatte hören können. 

Sie rannte aus dem Zimmer und zum Zauberkunstsaal. 

Professor Weasley hatte die Aufgaben bereits ausgeteilt, als sie dort ankam. Er zog Gryffindor fünf Punkte ab und verdonnerte sie zum Nachsitzen, doch nichts konnte ihre Laune an diesem Tag noch vermiesen.

*****************************

 Wie oben schon gesagt: DANKE!!! Ihr seid die besten Reviewer, die es gibt!!!*knuddel*

Angel344

BlackSilverMoon

12345678903

fidi (Huchm, gleich viermal hintereinander gereviewt??*huh* na ja ,... danke!*g*)

Sandra

harrypotterforum.de

Jana

HeRmIoNe

Alex Black5 (NUMMER 100!!!*Clap**clap**clap**clap*)


	11. Sharing Memories

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Laemmi/Snuffkin (danke!*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: Noch der Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, siehe Profil! Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 11!

************************ BETRAYED – Kapitel 11 - Sharing the Memories 

David betrat den kleinen Lagerraum, den er die letzen 16 Jahren gemietet hatte. Eine lange Minute starrte er auf seine Besitztümer. Die Truhe, mit Staub bedeckt. Sein Feuerblitz in einer Ecke des kleinen Raumes. Eine Box, von der er wusste, dass sie alle seine alten Schuluniformen enthielt. Eine weitere mit seinen alten Schulbüchern. Und noch eine enthielt alte Prüfungen, Notizen und Hausaufgaben.

Schließlich setzte er sich schwerfällig auf seine alte Schultruhe. In seiner Hand hielt er Courtney's letzten Brief an Harry Potter.

Er hat Angst davor, ihn zu öffnen. Er hatte Angst, dass sie die Wahrheit wissen wollte. Angst, dass sie es nicht wollte.

Er schaute auf die Uhr. Zwei Termine hatten sich unerwartete verschoben, deshalb hatte er gut drei Stunden Zeit, bevor irgendjemand ihn brauchte. Er stellte sicher, dass sein Pager und sein Handy an waren, und öffnete den Brief. 

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter

Ich bedanke mich für Ihre schnelle und höfliche Antwort auf meine Fragen.

Um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, ich möchte es wissen. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass es schrecklich ist. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass es grausam ist.

Aber, denken Sie, dass Zauberer die einzigen sind, die grausam sein können? Wie ich schon erwähnte, bin ich muggelgeboren. Ich habe Grausamkeiten in der Muggelwelt gesehen gesehen, die es mit jeder Grausamkeit in der Zaubererwelt aufnehmen könnten. Vor einigen Sommern machte meine Familie Urlaub in Amerika. Während wir in Washington D.C. waren, besuchten wir das Holocaustmuseum.

Mir wurde schlecht und ich musste mich danach übergeben. Aber ich bereue nicht,  dorthin gegangen zu sein. Ich denke, die Ziele des Museums lassen sich auf einer kleinen Skala zu dem hinzufügen, was dir passiert ist, was ihnen passiert ist. Die Vergangenheit muss in Erinnerung gehalten werden. Es muss untersucht und in Hinsicht auf die Folgen für unsere Gegenwart diskutiert werden. Ich muss es wissen, um meinen Pflichten als Bürgerin der Zaubererwelt gerecht zu werden.*

Nachdem ich dies gesagt habe, hoffe ich, dass sie mir Ihre Geschichte erzählen werden. Auch wenn es Ihnen jetzt unangenehm ist, es zu erzählen, bedanke ich mich dafür, was Sie mir bisher erzählt haben.

Ich hoffe auf Ihre Antwort.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Courtney Barnes

David las den Brief zweimal durch, wobei er sich an das Ereignis erinnerte, das Courtney meinte. Sie hatte sich wirklich nach der Museumstour übergeben. Ihm und Kathryn hatte es sehr leid getan und sie hatten gefürchtet, dass sie lieber hätten warten sollen, bis sie älter gewesen wäre. Jetzt sagte sie, dass sie froh war, dorthin gegangen zu sein.

David tat den Brief wieder in seine Tasche und dachte einige Minuten nach. Dann stand er langsam auf, drehte sich um und öffnete seinen Koffer.

Er wühlte darin auf der Suche nach ein paar Bildern, Gegenständen und Dokumente herum und holte, sobald er es gefunden hatte, sein altes Pergament, Tinte und Feder-Set heraus.

Er brauchte eine Weile, um sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, wie man eine Feder und Tinte richtig benutzte (er war überrascht, dass die Tinte nicht ausgetrocknet war, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass sie wohl verzaubert sein musste). Bald kam es wieder und er fing an, seine Antwort zu schreiben.

~~**~~

Courtney grummelte, als sie ihren Test in Zauberkünste wieder bekam. Wie sollte sie sich bitte erinnern, dass der Spruch _Wingardium Leviosa_ und nicht _Wingardium Levios**i**a_ war??? Zwischen den beiden gab es praktisch keinen Unterschied! Sie packte den Test in ihre Tasche und trottete zu „Geschichte der Zauberei".

„Hallo alle zusammen! Heute habe ich eine Überraschungsbewertung für euch." sagte Professor Granger, als alle Schüler saßen. „Ich möchte, dass ihr eure Pergamente herausholt und genau aufschreibt, was ihr bisher über die Person, für die ihr euch entschieden habt, herausgefunden habt." Viele stöhnten, dennoch fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. „Jeder von euch müsste zumindest ein paar Sachen rausgefunden haben. Es reicht, wenn es eine Liste von Fakten, oder aber auch ein einfacher Absatz ist. Ich möchte wissen, dass ihr an eurem Projekt gearbeitet habt."

Courtney erstarrte. Was sollte sie schreiben? Alles, was sie bisher herausgefunden hatte,  waren Sachen, die sie eigentlich nicht hätte wissen sollen. Auf jeden Fall wollte sie nicht preisgeben, dass sie in Kontakt stand mit Harry Potter!

Letztendlich entschloss sie sich dafür, einfach nur das zu schreiben, was die Professorin  ihnen bereits in der ersten Stunde über ihn erzählt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass die Professorin bereits wusste, dass sie wusste, dass Harry wegen Mordes angeklagt war. Nachdem sie dies schnell niedergeschrieben hatte, drehte sie es um und wartete lesend darauf, dass ihre Mitschüler fertig wurden. Nachdem Professor Granger alle Zettel eingesammelt hatte, fing sie mit einer Lektion über die Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer und über ihre Entstehung und darüber, warum Lichtenstein kein Mitglied hatte werden wollen, an.

Courtney war froh, als die Stunde zu Ende war. So nett und freundlich Professor Granger auch war, das Fach schien sich ewig hinzuziehen.

Sie hatte vor dem Mittagsessen ein wenig Zeit, deshalb packte sie ihre Sachen in ihren Schlafsaal und ging nach draußen. Es war überraschend warm an diesem Nachmittag. Es wurde immer kälter und dies war wohl der letzte schöne Tag, den sie haben würden, bevor der Winter Einzug hielt. Der frühe Oktoberwind verwehte das braune und rote  Laub. 

Courtney begab sich zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz: dem Windfänger der alten Hütte am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Niemand sonst ging dorthin. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig warum es überhaupt diese Hütte gab. Sie war alt und verlassen – zumindest hatte sie nie jemanden drinnen gesehen – und, offen gesagt, tat sie den Augen weh. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie auf den Platz sah, der früher wohl mal ein Garten gewesen war. Ein alter, toter Baumstumpf mit einer riesigen Furche, die so aussah, als ob jemand eine Axt hinein geschlagen hatte, war am linken Rand des Gartens, nur ein paar Schritte vom Wald entfernt.

Nach zwanzig Minuten stand sie auf und ging zur Hintertür. Sie musste es jetzt ausprobieren, hinein zu kommen. Am Griff drehend, öffnete sie die Tür und ging hinein.

Licht fiel durch die Fenster und erlaubte einen Blick auf das verstaubte Innere der Hütte. Es war nur ein einziger Raum. An einer Seite war ein Kamin mit einem großen, schwarzen Kessel. In einer Ecke war ein Bett mit einer blanken Matratze. Eine Garderobe stand daneben. Ein Tisch und drei Stühle in der Mitte nahmen den Großteil des Raumes ein. An der Wand und über der Wasserpumpe sowie dem Abfluss befanden sich Regale.

Ein alter Vorleger war an der Vordertür. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

Sie schauderte über das unberührte Gefühl, das die Hütte vermittelte; sie füllte sich, als ob sie in den Raum eines anderen eingedrungen wäre. Sie ging wieder durch die Tür hinaus und schloss sie.

Sie entschied, dass es jetzt Zeit war, wieder zur Burg zum Mittagessen zu gehen, und  ging sie um die Hütte herum. In dem Moment flatterte Rex zu ihr und präsentierte ihr einen Brief und ein Päckchen.

Sie vergaß das Essen und band sie schnell den Brief und das Päckchen los, dankte ihrer Eule und lief hoch zum Gryffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie begierig den Brief öffnete und das Päckchen für später neben sich lag. Sie war überrascht, dass der Brief auf Pergament geschrieben war, sogar über mehrere Seiten.

_Liebe Courtney,_

Ich werde meine Geschichte in mehrere Briefe unterteilen müssen, da sie zu lang ist und viel zu viel Zeit auf einmal in Anspruch nehmen würde.

Wie ich schon sagte, lebte ich bei meiner Tante und meinen Onkel. Tante Petunia war die Schwester meiner Mutter, Lily Evans. Ich konnte allerdings nie verstehen,  wie die beiden Schwestern gewesen sein konnten. Ich nehme an, Petunia war immer eifersüchtig gewesen, dass Mum eine Hexe war und somit über Kräfte verfügte die sie nicht hatte. Onkel Vernon gehörte eine Firma, die Grunnings hieß und Bohrer herstellte. Sie hatten einen Sohn, Dudley, der ein paar Monate älter als ich war.

Zehn Jahre lang war mein Schlafzimmer der Wandschrank unter der Treppe im  Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Sie glaubten nicht, dass ich es wert war, ein eigenes Zimmer zu besitzen, während Dudley gleich zwei hatte.

Ich wurde nie körperlich missbraucht, allerdings wurde ich vernachlässigt und herabgesetzt.

Ein paar Wochen, bevor ich 11 wurde, fing ich an merkwürdige Briefe zu erhalten. Adressiert in grüner Tinte. Vernon vernichtete sie immer wieder und hielt mich davon ab, sie zu lesen...

Der Brief ging über Seiten hinweg weiter und erzählte von den Abenteuern in Harrys  erstem Jahr. Sie las, wie zuerst Ron und später Hermione seine Freunde wurden. Sie las von Hagrids Drachen Norbert (und realisierte dabei schließlich, dass sie in seiner Hütte war). Sie las über seine Konfrontation am Ende des Jahres.

Im Umschlag fand sie auch ein Bild von seinem ersten Quidditchspiel und sein  Hogwartsbrief, noch in der original grünen Tinte.

Als sie fertig war, war das Mittagessen zu Ende und die Leute kamen wieder in den Turm zurück. Sie steckte das Päckchen schnell in ihre Tasche, damit es niemand sehen konnte.

„Courtney? Warum warst du nicht beim Abendessen?" fragte Angela.

„Ich hab einen Brief bekommen, den ich lesen wollte."

„Bist du nicht hungrig?"

Courtney Magen knurrte und sie nickte lachend.

„Dann komm, Dad hat mir gezeigt, wie man in die Küche kommt. Die Hauselfen werden dir etwas geben können."

Courtney folgte ihrer Freundin runter zum Portrait von einer Fruchtschale. Angela kitzelte die Birne und ein Türknauf erschien.

Als sie die Küche betraten, wurden sie von einem vor Freude quiekenden, alternden Hauselfen, der merkwürdig gekleidet war, begrüßt.

Der Elf trug einen kastanienbraunen Sweater und gelbe Hosen. Ein hellgrüner Hut saß  auf seinem Kopf, er trug eine rote Socke, und eine Socke die einmal schwarz gewesen sein musste. Aber im laufe der Zeit wurde sie wohl so oft gewaschen und gestopft, dass sie mittlerweile vielfarbig grau waren.

„Wie kann Dobby den Damen helfen?" quiekte er.

„Courtney war heute nicht beim Abendessen Dobby. Sie braucht etwas zu essen."

Dobby sprang auf seinen Fußballen hin und her und schnippte mit den Fingern. Drei Hauselfen kam aus dem Nichts herbeigeeilt und hatten binnen 20 Sekunden eine Platte mit Suppe, einem Sandwich und einem Glas Kürbissaft vor Courtney aufgestellt, die an einem Tisch saß.

„Und," sagte Angela hinterhältig, „ein Nachtisch für uns beide?"

In acht Sekunden waren zwei Stück Käsekuchen vor ihnen auf dem Tisch. Courtney aß ihr Essen, während sie Angelas Geplapper zuhörte. Als sie damit fertig waren, widmeten sich die beiden dem Kuchen. 

„Danke Dobby, danke euch allen!" sagte Courtney, als sie und Angela die Küche verließen. Sie beeilten sich zurück zum Turm, um vor der Sperrstunde wieder dort zu sein.

Später am Abend packte Courtney den Brief zusammen mit dem ersten in ihre Truhe (und vergaß dabei das Päckchen in ihrer Tasche). Sie schrieb ein paar Fragen auf einem extra Pergament nieder und ging dann zu Bett.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen lieferte eine unbekannte Eule ihr einen Brief. Sie betrachtete die Handschrift auf der Vorderseite und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Es war _noch ein_ Brief von Harry Potter. Sie öffnete ihn und fing an ihn heimlich unter dem Tisch zu lesen.

Liebe Courtney,

Im Moment kann ich mich nicht auf die Dinge konzentrieren, die ich tun sollte.  Also kann ich etwas Produktives machen. Dir zu schreiben und alte, längst vergrabene Erinnerungen wiederzubeleben, ist schwer. Wie dem auch sei, zu meiner eigenen Überraschung kann ich die Welt von damals nicht hassen. Ich kann Ron Weasley und Hermione Granger für die Kinder, die sie waren, nicht hassen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich will ihre Gesichter nie wieder sehen. Ich will nie wieder mit ihnen sprechen. Ich habe 16 Jahre ohne sie gelebt und ich werde absolut glücklich mein Leben ohne sie weiter leben. Ich hasse sie immer noch für das, was sie mir angetan haben. Aber ich kann den elfjährigen Ron Weasley, der sich selbst in einem lebensgroßen Schachspiel geopfert hat, nicht hassen. Ich kann die elfjährigen Hermione Granger, die auf dem Boden in der Toilette aus Angst vor einem Troll kauerte, nicht hassen.

Ich erinnere mich daran was gut war. Auch wenn ich es nicht will. Oder vielleicht doch. Ich verstehe es noch nicht mal selbst.

Der Sommer vor meinem zweitem Jahr jedoch war einer der schlimmsten von allen. Größtenteils dank eines überenthusiastischen Hauself namens Dobby...

Dieser Brief war sogar länger als der erste. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass Courtney ihn vor dem Unterricht zu Ende lesen konnte, deswegen nahm sie ihn mit. Sie sah ein wenig weiter und stellte fest, dass dieser Brief nicht nur um das zweite, sondern auch das dritte Jahr ging.

Sie las während „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" weiter, obwohl sie eigentlich über die Mythen und Wahrheiten über Vampire lesen sollte.

Nach der Hälfte der Stunde tippte Professor Black ihr auf die Schulter. Erschrocken schnappte Courtney nach Luft. Sirius Black verlangte mit einem Finger den Brief und sie musste ihn herausgeben.

„Bitte bleiben Sie nach dem Unterricht hier." sagte der Professor leise, um die anderen Schüler nicht zu stören.

Fast in Panik über den Gedanken, dass jemand anders einen ihrer Briefe lesen würde, konnte sich Courtney nicht auf den Text im Buch konzentrieren. Als die Glocke endlich läutete, hatte sie fast das Bedürfnis wegzurennen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie den Brief unbedingt zurückbekommen musste. 

Nachdem alle anderen Schüler gegangen waren, schloss Professor Black die Tür und bat Courtney zu der Bank, die seinem Pult am nächsten stand.

„Wenn ich der Klasse eine Aufgabe gebe, erwarte ich, dass die Schüler meine Anweisungen befolgen. 10 Punkte von Gryffindor, Miss Barnes."

„Ja, Sir" sagte Courtney während sie auf den Brief, der auf seinem Tisch lag, starrte. Ein wenig dankte sie ihren Glückssternen, dass er ihr die Punkte nicht vor allen andern abgezogen hatte. Oder dass er kein Spektakel gemacht hatte, während er ihr den Brief abgenommen hatte, wie einige andere Lehrer es gemacht hätten.

„Darf ich fragen, was an diesem Brief so interessant ist, das Sie mit dem Lesen nicht auf eine bessere Gelegenheit warten konnten?" Anscheinend hatte er nur die Überschrift und höchstens die erste Zeile gesehen.

Courtney versuchte sich herauszuwinden, „Er ist von einem Freund."

„Wie lange ist her, seitdem Sie den letzten Brief bekommen haben?" fragte Professor Black.

Courtney murmelte ihre Antwort, weil sie wusste, dass der Professor darüber nicht glücklich sein würde.

„Ich habe nicht verstanden." sagte er geduldig.

„Ein Tag," sagte Courtney etwas lauter.

„Ich verstehe. Ich werde ihn fürs erste behalten." Er nahm den Brief und packte ihn in eine Schublade. Er sah zu ihr hinüber und, weil er ihren Blick missverstand, sagte. „Keine Sorge. Ich habe nicht die Angewohnheit, die Briefe anderer zu lesen. Sie können ihn am Ende des Jahres zurückhaben."

„Aber!"

„Miss Barnes, ich empfehle Ihnen, zu ihrer nächsten Stunde zu gehen, bevor Sie zu spät kommen."

„Ich brauche diesen Brief, Professor!" sagte sie verzweifelt.

Professor Black hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich sagte, Sie können ihn am Ende des Jahres zurückhaben. Und wenn Sie wirklich wissen wollen, dann schreiben Sie zurück und fragen und erzählen von ihrem gemeinen Lehrer, der ihn nicht zurückgeben will. Sie hätten ihn nicht mit zum Unterricht bringen sollen, Miss Barnes."

„Aber ich kann ihn nicht bitten, ihn noch mal zu schreiben! Er könnte aufhören, zu schreiben!" Courtney war den Tränen nahe.

Als er schließlich bemerkte, wie extrem aufgebracht das Mädchen war, sagte Professor Black. „Beruhige dich, Kind. Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt! Was könnte bitte so wichtig sein?"

„Ich will sein Vertrauen nicht verlieren, Professor! Ich war so überrascht, dass er mir geantwortet hat, dass ich niemanden etwas sagen wollte, falls er aufgehört hätte."

„Wer, Kind? Akzeptiert dein Vater endlich die Tatsache, dass du eine Hexe bist?" fragte Sirius, wobei er sich daran erinnerte, was David Barnes in dieser Nacht gesagt hatte, als er gekommen war, um Courtney die Zaubererwelt zu erklären.

„Nein. Bitte, kann ich den Brief zurückhaben?" flehte sie.

„Sagen Sie mir, was so wichtig ist, und ich werde es vielleicht tun."

„Es ist für mein Projekt für Professor Granger. Sie wissen schon, über eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer. Ich brauche das, was in dem Brief geschrieben ist, für mein Projekt,  noch bevor das Jahr endet."

Das Gesicht von Professor Black verlor alle Farbe, als er realisierte, von wem der Brief war. Er wusste, dass Courtney Barnes die glückliche Schülerin war, die das Projekt über Harry Potter bekommen hatte. Die Handschrift auf dem Brief war ihm vage bekannt. Ihr Gerede über Vertrauen und dass „er" vielleicht aufhören würde, zu schreiben...

„Du schreibst an _Harry Potter_?" flüsterte er in einem angespannten Flüstern.

Courtney nickte elend.

Professor Black setzte sich zurück und starrte Courtney an.

„W... wie hast du..?"

Courtney seufzte und antwortete „Ich weiß nicht, warum er sich entschlossen hat, mir zu schreiben. Ich habe ihm einfach aus Verzweiflung geschrieben, weil es nirgendwo  Informationen _gibt_. In keinem Buch sagen sie, warum er nach Azkaban geschickt worden ist. Der einzige Grund, warum ich es weiß, ist, weil Professor Granger es mir gesagt hat, gleich nachdem ich meinen Zauberstab bekommen hatte. Sie haben uns nicht mal davon erzählt, dass Dementoren Azkaban bewacht haben. Ich habe das selber heraus gefunden. Ich habe mich entschlossen, direkt zur Quelle zu gehen, weil offenstichlicht niemand von Ihnen mir die Wahrheit erzählen will." Courtneys Augen weiteten sich, als sie realisierte, was sie gerade ihrem Lehrer gesagt hatte.

Professor Black, der ein wenig Farbe wieder bekommen hatte, dachte über ihre Wörter nach und nickte langsam. Dann räusperte er sich und sagte. „Ich werde es niemanden sagen, Miss Barnes. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, können Sie mich gerne fragen. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich die Wahrheit sagen werde. Wenn Harry Ihnen schreibt, bin ich mir sicher, dass er Ihnen alles erzählen wird. Und," er nahm ein Stück Pergament und fing an zu schreiben, „dies sind ein paar Bücher mit ein paar genaueren Referenzen zu Harry, von denen ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob Harry selber sie kennt. Im Aktenschrank in meinem Büro habe ich eine Sammlung von Zeitungen aus dem Zeitraum, von denen ich weiß, dass sie weder in der Bibliothek noch über eine Anfrage beim Herausgeber erhältlich sind. Wenn Sie am Samstag in meinem Büro vorbeikommen, werde ich Ihnen  erlauben, sie durchzusehen."

Er gab ihr die Liste, die er geschrieben hatte, und öffnete die Schublade, um den Brief heraus zunehmen. Er sah ihn einen Moment sehnsüchtig an und gab ihn ihr dann zurück.

„Miss Barnes," seine Stimme war jetzt mit Emotionen beladen, „Ich liebte Harry und er vertraute mir. Er vertraut nicht einfach. Das kommt von seiner Erziehung. Und wenn er Ihnen vertraut, ist das eine große Sache. Ich habe sein Vertrauen verraten, ich habe die Liebe verraten, die er für mich hatte. Ich habe die Liebe verraten, die ich für ihn hatte. Ich habe das Vertrauen verraten, das seine Eltern in mich hatten. Harry war zu dieser Zeit mein ganzes Leben und ich habe ihn ohne einen zweiten Gedanken abgeschoben. Aus irgendeinem Grund vertraut er Ihnen, Miss Barnes. Halten Sie dieses Vertrauen in Ehren."

Er räusperte sich. „Ich werde Professor McGonagall darüber informieren, warum Sie ihren Unterricht heute versäumt haben. Stellen Sie aber sicher, dass Sie die Aufgabe von heute bekommen. Lassen Sie mich wissen, wann Sie in meinem Büro vorbeikommen wollen.  Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück bei Ihrem Projekt, Miss Barnes. Eine Menge Leute werden darüber nicht erfreut sein, doch ich für meinen Teil bin stolz auf Sie."

Courtney nickte und ging, nachdem sie die Liste zusammen mit dem Brief in ihre Tasche gestopft hatte. Nachdem Professor Black sie von Verwandlung an diesem Tag anscheinend komplett befreit hatte, ging sie zurück in den Turm, um weiterzulesen.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis sie fertig war. Zu dieser Zeit war der Unterricht vorbei und es war bereits weit in der Mittagszeit. Als sie schließlich den Brief zusammengefaltet hatte, untersuchte sie den restlichen Inhalt des Umschlages. Sie hatte nur 20 Minute bis zur nächsten Stunde.

Das erste, was sie herausholte war ein Zeitungsausschnitt aus einer Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten. In ihm ging es über das fliegende Auto, das Ron und Harry in ihrem zweiten Jahr genommen hatten, um zur Schule zu kommen.

Dann waren da die Fotos, eine ganze Menge sogar. Angelas Vaters, der Schnecken spuckte, Harry mit seinem knochenlosen Arm, ein Tagebuch, das aus einer Pfütze von roter Tinte genommen wurde, und eine Gruppenaufnahme von Harry, Ron, Hermine, Hagrid und Ginny, alle Bilder aus dem zweiten Jahr. Aus dem dritten Jahr waren sogar noch mehr beigelegt. Harry, der stolz seinen Feuerblitz flog, eines mit Hagrid und Seidenschnabel, Professor Lupin, der irgendetwas mit einem Bann belegte, die Peitschende Weide, die mit ihren Ästen schlug, bis eine Katze sich unter ihnen hindurchwand und auf einen Knoten drückte, so dass die Weide erstarrte, der Weihnachtsmorgen, an dem Weasleypullis trugen, lachend und winkend, und Ron, der in einem Zugabteil herumsprang und verzweifelt versuchte, seine Eule wieder einzufangen.

Der erste Brief, den Harry von Sirius bekommen hatte, war genauso da wie das Erlaubnisschreiben, das er unterschrieben hatte und das Harry erlaubte, Hogsmeade zu besuchen.

Courtney packte die Bilder schnell wieder in den Umschlag, tat alles in ihre Tasche und rannte zu den anderen, um zum Zaubertrankunterricht zu kommen.

Die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke an diesem Nachmittag schien sich ewig hinzuziehen. Sie schaffte es, ihren Trank völlig zu versauen (obwohl sie Gott sei Dank den Kessel nicht schmelzen ließ) und bekam null Punkte für den Tag. Aber es machte ihr nicht wirklich etwas aus, denn sie erinnerte sich an das Päckchen, das sie in der Nacht zuvor bekommen hatte. Als die Stunde zu Ende war, rannte sie wieder in ihren Schlafsaal und öffnete es, bevor irgendjemand anderer sie stören konnte.

Heraus fiel ein weicher, silberner Tarnumhang.

* Ich hatte nie eine Chance, das Holocaust Museum der USA zu besuchen. Und das obwohl ich zu meiner Schande gestehen muss, das ich nur zwei Stunden südlich von D.C. wohne. Die Informationen, die ich über das Museum habe, sind von deren WebSite. Was mich beeindruckt hatte war das Ziel des Museums. Beschrieben in der „Für Studenten"-Sektion, welche Courtney meint. Dort wird gesagt: „um an denen zu erinnern die gelitten haben; und die moralischen, spirituellen und politischen Fragen zu reflektieren die der Holocaust aufgeworfen hat, genau wie sie zum Nachdenken über ihrer Pflichten als Bürger einer Demokratie zu veranlassen."

***********************

 Hehe, es wird immer verwobener!*g* Ich kann wirklich nur eines sagen: Freut euch auf die nächsten Kapitel! Die, die im Moment beim englischen da sind, sind so super!!*clap*

Danke an meine Reviewer: 

Alex Black5

Angel344

Harrypotterforum.de

Jana

Fidi

1234567890

HeRmIoNe

Sandra

Julia8

Snorky


	12. Talking

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Talyn (danke*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: Ich wollte Kapitel am Samstag schon onstellen ... dann ging FFnet net *grml*... oder besser gesagt hats gesponnen, bei den einen gings, bei den anderen net ... alles nur noch Chaos! Aber jetzt scheints wieder zu funzen und ich hab das Kapitel gleich ongestellt ... allerdings werde ich die ganzen Reviewer später nachtragen!

Wie immer hier auch wieder ein Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, siehe Profil!

Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 12!!

************************ BETRAYED – Kapitel 12 - Talking 

Courtney fand zwei Tage später eine Gelegenheit, ihren neuen Tarnumhang zu benutzen. Sie hatte den ganzen Abend damit verbracht, Hausaufgaben für ihre anderen Fächer zu erledigen, und keine Zeit gehabt, die Bücher anzuschauen, die Professor Black ihr empfohlen hatte. Sie wollte sie sich allein anschauen, damit niemand unangenehme Fragen stellen konnte. Der nächste Tag war Samstag, deshalb konnte sie ausschlafen, doch es war schon nach der Sperrstunde. Sie schlüpfte unter ihren Tarnumhang und wartete ein paar Minuten beim Porträtloch. Sie wusste, dass mindestens zwei Schüler bald vom Nachsitzen zurückkommen würden. Sie hatte Recht, denn fünf Minuten später öffnete sich das Portrait, als ein Mädchen aus dem dritten Jahrgang – sie konnte sich nicht mehr an den Namen erinnern – hereinkam. Sie kletterte schnell aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor das Mädchen das Portrait hinter sich schließen konnte. Von dort aus ging sie leise zur Bibliothek. 

Als sie den stillen Raum betrat, ging sie zu einer der hinteren Ecken, wo sie eine Kerze an der Wand anzündete. Dann ließ sie ihren Zauberstab aufleuchten und holte die Liste aus ihrer Hosentasche. 

_„Die Geschichte des Merlinordens" _würde in der Geschichtsabteilung sein. _Familienstammbäume_, noch mal Geschichtsabteilung. _Mitgliedschaften im Hohen Rat der Zauberer: 2010-2015_, dasselbe. Und _Moderne Defensivtaktiken und –theorien_, Abteilung für Verteidigung.****

Als erstes ging sie in die Geschichtsabteilung und sammelte die genannten Bücher zusammen. Nachdem sie sie auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, ging sie hinüber zur Abteilung für Verteidigung, um das letzte Buch zu finden. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung war es nicht da. Sie vermutete, dass es entweder ausgeliehen war oder sich in der Verbotenen Abteilung befand. Egal, welcher Fall nun der richtige war, sie hatte sowieso mehr als genug Lesestoff für einmal.

Sie öffnete _„Die Geschichte des Merlinordens"_ zuerst und wandte sich dem Inhalt zu. Es enthielt eine Erklärung, was der Orden war, und ein alphabetisch geordnetes Verzeichnis. In der Annahme, dass es das war, was sie suchte, blätterte sie es rasch durch, bis sie zum Buchstaben P kam.

„Ponder, Pondor, Pooket, Poole, Porsir, Porsimmon, Porsnippet, Porslin, Pos, Pose, Posarem, Posaret, Post, Postuvamu, Posumama, was für komische Namen …, Potack, Potluck, Pott, Pottalamer, Potter, endlich!" Sie fuhr mit dem Finger zu dem Eintrag und las, was darunter stand.

„'Potter, James, ausgezeichnet mit dem Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse, verliehen nach seinem Tod 1981, für geleistete Dienste während des Ersten Dunklen Krieges.'  Was? Oh! Der falsche." Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger weiter nach unten zum nächsten Eintrag.  

„Potter, Harry. Ausgezeichnet mit dem Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse in Abwesenheit 2005. Für die Bezwingung von Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und die Rettung der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, deren Schulleiter und überhaupt der ganzen Zaubererwelt. Potter nahm an der Auszeichnungszeremonie nicht teil. Es wurde empfohlen, dass Potter die Auszeichnung _Merlins Stab_ erhalten sollte. Entscheidung bevorstehend. Mehr Informationen über _Merlins Stab_ auf Seite 673."

Ihre Neugierde, warum ‚James' vor ‚Harry' in einer Auflistung - die doch alphabetisch geordnet sein sollte - war, verschwand, als sie den Eintrag nochmals las. 

„Für die _Bezwingung_ Voldemorts? Für die Rettung der Schule, des Schulleiters und der _gesamten _ Zauberergesellschaft? Oha, das ist sicherlich _nicht_ das, was Professor Granger gesagt hat!"

Dann blätterte sie zu Seite 673, um herauszufinden, was _Merlins Stab_ war. 

_Die Auszeichnung Merlins Stab kam ursprünglich noch vor Merlins Zeit auf. Es wurde raajaadhiraaja genannt, was in Sanskrit „Überkönig der Könige" bedeutet. Es ist die höchstmögliche Auszeichnung in der Zaubererwelt. Sie kommt ursprünglich aus dem alten Ägypten, ungefähr 8000 vor Christus (der ursprüngliche ägyptische Name ging verloren) und wurde nur sechsmal vergeben, das letzte mal vor 900 Jahren. Es wurde als Merlins Stab bekannt, als Merlin selbst (ein Empfänger dieser Auszeichnung) seinen Stab dem nächsten Empfänger der Anerkennung übergab (das einzige Mal übrigens, dass zwei Empfänger zur selben Zeit lebten). In der modernen Zeit ist jeder, der diesen Titel innehat, auch der offizielle Vorsitzende der Internationalen Konföderation der Zauberer. _

_Um mit Merlins Stab ausgezeichnet zu werden, müssen alle Zaubererministerien auf der ganzen Welt einstimmig der Ernennung zustimmen. Mit Zustimmung zu dieser Ernennung erklären Sie sich gleichzeitig bereit,  die gewählte Person als höchste Autorität aller Zaubererangelegenheiten anzuerkennen. Er (oder sie – jedoch wurde noch nie eine Frau mit dieser Auszeichnung geehrt) steht über der Autorität jeder Regierung und jeglicher Gesetze, die zu seiner Zeit existieren. Am bedeutsamsten ist jedoch: Wenn die Ernennung einmal erfolgt ist (das heißt, sobald eine Regierung zugestimmt hat) kann sie_ nicht_ zurückgenommen werden.  Es gibt drei Wege, auf denen Merlins Stab genommen werden darf – durch Tod, durch eine selbstbestimmte Handlung, die die eigene Ernennung aufhebt, oder wenn einer andere Person mit dieser Position ausgezeichnet wird. _

_Jeder Zaubererausschuss muss die gesetzten Kriterien genau überprüfen, und wenn diese mit den Eigenschaften der nominierten Person übereinstimmen, muss die Ernennung vollzogen werden._

_Albus Dumbledore wurde für die Auszeichnung in Erwägung gezogen, wurde jedoch deshalb disqualifiziert, weil Grindelwald nicht die ganze Welt bedrohte. Seine Ernennung scheiterte an zehn Zustimmungen. _

_Zur Zeit steht die Ernennung von Harry Potter zur Frage. Bisher haben 183 Regierungen der Ernennung zugestimmt. Die restlichen Zustimmungen werden Ende nächsten Jahres erwartet. _

_Die erste Person, die den Titel innehielt, war ....._

Courtneys Augen weiteten sich. Sie suchte schnell nach dem Veröffentlichungsdatum. 2010.

Konnte Harry Potter den Titel Merlins Stab innehaben und es nicht mal wissen?

Courtney schüttelte sich und schlug das Buch zu. Sie konnte nicht einmal verstehen, warum überhaupt jemandem so viel Macht gegeben werden sollte. Sie öffnete das Buch über den Hohen Rat der Zauberer und schaute den Index durch, bis die „Potter, Harry" fand. Schnell blätterte sie zu der Seite und las den Eintrag. 

_Wurde 2012 zum vorsitzendem Zauberer des Hohen Rates ernannt. Mr. Potter hat jedoch niemals an einer Versammlung des Hohen Rates der Zauberer teilgenommen. Während seiner_ Abwesenheit _ hat Albus Dumbledore die Position übernommen... _

Der Artikel ging weiter, gab jedoch keinen Hinweis darauf, ob Harry den Titel erhalten hatte. 

Sie stopfte alle Bücher in ihre Tasche, schlüpfte zurück unter ihren Tarnumhang und verließ die Bibliothek. Sie hatte genug gelesen für eine Nacht. 

~~**~~

Nervös am Ende ihrer Feder kauend, versuchte Courtney herauszufinden, wie sie Mr. Potter am besten erzählen konnte, dass Sirius von ihrer Korrespondenz wusste. 

Sie war nicht besonders gut aufgelegt. Besonders, da sie nicht herausgefunden hatte, ob Harry alle Ernennungen für den Stab des Merlin erhalten hatte oder nicht. Sie befand sich wieder in der Bibliothek, und es war Samstag Nachmittag. 

„Woran arbeiten Sie so hart, Miss Barnes?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr. 

Courtney sprang auf und sah ihrer Geschichtsprofessorin ins Gesicht. „N-nichts. Nur ein Brief."

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue und antwortete humorvoll „In der Bibliothek, umgeben von Geschichtsbüchern?" Courtney hatte die Bücher, die sie in der Nacht zuvor ausgesucht hatte, wieder auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. 

Courtney wand sich.  „Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun?" fragte sie. 

„Eigentlich wollte ich mit Ihnen über Ihr Projekt reden. Ich bin ein bisschen besorgt darüber, dass Sie scheinbar Probleme damit haben, Informationen zu finden."

„Professor, die Informationen, die Sie uns im Unterricht gegeben haben, finden sich in allen Biographien wieder, die ich finden konnte ... sei es nun in der Verbotenen Abteilung oder nicht . Ich habe das Verzeichnis überprüft. Wie soll ich irgendwelche Informationen finden, wenn diese fast wie ein Staatsgeheimnis behandelt werden?"

Hermione seufzte. Jeder Schüler, der sich mit Harry Potter beschäftigte, wurde mit diesem Problem konfrontiert. Der einzige Grund, warum sie Projekte über Harry Potter überhaupt erlaubte, war, weil die Schüler meutern würden, wenn es verboten wäre. Sie fragte sich immer wieder, warum alle so besessen von diesem Thema waren, wenn man doch so viele Informationen wie möglich verbarg. Sie schob diese Gedanken beiseite und wandte sich wieder Courtney zu. 

„Warst du in der Lage, irgendetwas außer dem, was ich dir erzählt habe, herauszufinden?"

Courtney dachte einen Moment nach, dann nickte sie. Sie konnte die Informationen, die sie aus den Bibliotheksbüchern gesammelt hatte, mitteilen – aber nichts von Professor Black oder Harry selbst. 

„Ich hab einen Verweis gefunden, der darauf hindeutet, dass während Harry Potters Aufenthalt in Askaban Dementoren statt Auroren das Gefängnis führten. Ich habe auch herausgefunden, dass Harry mit dem Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse ausgezeichnet wurde. Für die _Bezwingung_ Voldemorts – und nicht nur als Hilfe für Dumbledore, wie Sie gesagt haben -  und die Rettung Hogwarts', des Schulleiters und der ganzen Zaubererwelt. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass er für den Titel Merlins Stab nominiert wurde, aber ich konnte noch nicht herauskriegen, ob er ihn erhalten hat oder nicht. Wissen Sie es?"

Hermione Kinnlade fiel herunter. Keiner ihrer früheren Schüler hatte es geschafft, _diese _Information auszugraben. 

„Du hast deine Hausaufgaben wirklich gemacht." Und dann _rannte_ die Professorin förmlich aus der Bibliothek. 

Courtney kicherte ein bisschen über die Reaktion, blickte finster drein, da sie immer noch nichts über die Ernennung erfahren hatte, und begann dann, ihre Bücher einzupacken, um Professor Black zu besuchen und seine Zeitungen anzuschauen. 

~~**~~

Dienstag Nachmittag öffnete David erwartungsvoll den neuesten Brief von Courtney. Jede Zurückhaltung, die er war vorher an den Tag gelegt hatte, war schon längst verschwunden. 

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, _

_Als allererstes muss ich Ihnen etwas beichten. Ich habe den letzten Brief von Ihnen im Unterricht gelesen und ein Lehrer hat mich dabei erwischt. Er nahm mir den Brief weg und wollte ihn bis Ende des Schuljahres behalten. Am Ende musste ich ihm davon erzählen, damit ich ihn wieder zurückbekam. Es war Professor Black. Er weiß, dass wir in Kontakt stehen. Er hat mir jedoch versprochen, dass er es niemandem erzählen wird. Er hat auch angeboten, dass er mich seine alten Zeitungen anschauen lässt, die mit Ihnen zu tun haben. _

_Er hat mir einige Bücher empfohlen, die ein paar Informationen über Sie enthielten. Wussten Sie, dass Sie mit dem Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse ausgezeichnet worden sind? Sie sind auch der momentan vorsitzende Zauberer des Hohen Rates der Zauberer. Sie wurden für Merlins Stab nominiert, aber ich kann nicht herausfinden, ob Sie ihn jemals erhalten haben, oder nicht. _

_Durch ein anderes Buch, Familienstammbäume, habe ich herausgefunden, dass Ihre Mutter theoretisch keine Muggelgeborene war. Sie war die erste Hexe nach vier Generationen von Squibs väterlicherseits. _

_Es gibt noch ein Buch, das Sie erwähnt, aber ich muss in die verbotene Abteilung gehen, um es zu lesen. Selbst mit dem Tarnumhang macht mich das ein bisschen nervös. _

_Halloween steht an und die ganze Schule darf Hogsmeade besuchen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten!_

_Courtney Barnes_

David lehnte sich zurück und dachte darüber nach, was Courtney erzählt hatte. Dann seufzte er  und nahm seinen neuesten Brief für Courtney (mit Details über die Geschehnisse beim Trimagischen Turnier, was enorm schwer zu schreiben gewesen war) und gab ihn der Eule (eine der Schuleulen). Als sie davonflog, packte er den Brief, den er gerade bekommen hatte, in seine Tasche und verließ den Park, um heimzufahren. 

Nach seiner Ankunft fand er heraus, dass Courtney offenbar zwei Briefe zur selben Zeit geschickt hatte: einen an ihre Familie und einen an Harry.

Kathryn las den Brief gerade Michael vor. David ignorierte ihn einfach, so gut er konnte, und nahm seine Krawatte ab. Ein drückendes Schweigen war in den letzten zwei bis drei Wochen entstanden. Kathryn hatte aufgehört, David zu konfrontieren, was seine Abneigung gegenüber jeder Magie betraf, und im Gegenzug hatte David aufgehört, so harsch zu reagieren. Er las die Briefe immer noch nicht selbst (jedenfalls nicht offen), und half ihr auch nicht, die Briefe zu beantworten. Aber er verließ den Raum nicht mehr. 

Das heutige Abendessen war angefüllt mir Michael Geplapper über die Schule und Kathryns Erzählung über den Unterricht, den sie heute gehalten hatte (sie arbeitete als Vertretungslehrerin). Nachdem sie Michael ins Bett gebracht hatte, kam Kathryn die Treppe herunter und fand ihren Mann die Abendzeitung lesend. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch und nahm ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand. „Ich muss mit dir reden." sagte sie als Erklärung. 

David nickte und lächelte schmal. 

„Ich habe heute einen Brief erhalten von der Mutter von einem von Courtneys Freunden. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob wir irgendwann etwas zusammen unternehmen wollen. Ich möchte sie hierher einladen und sie besser kennen lernen. Sie hat keine magischen Kräfte, aber ihr Ehemann hat welche, genauso wie ihre drei Kinder. Ihr jüngstes heißt Caleb und ist in Courtneys Haus. Sie heißt Megan Weasley, und ich möchte sie gern treffen und mich mit ihr anfreunden. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich sie in unser Haus einladen und auch mal etwas mit ihr unternehmen werde." Kathryn beobachtete die Reaktion ihres Mannes ganz genau. 

Er schloss die Augen und antwortete dann, ohne sie zu öffnen. „Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten, Courtney zu unterstützen oder mehr vertraut mit dem Weg zu werden, den sie eingeschlagen hat. Ich werde keine Entscheidungen für dich treffen, und ich werde höflich zu jedem sein, den du hierher einlädst, Kathryn. doch bitte verlang nicht von mir, das alles zu akzeptieren. Ich tue, was ich kann."

Kathryn fühlte sich innerlich erleichtert. Es war nicht annähernd die Antwort, die sie gern gewollt hätte, doch es war immerhin mehr, als sie vor zwei Monaten hätte erwarten können. 

Sie küsste ihren Mann und kündigte an, dass sie ins Bett gehen würde. 

~~**~~

Am nächsten Morgen wählte Kathryn die Telefonnummer, die Megan Weasley ihr gegeben hatte. 

„Hallo?"

„Megan? Hier ist Kathryn. Sie haben mir einen Brief geschrieben und mich gefragt, ob wir irgendwann etwas miteinander unternehmen könnten. Ich würde wirklich gerne. Ich muss mich einfach mehr in die Zauberergesellschaft einleben."

„Haben Sie heute Zeit?" war die Antwort. 

„Ja, hab ich."

„Okay, würde Sie dann heute gerne in die Winkelgasse kommen? Fred, mein Mann, arbeitet heute da. In seinem Scherzartikelladen ist um Halloween herum immer besonders viel los, und ich liebe es, ihn manchmal dort zu besuchen." 

„Das klingt wunderbar. Ich muss nur um drei zurücksein, um meinen Sohn von der Schule abzuholen."

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Adresse und wir sind in zehn Minuten da."

Kathryn tat es und legte dann auf. 

**********

Megans Wort getreu klingelte es zehn Minuten später an der Tür. Kathryn öffnete und ein großer Mann mit roten Haaren und einer Vielzahl von Sommersprossen und eine große Frau mit braunen Haaren kamen zum Vorschein. Nach einer kurzen Vorstellung gingen die drei die Straße herunter. 

„Wo genau gehen wir hin?" fragte Kathryn. 

„Wir benutzen das nächste öffentliche Flohnetzwerk. Es gibt eines in der U-Bahn Station", erklärte Fred. „Von dort aus kommen wir per Flohpulver in die Winklegasse."

„Flohpulver .. das ist Reisen per Feuer, richtig?" sagte Kathryn, sich an Courtneys ersten Brief erinnernd. 

Als sie die U-Bahn Station betraten, führte Fred sie zu einem Drehkreuz, das weit weg von den anderen stand, und das anscheinend niemand benutzte, obwohl sie sich in der morgendlichen Rush Hour befanden.

„Es ist verzaubert", erklärte Fred leise. „Ihr könnte es nur sehen, weil ich bei euch bin." Er fummelte in seiner Tasche herum und zog drei silberne Münzen heraus. Er gab Megan und Kathryn jeweils eine und steckte dann seine eigene in den Schlitz. Das Drehkreuz bewegte sich und aus dem Schacht, wo normalerweise die Wertmarke herauskommen würde, rutschte ein kleiner Beutel. Fred nahm sie und wartete dann ruhig auf die anderen beiden. 

„Du gehst vor", sagte Megan. 

Kathryn hob ihren Arm, um ihre Münze einzuwerfen, und ließ sie prompt fallen. Nachdem sie sie  errötend aufgehoben hatte, schaffte sie es diesmal und schob sich durch das Drehkreuz. Sie hob den Beutel auf, schaute sich dann um und ihr stockte der Atem. 

Sie konnte den Rest der U-Bahn-Station nicht mehr sehen, sondern fand sich stattdessen in einem Raum mit einem großen Kamin wieder, den sie von der anderen Seite des Drehkreuzes aus nicht hatte sehen können. Megan kam einen Moment später in den Raum und die drei gingen direkt zu dem Kamin. 

„Megan, würdest du zuerst gehen, um es Kathryn zu zeigen?" sagte Fred. 

Megan nickte und trat in den Kamin. Nachdem sie den kleinen Beutel geöffnet hatte, schüttete sie dessen Inhalt zu ihren Füßen. Kathryn Augen weiteten sich, als sie die grünen Flammen sah. „Winkelgasse!" Megan verschwand. 

Kathryn schaute besorgt auf den Kamin, als Fred ihr einen leichten Stoß gab. 

„Werd nur nicht nervös, mach einfach, was sie getan hat", ermutigte sie Fred. 

Kathryn trat in den Bau aus Stein und fummelte am Knoten ihres Beutels herum. Nachdem sie es zu ihren Füßen geschüttet hatte, war sie erstaunt, dass die grünen Flammen sie nur an den Füßen kitzelten. „Winkelgasse!" rief sie deutlich. 

Plötzlich drehte und drehte drehte sie sich.... und das mochte sie nun wirklich nicht. Als sie begann, sich zu verlangsamen und endlich anhielt, fiel sie direkt aus dem Kamin und übergab sich sofort auf den Boden. 

Beschämt, aber immer noch mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch, versuchte Kathryn den ekligen Geschmack aus ihrem Mund zu bekommen, als Megan ihr aufhalf.

Fred kam genau zur gleichen Zeit herein und entfernte sofort die Schweinerei auf dem Boden. 

„Bist du okay?" fragte er. 

„Ja", antwortete Kathryn schwach. „Ich bin nur ein Tollpatsch, und mir wird bei heftigen Bewegungen so schnell schlecht – offensichtlich keine gute Kombination für das Flohnetzwerk."

Sie atmete tief ein und fühlte sich ein wenig besser, besonders nachdem Fred ein Glas Wasser für sie herbeigezaubert hatte, um sich den Mund damit sauber zu machen. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte, dass sie sich in einem Raum befanden, der nur aus einem Kamin und ein paar Bänken  an den Wänden bestand. Gleich gegenüber des Kamins gab es eine Tür. 

Sie gingen nach draußen und Kathryn fand sich in einer ganz anderen Welt wieder. 

~~**~~

Fred kicherte innerlich, als er beobachtete, wie seine älteste Tochter, Amanda, 21 Jahre alt, mit Megan und Kathryn aus dem Laden ging. Die drei würden viel Spaß haben, das wusste er jetzt schon. Megan liebte die magische Welt und Kathryn schien genauso begierig darauf zu sein, sie kennenzulernen, wie Megan es das erste Mal gewesen war. 

„Brian!" schrie er durch den Laden. Sein neunzehnjähriger Sohn sollte bereits hier sein. 

„Ja, Dad?" kam die Stimme seines Sohnes aus dem Hinterzimmer. 

„Hast du schon nach der Post gesehen?"

„Ja, zwei Briefe. Ich hab sie in das Regal unter die Kasse gelegt."

Fred nahm die Briefe und setzte sich auf die Theke, um sie zu öffnen. Der erste war eine Gelegenheit für das Geschäft, eine Filiale in Südafrika aufzumachen. Er lächelte. George würde sich darüber freuen. Sein Zwillingsbruder hatte schon lange versucht, in Afrika Fuß zu fassen. Es war der einzige Kontinent ohne eine WWW Filiale – was bedauerlich war, denn er hatte eine höhere magische Bevölkerung pro Quadratmeter als jeder andere. Doch die Leute schienen mehr auf die „Hexen Doktor AG" zu stehen, einen Scherzartikelladen, der dort seit über hundert Jahren florierte. 

Zu schade, dass George heute Dienst hatte. Sie hatten eine Abmachung mit dem Zaubereiministerium und der Abteilung für Mysterien – sie wechselten sich dort ab. Fred hatte seinen Job im Ministerium am Tag zuvor erledigt, deshalb war er heute dran, den Laden zu führen. Normalerweise würde das Ministerium dem nie zugestimmt haben, doch es hatte durchaus seine Vorteile, die besten Unaussprechlichen zu sein. 

Er legte den ersten Brief beiseite, um ihn George später zu zeigen, und öffnete den zweiten. 

~~**~~

Brian pfiff vor sich hin, während er an die Verabredung dachte, die er heute Nacht mit seiner Freundin geplant hatte. Er hatte eine besondere Nacht im Sinn. 

Er seufzte und wandte sich der Inventurliste zu. Sie mussten mehr Kanariencreme aus der Fabrik bekommen, denn sie waren fast ausverkauft, und eine Menge neuer Aufträge kamen mit den Eulen.

Als er sich umdrehte, um die Schnappenden Pralinenschachteln zu überprüfen, hörte er einen undeutlichen Schrei aus dem Laden und streckte seinen Kopf hinaus. „Dad?"

„Du kümmerst dich um den Laden!" schrie sein Vater, als er zur Vordertür hinauslief und einen sehr verwirrten Sohn zurückließ. 

~~**~~

Fred keuchte, als er von seinem Apparationspunkt in Hogsmeade aus hoch nach Hogwarts joggte. Seine Gedanken rasten. Das war _undenkbar!_

Er öffnete das Portal zur  Schule und ging schnell hinein. Niemand war in der Eingangshalle, deshalb begann er, rasch zum Büro des Direktors zu gehen. Er wusste nicht wirklich, warum er hier war, doch er fiel in eine alte Verhaltensweise zurück, die während des Krieges entstanden war. Wenn du Zweifel hast – geh zu Dumbledore. 

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und tippte damit auf die pinken Fingernägel der linken Hand des Wasserspeiers. Der Wasserspeier hüpfte zur Seite und gab die Treppe frei. Er hatte keine Zeit, das Passwort zu überdenken, und wusste, dass der Trigger, den Dumbledore ihnen vor Jahren gelehrt hatte, immer noch funktionieren würde. 

Er hörte Stimmen von drinnen, hob seine Hand und klopfte an. Die Stimmen verstummten und Albus' Stimme sagte. „Herein!"

Er öffnete die Tür, und fand den Direktor mit Sirius und Hermione vor.

„Fred, schön dich zu sehen!" Albus grinste fröhlich. Fred hatte niemals herausbekommen, woher er immer wusste, welcher Zwilling welcher war, wenn selbst ihre eigene Mutter es niemals perfekt hinbekommen hatte. 

„Albus, Sirius, Hermione." Fred nickte ihnen zu. Dann brach er ab, unfähig, ihnen auch nur zu erzählen, was geschehen war. 

„Gibt es irgendetwas, was ich für dich tun kann?" fragte Albus nach einem Moment des Schweigens. 

„Ich weiß nicht! Ich ... ich bin total durcheinander. Megan und Amanda spielen heute Führer für Kathryn Barnes. Ich war im Laden, als ich einen Brief erhielt." Fred brach erneut ab. 

Sirius wurde hellhörig. Er _wusste _einfach, dass es etwas mit Courtneys Kontakt zu Harry zu tun hatte. 

„Und?" fragte Hermione ungeduldig. 

„Der Brief besagte ... Es ging um ... Er will, dass ...!" Fred stand auf und begann herumzugehen. 

„Von wem war er?" fragte Albus, sichtlich verwirrt über Freds Reaktion. 

„Harry!" brach es aus Fred in einem Ton heraus, der klar sagte _‚Zwick mich, damit ich sicher sein kann, dass ich nicht träume oder Halluzinationen habe!'_.

„Harry?" fragte Hermine verwirrt. 

„Harry Potter! Es war ein Brief von Harry Potter!" schrie Fred. 

Hermione erstarrte und starrte Fred an. Albus wurde so weiß wie sein Bart. Sirius reagierte nicht halb so heftig und was deswegen der einzige, der eine weitere Frage formulieren konnte. 

„Was stand drinnen?"

„Er ... er will, dass sein ganzer Anteil, inklusive aller Rechte und Privilegien, die ihm ursprünglich garantiert worden sind, und die Einnahmen der Firma sofort auf Courtney Barnes als Teilhaberin übertragen werden. Und er will, dass es ihr eröffnet wird, vertraulich, an Halloween, wenn sie in Hogsmeade ist."

Sirius Augen weiteten sich geschockt, und er umklammerte die Lehne seines Stuhles fester. Obwohl er schon vorher von der Freundschaft zwischen Courtney und Harry gewusst hatte, hätte er doch niemals _das _erwartet!

„Harry gehörte immer noch ein Teil?" sagte Hermione schwach. 

Fred nickte. „Ein Drittel der Firma, ein Drittel der Einnahmen, und garantierte lebenslange Versorgung aller Sachen aus unserem Inventar, die er gebrauchen kann. Und obwohl er es niemals benutzt hat, hat er ein gleichwertiges Mitspracherecht in allen Firmenangelegenheiten wie George und ich." Fred sagte das alles wie mechanisch. 

Albus hatte es irgendwie geschafft, seinen Schock zu überwinden, und sagte mit fragender Stimme. „Woher wusste er, dass sie an Halloween nach Hogsmeade gehen wird? Woher kennt er sie überhaupt?"

Hermione schüttelte wie erschlagen den Kopf, und Fred schaute auf und fragte sich, was als nächstes passieren würde. 

Sirius vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und stöhnte.  

„Sirius?" fragte Hermione. 

Er antwortete ihr, aber hob den Kopf dabei nicht. „Courtney hat seit der zweiten Septemberwoche Kontakt mit Harry. Er hat ihr _alles_ erzählt."

Hermione begann völlig unerwartet zu weinen. 

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Albus Sirius mit einer zögernden Stimme, die niemand von ihm seit Jahren gehört hatte.

„Ich hab sie erwischt, wie sie vor zwei Wochen einen Brief im Unterricht gelesen hat. Ich habe ihn konfisziert. Sie bat darum, ihn zurückzuerhalten. Irgendwann musste sie mir erzählen, was es war, damit ich ihn ihr zurückgab. Nach dem zu urteilen, was ich gesehen habe, hat er ihr darin alles über sein zweites Jahr erzählt."

Durch ihre Tränen hindurch murmelte Hermione. „Sie hat heute morgen beim Frühstück einen Brief erhalten. Dick, mit vielen Blättern."

Schweigen herrschte in dem Büro, als die vier Anwesenden nachdachten – oder versuchten, nachzudenken. Dann seufzte Albus und wandte sich an Fred, der nun schwach auf seinem Stuhl hing. 

„Ich vermute, dass du auf der Suche nach einem Ratschlag gekommen zu mir gekommen bist?" Fred nickte stumm. 

„Ich schlage vor, du machst einfach das, was er gesagt hat. Erzähl es niemandem und versuche nicht, Harry zu kontaktieren, es sei denn, er hat um eine Bestätigung der Transaktion gebeten?" Fred schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Versuch bloß nicht, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten!" kreischte Hermione schrill. „Aber das könnte doch bedeuten, dass er zurückkehren will!"

Albus schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich wurde sofort nach dem Frühstück informiert, dass Mr. Charlie Longbottom auf die Krankenstation gebracht worden ist, nachdem er eine Begegnung mir Harrys unliebsamen Antworten hatte. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum Harry beschlossen hat, Courtney Barnes in sein Leben zu lassen. Aber wir werden das hinnehmen und uns nicht einmischen. Wenigstens so viel können wir tun, nachdem wir so viele Jahre hilflos waren."

Nach ein paar Minuten nickten die anderen drei. Dann saßen sie alle für gute zehn Minuten schweigend da, bis ein Klopfen an der Tür sie aus ihren Grübeleien herausholte. Hermione sprang auf und Sirius gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich. Fred schoss hoch und sah aus, als würde er beim ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr wegrennen. Albus (unbeeindruckt – natürlich) gab ihnen einen Moment um sich wieder zu fassen, und bat dann den Gast herein. Er stellte sich als Severus heraus, der finster dreinblickte, als er die im Büro Anwesenden erblickte. 

„Ein schlechter Zeitpunkt, Albus? Du hast gesagt, du willst mich um 11.30 treffen, richtig?" 

„Oh, wir wollten grade gehen!" sagte Hermione hastig und Sirius nickte. Fred murmelte etwas von „...George informieren." Er eilte an dem Zaubertrankmeister vorbei, und stolperte die Treppen hinunter. 

Hermione und Sirius entschuldigten sich ebenfalls hastig, und ließen einen völlig verwirrten Snape hinter sich.

****************************

Danke an meine lieben Reviewer! Und mir ist aufgefallen, das de Kapitel im Moment wirklich a bissl langatmig sind ... aber bald schließt sich der Kreis! Wir sind schließlich schon bei 12!*g* Bei 14 fängt er damit schon an!*g* 

Ich kann euch heute net namentlich nennen, weil FFnet anscheinend grade spinnt, aber ich werds nachtragen!


	13. Halloween Surprises

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam (und Co-Übersetzer: Matt (danke*knuddel*))

Beta: Talyn (danke*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: So, hier ist das neue Kapitel! Hach, ich freu mich schon, wenn die deutsche Version irgendwann auf demselben Stand ist wie die englische ... Gott, dann werdet ihr mich umbringen, weil ihr so lange warten müsst (die Autorin braucht ja schon lang und dann ich mit der Übersetzung noch!*ugly*). Naja, egal jetzt ...

Wie immer hier auch wieder ein Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, siehe Profil!

Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 13!!

*******************

BETRAYED – Kapitel 13 - Halloween Surprises

Courtney dachte über alles nach, was sie in den Briefen von Harry gelesen hatte. Mittlerweile wusste sie über alles Bescheid, was in Harrys ersten 4 Jahren geschehen war.

Und sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Sie konnten nicht verstehen, wie sie ihn für einen Verräter hatten halten können, wo er doch so viel für sie getan hatte, und ihnen immer wieder gezeigt hatte, wer er war und wofür er stand.

_Warum!?_Sie wollte jeden anschreien, Professor Granger, den Schulleiter, Professor Black, Mr. Weasley... jeden! Sie verstand endlich, warum Harry Potter gegangen war. Jetzt war sie wütend, und verstand ebenfalls, warum Harry gezögert hatte, ihr seine Geschichte mitzuteilen – aus Angst, was es für sie bedeuten würde. _Warum!?_****

Das war die Frage, die sie beantwortet haben wollte. Doch obwohl sie die Frage  herausschreien und Antworten verlangen konnte, so wusste sie doch, dass Harry sich die gleiche Frage wahrscheinlich millionenfach gestellt hatte – ohne je eine Antwort zu erhalten.

Er hatte ihr immer noch nicht den Brief über sein fünftes Jahr, den anschließenden Arrest, das Verfahren oder die Einkerkerung zukommen lassen. Allerdings hatte er ihr eine kurze Nachricht als Antwort auf ihren letzen Brief geschrieben.

Liebe Courtney

Danke, das du mir über deine versehentliche Offenbarung unseres Briefverkehrs geschrieben hast. Ich bewundere deine Ehrlichkeit. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin dir deswegen nicht böse. Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Nein, ich hatte keine Ahnung, weder vom Orden des Merlin, der Merlins Stab Nominierung, noch der Mitgliedschaft im Hohen Rat der Zauberer. Offen gesagt ist es mir aber auch egal. Danke aber, dass du mir die Erkenntnisse deiner Recherchen mitgeteilt hast. 

Mit aller Nachdringlichkeit bitte ich dich aber, unsere Freundschaft niemandem  sonst preiszugeben. Dennoch weiß ich, dass meine langen Briefe es nicht gerade einfach machen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, wenn jemand herausfindet, dass du meinen alten Tarnumhang hast. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es in den nächsten Tagen noch schwerer für dich wird. Aber ich vertraue dir, dass du mit den richtigen Leuten sprechen wirst. Solange sie mich in Ruhe lassen, ist es in Ordnung.

Ich werde bald wieder schreiben,

Harry Potter

Sie war verwirrt über die Anspielung, dass irgendetwas geschehen würde, dass es noch härter für sie machen würde, die Geheimhaltung zu wahren. Was hatte er vor? Auftauchen? Sie schnaubte bei dem Gedanken. Sie hatte ihn zwar nie persönlich getroffen, kannte ihn aber gut genug um zu wissen, wie unmöglich _das_war.

Sie packte den Brief wieder zu den anderen Sachen, die sie von Harry Potter bekommen hatte, und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Zaubertrankunterricht.

Die kombinierte Klasse aus Gryffindors und Ravenclaws war angefüllt mit aufgeregtem Gemurmel. Jedem fiel es schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, zumal es die letzte Stunde des Tages und morgen Halloween war. Snapes übertrieben dramatisches Betreten der Klasse brachte zwar das Gerede zum verstummen, nicht jedoch die Ungeduld der Schüler.

Snape ignorierte diese Ungeduld und ließ sie sofort einen einfachen Gedanken-Klar-Trank  vorbereiten.

Courtney und Angela arbeiteten zusammen, um den Trank so gut wie möglich herzustellen. Allerdings waren die beiden nicht gerade die hellsten Köpfe im Zaubertrankunterricht. Zu ihrer Verzweiflung fing der Trank an, grau zu werden und wurde immer dunkler, obwohl er eigentlich hellrosa hätte sein sollen. Snape schritt vorbei und grinste höhnisch über ihren Trank. „10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor" war alles, was er sagte, bevor er weiter zu Charlie Longbottom ging und ihn anschrie, weil sein Kessel schmolz. „Dummer Junge! Du bist bei  Zaubertränken genau so schlecht wie dein Vater! Du solltest ein Ravenclaw sein, wie deine Mutter!"

Aus Harrys Briefen hatte Courtney ein gutes Bild von Neville Longbottom. Sie lächelte, als sie sich an einige Eskapaden erinnerte, von denen sie gelesen hatte. Besonders gefiel ihr, wie sie Draco Malfoy nach Harrys viertem Jahr verflucht hatten. Es gab einen Tiberius Malfoy im fünften Jahrgang in Slytherin, von dem sie annahm, dass er Dracos Sohn war. Mehr als einmal hatte sie beobachtet, wie er Erstklässler (sogar aus seinem eigenem Haus) fertiggemacht hatte, und war glücklich, bisher in der Lage gewesen zu sein, ihm zu entgehen. Sich innerlich schüttelnd, widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Zaubertrankunterricht. Sie und Angela unterhielten sich über die Pläne, die sie für den nächsten Tag hatten, während sie aufräumten und ihre Sachen packten.

Während alle den Raum verließen, war Snape damit beschäftigt Longbottom wegen seines Kessels zu einer Stunde Nachsitzen zu verdonnern.

Angela und Courtney (zusammen mit einer Ansammlung von anderen Weasleys) verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags damit, unter der Aufsicht von Professor Finch-Fletchley auf dem Quidditchfeld herumzufliegen. Courtney war nicht besonders gut und flog auch nicht besonders hoch, doch sie hatte Spaß. Sie wusste, sie hatte nicht das Zeug zu einem guten Quidditch-Spieler, hätte aber nichts dagegen, selber einen Besen zu besitzen. Nur zum Spaß. Vielleicht würde sie sich zum Geburtstag einen von ihren Eltern wünschen.

Beim Gedanken an ihre Eltern musste sie seufzen. Sie vermisste ihren Vater sehr. Es war fast so, als wäre er komplett aus ihrem Leben verschwunden. Manchmal, auch wenn sie niemandem davon erzählt hatte, weinte sie, nachdem sie einen Brief von Harry bekommen hatte. Sie wünschte, ihr Vater würde mit ihr sprechen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr erzählt, dass ihr Vater (anstatt seinen Unmut kund zu tun) im Moment die Tatsache, dass sie eine Hexe war, stillschweigend ignorierte. Für die Elfjährige war das aber kein besonderer Trost.

Als Professor Finch-Fletchley abpfiff und sie zusammenrief, war Courtneys Stimmung beträchtlich schlechter als vorher, nachdem sie über ihren Vater nachgedacht hatte.

~~**~~

Am nächsten Morgen schienen ihre depressiven Gedanken wie aus dem offenen Fenster davongeflogen zu sein (durch das man den Sonnenaufgang und einen klaren Himmel sehen konnte). Das Wetter war zwar kalt, aber die Farben des Herbstes machten das wieder wett. Aufgeregte Schüler liefen durch die Eingangshalle und warteten auf die Erlaubnis, endlich hinausgehen zu dürfen.

Irgendwann kam Professor Black und sagte zu allen. „Bitte meldet euch beim Vorstand eures Hauses ab. Alle Schüler unter dem dritten Jahr müssen um 18:00 Uhr wieder hier sein, alle anderen um 20:00 Uhr. Wenn ihr wieder hier seid, gebt dem Vorstand eures Hauses Bescheid. Im Dorf werden sich auch Lehrer befinden und ein Auge auf alles haben. Das Halloweenbankett mit Unterhaltung wird um 20:30 stattfinden. Viel Spaß."

Damit versammelten sich alle Schüler um den Vorstand ihres Hauses und warteten begierig darauf, sich abzumelden und nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Als Angela und Courtney es endlich durch die Schlange zu Professor McGonagall und durch die Tür geschafft hatten, liefen sie in einem Sprint in Richtung Hogsmeade.

Angela gewann das Rennen, da sie die sportlichere war, und bestand darauf, dass Courtney ihr ein Butterbier schuldete. So betraten sie ‚Die Drei Besen', Courtney kaufte zwei Butterbiere und sie setzten sich an einen Tisch. Das Getränk war eine neue Erfahrung für Courtney. Sie mochte es, besonders da es draußen ziemlich kalt war. Bald gesellten sich auch Caleb Weasley, Jonathan und Jared Weasley – eineiige Zwillinge aus dem dritte Jahr – und Patricia Finch-Fletchley aus dem zweiten Jahr dazu. Courtney fühlte sich bei den ganzen Weasleys ein wenig fehl am Platz, doch sie hatte Spaß. Während sie Jareds Geschichte über einen Streich, den sie im ersten Jahr gespielt hatten, halb zuhörte, schrie Caleb plötzlich. „Dad!"

Alle sahen hoch zu einem Mann mit roten Haaren, der auf sie herabgrinste.

„Onkel Fred!" sagten Jared, Jonathan, Patricia und Angela im Chor.

„Hallo zusammen, hallo, hallo"

„Dad, das ist Courtney Barnes, die Freundin, von der ich dir geschrieben habe."

„Aha. Schön, Sie kennen zulernen, Miss Barnes. Ich habe Ihre Mutter vor zwei Tagen getroffen. Meine Frau hat sie mit in die Winkelgasse genommen und dort den Tag mit ihr und meiner Tochter Amanda verbracht."

Courtney hob die Augenbrauen vor Erstaunen.

„Warum bist du hier?" fragte Caleb neugierig, „Ich dachte du wärst heute in der Winkelgasse, und Amanda sollte eigentlich kommen. Sie hat versprochen, sie würde die MP3´s, die sie umgewandelt hat, mitbringen." Da Muggel-Technologie in und um Hogwarts nicht funktionierte, hatten Fred und George schon vor Jahren einen Spruch erfunden, der es erlaubte, Musik der Muggel in eine magische Audiosphäre, die mit einer Berührung durch den Zauberstab aktiviert wurde, zu übertragen. Caleb liebte die Muggelmusik seiner Mutter und wollte unbedingt, dass einige seiner reinblütigen Freunde sie hörten.

„Ich weiß. Als sie vom Schichttausch erfuhr, gab sie sie mir. Ich habe sie hinten im Laden. Komm da vorbei und ich geb sie dir. In der Zwischenzeit möchte ich gerne mit Courtney sprechen."

Courtney war überrascht, und die anderen am Tisch waren es anscheinend auch. Leicht verwirrt schob Courtney ihren Stuhl zurück und folgte Fred Weasley aus dem Lokal.

Sie betraten ein Geschäft mit dem Namen Weasley Wizard Wheezes und gingen nach hinten in ein Büro. Fred schloss die Tür und bat Courtney, sich zu setzen. Während sie sich wunderte, was um alles in der Welt das zu bedeuten hatte, nahm sie höflich das angebotene Glas Wasser an. Eine Sekunde später öffnete sich die Tür wieder und ein Mann, der genauso aussah wie Fred Weasley, kam herein.

„Courtney, das ist mein Bruder George. Er ist der Vater von Jonathan und Jared. Ich möchte gleich zum Geschäftlichen kommen und nicht viel deiner Zeit in Anspruch nehmen." erklärte Fred, während sich George hinsetzte.

„Okay." sagte Courtney in einem verwirrten Tonfall.

Fred lehnte sich zurück. „Vor zwei Tagen erhielt ich einen sehr... nun, sagen wir, _schockierenden_Brief. Er bat uns, dir das heute, in privaten Umfeld, zu sagen."

„Mir was zu sagen?" fragte Courtney, noch verwirrter. George nahm ein Stück Pergament vom Schreibtisch und gab es ihr.

Gültig ab dem 29. Oktober 2021 erhält Courtney Barnes ein Drittel des Eigentums an Weasley Wizard Wheezes Inc. Sie erhält ein Drittel der Einnahmen und unbegrenzten Zugang zu allen Produkten, sowie alle anderen Privilegien eines Inhabers. Sie hat ein Mitspracherecht in allen Entscheidungen, die die Zukunft der Firma betreffen.

Gezeichnet

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Geschockt auf das Dokument starrend sagte sie ziemlich unverständlich. „Was hat...? Warum haben Sie...? Wie..?"

Als Antwort reichte ihr Fred ein anderes Stück Papier, das eine bekannte Handschrift trug.

„Harry Potter hat mir seinen ganzen Anteil an der Firma überschrieben?" rief sie aus.

Fred und George nickten gleichzeitig. Courtney starrte schweigend auf das Pergament, das aus ihr gerade eine sehr reiche Elfjährige gemacht hatte. Sie hatte durch Caleb und Jared (Jonathan war ein Ravenclaw, und so kannte sie ihn nicht besonders) einen ziemlich guten Eindruck darüber gewonnen, wie erfolgreich WWW war.

Um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurückzuerhalten, räusperte George sich. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie, dass er ein Stück Papier in der Hand hielt. „Alles, was du tun musst, um in den Augen des Gesetzes deine Partnerschaft offiziell zu machen, ist dieses hier zu unterschreiben." Sie nahm das Dokument und sah es sich schnell durch. Es gab einige rechtliche Einschränkungen, da sie noch minderjährig war, aber abgesehen davon sah es für sie in Ordnung aus. Sie sah bedenklich zu den Zwillingen. „Sind Sie sich sicher?" brachte sie heraus.

Beide nickten und Fred gab ihr eine Feder. Sie unterschrieb das Dokument.

„Wegen der Einschränkungen dein Alter betreffend: Der Rechtsanwalt musste sie hineinsetzen, da du noch minderjährig bist und ohne die Zustimmung deiner Eltern unterschreibst. Die Klausel besagt, dass der Vertrag von deinen Eltern bis zu deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag annulliert werden kann. Nichtsdestotrotz, selbst wenn deine Eltern sich dazu entscheiden sollten, werden wir dich bei wichtigen Entscheidungen konsultieren. Wenn du bis zu deinem Abschluss eine stille Teilhaberin bleiben möchtest,  kannst du das tun. Du kannst aber auch sofort in die Geschäftsaktivitäten mit einsteigen." erklärte George.

Courtney, die einen verdutzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte, sagte. „Ich denke, ich werde erst mal stille Teilhaberin bleiben."

Fred und George nickten, sie hatten diese Antwort erwartet. Sie ließen sie dieses Abkommen, das sie jederzeit rückgängig machen konnte, unterschreiben und überreichten ihr einen Umschlag.

„Das," sagte Fred, „enthält den Bankschlüssel und Kontoinformationen zum Gringotts Verlies, das ein Drittel des Gewinns der Firma enthält. Dieses Konto, im Gegensatz zu deinem eigenen, ist ein Sparkonto, das seit 16 Jahren nicht angerührt wurde."

Courtney nahm den Umschlag und fühlte den Schlüssel darin herumrutschen. 

„Hast du irgendwelche Fragen?" fragte George.

Courtney, die schließlich realisierte, dass es das war, was Harry in seinem letzten Brief mit „Es wird schwer werden unseren Briefverkehr geheim zu halten" gemeint hatte, fragte: „Wer weiß sonst noch Bescheid?"

„Der Anwalt, der das bearbeitet hat natürlich - allerdings ist er an die Schweigepflicht gebunden - Hermione, Sirius und Albus." sagte Fred und wurde rot. „Tut mir leid, ich war  so überrascht, als ich den Brief bekam. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, und ging deswegen zu Albus. Hermione und Sirius waren durch Zufall zu der Zeit in seinem Büro. Die drei haben versprochen, es niemanden zu sagen. Als klar wurde, dass eine Erklärung nötig war, erzählte uns Sirius, dass Harry mit dir in Kontakt steht. Er hofft, dass du nicht allzu böse mit ihm bist. Ein anderes Problem ist, da sich unsere Firma im Licht der Öffentlichkeit befindet, müssen auch die öffentlichen Unterlagen geändert werden. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass jemand allzu bald einen Blick auf Firmenneuigkeiten werfen wird. Zumal die meisten bereits wissen, was für sie interessant ist. Allerdings, wenn wir ein neues Geschäft eröffnen, erhalten sie alle Information über unsere Firma. Außerdem müssen wir unsere Investoren in Übersee über eine Änderung der Eigentumsverhältnisse informieren. Wahrscheinlich kommt es früher oder später an die Presse. Da du im Moment stille Teilhaberin bist, ist deine Unterschrift in solchen Verträgen nicht nötig. Aber du wirst deswegen nicht lange sicher sein. Ich empfehle dir, mit Professor Dumbeldore darüber zu reden, wie man deine Post überprüfen zu lassen kann. Wir werden versuchen, die Aufmerksamkeit von dir fern zu halten, aber hundertprozentig werden wir das nicht schaffen."

Courtney nickte. Fred lächelte ihr sanft zu und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Schön, dich in der Firma zu haben. Ich muss zugeben, es ist ein wenig merkwürdig, eine Elfjährige als Teilhaberin zu haben, aber ich denke, es wird schon klappen."

Courtney schüttelte seine und Georges Hand, stand auf und folgte ihnen aus der Tür.

„Möchtest du, dass einer von uns mit deinen Eltern darüber spricht? Oder möchtest du ihnen lieber schreiben?" fragte George, während sie durch das Hinterzimmer Richtung Geschäftsbereich gingen.

Courtney erstarrte mitten im Schritt Wie _würden_ ihre Eltern reagieren? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Mutter gut darauf reagieren würde. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass überhaupt _irgendwelche_Eltern gut auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren würden, dass ihr Kind gerade ein Drittel einer Firma von einem vollkommen Fremden erhalten hatte. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken, wie wohl ihr _Vater_reagieren würde. Würde er es verbieten?

„Ich... Ich werde ihnen schreiben Mr. Weasley" sagte sie an Fred gerichtet, „Sie sagten, Sie hätten meine Mutter getroffen? Kann ich ihr schreiben, dass sie sich mit allen Fragen an Sie wenden kann?" Fred nickte und George sagte. „Bitte nenn uns Fred und George."

Courtney nickte und ging weiter. Sie waren fast an der Tür angekommen, als diese sich öffnete und Angela, Jonathan, Jared, Caleb und Patricia, sowie Monica, Monicas ältere Schwester Jennifer und Justina (Patricias ältere Schwester) in der Tür erschienen. Also alle Weasleys, die zur Zeit Hogwarts besuchten. Alle acht überhäuften sie mit Fragen.

~~**~~

Courtney schaffte es, den Fragen der Weasleys aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn sie auch  nicht wusste, wie ihr das gelungen war. Sie erinnerte sich vage daran, wie Fred ihr Unbehagen bemerkt hatte und eine Ausrede für das Gespräch erfunden hatte. Als Angelina, Caleb und Patricia (der Rest konnte bis 20:00 Uhr bleiben, da sie im dritten Jahr oder darüber waren) wieder im Schloss waren, fingen sie an, Courtney erneut mit Fragen zu bombardieren.

„Ich weiß, dass Onkel Fred uns nicht alles erzählt hat. Warum wollte er wirklich mit dir sprechen?" frage Angela.

Courtney seufzte, „Es war eine Geschäftstransaktion."

„Klar, mein Onkel macht Geschäfte mit einer Elfjährigen." sagte Angela trocken. 

Courtney grübelte im Stillen. Früher oder später würde es rauskommen und sie wusste, dass ihre Freunde wütend sein würden, wenn sie es statt von ihr durch den Tagespropheten erfahren würden. Deshalb sagte sie es ihnen. „Harry Potter gab mir sein Drittel Anteil an Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

Alle drei fingen an zu lachen.

~~**~~

Es brauchte das Eingreifen von Professor Granger, um die Auseinandersetzung, die in dem Raum, in dem sie gesprochen hatten, zu beenden. Angela und Caleb waren furchtbar sauer auf Courtney gewesen. Sie dachten, Courtney hätte ihnen nicht die Wahrheit erzählt. Patricia, die viel bedachter war als ihr Cousin und ihre Cousine, versuchte, ihre Verwandten zu beruhigen, und dann nach einem Beweis zu fragen. Als Professor Granger sie gefunden hatte (und sie alle mit Ausnahme von Patricia zum Nachsitzen verdonnert hatte) war sie so ärgerlich, wie Angela sie noch nie erlebt hatte.

„Was war hier los?" zischte sie.

Angela, Caleb und Courtney sahen verlegen aus. Hermione sah ihre Tochter an.  „Angela?"

Diese trat unbehaglich von einem Bein aufs andere und sagte dann: „Sie will uns nicht sagen, was los ist."

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue und sah Courtney an, „Ich hab es ihr gesagt. Sie sagte,  ich würde lügen."

„Warum würde Der-Verdammte-Typ-Der-Verschwunden-Ist Harry Potter dir seinen Anteil an WWW geben?" sagte Angela frustriert.

„Angela! Pass auf, was du sagst!" sagte Hermione und wunderte sich über den bitteren Ton in der Stimme ihrer Tochter. Es hörte sich fast so an, als ob sie Harry Potter _hassen_würde.

„Tut mir leid, Mum." sagte Angela und wurde rot.

„Auseinandersetzungen wie diese werden in Hogwarts nicht toleriert. Patricia, 10 Punkte an Gryffindor für bedachtes Verhalten. Angela, warum fängst du eine Streiterei wegen so etwas Trivialem wie dem hier an?"

„Wir sind angeblich Freunde und sie lügt!" beharrte Angela lautstark.

„Ich lüge nicht," sagte Courtney durch zusammen gepresste Zähne. Caleb schnaubte.

„Ihr werdet damit nicht wieder anfangen." befahl Hermione, „Angela, Caleb, Patricia,  Courtney hat sich entschieden, euch in ein Geheimnis einzuweihen, und ihr beschuldigt sie zu lügen. Fred ist vor zwei Tagen mit einem Brief von Harry Potter zu mir gekommen, in dem er schrieb, dass sein Anteil an der Firma an Courtney weitergegeben werden soll. Ich weiß genauso wenig wie Courtney, warum, aber es ist wahr."

Die drei Cousins starrten mit einem offenen Mund auf Professor Granger.

Sie entschied sich, die ungläubigen Blicke zu ignorieren und fuhr fort. „Caleb, du wirst mit Professor Black nachsitzen, Angela mit Filch und Courtney mit Professor Snape. Genau morgen Abend um genau 20:00 Uhr." Damit verließ sie den Raum.

Angela und Caleb, die unbeholfen eine Ausrede erfanden, entschuldigten sich. Patricia blieb einen Moment länger, wobei sie Courtney nur anstarrte, und ging dann auch.

Courtney seufzte. Das war nicht die Reaktion, die sie erwartet oder gewollt hatte. Sie war froh, dass sie es hinter sich hatte. Auch wenn sie immer noch sauer auf Caleb und Angela war. Und jetzt musste _sie_ mit _Snape_ nachsitzen.

~~**~~

Nach dem Fest verschwand Angela wegen der peinlichen Auseinandersetzung recht früh. Courtney und Caleb, die einen stillen Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatten, spielten vor dem Feuer eine Partie Schach.

Gegen Viertel vor elf tippte eine Eule an das Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes und ein   Schüler aus dem sechsten Jahrgang öffnete es. Die Eule flog herein und ließ einen Brief in Courtneys Schoss fallen, bevor sie wieder davon flog.

Verdutzt sah Courtney auf den Brief. Es war weder einer von ihrer Mutter noch von Harry. Sie öffnete den Umschlag und zog einen Computerausdruck heraus.

Liebe Courtney

Ich weiß, dass ich in den letzen Monaten schrecklich zu dir gewesen bin. Es tut mir leid. Es gibt, obwohl ich meine dafür Gründe habe, für mein Verhalten keine Entschuldigung. Ich werde hier nicht auf diese Gründe eingehen. Aber ich bitte dich, mit einem alten Mann, der versucht, sich zu ändern, geduldig zu sein. Ich versuche, die neuen Aspekte deines Lebens zu akzeptieren, und ich hasse es, dass ich zugelassen habe, dass ich mich von dir entferne.

Bitte vergib mir, Courtney. Hab Geduld  mit mir. Es wird einige Zeit brauchen, bis ich mich mit deinen Fähigkeiten und dem, was es für mein Leben bedeuten wird, arrangieren kann. 

Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, Courtney. Egal, was passiert, ich werde dich immer lieben. Als ich so schrecklich zu dir gewesen bin, muss es dir sicherlich so vorkommen sein, als wäre es nicht so, aber das stimmt nicht.

Sei bitte geduldig mit mir,

In ewiger Liebe,

Daddy.

***********************

Danke an meine wunderbaren Reviewer!!*clap**clap*

HeRmIoNe

1234567890

Jana

La Rabiata

Virginia

Sandra

Fidi

Alex Black5

Moria


	14. Detention, Discoveries and Discussions

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam (und Co-Übersetzer: Matt (danke*knuddel*))

Beta: Snuffkin (danke*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: Soo. Hiermit zolle ich der Orginalstory mal einen Riesen Respekt: Sie hat bei 19 Kapitel die 1000er Marke überschritten!!*clap**clap* und wenn ich mich sogar noch verzählt hab (also ich hab natürlich net alle nachgezählt!*ugly*), dann hatte Kapitel 19 – das aktuelle – ungefähr 200 (!!!!) Reviewer oder mehr!!! RESPEKT!!!!!!

Wie immer hier auch wieder ein Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, siehe Profil!

Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 14!!

*******************

BETRAYED – Kapitel 14 – Detentions, Discoveries and Discussions

Den ganzen nächsten Tag hatte Courtney den Brief ihres Vaters in ihrer Tasche. Bei jeder Gelegenheit holte sie ihn raus und las ihn noch mal. Sie war immer noch erstaunt, dass sie ihn bekommen hatte. Aber sie war glücklicher als sie es seit langer Zeit gewesen war. Sogar das Wissen, dass sie später in der Nacht bei Snape nachsitzen musste, konnte ihre Stimmung nicht verderben. Den ganzen Weg von Kräuterkunde bis zum Schloss hüpfte sie und summte auf den Treppen dann den ganzen Weg bis zum Geschichtsunterricht.

An diesem Tag wollte Professor Granger, dass sie ein weiteres Update über ihre Nachforschungen schrieben. Diesmal hatte sie keine Vorbehalte, das zu schreiben, was sie bisher in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Fred hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie wusste, dass sie beide sich einander schrieben, und deshalb sah sie keine Gefahr darin, ihr zu sagen, was Harry ihr erzählt hatte.

Angela und Caleb waren verwirrt über Courtneys Fröhlichkeit. Noch nie hatten sie sie so munter erlebt. Und anscheinend hatte sie den Streit von letzter Nacht total vergessen.

Am Mittag traf sie eine Entscheidung – wenn ihr Vater sich entschlossen hatte, ihr zu schreiben, dann würde sie ein Fünkchen Hoffnung in ihren Vater setzen und Fred bitten, direkt zu ihr nach Hause zu gehen und WWW zu erklären.

Sie schrieb einen Brief an Fred und George, in dem sie sie bat, so bald wie möglich zu ihr nach Hause zu gehen und mir ihren Eltern zu reden. 

Nach dem Unterricht hatte sie noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor sie zu Snape musste. Sie beschloss, ihrem Vater zurückzuschreiben. 

_Lieber Daddy,_

Sie hielt inne, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie diesen Brief schreiben sollte. Obwohl sie glücklich darüber war, dass sie etwas von ihrem Vater gehört hatte, war sie dennoch verwirrt. Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten gab sie auf, und entschied sich, ihm später zu antworten. Stattdessen schrieb sie noch mal an Harry

_Lieber Harry, (Harry hatte ihr in seinem letzten Brief gesagt, dass sie ihn beim Vornamen nennen sollte)_

_Ich möchte mich bei dir so sehr für die Briefe, die du mir geschrieben hast, bedanken. Und... ich weiß nicht mal, was ich wegen der Weasley Wizard Wheezes – Sache sagen soll... wie bedankt man sich bei jemandem, der einem einfach so ein Vermögen schenkt? Ich verstehe nicht, warum du es mir gegeben hast. Kann ich es dir nicht einfach wieder geben? Wie soll ich es annehmen? Danke! Das ist so... unangemessen _

Ich weiß nun, was du damit meintest, dass es immer schwerer und schwerer werden würde, unsere Freundschaft geheim zu halten. Fred, George, der Direktor und Professor Granger wissen mittlerweile alle Bescheid. Die Bedingungen des Vertrages, mit dem ich deinen Anteil an WWW bekomme habe, besagen (weil ich mich entschieden habe, erstmal stiller Teilhaber zu sein), dass alle „WWW Beteiligten binnen 6 Monaten über alle Änderungen in der geschäftlichen Führung informiert werden müssen." Fred und George werden ihre anderen Filialen solange nicht benachrichtigen, bis sie es unbedingt müssen. Aber da es  eine Angelegenheit des Staatsarchivs ist, wird jeder, der einfach nur durch Zufall Lust hat, die Akten anzuschauen, es wissen. 

_Ich werde mit dem Direktor reden und ihn um Rat bitten, wie ich mir die Medien vom Hals halten kann. Wie hast du es geschafft, gleichzeitig berühmt zu sein und dennoch zur Schule zu gehen?_

_Es gibt noch etwas, bei dem ich dich um Rat fragen möchte. _

_Mein Vater hat mir geschrieben. Ich habe den Brief gestern erhalten. Ich habe dir gesagt,  wie er auf die Zaubererwelt reagiert hat. Er hat überhaupt nicht mehr mit mir geredet, seit ich an dem Tag vor Schulbeginn gegangen bin. Und jetzt schreibt er mir. Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. In dem Brief hat er mich gebeten, ihm zu vergeben und ihm Zeit zu lassen, während er versucht, sich daran zu gewöhnen. _

_Ich habe versucht ihm eine Antwort zu schreiben, wusste aber nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich bin verwirrt. Ich weiß, mein Vater liebt mich, das wusste ich immer, aber die letzten Monate waren sehr schwer für mich. Nachdem ich einen Brief von dir bekommen habe, habe ich viele Nächte geweint und mir gewünscht, dass mein eigener Vater so offen mit mir wäre, wie du es bist. Was mir am meisten weh tut, ist, dass er mir immer noch nicht gesagt hat, warum er so reagiert hat, wie er es getan hat. Mein Vater ist ein guter Mensch. Normalerweise macht er nichts vorschnell; normalerweise ist er eher methodisch und logisch bei allem. Sonst denkt er immer alles durch und hat mir dasselbe beigebracht. Also, warum hat er so reagiert? WARUM? Ich bin so verwirrt._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir helfen kannst oder ob du mir irgendeinen Rat geben kannst. Aber ich musste jemandem sagen, wie ich mich fühle._

_Danke_

_Courtney Barnes_

Sie faltete den Brief und rannte zur Eulerei um den Brief mit Rex zu versenden. Danach lief sie zum Nachsitzen in die Kerker.

~~**~~

George arbeitete zufällig in Hogsmeade. Deshalb erhielt er den Brief von Courtney binnen Minuten. Er rief im Ministerium an und sagte Fred, dass Courtney wollte, dass sie mit ihren Eltern sprachen. Fred sprach dann mit seiner Frau, welche sofort Kathryn anrief.

„Kathryn, hier ist Megan Weasley" sagte sie, sobald diese den Hörer abgenommen hatte.

„Oh, Hallo. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Nun, ich weiß, dass es kurzfristig ist, aber hättest du und deine Familie vielleicht Lust zu uns zum Abendessen zu kommen? Fred hat mich nämlich gerade angerufen und gesagt, dass er mit dir und deinem Mann über etwas wichtiges sprechen muss."

„Nun, wir waren gerade dabei, zu planen, wo wir heute Abend essen gehen. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, bei euch zu essen." Kathryn seufzte. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es klug wäre, David zu fragen. Ich hab dir gesagt, wie er wegen der ganzen Angelegenheit drauf ist. Er bessert sich, aber ich möchte ihn nicht unter Druck setzen." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. David hatte  ihr gestanden, dass er Courtney sogar vor ein paar Tagen einen Brief geschrieben hatte. Kathryn war vorsichtig und wollte daraus keine große Angelegenheit machen. Dennoch war sie insgeheim aufgeregt. Allerdings wusste sie, dass es _nicht_ bedeutete, dass er begierig darauf war, den Abend im Haus einer Zaubererfamilie zu verbringen.

Megan machte ein mitfühlendes Geräusch und antwortete, „Ich erinnere mich daran, was du mir erzählt hast. Ich kann versuchen, das Haus so unmagisch wie möglich zu machen. Wir versuchen, es ihm so komfortabel wie möglich zu gestalten. Ich habe Fred von der Einstellung deines Mannes erzählt und er weiß, dass er keine Späße machen soll, solange ihr hier seid. Denkst du, es ist möglich?"

Kathryn dachte einen Moment nach, atmete tief ein und antwortete. „Ich versuche es. Ich hasse es, dies zu tun, aber alles, was ich sagen kann, ist, wenn wir da sind, sind wir da, wenn nicht, dann nicht."

„Das ist absolut okay, Kathryn. Übrigens, was isst David am liebsten? Ich denke, es kann nicht schaden, ihn ein wenig damit zu verlocken."

Kathryn schnaubte in einer nicht gerade damenhaften Art und antwortete. „David hat aus irgendeinem Grund ein Faible für Hühnchen. Am liebsten gebraten. Und zum Nachtisch biete einfach ein paar Marsriegel an und er ist glücklich wie ein Fisch im Wasser."

Megan lachte. „Können wir machen. Ist 19:00 gut? Fred wird gegen 18:15 zuhause sein."

„Das sollte gehen. Wo wohnt ihr?"

Megan gab ihr eine Adresse am nördlichen Stadtrand von London an und die zwei Freundinnen sagten Tschüß. 

Als Kathryn aufgelegt hatte, fragte sie sich, wie in aller Welt sie ihren Ehemann überzeugen konnte, da mitzumachen?

~~**~~

Überraschenderweise verengte David nur die Augen und grunzte sanft, als Kathryn ihm von den Änderungen im Abendplan erzählte. Den Mangel an Ablehnung als ‚Ja' wertend, seufzte sie vor Erleichterung. Mit genug Zeit im Rücken, um das Haus zu finden, führte Kathryn ihren Mann und Sohn raus zum Wagen und fuhr los.

David war während der ganzen Fahrt ruhig und starrte brütend aus dem Fenster, während sein Sohn begeistert von dem Bild erzählte, das er in der Schule für Courtney gemalt hatte. Sie kamen pünktlich an dem mittelgroßen Ziegelhaus mit einer umschließenden Veranda und einem wunderschönen Garten an.

Während Kathryn die Hand ihres aufgeregten Sohnes hielt und ihr immer noch stiller  Mann ihr folgte, ging sie zur Tür und klopfte. 

Sie öffnete sich und Amanda, die Tochter, die den Tag mit Megan und Kathryn verbracht hatte, ließ sie rein.

„Kathryn, komm rein! Mum erwähnte, dass ihr zum Essen kommen würdet und so habe ich beschlossen, heute nach Hause zu kommen. Es wird also voll am Tisch sein. Ich hoffe, es macht euch nichts aus." All das sagte sie sehr schnell, während sie sie hineinführte und ihre Mäntel nahm.

Amanda brachte sie ins Esszimmer, wo ein sehr großer, mit Essen beladener Tisch stand.

Megan fing an zu lächeln, als die drei rein kamen.

„Kathryn, ich freu mich, dass es euch möglich war! Michael, David, schön euch zu sehen."  

Michael lächelte und trat schüchtern hinter das Bein seines Vaters. David nickte knapp.

Während des ganzen Essens beobachtete Kathryn ihren Mann auf jede Änderung seines Verhaltens hin. Die ganze Zeit war er still. Jeder, so schien es, war vorher gewarnt worden, David Barnes nicht zu stören und so kam es nicht zu einer peinlichen Stille, welche wohl eingetreten wäre, wenn jemand David angesprochen hätte.

Nach dem Nachtisch (Zerstoßene Marsriegel auf Eis) bat Fred Amanda und Brian, auf Michael aufzupassen, während die anderen ins Wohnzimmer gingen.

Fred entschloss sich, direkt zur Sache zu kommen. „Ich bezweifle nicht, dass ihr euch wundert, warum ich euch hergebeten habe."

Kathryn nickte, während David noch nicht einmal etwas zu hören schien. Am liebsten wäre sie wegen seiner Unhöflichkeit in ein Loch gekrochen. Fred ignorierte es.

„Vor ein paar Tagen erhielt ich einen Brief von einem Mann, von dem ich seit vielen Jahren nichts mehr gehört habe. Ihm gehört ein Drittel der Firma, die George und ich leiten. Wir haben ihn zum Partner gemacht, da es seine Anfangs-Investition gewesen ist, die unsere Firma erst ermöglicht hat. Auf jeden Fall sagte er uns, dass wir seinen Anteil und den Gewinn aus dem Laden sofort auf eure Tochter übertragen sollen."

Kathryns Augen weiteten sich.

„Was?" sagte sie.

George nickte. „Wir wissen nicht, warum, und können ihn auch nicht kontaktieren und fragen, warum er das will. Er wollte einfach, unerklärlicherweise, dass eure Tochter seinen Anteil am Geschäft erhalte. Das bedeutet, dass Courtney ein Vermögen ganz für sich alleine hat, genauso wie ein Mitbestimmungsrecht in allen Firmenangelegenheiten. Der einzige Haken ist, dass sie euer Einverständnis braucht, da sie noch minderjährig ist. Wir wurden angewiesen, es Courtney an Halloween zu sagen. Sie bat uns, es euch beiden zu erklären."

Kathryn war geschockt. Sie wusste noch nicht mal, wo sie anfangen sollte. Dann brach sie heraus. „Wer _gibt einfach einem elfjährigem Mädchen ein Drittel einer Firma? Wer ist dieser Typ? Welches Spiel spielt er?"_

Fred seufzte. „Sein Name ist Harry Potter. Er verschwand aus der Zaubererwelt vor 16 Jahren. Keiner hatte ein wirkliches Gespräche mit ihm, ausgenommen eure Tochter. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist er bereit, mit ihr zu reden. Wir wagen es nicht, das zu hinterfragen."

„Warum nicht?! Ich würde mit Sicherheit Fragen stellen!"

„Kathryn, beruhige dich bitte!" flehte George. „Harry war wie ein weiterer Bruder für uns,  bis er ins Gefängnis kam..."

„_Gefängnis_?" kreischte Kathryn.

„... wegen falscher Anschuldigungen." beendete George den Satz. „Er war wegen Mordes  angeklagt und ist ins Gefängnis geworfen worden. Das war alles während des Krieges. Als herauskam, dass er unschuldig war, wurde er entlassen und entschädigt. Anschließend verließ er die Zaubererwelt und verlangte, dass er nie wieder kontaktiert werde. Courtney macht ein Projekt über ihn für ihren Geschichtsunterricht und schrieb ihm. Aus irgendeinem Grund _antwortete er. Warum er sich entschieden hat, mit eurer Tochter zu reden, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich werde mich nicht etwas in den Weg stellen, das Harry glücklich macht. Wir haben schon genug angerichtet, um sein Leben zu ruinieren."_

Kathryn saß wie betäubt da. Sie sah zu David, auf der Suche nach Unterstützung, Rat, irgendwas.

Er sah runter auf seine Hände.

„Kathryn," sagte Alicia, „ich würde mir keine Sorgen darüber machen, ob Harry eine vertrauenswürdige Person ist, um mit Courtney befreundet zu sein, oder nicht. Ich mag  Harry seit 26 Jahren nicht gesehen haben, doch ich weiß wirklich, dass er nicht der Typ Mensch ist, der ein elfjähriges Kind verletzt. Aus welchem Grund auch immer. Wenn er deiner Tochter Geschenke machen möchte, lass ihn. Es bedeutet einfach nur, dass er  möchte, dass sie sie hat."

Kathryn schloss ihre Augen und wünschte von ganzem Herzen, dass David etwas tun würde, etwas sagen würde. Auch wenn er anfinge, zu schreien, und es ablehnte, dass Courtney Teilhaberin der Firma wird, wäre es immerhin besser als ihr die Bürde der Entscheidung aufzulasten. 

„Bitte, David und Kathryn," sagte Megan, als ob sie ihre Gedanken lesen könnte, „überdenkt es, diskutiert es, schreibt an Courtney und fragt sie. Das ist nicht etwas, das  jetzt sofort entschieden werden muss, und es muss gut durchdacht werden. Wir wollten nur, dass  ihr es wisst."

Kathryn nickte, sah ihre Freundin an und stand auf. „Danke für das Essen. Es war köstlich." David stand mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht neben ihr.

Sie nahmen Michael, sagten nochmals ‚Danke' und ‚Auf Wiedersehen' und gingen.

~~**~~

Fred schloss hinter der Barnesfamilie die Tür. „Nun, _das lief gut." sagte er sarkastisch._

„Megan, wenn ich mich _jemals_ wie dieser David Barnes verhalten sollte, bist du herzlich dazu eingeladen, mich in einem Raum voller Klatscher für ne Weile einzuschließen."

Megan rollte ihre Augen.

„Hat er überhaupt _ein_ Wort an diesem Abend gesagt?"

„Ja." antwortete Alicia. „Er sagte ‚Sorry' zu seinem Sohn, als er während des Essens versehentlich einige Krümel auf ihn fallen ließ."

George kicherte über Freds Ausdruck.

„So, was denkt ihr, wird nun passieren?" fragte Amanda, nachdem sie eingeweiht worden war.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich denke, es war sogar ein _gutes Zeichen, dass er nichts gesagt hat. Nach dem zu urteilen, was Kathryn mir gesagt hat, hat er ein ziemlich rüdes Verhalten gegenüber Sirius an den Tag gelegt, als er das erste Mal bei ihnen zu Hause war, um ihnen über die Zaubererwelt zu erzählen. Dennoch, dass er überhaupt einverstanden war, zum Essen zu kommen, ist ein Wunder." kommentierte Megan._

George nickte, aber er konnte Davids Ausdruck nicht aus dem Kopfe bekommen. Er war  in der besten Position gesessen, um das Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen. Auch wenn er die ganze Zeit runtergesehen hatte, hatte George sein Profil erkennen können. Er war sicher, ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes gesehen zu haben. 

~~**~~

Um 20:00 erschien Courtney in Professor Snapes Büro. Sie klopfte und trat ein, als sie den Mann „Kommen Sie rein!" sagen hörte.

„Miss Barnes." höhnte der Zaubertränkemeister. „Ich muss mich bei Professor Granger bedanken, das sie Sie zum Nachsitzen zu mir geschickt hat – meine kostbare Zeit in Anspruch nehmend. Sie werden dabei helfen, die Zutaten für einen Trank vorzubereiten, den ich auf Bitten des Schulleiters meiner NEWT-Klasse demonstrieren werde. Fangen Sie damit an, diese Skarabäen zu zerreiben." Er schob ihr eine Schüssel und einen Mörser hin und wandte sich einem Glasgefäß zu.

Während sie arbeitete, versuchte Courtney einen besseren Blick von dem zu erhaschen,  was er machte. Sie erkannt einige Minuten später, dass das Gefäß voller Schlangen war. Sie versuchte unauffällig, näher ran zu kommen, um ihm zuzuschauen. Er nahm eine der Kreaturen - welche tot aussah – und tat etwas mit den Giftzähnen der Schlange. Dann drückte er die Giftzähne (samt Kopf, Körper und allem) in etwas, das aussah wie eine Lage aus einem ein Zoll dicken Schaumstoff, der sich über 20 Glasphiolen befand. Sie konnte sehen, wie eine Flüssigkeit in die Behälter tropfte.

Schließlich konnte sie ihre Neugier nicht mehr unterdrücken und fragte, sich dabei noch immer auf die Schlange konzentrierend, „Was machen Sie da?"

Snape sprang förmlich aus seiner Haut und dreht sich um, die Schlange in der einen Hand, den Zauberstab in der anderen. Seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich und Courtney trat vor Angst einen Schritt zurück.

„Was sagten Sie?" fragte er in einem bedrohlichem Tonfall.

„Ich habe nur gesagt ‚Was machen Sie da?'." stammelte sie und umklammerte  krampfhaft den Mörser.

Er betrachtete sie einen Moment  und schien sich dann ein wenig zu schütteln und zu relaxen. Er drehte sich um und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort während er ihre Frage beantwortete, „Ich extrahiere das Gift."

Den Prozess aufmerksam beobachtend zerstampfte sie die Käfer immer feiner. Sie war fasziniert. Nach 10 Minuten wagte sie es, eine weitere Frage zu stellen, „Sind die tot?"

Snapes Rücken zog sich sichtlich zusammen unter seinen Roben und er drehte sich um und schnaubte. 

„Sie sind hier um zu arbeiten, nicht, um nichtstuend rumzustehen und zu schwafeln. Tun Sie, was man Ihnen sagt und halten Sie den Mund! Wenn Sie mit den Käfern fertig sind,  fangen Sie an, die Alraunenblätter auf dem Tisch dort drüben zu zerkleinern."

Courtney wagte es für den Rest des Abends nicht, auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Um 22:00 befahl ihr Snape zu gehen. Sie flüchtete.

Severus setzte sich sofort hin, nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Sein Herz pochte immer noch vor Schock. Zu Anfang hatte er gedacht, er hätte sich verhört gehabt –  hätte einfach dem Mädchen keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, aber das zweite Mal.... Er schauderte. Keiner seiner Erinnerungen, in denen er Parsel gehört hatte, war erfreulich. Das Kind war ein Parselmund, da war er sich sicher. Beim zweitem Mal war er sich sicher, dass er ein Zischen gehört hatte. Sogar die bewusstlosen Schlangen hatten sich geregt, als sie ihre Sprache, die von magischen Wesen gesprochen wurde, gehört hatten. Nach ein paar Minuten lief er aus seinem Büro, direkt zu Albus.

~~**~~

David wusste, dass, sobald er und Kathryn zu Hause wären, sie ein _Gespräch_ haben würden. Deswegen fuhr er schweigend, sich auf das Unausweichliche vorbereitend. Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Sobald Michael im Bett war, nickte Kathryn ihm knapp zu als Aufforderung, ihr zu folgen. Nachdem er die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer geschlossen hatte, stellte sie sich ihm gegenüber!

„David, ich werde damit nicht fertig. Ich kann für Courtney nicht gleichzeitig Mutter und Vater sein. Ich kann diese Entscheidung nicht alleine treffen. Ich kann es nicht ohne dich machen! Es ist mir egal, ob du dich _unwohl_ mit der Situation fühlst. Du wirst deine Verantwortung in dieser Familie wahrnehmen! Diese Ehe ist, und war es immer, eine gleichwertige Partnerschaft. Ich kann nicht der einzige sein, der Courtney unterstützt. Du musst helfen!" 

Um Michael nicht zu wecken, unterließ sie es, zu schreien. Der Ton in ihrer Stimme  war aber nicht weniger drohend. „Und," fuhr sie fort, „du wirst damit anfangen,  mit mir zu diskutieren ob wir Courtney erlauben werden, ihren Anteil an der Firma zu behalten, oder nicht. Oder ob wir ihr überhaupt erlauben, Geschenke von diesem Harry Potter anzunehmen." Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und starrte ihn finster an.

David seufzte. „Es tut mir leid Kathryn. Ich hätte mich heute besser verhalten sollen..."

„_David_, hier geht es nicht um _heute Abend_, egal wie entsetzlich dein Verhalten auch war. Hier geht es um unsere _Tochter! Ich habe lange genug zugeschaut. Und ich weiß, dass du dich gebessert hast, aber du musst dich endlich überwinden. Ich weiß nicht, was ich für Courtney machen kann, und ich brauche deine Hilfe! Ich weiß nicht mehr, was das Beste für sie ist. Sie führt ein Leben, das ich nicht kenne, niemals kennen werde, und ich brauche deine Unterstützung, weil das alles zu viel für mich alleine wird!"_

„Kathryn..."

„Weißt du was, David, ich bin wirklich nicht mehr in der Stimmung für eine Diskussion. Ich bin müde und erschöpft und werde ins Bett gehen. Wir reden morgen." Damit verließ sie den Raum.

David dachte lange darüber nach, was Kathryn gesagt hatte. Seine Frau war schon lange eingeschlafen. Er musste eine wichtige Entscheidung treffen.

~~**~~

„Severus! Was bringt dich zu dieser späten Stunde noch zu mir? Ich wollte gerade ins Bett gehen," begrüßte ihn der Direktor.

„Direktor, wir haben ein Problem."

Albus hob eine Augenbraue, „Was für ein Problem?"

„Ich habe gerade das Nachsitzen mit Miss Barnes aus Gryffindor beendet. Ich habe durch Zufall  entdeckt, dass sie ein Parselmund ist."

Albus richtete sich auf, „Erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

Severus schilderte, was passiert war, und fügte dann hinzu, „Ich glaube, dass sie es noch nicht mal bemerkt hat, dass sie zwischen den Sprachen gewechselt hat. Ich bezweifle, dass sie überhaupt weiß, dass sie Parsel sprechen kann."

Albus fuhr sich langsam durch den Bart, ohne dabei die Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu verraten. Für ein paar Momente war es still, dann fuhr Severus fort.

„Direktor, ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass Voldemort sich während seiner beiden Herrschaften vielen Frauen aufgezwungen hat. Und nicht alle von ihnen starben. Es ist möglich, dass er Nachfahren hat."

Albus nickte kurz und sagte. „Ich werde es in meine Überlegungen mit einbeziehen. Bitte erzähl niemanden von deiner Entdeckung."

Snape nickte und verließ schnell das Büro.

********

Albus saß noch eine lange Zeit da. Die Teile fügten sich nun alle zusammen. Nein, Courtney war keine Nachkommin des Dunklen Lords, sie war eine Nachkommin von Harry Potter. Das erklärte alles. Ihr Zauberstab, die Briefe, die Geschenke, David Barnes' Unbehagen gegenüber der Zaubererwelt... alles passte. Es gab keine andere Erklärung. Natürlich konnte Severus nicht zur selben Schlussfolgerung kommen – er brachte  automatisch die Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen, mit Voldemort in Verbindung. 

Severus und Albus wussten von der Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen, Hermione, Albus und Ollivander wussten über den Zauberstab Bescheid. Ein paar Leute wussten von der Freundschaft zwischen den beiden aber sonst nichts. Albus war der einzige, der alle Stücke des Puzzles hatte, und er beabsichtigte, es dabei zu belassen.

Albus erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, als er Courtney Anfang August in der Winkelgasse begegnet war. Sie war ihm bekannt vorgekommen, aber er hatte es nicht einordnen können. Jetzt erkannte er, das sie ihn an ihre Großmutter, Lily Evans Potter, erinnert hatte.

****************

Hehe, ich würde sagen: Jetzt kann's erst richtig losgehen, findet ihr nicht auch?*g* Wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr übrigens in euren Reviews mal spekulieren, wie alles ablaufen wird (obwohl ich bezweifle, dass ich bei meiner knappen Zeit dazu kommen werde, beim nächsten Kapitel drauf zu antworten), oder aber in der Mailinggroup!;-)

Danke, ihr seid die tollsten Reviewer der Welt!!!!*knuddel**knuddel*

1234567890

Zwerg   
Jana

HeRmIoNe

Sandra

Snuffkin

Snorky

Silentangel

silverwolfe


	15. My decision

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Talyn (danke*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: Soo, bevor ich jetzt von euch gekillt werde, weil das Kapitel so kurz ist, kommt gleich die Ankündigung, dass am Montag Abend schon das nächste on geht. Kann euch das besänftigen?*g* Ich hoffe es...

Wie immer hier auch wieder ein Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, siehe Profil!

Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 15!!

*********

BETRAYED – Kapitel 15 – My decision

Manchmal möchte ich Kathryn einfach anschreien und ihr sagen, dass sie nicht das geringste von mir versteht, oder warum ich mich so verhalte, wie ich es tue. Ich hätte es gestern Nacht beinahe getan, als sie mich über meine Pflichten belehrte.

Warum tat ich es nicht? Ganz einfach.

_Sie hat Recht._

Es ist unglaublich schwer, mir das selber einzugestehen. Ich versuche, es vor mir selbst zu leugnen, aber das hat nichts gebracht, kein bisschen . Und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich nichts auf Kathryns Äußerungen antwortete. 

Auch wenn ich ihr gesagt hätte, sie würde es nicht verstehen, dann hätte sie geantwortet, dass es allein meine Schuld war, denn ich würde ihr die Wahrheit sowieso nicht erzählen.

Und auch das ist wahr.

Wie man es auch betrachtet, es war besser, den Mund zu halten. 

Aber wie ich mich auch entscheide, ich weiß, dass es an der Zeit ist, etwas zu ändern, aber... wie? Was?

Kathryn will, dass ich Courtney voll unterstütze. _Das kann ich nicht_. Ich kann ihr _nicht_meinen totalen Segen geben, in eine Welt einzutreten, die sie am Ende vielleicht genau so sehr verletzt, wie sie mich verletzt hat. Und wenn Courtney _doch_irgendetwas  passiert... wenn sie verletzt wird... _sie werden es bereuen_.

Meine Sekretärin unterbricht meine Gedanken, während sie mir die Termine für morgen gibt. Ich danke ihr beiläufig und verlasse die Arbeit. Ich gehe langsam zum Park, wo ich mich daran gewöhnt habe, auf Eulen von Courtney zu warten. Wie das Amen in der Kirche, fünf Minuten, nachdem ich angekommen bin, sehe ich Rex auf mich zufliegen. Er landet auf meiner Schulter und präsentiert mir den neuesten Brief für _Harry Potter_. Im Gegenzug gebe ich ihm einige Krümel und er schuhuht dankbar und fliegt weg. Ich setze mich an einen Picknicktisch und lese den Brief.

Als ich damit fertig bin, wünschte ich mir, ich hätte ihn nicht gelesen. _Ironie_ist anscheinend ein konstanter Begleitung in meinem Leben. Ich hätte niemals erwartet, dass Courtney zu mir, als Harry, schreibt, um Ratschläge wegen mir, als ihrem Vater, zu bekommen. Ich schaue mir noch mal ihre Worte an und ein tiefer Seufzer entweicht mir. Ich bin schon einer, wenn ich darüber spreche, wie andere Courtney verletzten, während ich es selber tue...

Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihrem Vater sagen sollte, also schrieb sie Harry Potter.

_Klasse, nun ist meine Entscheidung um einiges schwerer_

*************

Es ist einen Tag her und ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, was ich machen soll. Zum Glück merkt Kathryn, dass ich dabei bin, die Dinge in einem neuen Licht zu sehen und setzt mich nicht weiter unter Druck. Allerdings, wenn ich zu lange brauche, weiß ich, dass sie es tun wird.

Ich muss mir klar werden.

Ich weiß, dass Kathryn Recht hat, und ich meinen Pflichten als Vater nachkommen muss. Ich weiß, dass Courtney verletzt ist. Ich weiß, dass ich beide, Kathryn und Courtney liebe, und ich hasse mich selber dafür, dass ich beide verletze. Ich weiß, dass Michael  verwirrt ist -  in seinen Augen liebt seine Mutter seine Schwester, aber sein Vater nicht,  und er weiß nicht, wie er sich fühlen soll.

Ich werde meine Vergangenheit nicht preisgeben. Ich kann nicht, ich weigere mich. Es ist nicht nötig. _Das_zum Thema zu machen, wird nicht helfen. Es ist Vergangenheit, es ist erledigt. Ich habe es lange hinter mir gelassen.

_Irgendwie_ muss ich diesem Konflikt beikommen. 

*********

Ich habe einen der Nachbarn gebeten, über die Nacht auf Michael aufzupassen, so dass  Kathryn und ich reden können. Wir setzten uns ins Wohnzimmer und sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich kann ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Ich weiß, dass du Recht hast, Kathryn. Ich weiß, dass ich Verpflichtungen habe. Ich weiß, dass ich zuviel dir überlassen habe. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum, aber... ich werde mich ändern Kathryn. Ich werde mich bessern. Ich werde Courtney zeigen, dass ich sie unterstütze."

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens sagt Kathryn schließlich: „Wirst du sie wirklich unterstützen?"

Ich zögere, denke über eine Lüge nach, aber... nein, ich werde nicht lügen. Ich schüttle langsam den Kopf und antworte, „Ich versuche es, ich tue was ich kann, aber wir beide wissen, dass eine Veränderung ein langsamer Prozess ist. Jedoch werde ich Courtney nicht länger leiden lassen, nur weil _ich_ zimperlich bin. Egal, was passiert, ich werde sie unterstützen. Und wenn ich fest daran glaube, werde ich vielleicht sogar einmal selbst einmal so denken."

Ich wage es, Kathryn anzusehen. Ihre Lippen sind zusammengepresst und sie sieht nicht glücklich aus, aber sie erkennt auch, dass dies das Beste ist, was sie bekommen kann.

„Nun gut David, du kannst jetzt anfangen, indem wir Courtneys kürzlich erworbene Anschaffung diskutieren."

Ich denke einen Moment nach und antworte dann, „Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn wir es ihr überlassen. Irgendjemand war sehr großzügig zu ihr. Wer bin ich, dass ich sie aufhalte, eine Freundschaft zu führen, die sie geschaffen hat? Wenn es in der Zukunft Probleme aufwerfen sollte, können wir einfach unser Einverständnis zurückziehen, bis sie erwachsen ist."

Ein kleines Lächeln huscht über Kathryns Gesicht und ich realisiere, dass ich gerade ihren Test bestanden habe - ob ich es ernsthaft versuchen würde oder nicht.

Jetzt frage ich mich nur, wie ich Courtney überzeugen soll, dass ich aufrichtig bin, ohne dabei Fragen beantworten zu müssen, wie z.B., warum ich mich vorher so verhalten habe. Ich würde den Inbegriff eines muggelgeborenen Vaters spielen, aber die Person,  die am schwersten zu überzeugen sein würde, war meine eigene Tochter.

********************

Danke für die Reviews an: 

HeRmIoNe

Sandra89

Fidi

1234567890

Jana

Snuffkin

Mices

AlexBlack5

Snorky


	16. A Hero's Tale

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam 

Beta: Laemmi (danke*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: Ähm, ja ... vielleicht haben die Leute, die Kapitel 15 gleich am Samstag gelesen haben ... ähm, ein paar Fragezeichen und Klammern gesehen .... ähm, ja, das war das ungebetate Kapitel .... fragt mich nicht, wie ich das geschafft habe, aber ich hab anscheinend das gebetate gelöscht und das ungebetate behalten ... Ich Depp! Naja, ich hab jetzt mal versucht, zu retten, was zu retten ist, und werde Kapitel 15 demnächst richtig gebetat noch mal updaten .... 

Jetzt kriegt ihr aber erst mal Kapitel 16 (das wunderbar von Laemmi gebetat ist!*g*)! Und in dem hier sind die Klammern keine Fehler!*g*

Dabei noch eine Warnung: Kein trauriges Lied nebenher laufen lassen, vor allem nicht „My Immortal" von Evanescence ... ich hab euch gewarnt!!

Wie immer hier auch wieder ein Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, siehe Profil!

Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 16!!

*******************

BETRAYED – Kapitel 16 – A Hero's Tale

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit Courtney ihren Brief mit der Bitte um Rat an Harry geschickt hatte. Ihre Schularbeiten hatten sie voll in Anspruch genommen, zumal das Semester nur noch 4 weitere Wochen hatte. Verzweifelt war sie dabei, alle Informationen, die sie von Harry bekommen hatte, auf Papier zu bringen. Dennoch fehlten ihr immer noch die Informationen über sein fünftes Schuljahr und seine Zeit im Gefängnis. Vor einer Woche hatte sie eine Nachricht von ihren _beiden_ Eltern bekommen. Darin stand, dass sie ihr erlaubten, ihren Anteil an WWW zu behalten. Sie war erleichtert über ihre Antwort und begeistert darüber, dass ihr Vater zugestimmt hatte. Er hatte ihr auch noch eine zusätzliche Nachricht geschrieben, in der einfach  stand, wie es mit ihm voranging. Sie hatte ihm freundlich zurück geschrieben und ihm von ihren Schularbeiten erzählt. Sie ging sogar soweit, ihm Quidditch zu erklären. Sie wusste nicht, wie er _das_ aufnehmen würde, wusste aber auch nicht wirklich, was sie sonst sagen sollte.

Sie wunderte sich auch, woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel kam. Der Brief von ihm war so geschrieben, als ob sie während der ganzen Zeit ununterbrochen kommuniziert hätten. Sie war so verwirrt gewesen, dass sie sogar zu Professor Black gegangen war (welcher der einzige Lehrer war, der ihren Vater getroffen hatte), um mit ihm darüber zu reden. Er hatte sie einfach ermutigt dem Beispiel ihres Vaters zu folgen, zumal es so aussah, als ob ihr Vater versuchen würde, sich zu dem Typ Vater zu entwickeln, den Courtney brauchte. 

Deshalb, obwohl sie immer noch verwirrt war, entschied sie sich, ihrem Vater eine Chance zu geben, um zu zeigen, dass er es mit diesem Sinneswandel ernst meinte, und verzieh ihm. An diesem Morgen schickte sie einen Brief an ihn, in dem sie schrieb, dass  sie ihm vergab und ihm für seine Versuche dankte.

Während sie schnellst möglich zum Zaubertrankunterricht ging, dachte sie noch mal über das merkwürdige Verhalten des Professors nach. Die ganze Zeit nachdem sie nachsitzen musste, schien es so, als ob er sie beobachten würde. Um ehrlich zu sein, gruselte es sie. Im Unterricht wurde sie von ihm nur selten aufgerufen, doch jeder hatte mitbekommen,  dass er sie außerordentlich im Auge behielt. Konsequenterweise warf die ganze Klasse immer mal wieder Blicke auf sie. Dass sie im Zaubertrankunterricht nicht gut war, half ihr dabei in keinster Weise. Bald fing sie an, Zaubertränke zu hassen.

Nachdem sie die Qualen dieser Stunde hinter sich hatte, verließ sie erfreut die Kerker  und betrat den Speisesaal noch vor vielen ihrer Mitschüler. Sie aß schnell und schaffte es, der großen Menge zu entgehen. Sie wusste, dass Angela mit ihr reden wollte. Wahrscheinlich _wieder_ über Snape´s Unterricht. Sie allerdings war nicht in der Stimmung für ein Gespräch mit ihr. Im Gemeinschaftsraum erholte sie sich am Feuer und öffnete ihr Buch, um ihre Hausaufgaben für Zauberkünste noch mal durchzugehen.

Ein Ruf unterbrach sie und sie sah hoch und erblickte Rex. Entzückt sprang sie auf, um das Paket, das an seinem Bein befestigt war, entgegenzunehmen. Sie war überrascht,  dass es ein Paket war. Sie war gerade dabei, das Paket zu öffnen, als sie draußen Stimmen hörte. Als sie auf ihre Uhr schaute, stellte sie fest, dass sie noch 10 Minuten bis zu Zauberkünste hatte.

Schnell stürmte sie die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf. Sie sprang auf ihr Bett und öffnete das Paket. Obendrauf waren einige gefaltete Pergamente. Sie nahm sie heraus und legte die Schachtel beiseite.

Nachdem sie sie geöffnet hatte, fing sie an zu lesen. 

Liebe Courtney,

Ich fühle mich geehrt dass du dich entschlossen hast, dich wegen deiner Probleme mit deinem Vater mir anzuvertrauen. Wie du dich fühlst, ist leicht zu verstehen. Jedoch bin ich wohl nicht die beste Person wenn es darum geht, gefragt zu werden, wie man anderen vergibt. Ich hoffe, dass sich dennoch alles regelt. Vergiss einfach nicht, dass dein Vater dich liebt.

Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass dieser Brief so lange gebraucht hat. Dies war der schwerste Brief, den ich jemals geschrieben habe. Sobald ich dir erzählt habe,  was alles passiert ist, erwähne es bitte nie wieder. Ich möchte mich nicht mehr damit beschäftigen als es nötig ist.

Der Sommer nach meinem vierten Jahr war wahrscheinlich der schlimmste. Meine Verwandten, die mich immer noch für den Streich, den Fred und George Dudley gespielt haben verantwortlich machten, waren entschlossen,  meinen Sommer schrecklich zu machen. Ich bekam einmal am Tag etwas zu essen und den Rest des Tages wurde von mir erwartet, dass ich alle Arten von Arbeiten und Dienstleistungen für die Dursleys machte. Manchmal gaben sie mir etwas zu tun, nur um mich zu beschäftigen. Ich glaube, ich musste die Bücher in Onkel Vernons Bibliothek mindestens vier Mal neu sortieren: Alphabetische Sortierung nach Autor, Alphabetische Sortierung nach Titel, Chronologische Sortierung nach Herausgabedatum, und Sortierung nach Rufnummer nach dem Dewey-Zahlen-System. Eine Menge von dem, was sie von mir wollten, war einfach mühsam. Genaugenommen machte mir diese Mühsamkeit sogar nichts aus. Es beruhigte meine Nerven. Das Schlimmste waren die Arbeiten im Freien, die sie mir aufgezwungen hatten, zumal diese sehr anstrengend waren. Besonders, da ich halb verhungert war. Wie ich schon sagte, es war kein angenehmer Sommer.

Was ihn noch schlimmer machte, war die Tatsache, dass Voldemort wieder aktiv war. Da er seine Angriffe meist von der Öffentlichkeit fern hielt, erregte er nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums. Er griff die an, die mit Dumbledore zu tun hatten. Deswegen stempelte das Ministerium Dumbledore als Unruhestifter ab. Dennoch, dank meiner Narbe, bekam ich vieles von dem mit, was er in jenem Sommer getan hatte. Courtney, es war schrecklich und ich werde nicht beschreiben was ich sah. Es half auch nicht, dass meine Verbindung mit Voldemort anscheinend immer stärker wurde. Ich denke, dass ist deshalb, weil er einen Teil seiner Kräfte auf mich übertrug, als ich ein Jahr alt war, und er auch mein Blut dazu benutze, um wieder aufzuerstehen. Das einzig Gute, das ich darin sehen konnte, war, dass er sich dieser Verbindung anscheinend nicht bewusst war und mich somit nicht so beobachten konnte wie ich ihn.

_Ich glaube der Grund, warum es mir die Verbindung erlaubte ihn zu spüren, ihm aber nicht mich, liegt darin, dass ich beides Mal der unfreiwillige Beteiligte war und das blockte ihn zumindest teilweise ab. Da er derjenige war, der mich absichtlich im Alter von einem Jahr angegriffen hat (und das übertrug irgendwie seine Kraft) und derjenige, der gewaltsam mein Blut nahm, trat er willentlich (wenn auch nicht wissentlich) in einen Bund mit mir ein und war so (für mich) nicht geblockt._

Am Ende des Sommers war ich physisch und emotional am Ende. Zu dieser Zeit hatte ich nicht ständig diese Träume und wusste somit nicht alles, was vor sich ging. Ich wusste, dass er etwas Großes plante, kannte aber keine Details.

Im Oktober meines fünften Jahres griff Voldemort das Ministerium im Untergrund von London an. Das Ministerium konnte seine Rückkehr nicht länger verleugnen  und wechselte so in das andere Extrem. **Jeder**, der auch nur verdächtigt wurde, in die Aktivitäten der dunklen Seite irgendwie involviert zu sein, wurde verhaftet und verhört. Dennoch, wegen ihrer Inkompetenz war man nicht in der Lage, die **echten**Todesser zu fassen – obwohl es endlich öffentlich war, dass viele einflussreiche Leute im Ministerium Todesser waren – wie Malfoy und Macnair.

Meine schulischen Leistungen litten immens aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich keinen  erholsamen Schlaf bekam (in diesem Jahr entdeckte ich, dass der Traumlos-Schlaf-Trank die Visionen nicht aufhielt und nur damit endete, dass ich länger in der Umgebung blieb, in der Voldemort war) und ich mich demzufolge nicht konzentrieren konnte. Wenn in diesem Jahr Quidditch erlaubt gewesen wäre, wäre ich sicher wegen meiner schulischen Leistungen aus dem Team genommen worden.

Irgendwie habe ich es dann doch geschafft, in einem Stück durch das Semester zu kommen. Meine Visionen von Voldemort wurden störenderweise häufiger. Dennoch hatte ich Probleme, mich an alles zu erinnern. Details, wie Wörter, Namen und wichtige Fakten gingen bei mir verloren. Vielleicht hätte ich gewusst, was Voldemort plante, wenn ich mich besser hätte erinnern können.  Unglücklicherweise konnte ich mich fast perfekt an die Bilder erinnern.

Ron und Hermione waren während des Semesters für mich da, wie sie es noch nie zuvor waren. Die Hälfte der Zeit schienen sie meine Gedanken lesen zu können und genau zu wissen, wann ich das Bedürfnis hatte zu reden und wann ich allein gelassen werden wollte. In diesem Semester fing ich auch an, mich mit Ginny zu treffen. Sirius und ich behielten eine regelmäßige Kommunikation bei und Professor Dumbledore´s Büro war oft für mich offen, wenn ich einen weisen Zuhörer brauchte. Kurze Zeit, auch wenn die Gefahr in dieser Zeit wahrscheinlich größer war als je zuvor in den vorherigen 4 Jahren, war ich glücklicher, da ich Leute hatte, die mich unterstützten.

Unterstützung war etwas, was ich in meiner Erziehung nie gehabt hatte. Wie ich schon sagte, meine Pflegeeltern hassten und fürchteten mich. Deswegen erniedrigten und verunglimpften sie mich bei jeder Gelegenheit. In dieser Umgebung aufzuwachsen ist **nicht**förderlich, wenn es darum geht, jemandem einfach zu vertrauen oder jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten. So, nach 4 Jahren hatte ich es endlich geschafft, die Erwachsenen in meiner Umgebung um Hilfe zu bitten und meinen Freunden meine Unsicherheiten anzuvertrauen. Ich vertraute Sirius sogar genau an, wie schlecht mich die Dursleys behandelten. Er ermutigte mich, zu Dumbledore zu gehen und ihm zu sagen, wie ich mein ganzes Leben lang vernachlässigt und praktisch missbraucht wurde. Anfang Dezember tat ich das dann letztendlich. Nachdem ich ihm alles erzählt hatte, versprach er mir, dass ich im Sommer nicht wieder in ihr Haus  zurückkehren musste. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich, nachdem ich das losgeworden bin, dachte, dass, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das das Ergebnis ist, schon Jahre zuvor zu ihm gegangen wäre.

Als Anfang Dezember die Spannungen außerhalb des Schlosses heftiger wurden erlebte ich einige der schlimmsten Visionen die ich je hatte. Sie waren so schlimm, dass ich mich zu der Zeit nicht dazu überwinden konnte, über sie zu reden. Anderen zu vertrauen war immer noch neu für mich und ich glaube, ich fürchtete mich ein bisschen davor, wie sie auf meine Visionen reagieren würden. Sie waren so schlimm und jeder Traum verstärkte meinen Glauben daran, dass es meine Schuld war, dass Voldemort wiedergeboren wurde (ich bin sicher, alle wussten, dass ich mir die Schuld gab, obwohl ich nie darüber reden würde). Ich hatte Angst, dass sie dasselbe erkennen würden, wenn sie verstehen würden, wie schlimm es wurde, und deswegen zog ich mich zurück. Ich glaube, sie machten sich Sorgen darüber, dass ich in Depressionen versinken würde, denn als ich aufhörte, so offen mit meinen Visionen zu sein, stellten sie sicher, dass ich nie allein war. Es machte mir genaugenommen nichts aus, denn wenn jemand bei mir war, hielt es mich davon ab über meine Visionen nachzudenken.

Zu der Zeit fürchtete ich mich davor zu schlafen. Häufig machte ich drei Nächte lang  durch, ohne zu schlafen, bis Hermione, Ron oder Ginny, oder alle drei mich zu Madam Pomfrey schleppten, wo sie mich dazu zwang zu schlafen, indem sie eine Zusammenstellung aus Tränken, Sprüchen oder magischen Artefakten benutze.

Ungeachtet dessen war Weihnachten wundervoll. Die meisten der Schüler blieben in der Schule, weil ihre Eltern wussten, dass es dort sicherer war, als bei ihnen zu Hause. Einige gingen sogar soweit, zur Schule zu kommen, um Weihnachten zusammen zu verbringen. Das war auch der Fall bei den Weasleys. Alle der älteren Kinder kamen zusammen mit Mr. und Mrs. Weasley nach Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore arrangierte es sogar für Hermiones Eltern, über Weihnachten da zu sein. Und Sirius (bedenke, er war zu der Zeit immer noch auf der Flucht) war in dieser Nacht da, um Geschenke mit mir im Privaten auszutauschen. 

An Neujahr hatte ich die überhaupt schlimmste Vision. Meine Narbe öffnete sich sogar und fing an zu bluten und ich stand buchstäblich unter Schock, weil das, was ich gesehen hatte, so schrecklich war. Natürlich, nachdem er die Berichte des Angriffs erhalten hatte, wusste Dumbledore, dass ich es mitangesehen hatte, aber  noch nicht einmal das Endergebnis konnte das Geschehen schildern. Ich verbrachte die nächsten paar Tage auf der Krankenstation und war nicht willens, zu essen oder gar zu sprechen.

Am dritten Tag traf ich eine Entscheidung. Ich wusste, dass ich weiterhin Visionen haben würde und mehr wie das kommen würde, was ich gesehen hatte. Deswegen entschied ich mich, nicht aufzugeben. Ich hatte soviel, für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Ich hatte Freunde, Familie (wenn auch nicht in Blut, so aber im Geiste), Leute die mich liebten und die an meiner Seite stehen würden. Ich entschied, dass ich mit allen Mitteln gegen Voldemort kämpfen würde und in der Zwischenzeit die Zeit mit meinen Freunden genießen würde. Ich würde nicht zulassen, das Voldemort meine Taten bestimmte.

Eine Woche danach ging ich von der Bibliothek zurück in den Gryffindorturm und traf Ron im Korridor. Er schien aufgeregt zu sein und ich folgte ihm, während er von der Karte plapperte, die er mit seinen Schokofrosch bekommen hatte. Ich hielt an und lachte, als ich mich an das erste Mal erinnerte, wie ich einen Schokofrosch im Zug nach Hogwarts gegessen habe. Amüsiert über seine Begeisterung griff ich nach der Karte.

Sobald ich sie berührt hatte, realisierte ich, dass es ein Portschlüssel war. Ich wurde, mit Ron, zum Verbotenen Wald transportiert. Entsetzt und verärgert, verlangte ich, zu wissen, was los war. Seine Antwort war eine Ganzkörperklammer und er nahm meinen Zauberstab an sich. Während dieser „Ron" so da stand,  erkannte ich, dass er nicht seinen eigenen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Ich schloss daraus, dass es jemand war, der den Vielsafttrank getrunken hatte. Wer auch immer das war, schien nervös zu sein und sah sich um, als ob er auf jemand warten würde. Schließlich gab es einen Knall und Wurmschwanz erschien.

Sie diskutierten etwas zu weit weg von mir, als dass ich es verstehen konnte. Dann kam Wurmschwanz zu mir und nahm etwas von meinen Haaren. Ich sah,  wie er den Vielsafttrank trank und sich in mich verwandelte und sich schnell aufs Schloss zu bewegte.

Eine halbe Stunde später hörte der Vielsafttrank von „Ron" auf zu wirken und ich sah, dass es Draco Malfoy war. Er lächelte spöttisch und sagte „Das ist dein Ende". Dann löste er die Ganzkörperklammer und ergriff, bevor ich reagieren konnte, einen anderen Portschlüssel. Ich war auf mich selbst angewiesen, um wieder den Weg zurück zum Schloss zu finden. Ich war verwirrt und machte mir Sorgen, was wohl der Sinn hiervon war. Ich war entführt worden, bin aber unversehrt geblieben. Ja, der Verbotene Wald war gefährlich, aber nicht genug, um „mein Ende" zu garantieren. Ich fragte mich, was wohl mit dem **echten**Ron passiert war, und beeilte mich, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Ich konnte die Lichter und die Kanzeln zwischen den Bäumen sehen, als ich von links „Stupefy!" hörte und betäubt zu Boden fiel. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, saß ich – angekettet - in einem Stuhl vor dem vollversammelten Hohen Rat der Zauberer. Ich konnte Dumbledore unter ihnen sehen und unter den Zuschauern sah ich meine Lehrer, Freunde, die Weasleys und viele andere. Ich sah sogar Remus mit Snuffles.

Ich war orientierungslos und konnte mich kaum auf das konzentrieren, was gesagt wurde. Ich fühlte mich kalt und wusste, dass ein oder zwei Dementoren da sein mussten. Ich zwang mich selber dazu, mich zu konzentrieren, und als ich das tat,  hörte ich Ron aussagen wie er gesehen hat, dass ich Hagrid umgebracht hätte. Ich hörte auch Arabella Figg und Remus Lupin dasselbe aussagen.

Dann sagten Dumbledore, Hermione und die Hälfte meiner Lehrer über mein kürzlich „verändertes Verhalten" aus, als ob es meinen Wechsel zur Dunklen Seite  bekräftigen würde. Mein plötzlicher Wechsel von Depression zur Normalität wurde als „verdächtig" angesehen.

Mir wurde keine Chance gegeben, mich zu verteidigen, ich hatte keine Chance in Berufung zu gehen, keine Chance mittels Veritaserum auszusagen. Minister Fudge drehte sich zum versammelten Hohen Rat der Zauberer um und sagte. „Harry James Potter ist  hier angeklagt, zweimal einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche angewendet zu haben, einen Mord begangen zu haben, versucht zu haben, der Festnahme zu entgehen, und mit bekannten Kriminellen zu verkehren. Sie haben die Aussagen der Zeugen gehört."

Dann fragte er nach dem Urteilsspruch. Er war einstimmig. Ich wurde für schuldig befunden. Dann sagte Fudge. „Als ein Minderjähriger kann Harry James Potter nicht zum Kuss der Dementoren verurteilt werden. Deswegen wird er hiermit zu einer Lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Azkaban verurteilt."

Ich war hysterisch, weinte, flehte, beharrte auf meiner Unschuld. Sie ignorierten mich. Ich fing an zu schreien und Fudge benutzte einen Schweigezauber. Ich sah mich verzweifelt nach Hilfe um. Ich sah Hermione und Ron an, aber beide hatten Hass in ihren Augen. Dumbledores Gesicht war voller Wut und ich wusste, dass sie  auf mich gerichtet war. Meine Lehrer hatten unterschiedliche Ausdrücke von Abscheu und Wut. Dann sah ich Sirius. Obwohl er ein Hund war, konnte ich seinen Ausdruck perfekt lesen. Ich sah keine Wut; stattdessen sah er tot aus. Er sah so enttäuscht und verletzt aus, dass ich wieder anfing zu weinen. Er dachte tatsächlich, dass ich es getan hatte! Zwei Auroren ketteten mich vom Stuhl los  und eskortierten mich in eine Zelle, wo ich auf den Transport nach Azkaban wartete.

Ich hatte keine Energie, keinen Willen. Ich konnte mich in der Zelle, in der ich festgehalten wurde, nicht bewegen. Meine Welt war buchstäblich zusammengebrochen. **Jeder**, den ich kannte, und **jeder****, **dem ich vertraute, hatte mir den Rücken zugekehrt. Sie hatten mich verraten. Ich hatte mir geschworen, dass ich nicht aufgeben würde,  solange ich Leute hatte, die sich um mich sorgten, Leute, denen ich vertrauen konnte. Und nun war alles vorbei.

Dumbledore (sein Gesicht nun nicht mehr mit Wut bedeckt) kam zur Zelle und sagte mit einer Stimme, die alt und abgekämpft und verletzt klang: „Du hast eine sehr ernste, sehr falsche Entscheidung getroffen und jetzt musst du mit den Konsequenzen leben. Ich denke nicht, dass ich jemals verstehen werde, warum du diese Entscheidung getroffen hast, aber ich bringe es nicht fertig, zu glauben, dass du ein böses Herz hast. Ich glaube, du hast einen schrecklichen, schrecklichen Fehler gemacht, aber ich hoffe für dich, dass du dir selbst für deine Entscheidung verzeihen kannst." Dieser selbstgefällige Bastard. Ich hätte ihm mitten ins Gesicht gelacht, wenn der Schweigezauber entfernt gewesen wäre. Dann, sozusagen als i-Tüpfelchen sagte er: „Du hast dein Leben ruiniert. Aber du hast sogar mehr als nur das. Du hast die Hoffnung aus hunderten Leuten herausgerissen und du hast Snuffles' Leben genauso ruiniert. Du warst sein Grund zu leben und du hast ihn schlichtweg zerstört." Dann ging er.

Ein paar Minuten später kamen zwei Dementoren und ein Auror und eskortierten mich mittels Portschlüssel an die Küste, von wo aus mich ein Boot nach Azkaban selbst brachte. Wegen den Dementoren hatte ich längst das Bewusstsein verloren. Im Verhörraum auf Azkaban kam ich wieder zu mir. Zwei Auroren versuchten mich dazu zu bringen, ihnen Voldemorts Pläne zu verraten, oder was meine anderen Pläne gewesen waren oder wer meine Komplizen waren, einfach alles. Ich hatte praktisch nichts zu sagen und was ich sagte (was ich von meinen Visionen wusste) nahmen sie als weiteren Beweis dafür auf, dass ich wirklich für Voldemort arbeitete. Sie machten sich nicht die Mühe, ein Wahrheitsserum zu verwenden -  ich war nur ein Gefangener – also gingen sie nach den altmodischen Methoden vor, wenn sie glaubten, dass ich lüge oder dass ich aufsässig wäre. Anders gesagt, sie folterten mich!

In der Muggelwelt nennt man das „Polizei-Brutalität" und es ist ein kriminelles Vergehen. In der Zauberwelt gibt es keine solchen Gesetze. Oder, wenn es sie gäbe, würden die, die es machen, nie erwischt, da Gefangene keine Rechte haben und keine Möglichkeit, eine Wiedergutmachung zu verlangen. Es war schrecklich, es war erniedrigend, es war schlimmer als alles, was Voldemort mir jemals angetan hat (wenn auch nicht schlimmer als das, was ich ihn tun gesehen hatte). Nachdem ich bewusstlos geworden war, wurde ich in eine Zelle gebracht, die für die nächsten zehn Jahre mein Zuhause war.

Nach einem Tag war ich fast wahnsinnig. Ich hörte immer wieder meine Eltern sterben, sah Cedric sterben, sah, wie Voldemort wiedergeboren wurde, fühlte den  Schmerz des Betruges immer und immer wieder. Dann fing ich an, in lebhaften Details jede Vision wiederzuerleben, die ich gehabt hatte. Ich sah, wie diese Menschen gefoltert, vergewaltigt und ermordet wurden immer und immer wieder. Am zweiten Tag versuchte ich mich umzubringen. Ich war total gebrochen und wollte einfach nur Frieden. Natürlich konnten die Auroren es nicht zulassen, dass ich auf so einfachem Wege entkomme, also retteten sie mir das Leben. Ich wurde auf die Krankenstation des Gefängnisses verlegt, während ich geheilt wurde (und hier lassen sie alles auf die natürliche Art heilen, einfach um den Schmerz zu verlängern). Die Krankenstation war noch schlimmer als die Zellen. Für eine Woche lag ich auf einer kalten Metallplatte, unfähig, mich zu bewegen wegen Fesseln und Ketten, die mich dort festbanden, und unfähig, zu denken, weil zwei Dementoren sich dort frei bewegten. Ich wurde jeden Tag mit Suppe und Wasser zwangsernährt. 

Dann wurde ich wieder in die Zelle geworfen und ein Dementor wurde für eine Woche 24 Stunden am Tag vor meiner Tür positioniert. Nach dieser Woche war ich bereit, eines natürlichen Todes zu sterben. Ich klammerte mich an mein letztes  bisschen Vernunft mit allem, was ich hatte. Meine Vernunft war mein Verrat. Wenn ich mir ins Gedächtnis rufen konnte, dass ich unschuldig bin, behielt ich meinen Verstand. Manchmal vergaß ich. Manchmal gab ich mich für Wochen dem schwarzen Loch in mir hin. Das Loch, das mich aufsaugte, das mich anzog mit seiner süßen Erlösung. Eine Zeitlang war ich buchstäblich wahnsinnig. Ich war nicht der Typ des rumschwafelnden Irren, ich tat einfach **nichts.** Dann, irgendwann, irgendwie, kam ich wieder zu mir und erinnerte mich, wo ich war, warum ich da war, an alles. Meine Welt brach immer wieder und wieder zusammen. Dann kam Voldemort zum Zuge. Jede Nacht sah ich ihn, hörte ich ihn, fühlte was er tat. Die Verbindung wurde stärker denn je, als er begann, seine Kräfte mehr zu trainieren. Es schien, als würde es die Verbindung weiter öffnen. Ziemlich bald fingen meine Visionen an, mich auch in meinen wachen Stunden heimzusuchen. Alles, was ich manchmal machen konnte, war, meine Narbe zu halten und zu wimmern, als ich fühlte, wie ich langsam von all dem Schmerz und Leid starb.

Ich war schwach, halb verhungert und die Folter ging weiter. Irgendwie überlebte mein Körper, wenn auch mit einem nicht ganz intakten Bewusstsein. Bis zur jährlichen Untersuchung wusste ich nicht, wie lange ich da war. Hauptsächlich gab ein Arzt seine professionelle Meinung darüber, dass wir in Ordnung waren, und wenn wir kurz vorm Sterben waren bekamen wir ein schreckliches Gebräu, das unsere Körper ernährte (und der plötzliche Zufluss der nötigen Nahrungsmittel brachte uns fast um, da unsere Körper das nicht aushielten), damit wir länger lebten.

Zehn Jahre vergingen in der schlimmst vorstellbaren Qual. Ich nehme das zurück, du kannst es dir nicht mal vorstellen. Was es noch schlimmer machte, war, dass ein paar Monate nach Beginn meiner Gefangenschaft meine Verbindung mit Voldemort ihren Höhepunkt erreichte und nie wieder abebbte. Wann immer Voldemort eine Verbindung zu auch nur einem seiner Todessser forderte, erzeugte es eine Art... Echo in der Verbindung mit mir. Für zehn Jahre war ich Zeuge eines jeden Plans von seiner ersten Planungsphase bis zu seiner letztendlichen Ausführung. Ich sah  buchstäblich **tausende** von Menschen sterben und ich, der etwas hätte tun können, konnte nichts machen. Ich wusste, dass ich sie nicht alle hätte retten können, oder sogar die Meisten von ihnen nicht, aber meine Informationen hätten Leben retten können. Dennoch, ich konnte nichts machen.

In Wahrheit war das der Knackpunkt der ganzen Sache. Vielleicht (und das ist ein **sehr** großes vielleicht) hätte ich ihnen vergeben können, wenn es eine Angelegenheit meiner eigenen Gesundheit und Freude gewesen wäre. Black hatte  es hinbekommen. Sie brachen das Vertrauen, die Freundschaft, die Liebe, die  zwischen uns war, aber dennoch, ich hätte vielleicht helfen können, ihre Gesellschaft wieder aufzubauen, zumindest, nachdem ich eine Auszeit genommen hätte, um meinen Platz in der Gesellschaft zu überdenken. Ich wäre nie in der Lage gewesen, ihnen noch mal so zu vertrauen wie zuvor. Ich wäre nie in der Lage  gewesen, ein Teil von allem zu sein, wie ich es zuvor war. Diese Dinge waren für mich verloren. Für immer. Aber vielleicht wäre ich in der Lage gewesen,  mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Aber es war nicht nur wegen mir. Es war wegen einem Dreijährigen, den ich sah, wie er von seinem eigenen Vater zu Tode gefoltert wurde, weil dieser den Imperius-Fluch nicht bekämpfen konnte. Es war wegen einer Frau, die ihre Würde und ihre Selbstachtung durch die Hände der Todesser verlor. Es war wegen einer ganzen Stadt,  die vollkommen zerstört wurde, während Voldemort einfach in krankhafter Leidenschaft zusah. 

Ich bin nicht so einfältig, das Spiel „Was wäre wenn" zu spielen. Ich sage nicht,  dass ich auch nur ein Leben hätte retten können, aber wenn ich wenigstens hätte **versuchen** können zu helfen, zu warnen, **irgendwas**, dann hätten die Schreie nicht länger meine Träume heimgesucht. Vielleicht wäre ich nicht länger mitten in der Nacht in kaltem Schweiß aufgewacht, immer noch zitternd wegen der Erinnerungen an den Schmerz. Ich war hilflos, und sie waren dafür verantwortlich. Sie haben mich davon abgehalten das zu tun, worauf ich all meine Ambitionen gerichtet hatte, und alles wofür ich stand, und konsequenterweise das, von dem sie behaupteten, dass sie dafür standen. Sie haben mich verraten und ihre eigenen Ideale, indem sie das taten. Das ist es, was ich nicht vergeben kann.

Bei Merlin, Courtney, es tut mir leid, ich will dich nicht erschüttern. Ich hätte nicht ins  Detail gehen sollen. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich es richtig rüber bringe, was ich fühlte. Nochmals, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Es ist falsch dir diese Bürde aufzuerlegen. 

Ich werde einfach mit meiner Geschichte fortfahren. Zehn Jahre lang war ich Zaungast bei den schlimmsten Gräueltaten, die je begangen worden waren. Irgendwann schaffte ich es dann doch, bei Verstand zu bleiben, indem ich mich daran erinnerte, dass ich unschuldig war und dass ich Rache an Voldemort nehmen würde. Und so, indem ich zusah, lernte ich. Ich lernte Magie, Sprüche, Theorien, Duelltechniken, Schilde, überhaupt alles, ich lernte wahrscheinlich alles. Ich lernte von beiden Seiten. Beobachtete  die sogenannte „Seite des Lichts", analysierte ihre Stärken und Schwächen, was  funktionierte und was nicht, und tat dasselbe mit Voldemorts Armee. Mit der Zeit konnte ich jeden Todesser an der Art, wie er seinen Zauberstab bewegte oder welcher Taktiken er sich am meisten bediente, erkennen. Ich konnte dasselbe bei der  „Seite des Lichts". Ich hätte die Gegner, die in einem Duell gegeneinander hätten kämpfen müssen, um das gewünschte Ergebnis des Kampfes zu erzielen, genau bestimmen können. Nur hatte ich eben dazu nicht die Möglichkeit.

Eines Tages wurde ich von Ron Weasley geweckt, der mich informierte, dass ich verlegt werden würde. Ich hatte so etwas schon erwartet (auch wenn ich, um ehrlich zu sein, annahm, dass sie mich umbringen würden, um dasselbe Ergebnis zu erzielen, da ich wusste, dass Voldemort plante, das Gefängnis anzugreifen, und dass sie die Macht, die er hätte, wenn er auf meine Kräfte durch die Verbindung zugreifen könnte, erkennen würden. Ich wurde nach Hogwarts gebracht und dort in den Kerkern eingeschlossen. Fern von den Dementoren war mein Bewusstsein klarer als es seit einer Dekade war. In der Zelle weinte ich fast vor Erleichterung, dass ich die Schreie meiner Mutter nicht mehr hören musste und dass Cedric mich nicht länger verfolgen würde. Unglücklicherweise hörten die Vision nicht auf. Auch wurden sie nicht weniger detailliert.

Merkwürdigerweise schien Voldemort für einige Wochen ruhiger zu werden. Von dem was ich mitbekam sammelte er seine Truppen für einen Großangriff. Ich fand heraus was sein Plan war und konnte endlich mit dem, was ich wusste etwas anfangen. Ich erzählte es Dumbledore. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es mir egal, ob er mir glaubte oder nicht. Ich hatte meine Pflicht getan und, vielleicht, konnte ich wenigstens für einen Tag mit mir selber in Frieden leben.

Dumbledore glaubte mir. Ich wunderte mich damals, warum er das getan hatte. Vielleicht solltest du ihn das fragen, wenn du die Antwort darauf wissen willst. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, wie meine Informationen die Schlacht beeinflussten, aber ich wusste, dass ich erfolgreich meine Pflicht getan hatte, und das war alles, was wichtig war. Ich konnte nicht wirklich weitere Informationen bieten, denn Voldemort, der  versucht hatte, den Verräter in seinen Reihen zu finden und nicht herausgefunden hatte, wer ihn an den Orden und das Ministerium über den Angriff auf die Winkelgasse verraten hatte, ließ die Sache fallen und bereitete sich auf den letzen Entscheidungskampf vor. Snape hatte Dumbledore über das,  was er wusste, informiert, und das war soviel, wie ich wusste. Voldemort beriet sich mit sich selbst und erzählte nicht einer einzigen Person etwas über seine  Pläne.

Voldemort griff Hogwarts mit voller Härte an. Er hatte seine ganze Armee dort. Er hatte seine Anhänger aus der ganzen Welt und Dumbledore hatte seine Anhänger  von überall her versammelt. Du musst verstehen, Courtney, dies war Krieg in einer immensen Form. Er herrschte auf der ganzen Welt. Es gab kein einziges Land, in dem ein magisches Wesen lebte, das nicht direkt von Voldemort angegriffen wurde. Er war nicht nur auf Menschen beschränkt. Es waren Armeen von Kobolden, Zentauren, Riesen, Trollen, Untoten und jeder anderen Spezies, die die geistige Fähigkeit hatte, eine Seite zu wählen (und sogar einige, die das nicht konnten). Dieser letzte Kampf war der Entscheidungskampf, und jeder wusste das.

Ich konnte die Szene perfekt sehen. Voldemort war so nah und brachte soviel Magie auf, dass die Verbindung praktisch „on-line" war. Die Schlacht erinnerte  mich an die Szene aus „Der Herr der Ringe – Die Gefährten", der vor 20 Jahren gemacht wurde. Dort gibt es zu Anfang eine epische Schlacht, die das einzige ist,  womit ich diesen Kampf vergleichen kann.

Ich sah zu, wie Voldemorts Armee näher und näher kam (nebenbei, diese „letzte Schlacht" ging über zwei Monate). Er selbst kam nicht nach Hogwarts. Aber seine Anhänger taten es. Dann sah ich, wie er Snape anwies, mich aus dem Schloss zu bringen, um mir ein Angebot zu machen. Er vollzog einen komplexen  Überwachungsspruch, um sicherzugehen, dass Snape das tat, was ihm aufgetragen worden war. Als Snape zu mir kam, schenkte ich dem, was er sagte, nicht mal Beachtung. Ich folgte ihm einfach, während meine Aufmerksamkeit beim Kampf war. Ich sah, wie Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab verlor und wie Voldemort eine Sicherheitskuppel errichtete. Ich hatte so eine Sicherheitskuppel schon mal zuvor gesehen. Ich wusste, wie sie funktioniert. Ich kannte die Prinzipien dahinter. Ich schaffte es, Snape seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zu ziehen, ohne dass er es bemerkte. Ich glaube, er war einfach zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu entscheiden, was er machen sollte.

Wir betraten die Sicherheitskuppel und Snape verließ sie, genau wie die zwei weiteren Todesser, die Dumbledore festgehalten hatten. Dann erzählte Voldemort Dumbledore, dass ich unschuldig war, dass Wurmschwanz mich reinlegt hatte, und dass sie alle mich betrogen hatten. Dann wendete sich Voldemort mir zu und fragte, ob ich ihm die Ehre erweisen würde, Dumbledore zu töten. Ich merkte an, dass ich einen Zauberstab bräuchte (Ich hatte Snapes in meiner Tasche) und dass ich wollte, dass alle hören konnten, was passierte. Voldemort veränderte die Sicherheitskuppel so, dass die Leute draußen mithören konnten, und gab mir seinen Zauberstab. Ich war wahrscheinlich die Person, die am besten mit diesem Zauberstab umgehen konnte, abgesehen von Voldemort selbst.

Ich schoss den Todesfluch auf die Kuppel selbst. Wenn du nicht weißt, wie so eine Kuppel funktioniert, erkläre ich es dir kurz. Eine Sicherheitskuppel ist direkt mit dem Machtzentrum des Beschwörers verbunden. Er wird eine Erweiterung deines eigenen Körpers. Anders als andere Schilde, welche verschwinden oder brechen,  wenn sie von einem Fluch oder einem Spruch getroffen werden, die stark genug sind, wirft die Sicherheitskuppel in ihrer Eigenschaft als Erweiterung deines Körpers den Spruch direkt zurück auf ihren Beschwörer. Das allerdings nur von innen. Von außen ist der die Sicherheitskuppel praktisch eine Wand aus reiner Magie. Sie ist so unglaublich stark, **gerade weil** sie direkt mit der Quelle der Kraft verbunden ist. Die meisten Zauberer sind nicht in der Lage, soviel Energie zu investieren, und somit auch nicht in der Lage, die Sicherheitskuppel zu beschwören. Da sie sich aber konstant so viel deiner Macht bedient, kannst du nicht genug Energie aufbringen, um komplexe Magie durchzuführen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort in der Lage gewesen wäre, den Todesfluch zu beschwören, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Deshalb solltest du in die Sicherheitskuppel nur die hineinlassen, denen du absolut vertraust. Sie können dich nämlich voll ausnutzen, während du mit deiner ganzen Magie anderweitig beschäftigt bist, und sie haben einen 360°-Radius, auf den sie zielen können. Nur zur Information, Sicherheitskuppeln werden meistens in Kämpfen verwendet, wenn ein Heiler die Kuppel über eine Reihe Verwundeter errichtet, während andere Heiler die  Verletzen versorgen.

Voldemort gab mir seinen Zauberstab, und das war wirklich das Dümmste, was er je getan hatte. Der Todesfluch wurde von der Kuppel zurückgeworfen und traf Voldemort. Ich warf Dumbledore Snapes Zauberstab zu und wir beide wandten den Todesfluch noch einmal an. Voldemort starb. Die Kuppel fiel. Du wärst überrascht, wie schnell danach alles zu Ende war. Dort waren Tausende von Voldemorts Anhänger und sie waren binnen Stunden umzingelt.

Um die Aufräumarbeiten jedoch kümmerte ich mich wirklich nicht. Meine Arbeit war getan und alles, was ich wollte, war zu gehen, niemals wieder zukommen, Frieden und Stabilität in meinem Leben zu haben, welche ich in der Zaubererwelt niemals finden würde. In dieser Nacht ging ich auf Sirius' Geheiß zu seiner  Wohnung. Es war ein Zusammentreffen, über das ich nicht diskutieren möchte. Sirius, er verhielt sich so, als ob **er**die verletze Partei gewesen wäre. Am nächsten Tag, in einem Gespräch mit dem Zaubereiminister Amos Diggory, Dumbledore und Sirius gab ich meine Absichten bekannt.

Sie versuchten, sich zu entschuldigen, aber ich war nicht wirklich interessiert. Stattdessen verlangte ich von ihnen Zauberereide, dass sie mich alleine lassen sollten (genau wie deren jeweilige Organisationen). Dann verließ ich die Zauberwelt.

Ich habe meine Entscheidung nie bereut. Ich hatte nie das Verlangen danach, zurückzukehren. Ich habe die letzten 16 Jahre glücklich mit meiner Frau und meinen Kindern verbracht. Ich bereue jedoch, dass ich mich nie dazu durchringen konnte, meiner Familie von meiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Nein, doch nicht, das ist Vergangenheit. Es ist erledigt, sie müssen es nicht wissen.

Courtney, das zu schreiben war sehr schwer für mich und ich hoffe, dass ich dich nicht traumatisiert habe. Ich bedaure fast es getan zu haben... aber du hast ein Recht die Wahrheit zu erfahren, genau wie alle anderen auch.

Im Paket, zusammen mit diesem Brief, sind einige Sachen. Eines ist das Spickoskop, das mir Ron gegeben hat, mein Omniglas und die Drachenfigur aus dem Trimagischem Turnier. Außerdem einige Dokumente, die du behalten kannst,  sofern sie intakt bleiben. Obwohl ich sie einige Jahre nicht angefasst habe, zögere ich, offizielle Dokumente zu zerstören.

Bitte verzeih mir, Courtney, für diesen harten Brief

Hochachtungsvoll

Harry Potter

Courtney legte den Brief geschockt zur Seite. Tränen strömten ihr Gesicht hinunter und sie versuchte vergeblich, sie wegzuwischen. Es war so, als ob das Pergament Harrys Schmerz und Qual aufgesaugt hätte und, als sie es las, es in ihre Haut eingedrungen wäre. Sie faltete den Brief ehrfürchtig, verstehend, was es Harry gekostet hatte, ihn zu schreiben.

Dann ging sie das Paket durch und fand die drei Sachen, die er erwähnt hatte, und die Dokumente. Sie sah sie sich an, nachdem sie sie ausgebreitet hatte.

Heute, am 13.07.2005, wird Harry James Potter hiermit in allen Verbrechen, für die er vorher verurteilt wurde, für nicht schuldig befunden. Ihm wird eine volle Begnadigung durch das Zaubereiministerium garantiert und wird als Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft mit allen damit verbundenen Rechten und Privilegien bescheinigt...

Das Dokument fuhr fort damit, sich bei Harry zu entschuldigen, und mit den Bedingungen der Entschädigung. Courtney schnappte nach Luft, als sie den Geldbetrag sah. Es war umgerechnet mehr als 50 Millionen Pfund wert.*

Die nächsten Dokumente waren die Übergabe all seiner Besitztümer. Das nächste war der Originalbrief in dem Harry seine Pläne geäußert hatte, die Zaubererwelt zu verlassen. Dann folgte Harrys Geburtsurkunde sowie seine Schulbriefe aus jedem Jahr.

Courtney wunderte sich, warum es kein Zertifikat gab, in dem er über die Verleihung des Orden des Merlin, erster Klasse, oder seine Berufung zum vorsitzendem Zauberer des Hohen Rates der Zauberer benachrichtigt wurde. Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass der Zaubereiminister durch seinen Zauberereid daran gebunden war, Harry in keinster Weise zu kontaktieren, und dadurch genauso das Ministerium.

Ein letztes Stück Papier war da noch in der Box und Courtney zog es heraus, öffnete die kunstvoll verzierte Rolle mit einem aufwendigem Siegel darauf.

Die Internationale Konföderation der Zauberer, bestehend aus den herausragendsten Hexen und Zauberer aus der ganzen Welt, in Übereinstimmung mit ihren Gründungsgesetzen und sogar noch älteren Traditionen, welche über die  Jahrtausende vornehm von einer Generation an die nächste übergeben wurden, erklärt hiermit einstimmig,- durch Nominierung und Bestätigung durch jede Magische Regierung auf der Erde, und ohne Vorbehalt - dass Harry James Potter hiermit die Rechte, Befugnisse, Titel, Sicherheiten und Artefakte, die damit zusammenhängen, durchgehend für die alten Ehren des Merlinstabes erhält, und somit als dessen immerfort respektiert wird.

* Ca. 72. Millionen Euro; David/Harry hat sein Vermögen schon vorher erwähnt, aber nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt. Das Vermögen, das er gegenüber Kathryn und ihren Eltern erwähnte, ist wirklich ausschließlich von seinen Eltern. Die Entschädigung des Ministeriums ist seit 16 Jahren auf einigen Bankkonten weltweit, praktisch unangetastet und hat somit stetig zugenommen. 

****************

Danke an meine tollen, wunderbaren Reviewer: 

luna

Tolotos (Es wird auf jeden Fall passieren ... sogar demnächst, aber auf jeden Fall nicht in diesem und auch nicht im nächsten)

1234567890

HeRmIoNe (Tausend Dank für den Hinweis! Sonst hätte Kapitel 15 da wohl ewig mit den vielen Fragezeichen gestanden ...)

Angel344

Mices (Ich hoffe, diese (?) werden NIE wieder in einer veröffentlichten Version vorkommen ... ansonsten darfst du mich schlagen!)

Sandra 

Jana

Jalias (die Story ist noch net zu Ende ... ich würde mal schätzen, es geht bis 25, aber es könnte auch noch lange weitergehen, das hängt von der Autorin ab!)


	17. Interviews

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Talyn (danke*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: Sorry, dass das Kapitel so lange gedauert hat! Es gab ein paar Probleme... Danke aber an Talyn! Dieser Teil hier hat 16 (!) Seiten und ich kann vollends verstehen, dass das lange dauert!!! Sie hat wirklich einen super Job gemacht!!

Aber es hat euch auf jeden Fall schon mal ein bisschen darauf vorbereitet, was nach 20 kommt! Ich hab auch beschlossen, nicht mehr alle vier Tage, sondern höchstens alle 7 Tage zu updaten, falls das dann überhaupt möglich ist... rechnet eher nicht damit. Wir habens nämlich bald geschafft und sind mit der englischen fast gleichgezogen ... und da kommen die Kapitel so ungefähr alle drei bis vier Wochen, vor allem jetzt, wo sie immer so lange sind!

Achja, Kapitel 15 ist jetzt auch vollständig da – ohne Klammern!*g*

Wie immer hier auch wieder ein Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, siehe Profil!

Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 17!!

**********************

BETRAYED – Kapitel 17 - Interviews

Courtney stocherte an diesem Abend nur in ihrem Essen herum. Alles, woran sie denken konnte, war Harrys Brief. Die Dinge, die in dem Brief geschildert waren, hatten schreckliche Bilder in ihrem Kopf erzeugt. Auch konnte sie nicht mit sich selbst übereinkommen, wie sie jetzt gegenüber ihren Lehrern fühlen sollte. Sie hatten einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht, ein furchtbares Fehlurteil gefällt. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie dazu überhaupt fähig sein würden. Aber das hatte Harry auch nicht. Sie erkannte, dass auch sie nur menschlich waren, und dass auch Zauberer nicht auf alles eine richtige Antwort hatten. Sie war darüber nicht überrascht, aber es machte sie wütend, dass sie nicht einmal ihre Gaben vernünftig benutzt hatten, die ihnen im Gegensatz zu anderen Menschen gegeben worden waren. Eine einfache fünfminütige Befragung mit einem Wahrheitsserum hätte ausgereicht. Dann wäre Harry entlastet gewesen. 

Glücklicherweise war Angela mit ihrem Cousin in eine Streiterei über den Quidditchpokal beschäftigt und bemerkte es nicht. Als sie lustlos ihren Kürbissaft schlürfte, fiel ein Schatten auf sie. Verwirrt schaute sie hoch und sah ihre Hauslehrerin hinter sich. 

„Miss Barnes, würden Sie mich bitte begleiten?"

Courtney folgte ihr still aus der immer noch übervollen Halle. Sie kamen am Wasserspeier in der Halle an und die Verwandlungsprofessorin sagte „Zitronendrops". Die Statue sprang zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine Wendeltreppe frei, die nach oben führte. Als sie oben ankamen, öffnete McGonagall die Tür und ein Raum mit einem großen Tisch und einer Anzahl von Stühlen kam zum Vorschein. Drinnen saßen zwei Leute, der Direktor und Professor Weasley. 

„Ah, danke Minerva. Bitte setzen Sie sich doch. Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die wir bereden müssen. Als erstes verstehe ich nicht, warum Sie heute nicht am Zauberkunstunterricht teilgenommen haben, Miss Barnes. Gibt es dafür einen besonderen Grund?" Dumbledore sah sie freundlich an.

Courtney schluckte und schaute zu Professor Weasley. Er hob seine Augenbrauen in ihre Richtung. 

„Ich habe ein Paket geöffnet und dann einen Brief gelesen."

„Einen Brief?" fragte Bill Weasley. „Das ist keine gute Entschuldigung dafür, den Unterricht zu schwänzen."

„War das ein Brief von Ihrem ... _Freund_?" fragte Dumbledore. 

Courtney nickte. 

„Ich verstehe. Was hat er Ihnen jetzt erzählt?"

„Alles. Das war der letzte Brief seiner Geschichte."

Dumbledore sah plötzlich Jahre älter aus als er es bereits war. Er nickte und fragte dann sanft: „Und was denken Sie nun über uns?"

Courtney seufzte. „Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich möchte glauben, dass sich alles verändert hat, dass Sie Ihre Lektion gelernt haben. Aber wie kann ich das, wenn Sie _Lügen_ lehren?"

„Miss Barnes!" Minerva war sichtlich geschockt über die Art, wie sie mit Albus sprach. 

Albus hob eine Hand. Er wandte sich an Bill. „Miss Barnes wird wegen ihrer Abwesenheit morgen Abend um sieben bei dir nachsitzen. Würdet ihr zwei Miss Barnes und mich jetzt bitte allein lassen? Wir haben noch etwas unter vier Augen zu besprechen."

Obwohl sie ziemlich entrüstet aussah, folgte McGonagall Professor Weasley zur Tür hinaus. Dumbledore stand auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. 

„Als die Schulräte und das Ministerium bestimmten, dass wir die wahre Geschichte von Harry Potter und dem Zweiten Dunklen Krieg nicht lehren durften, bekämpfte ich sie, so gut ich konnte. Ich mag Lügen nicht. Sie verblenden uns und schränken uns ein. Aber wenn ich erlaube, dass die Wahrheit gelehrt wird, verliere ich meine Stellung als Schulleiter. Diese Schule liegt in meiner Verantwortung, und es ist meine Pflicht den Schülern eine Richtung für ihr zukünftiges Leben zu geben. Ich würde diese Pflicht sogar an andere abgeben, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass Draco Malfoy der nächste Schulleiter werden soll. Und ich könnte die Schule nicht mit gutem Gewissen in seine Hände geben. Ich war vor sechzehn Jahren bereit, meine Pflichten zu übergeben, als ich erkannte, wie sehr ich versagt hatte. Dann hat mich eine Unterhaltung mit Severus davon überzeugt, zu bleiben. Ich blieb, weil ich gebraucht wurde. Solange die Menschen mich brauchen, um ihnen zu helfen, werde ich das tun. Auch wenn ich glaube, dass ich ihr Vertrauen nicht verdiene."

Der Direktor seufzte und drehte sich zu Courtney um. 

„Sie haben Recht, wir haben uns nicht viel verändert. Wir sind immer noch engstirnig und zu sehr auf unseren eigenen Vorteil bedacht, ohne den geringsten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wie viel Potential noch in uns stecken könnte. Wir haben Angst vor Veränderung und kämpfen gegen alles an, was anders oder neu ist. Wenn Harry geblieben wäre, vielleicht wären wir in der Lage gewesen, unsere Wege zu ändern. Wenn wir unseren Fehler direkt vor uns gesehen hätten, hätte es uns vielleicht _gezwungen, uns zu ändern. Aber wir haben den einfachen Weg gewählt, nämlich zu vergessen, und vorzugeben, es wäre nicht passiert." _

Courtney schwieg. Sie wusste nicht, was sie auf diese ... Beichte antworten sollte. 

Dumbledore setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und schaute Courtney in die Augen. „Vielleicht haben Sie den Mut, uns den Irrtum auf unserem Weg aufzuzeigen. Hermione kam letzten Monat mit einer wunderbaren Idee zu mir. Sie will, dass alle Erstklässler ihre Projekte vor den Schulräten, dem Rest der Schülerschaft und den Eltern präsentieren, und der Schulrat hat es letzte Woche genehmigt. Einladungen werden im Moment geschrieben, um alle Eltern für eine Woche nach Hogwarts einzuladen, wenn das Halbjahr im Januar wieder anfängt. Und Sie werden dem gesamten Publikum die Wahrheit präsentieren." 

**************

Courtney wälzte sich in dieser Nacht im Bett hin und her, ohne einschlafen zu können. Sie würde ihren Bericht einem Publikum von Eltern und Schulräten präsentieren, von denen die meisten versucht hatten, gerade diese Informationen sechzehn Jahre lang zu vertuschen. 

Sie dachte über Dumbledores Worte nach, und fragte sich - nicht zum ersten Mal übrigens - warum sie die Erste war, die Fragen stellte und die Wahrheit herausfand. Dass Harry ihr schrieb, war nicht der Hauptunterschied. Der Unterschied war, dass sie sich nicht zurücklehnen und Lügen glauben würde. Wenn irgendjemand anderes aufgepasst hätte, was ihm erzählt wurde, oder sogar versucht hätte, nur ein paar Nachforschungen über Harry anzustellen, hätte er ebenfalls erkannt, dass ihm Lügen erzählt wurden. Sie erkannte, dass Dumbledore in diesem Punkt Recht hatte. Die Zauberergesellschaft war engstirnig und feige. Sie erkannten die Lügen und begnügten sich damit, sie als solche zurückzulassen. Es _kümmerte_ sie nicht einmal, dass eine ganze Generation aufwuchs, ohne zu wissen, wer ihnen den Frieden überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hatte, in dem sie jetzt lebten. 

Als sie schließlich den Versuch zu schlafen aufgab, verließ sie leise den Raum und ging die Treppe hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort fing sie an, sich ein paar Notizen zu machen, was sie in der mündlichen Präsentation sagen wollte. 

Noch ehe sie den zweiten Satz zuende geschrieben hatte, ließ sie ihre Feder fallen. Etwas, dass Dumbledore gesagt hatte, ließ sie erneut nachdenken. 

Er hatte erwähnt, dass Draco Malfoy dazu ernannt war, der nächste Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu werden, wenn Dumbledore gehen würde. Wenn sie zurückdachte, konnte sie sich sogar daran erinnern, dass Tiberius immer damit angab, dass sein Vater einer der Schulräte war. 

Aber Draco Malfoy war ein Todesser gewesen. Warum war er dann nicht eingesperrt?

Sie grübelte immer noch über diese Frage nach, als sie eine halbe Stunde später endlich einschlief.

**************

Am nächsten Morgen beeilte sie sich zum Frühstück zu kommen, und war froh zu sehen, dass Professor Dumbledore bereits anwesend war. 

„Miss Barnes, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Der Direktor lächelte sie an. 

„Haben Sie vielleicht irgendwann Zeit, damit ich mit Ihnen reden kann? Ich habe ein paar Fragen."

Dumbledore dachte einen Moment nach und antwortete dann: „Kommen Sie während des Mittagessens in mein Büro. Dort können wir reden. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Courtney nickte, und ging dann um sich neben Angela und Caleb zu setzen. Oder, besser gesagt, sich _zwischen_ Angela und Caleb zu setzen. Die beiden weigerten sich nun, überhaupt miteinander zu reden, weil Caleb Angelas Meinung nach die Chudley Cannons beleidigt hatte, und das hatte direkt vor dem Frühstück zu einem gegenseitigen Wortgefecht geführt. Monica (die Cousine, die im fünften Jahr und gleichzeitig Vertrauensschülerin war) hatte jedem fünf Punkte abgezogen. Deshalb kochten jetzt beide stillschweigend vor sich hin. Courtney fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl zwischen ihnen, aß schnell auf und eilte aus der Großen Halle. 

Auf ihrem Weg hinaus sah sie Professor Granger, die sich gerade mit jemandem an der Tür unterhielt. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wer es war, denn das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne machte es ihr unmöglich, seine Identität auszumachen. Hermione musste ihre Schritte gehört haben, denn sie drehte sich um. 

„Courtney, komm bitte einen Moment her", rief sie. 

Courtney tat das, und die andere Person stellte sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Ron Weasley heraus. Sie begrüßte ihn und drehte sich dann Hermione zu. Sie wartete darauf, dass diese ihr sagte, warum sie sie zu sich herübergerufen hatte. 

„Rons Mannschaft hat an diesem Wochenende ein Spiel gegen die Kenmare Kestrels. Der Direktor hat erlaubt, dass Angela mich begleiten darf. Aber wir haben noch ein paar Extratickets. Caleb wird wahrscheinlich dabei sein, und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du auch gerne mitkommen würdest." 

Courtney Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Wenn ein Lehrer jemanden bat, mit ihm zu reden, war es normalerweise keine Einladung zu einem Quidditchspiel. „Ich ... ja, gerne!"

Hermione grinste. „Ich werde mit dem Direktor reden. Du wirst wahrscheinlich Freitag bei uns übernachten und dann am Samstag mit zum Spiel kommen. Erzähl das nur nicht zu sehr herum. Andere Schüler könnten eifersüchtig werden." Courtney nickte zustimmend. In ihrem Kopf hatte sie schon den Plan gefasst, Ron und Hermione am Freitag Abend ein paar Fragen zu stellen, wenn sich die Möglichkeit ergab. 

Nun musste sie nur einen Weg finden, mit Sirius zu reden. Das war natürlich kein Problem, heute hatte sie Verteidigung, doch jetzt war sie begierig darauf, jedem einzelnen von ihnen Fragen zu stellen, um ihre Version der Geschichte zu hören. 

~~**~~

Zum Mittagessen eilte Courtney hinauf zum Büro des Direktors. Die Tür am Treppenabsatz stand offen, und Dumbledore saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem kleinen Tisch. Auf diesem stand ein Teller voller Sandwiches und eine Krug Limonade (was Courtney überraschte, denn sie hatte dieses Getränk nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie in die Zaubererwelt gekommen war). 

Dumbledore bemerkte ihre Überraschung und lachte leise, was in einem kleinen Hustenanfall endete. „Ich habe ein Faible für Limonen. Worüber möchten Sie reden?" fragte er, als er ihr etwas zu Essen anbot. 

Während sie sich ein Sandwich nahm, entschloss sie sich, das Draco Malfoy Thema als erstes anzuschneiden. 

„Sie sagten, dass Draco Malfoy der nächste Direktor wird, wenn Sie gehen würden, richtig?"

Er nickte und nahm einen Schluck von seiner Limonade. 

„Warum ist Draco Malfoy nicht im Gefängnis? War er nicht ein Todesser?"

„Es gab nie genügend Beweise, um ihn hinter Gitter zu bringen."

Courtney schaute ihn ungläubig an und platzte mit dem heraus, was ihr als erstes einfiel. „Seit wann braucht die Zaubererwelt Beweise?" Dann realisierte sie, was sie gesagt hatte, und schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund. 

Dumbledore schaute sie amüsiert an und sagte: „Vielleicht sollte ich meine Antwort anders formulieren. Er hat genug Leute gekauft, so dass sie den wenigen Beweisen, die es gab, nicht nachgingen. Selbst jetzt ist das Ministerium noch viel zu viel in Korruption verwickelt, und, um es mal politisch auszudrücken, Geld regiert die Welt."

„Warum gab es nie einen Beweis?"

„Draco war nicht umsonst ein Slytherin. Während des Krieges hat er auf beiden Seiten mitgemischt. Er hat Voldemort wirklich ein paar Mal für unsere Seite ausspioniert. Ein Versuch, unsere Gunst zu erlangen, um seine Handlungen zu vertuschen, sollte er jemals erwischt werden. Und es hat funktioniert. Dazu trägt auch bei, dass es niemals irgendwelche Zeugen gab, die seine Verbrechen bezeugen konnten. Viele wissen heutzutage genau, was Draco dargestellt hat, aber wir haben keine Möglichkeit, irgendetwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen."

Courtney dachte einen Moment lang nach, setzte ihre Tasse ab und sagte dann leise: „Und was wäre, wenn ich einen Beweis für seine Verbrechen bringen könnte?"

Obwohl sich Dumbledore nicht bewegte, bekam seine Stimme einen alarmierten Tonfall. „Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Im seinem letzten Brief hat Harry mir erzählt, dass Draco Malfoy derjenige war, der ihn damals entführt, in den Wald gebracht und seinen Zauberstab genommen hat."

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich. Niemand war sich jemals ganz sicher gewesen, _was_ in dieser Nacht, in der Harry festgenommen wurde, geschehen war. „Miss Barnes, ich bezweifle, dass es als schlüssiger Beweis anerkannt werden würde, zumal Sie und Harry auf freundschaftlicher Basis stehen. Ich kenne jedoch eine Menge Leute, die sehr interessiert daran wären, dieses Detail zu kennen. Mit Draco als Mitglied des Schulrats ist es jedoch keine gute Idee, diese Information in Ihrem mündlichen Vortrag einfließen zu lassen."

Courtney nickte und atmete dann tief ein. Bereit, zum schwierigen Teil der Unterhaltung zu kommen. 

„Professor, können Sie mir sagen, warum Sie Harry geglaubt haben, als er Ihnen von dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse erzählt hat?"

Sofort verschwand das fast immerwährende Zwinkern aus seinen Augen, als der Direktor die alte Erinnerung wieder in sich hervorrief. Er seufzte und schaute auf seine Uhr. „Ich würde Ihnen diese Frage gerne beantworten, aber es ist Zeit für Sie, zum Unterricht zu gehen. Würden Sie zum Abendessen zu mir kommen?"

Courtney nickte, ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass sie auf die Antwort warten musste. Aber sie war gleichzeitig froh, dass sie es überhaupt herausfinden würde. Vielleicht würde sie es ja sogar Harry erzählen, da auch er niemals herausgefunden hatte, warum.

*************

An diesem Nachmittag in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lernten die Schüler etwas über Mumien. Sie arbeiteten ein Kapitel über die Untoten durch, und wurden diesmal beinahe fertig. Sie hatten schon Vampire, erweckte Skelette, Zombies und ein paar andere behandelt, die es niemals bis in die Mythologie der Muggel geschafft hatten. Die Mumien waren das letzte Kapitel. Sirius hatte erklärt, dass Geister, auch wenn sie technisch untot waren, ein Hauptthema in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste waren. 

Als die Klasse den Raum verließ, um weiter zu Kräuterkunde zu gehen, blieb Courtney zurück, um mit Sirius zu reden. 

„Professor? Könnte ich mich irgendwann mehr mit Ihnen über Harry unterhalten?"

Sirius schaute sie einen Moment an und nickte dann. „Wäre Ihnen Sonntag Nachmittag recht?"

Courtney nickte ebenfalls und ging dann schnell hinaus. 

***********

Albus rieb sich langsam mit beiden Händen den schmerzenden Kopf. Heute Abend fühlte er sein Alter stärker als je zuvor. Courtney hatte gerade ihr Abendessen mit ihm beendet und war gegangen, um bei Professor Weasley nachzusitzen. Er seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Er rief sich die Worte, die er als Antwort auf ihre Frage gegeben hatte, wieder in Erinnerung.

_„Ich habe mich oft auf meinen Instinkt verlassen, Courtney. Auf ihn und meinen unbeugsamen Willen. Ich _wollte_ glauben, dass Harry die Wahrheit sagte. Ich hatte keinen Beweis, aber ich denke ... Ich wollte glauben, dass es irgendeine Art von Buße für Harry gab. Ich wollte ihm eine Chance auf Erlösung geben, ihm einen Weg zeigen, sich selbst zu verzeihen, oder dafür zu büßen, was er getan hatte. Ich war überzeugt davon, dass er nicht vollkommen böse war und deshalb glaubte ich ihm. Natürlich fand ich kurz darauf heraus, dass Harry nichts von dieser Art brauchte. Und dass ich ein Idiot gewesen war, und dass meine Instinkte, wie gut sie auch in der Nacht gewesen waren, als Harry mir von dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse erzählt hatte, mich vor zehn Jahren im Stich gelassen hatten, als ich sie am nötigsten gebraucht hätte."_

Albus seufzte erneut. Es hatte ihm viel abverlangt, Courtney diese Dinge zu mitzuteilen. Hätte er nicht die Wahrheit über ihren Vater gekannt, er hätte es ihr wahrscheinlich nie erzählt. Es war nicht so, dass er stolz auf seine Fehler war; es war nur, dass es niemanden _gab_, dem er sie beichten konnte. Die meisten seiner Freunde würden sich sehr unbehaglich fühlen, wenn er mit ihnen reden würde, so wie sie mit ihm redeten. Er war Albus Dumbledore und jeder, egal, wie gut er ihn kannte, hatte Erwartungen von ihm. Und dass er über seine Fehler und Missurteile redete, war keine davon. 

„Das bekommst du für das Leben, was  du geführt hast, Albus. Niemand wird dir zuhören", tadelte er sich selbst. 

Er stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Sein Körper schmerzte immer noch vom Stress des Tages, aber als er es tat umspielte ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte, die Courtney gesagt hatte, als sie sein Büro verlassen hatte. 

„Sie haben gestern gesagt, dass die Zaubererwelt engstirnig und selbstsüchtig war. Sie machen einen Fehler – sie zählen sich selbst zu diesen Leuten."

Courtney Barnes war ein Kind, viel zu weise und reif für ihr Alter. Sie war tollpatschig und scheinbar ein perfekter Kandidat für häufiges Nachsitzen. Manchmal benahm sie sich geradezu albern, aber trotz allem wirkte sie viel reifer als ihre Freunde. 

Harry, du und Kathryn, ihr habt wundervolle Arbeit bei der Erziehung eurer Tochter geleistet. Und ich bin mir sicher, auch euer Sohn wird davon profitieren. Aber Harry, bitte, lass sie sich ihre Wünsche verwirklichen und unterstütze sie, für deinen Seelenfrieden – und den ihren. Albus betete zu jeder Macht, die vielleicht zuhören würde.

Langsam ging er aus seinem Büro zu seinen Räumen und schlief erschöpft ein. 

~~**~~

Kathryn und David waren zu einem angenehmen Punkt angelangt. David hatte sein Wort gehalten und stellte den perfekten Vater für eine Muggelgeborene dar. Kathryn war sich nicht sicher, wie viel gespielt und wie viel aufrichtig war. Doch sie war froh, dass endlich Frieden eingekehrt war, selbst wenn er nur aufgesetzt war. David machte es anscheinend sogar Spaß, Zaubererweihnachtsgeschenke für die Kinder zu kaufen. Er hatte tatsächlich Megan Weasley gefragt, welche Dinge man magischen Kindern schenken konnte. 

Megan und Kathryn planten einen weiteren Ausflug in die Winkelgasse, und Kathryn fragte sogar David, ob er mitkommen wollte. David sagte ab, einen seiner neuesten Patienten als Grund nennend, schlug aber vor, dass Michael sie begleiten sollte. Kathryn war sich nicht sicher, warum David automatisch annahm, dass Michael wie seine Schwester magisch war. Sie hatte niemals irgendwelche Magie an irgendeinem der beiden festgestellt, und laut Megan war es ungewöhnlich, dass es zwei Hexen oder Zauberer in einer Muggelfamilie gab. Sie fragte ihn jedoch nicht, sondern fasste es stattdessen als ein weiteres Zeichen für seine Akzeptanz von Courtneys Welt auf. 

Der Freitag Morgen kam, und die Sonne versuchte vergeblich, hinter einer dunklen Wolke hervorzukommen Es würde sicher bald schneien. Ein Tippen am Küchenfenster machte die Anwesenden am Frühstückstisch auf eine Eule aufmerksam. Die Eule war nicht Rex, und sobald Kathryn den Brief entfernt hatte, flog sie durch das offene Fenster wieder davon. 

Kathryn drehte den Brief um und erkannte das Siegel von Hogwarts. Nachdem sie ihn neugierig geöffnet hatte, las sie es laut ihrem Ehemann und ihrem Sohn vor. 

_An die Familie von Courtney Barnes_

_Sie sind hiermit eingeladen, fünf Tage in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, zu verbringen. Eine Präsentation der Erstklässler über die historisch wichtigen Personen der Zaubererwelt wird vom 3. bis 8. Januar vorgestellt, und wir würden uns über ihre Teilnahme sehr freuen._

_Bitte teilen Sie uns ihre Antwort auf diese Einladung so schnell wie möglich mit. Die Eltern muggelgeborener Schüler erhalten dann noch genaue Instruktionen, wie sie Hogwarts erreichen können._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Kathryns Gesicht hellte sich auf bei dem Gedanken, die Schule zu besichtigen, die ihre Tochter so sehr liebte. Sie drehte sich zu David. „Und? Wirst du mitkommen?"

David hob schweigend den Brief auf und las ihn sich noch einmal durch. Danach holte er seinen Kalender aus seiner Tasche und blätterte ihn vor zu Anfang Januar. 

Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Ich habe zwei Operationen in dieser Woche, und noch einen weiteren Patienten, der in dieser Woche seine Chemotherapie beendet. Ich könnte möglicherweise ein paar von den Terminen verschieben, aber ich habe auch einen Termin für Prashanth Siraj im Kalender. Er und seine Familie fliegen extra aus Indien ein, um mich aufzusuchen. Ich kann nicht absagen."

Enttäuscht, aber bemüht, es nicht zu zeigen, sah Kathryn ihn an und fragte: „Aber wenn du könntest, würdest du dann mitkommen?"

David dachte einen Moment lang nach und seufzte dann. „Ich weiß es nicht." 

Kathryn sah finster drein, nickte scharf und beeilte sich dann, Michael für die Schule fertig zu machen. 

~~**~~ 

Am Freitag konnte Courtney ihre Aufregung kaum zurückhalten. Sobald der Unterricht an diesem Tag beendet war, rannte sie zu Professor Grangers Büro. Dort angekommen fand sie Angela und ihre drei jüngeren Geschwister vor. Courtney bot sich sofort freiwillig an, Mariah zu beschäftigen, während Angela versuchte, Markus und Harry davon abzuhalten, sich gegenseitig mit sehr dicken Geschichtsbüchern zu erschlagen. Hermione erledigte noch schnell ein paar Dinge, während sie auf Caleb warteten. (Scheinbar hatten Caleb und Angela ihre Auseinandersetzungen vom Vortag vollkommen vergessen, und beide hatten gegenseitig hohe Wetten ausgestellt, wer von den beiden Mannschaften gewinnen würde.)

Als Caleb ankam (fünf Minuten zu spät), rief Hermione sie alle zusammen, und sie gingen  nach Hogsmeade. Ron war noch beim Training, als sie zu Hause ankamen. Deshalb beschäftigten sich die jüngeren Kinder selbst, während die drei Erstklässler Hermione beim Zubereiten des Abendessens halfen. 

Ron kam erschöpft, aber zuversichtlich für das morgige Spiel heim. Nach dem Abendessen brachte er die Jüngeren ins Bett und Angela und Caleb stritten schon wieder. Courtney half Hermione beim Aufräumen. 

Als sie den Tisch abräumte, sagte sie zur Professorin. „Kann ich irgendwann mit Ihnen und Ihrem Mann über Harry Potter sprechen?" Sie war nervös.

Hermione zögerte kurz in der Tür und ging dann schweigend weiter in die Küche. Courtney dachte schon, sie würde gar nicht antworten, aber dann sagte sie: „Heute Abend wäre es wahrscheinlich am besten. Auch wenn Ron nicht mal über deinen Briefwechsel mit Harry Bescheid weiß. Es wird ein ziemlicher Schock sein. Ich ... es ist schwer, über Harry zu reden. Deshalb tut es mir leid, wenn wir dir ein paar deiner Fragen nicht beantworten können."

Courtney dachte einen Moment lang nach und sagte dann. „Wussten Sie, dass Angela Harry Potter hasst?"

„Was? Wie kommst du auf so eine Idee?" Hermione starrte Courtney an. 

„Von Angela. Sie kann ihn nicht leiden, und das nur, weil sie die Wahrheit nicht kennt. Alles, was sie weiß, ist, dass er die Zaubererwelt verlassen und Ihnen und Ihrem Mann damit sehr weh getan hat. Deshalb mag sie ihn nicht."

Hermione schwieg und versuchte, Courtneys Worte zu verstehen. Wie konnte Angela Harry Potter hassen? Es gab fast nichts, was an Harry hassenswert war. Er hatte immer versucht, anderen zu helfen, war immer bemüht gewesen, allen gerecht zu werden. Viel zu oft hatte er das Wohl anderer über sein eigenes gestellt. Wie konnte Angela ihn dann hassen?

Weil sie nichts über ihn weiß. Sie weiß nicht, dass er Quirrell aufgehalten, den Basilisken gejagt, Seidenschnabel und Sirius gerettet hat, oder irgendetwas über das Trimagische Turnier. Sie weiß nichts über Harry Potter!

Das erste Mal in sechzehn Jahren erkannte Hermione in aller Klarheit, was es hieß, die Wahrheit zu verheimlichen.

In ihrem Inneren hatte sie es geahnt, doch da sie die Wahrheit immer gewusst hatte, hatte sie nie verstehen können, warum die anderen immer so ablehnend reagierten.

Sie legte die Becher in das Spülbecken und verließ ohne ein Wort die Küche. Courtney seufzte, legte das Geschirr, das sie in den Händen gehalten hatte ebenfalls ab, und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ein paar Minuten später kamen Hermione und Ron gemeinsam die Treppe hinunter. 

„Es tut mir leid, Courtney, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Ich ... brauchte einfach nur einen kurzen Moment für mich alleine. Ich denke, jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Reden - auch wenn wir es Ron erklären müssen."

Ron, der ziemlich verwirrt dreinschaute, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von seiner Frau ab und seinem Hausgast zu. 

Courtney seufzte erneut. „Für mein Projekt über berühmte Persönlichkeiten habe ich Harry Potter gewählt."

Rons Blick verfinsterte sich sofort, und er drehte sich zu seiner Frau um. „Wir können ihr nicht alles erzählen!" murmelte er leise, doch Courtney konnte ihn trotzdem verstehen. 

„Mr. Weasley. Ich habe so viele Nachforschungen wie möglich angestellt und so gut wie nichts über Harry herausgefunden. Ich habe selbst herausfinden müssen, dass Askaban einst von Dementoren geführt wurde, und dass sie die Wächter waren, als Harry sich dort befand. Von da an wusste ich, dass wir belogen wurden. Ich habe erkannt, dass niemand in der Zaubererwelt den Mut dazu hatte, die Wahrheit über die Geschehnisse zu erzählen. Deshalb bin ich direkt zur Quelle gegangen und habe an ihn geschrieben."

Ron wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, und zog einfach nur die Augenbraue hoch. Er fragte sich, was der Sinn der ganzen Aktion war, denn er konnte sich lebhaft an andere Versuche erinnern, Harry zu kontaktieren.

„Harry hat mir zurückgeschrieben, und er hat mir alles über Sie erzählt. Wie Sie sich beide das erste Mal im Zug getroffen hatte, wie Sie sich mit Aragog unterhalten haben, in Ihrem zweiten Jahr, wie Sie sich das Bein gebrochen haben, als Sirius Sie in die Peitschende Weide verschleppt hat, wie ihr Festumhang beim Weihnachtsball aussah, mit Rüschen und allem. Er hat mir alles erzählt."

Ron hatte gleich nach den ersten vier Wörtern aufgehört zuzuhören und starrte sie nun geschockt mit offenem Mund an. 

„Wenn das neue Jahr beginnt und wir unsere Projekte vortragen, werde ich die Wahrheit erzählen. Die ganze Wahrheit. Jedem. Die Welt _wird _erfahren, was sie Harry Potter schuldet!" Entschlossenheit brannte in Courtneys Augen, etwas, was Hermione noch nie zuvor bei ihr gesehen hatte. 

„Er hat dir zurückgeschrieben?" Ron schaffte es schließlich die Worte herauszubringen.

„Mehr als das", sagte Hermione. „Er hat seine ganzen Anteile an WWW auf Courtney übertragen. Sie besitzt jetzt ein Drittel der Firma."

Ron schüttelte wie wild den Kopf, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht träumte, während Hermione weitersprach. „Courtney hat gefragt, ob sie uns ein paar Fragen stellen darf."

Ron sah Courtney erwartungsvoll an. Die rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl nach unten und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Dann seufzte sie und holte ein Stück Pergament und die Feder hervor, die Professor Dumbledore ihr besorgt hatte. Sie würde das Interview Wort für Wort aufschreiben, und so brauchte sie sich nur auf das Reden zu konzentrieren.  

„Mr Weasley, als erstes wollte ich Sie bitten, mir über Ihre Freundschaft mit Harry zu erzählen."

Ron seufzte und begann mit seiner Geschichte. 

„In meiner Kindheit hörte ich immer die Geschichte über Harry Potter, den Jungen, der lebte. Es war wie ein Mythos, und ich war total verblüfft, als ich realisierte, dass er genauso alt war wie ich. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass er mit mir zusammen einmal nach Hogwarts gehen würde, geschweige denn davon, dass wir Freunde werden würden. Als Fred und George damals sagten, dass Harry der Junge gewesen war, der meine Mutter gefragt hatte, wie er auf den Bahnsteig kommen konnte, erkannte ich das erste Mal, dass Harry Potter noch ein Kind war! Ich meine, ich habe immer gewusst, dass er kein Erwachsener war, doch ihn zu sehen, nicht viel älter als wir alle ... 

Als ich im Abteil mit ihm saß, war ich ... um ehrlich zu sein ... ich war ziemlich nervös. Ich meine, ich traf den berühmten Harry Potter! Ich war total verdattert, als er sich mit mir wie mit einem normalen Menschen unterhielt. Ich war so _stolz, als er Malfoy sagte, er solle mich in Ruhe lassen. Weil er mein Freund sein wollte. Und wir wurden schnell Freunde._

Aber ich..." Ron hielt einen Moment inne, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln, und sprach dann langsamer und leiser weiter. „Ich war nie der Freund, den er verdient hatte. Ich war eifersüchtig, Courtney, und das war mein Problem. In meinem vierten Jahr wurde ich wütend auf ihn, weil Crouch Jr. ihn ins Trimagische Turnier schleuste. Alles, woran ich denken konnte, war der Ruhm und die Anerkennung. Ich war es leid, im Schatten von jemanden zu stehen. Zuerst von meinen Brüdern und dann von Harry. Ich war ihm nie ein so guter Freund, wie er es mir war. 

Bis zum Anfang des fünften Jahres verstand ich nicht genau, was er hieß, Harry Potter zu sein. Harry hatte sich den Sommer über verändert. Er war düsterer und verschlossener als vorher. Ich war immer kurz davor, ihn zu schütteln, seine ganze Art machte mich verrückt, aber Hermine hat mich immer wieder zurückgehalten. Hat mich aufgehalten, ihn vor lauter Frust laut anzuschreien. Ich meldete mich freiwillig, wenn es darum ging, ihn zu Madame Pomfrey zu bringen, weil er nicht genug Schlaf bekam." Ron machte nochmal eine Pause und schaute mit einem schweren Seufzer hinunter auf seine Hände. „Als er anfing, zu berichten, was er in seinen Träumen sah, wünschte ich mir manchmal, dass er es nicht tun würde. Es war schrecklich, doch ich konnte sehen, dass es ihm half, darüber zu reden, deshalb versuchte ich es.

Als ich sah, wie jemand, von dem ich dachte, es wäre Harry, Hagrid umbrachte, glaubte ich, dass es jemand sein musste, der den Vielsafttrank benutzte. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass es Harry war. Dann bestätigte mir Dumbledore, dass es wirklich Harry gewesen war, und da wollte ich einfach nur sterben. Ich ... ich machte mir selbst Vorwürfe. Ich dachte, dass er – weil ich mir gewünscht hatte, dass er aufhören würde, uns von den Geschehnissen zu erzählen – anscheinend einen anderen Weg versucht hatte, um alles loszuwerden. Ich glaubte, dass ich ihn hätte mehr unterstützen sollen. Dass die Sache dann vielleicht anders ausgegangen wäre."

Ron verstummte, und Courtney gab ihm einen Moment Pause, bevor sie fragte: „Wie war Ihre Reaktion, als Harry Voldemort umbrachte und Dumbledore jedem seine Unschuld mitteilte?"

Ron schaute Courtney an. „Ich fühlte mich, als müsste ich mich sofort übergeben. Mir wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry unschuldig in Askaban gesessen hatte. Ich kannte seine Reaktion auf Dementoren nur zu gut. Ich versuchte, nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken, denn ich war es, der diese Nachricht an den Rest der Familie weitergeben musste. Ich wusste, dass ich, wenn ich zu sehr darüber nachdachte, nicht darüber reden hätte können.

Nachdem ich jedem davon erzählt hatte, bekam ich Angst davor, Harry von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberzustehen. Er würde verärgert sein, er würde wütend sein. Ich wusste nicht, was er tun würde. Ich wusste, dass ich verdiente, was auch immer er mir an den Kopf werfen würde, deshalb vermied ich es die nächsten paar Tage, ihn zu treffen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich den Mut dazu aufbrachte ... war er verschwunden. Ich war besessen von der Idee, ihn zu finden, damit ich mich entschuldigen konnte. Doch er war weg und es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr, ihn zu erreichen."

Hermione meldete sich zu Wort und erzählte ihr Version der Geschichte. „Ich brach vollkommen zusammen, als Ron mir erzählte, was im Krieg geschehen war, und von Harrys Unschuld. Ich stand unter Schock. Danach war alles, was ich wollte, mit ihm zu reden, ihn anzuflehen. Ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten. Als Dumbledore uns erzählte, dass er die Zaubererwelt verlassen hatte, war ich fast hysterisch. Es ... es war eine schreckliche Zeit. Wenn man herausfindet, dass man einen furchtbaren Fehler begangen, ein solches Fehlurteil gefällt hat, und besonders über jemanden, der einem sehr am Herzen liegt ... es tut weh. Es tut sehr weh. Und wenn ich weiß, wie sehr es mir weh getan hat, dann kann ich mir nicht mal vorstellen, wie sehr Harry gelitten hat."

Courtney schaute das Paar verblüfft an und sagte dann mit gereizter Stimme. „Warum lassen Sie dann zu, dass Lügen gelehrt werden? Sie fühlen sich immer noch schuldig an den Geschehnissen, das ist doch offensichtlich. Denken Sie, dass Harry Ihnen jemals vergeben wird, wenn er erfährt, dass sie Lügen verbreiten und Dinge verbergen? Wie können Sie sich selbst vergeben, wenn Sie weiterhin die Wahrheit leugnen?" Der Abscheu in Courtney Stimme war deutlich. 

Ron und Hermione starrten sie geschockt an. Sofort wurde Courtney vor Verlegenheit rot und stammelte eine Entschuldigung. „Es tut mir leid! Ich sollte nicht so vorlaut sein."

Hermione seufzte tief. „Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Du bist Harry sehr nahe gekommen, deshalb siehst du die Dinge jetzt so, wie er sie sieht. Du hast Recht. Courtney, ich ... ich habe die Wahrheit sechzehn Jahre lang ignoriert. Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken, was ich getan habe!" Hermione begann zu weinen. 

Ron legte einen Arm um seine Frau und schaute Courtney an. „Ich... ich denke, ich habe einfach alles weggeschoben. Es kommt mir so vor, als wäre das ein anderes Leben, als wären diese Erinnerungen die eines anderen. Ich denke, ich habe es einfach zurückgelassen." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Courtney jedoch konnte sehen, dass das vollkommen falsch war. „Mr. Weasley, Sie haben es nicht ‚zurückgelassen'. Sie haben sich einfach dazu gezwungen, nicht daran zu denken und es zu ignorieren. Sie haben sich nie damit auseinandergesetzt", sagte sie ruhig. 

Hermione strich sich übers Gesicht und versuchte damit, ihre Würde wieder herzustellen. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit fürs Bett."

Courtney packte ihre Feder und das Pergament ein und wollte das Wohnzimmer schon verlassen, als sie sich noch mal umdrehte, um den Eltern ihrer besten Freundin in die Augen zu schauen. „Sie zwei sind nicht die einzigen, die das alles vergraben und sich geweigert haben, daran zu denken."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Ron und stand von seinem Platz auf der Couch auf. 

„Harry hat sich auch nie damit auseinandergesetzt. Er hat es einfach hinter sich gelassen. Er hat alles, was mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun hat, die letzten sechzehn Jahre ignoriert. Nicht einmal seine eigene Frau weiß etwas über seine Vergangenheit. Und niemand von Ihnen Dreien ist dadurch glücklicher." Wieder wandte sich Courtney zum Gehen, doch Hermiones Stimme stoppte sie. „Harry ist verheiratet?"

Courtney schaute ihre Geschichtslehrerin an und nickte. „Er ist jetzt ungefähr seit vierzehn Jahren verheiratet. Er hat zwei Kinder. Sie können nur unbedeutend älter als ich sein."

„Weißt du ... weißt du noch irgendetwas darüber, wie sein Leben aussieht?" fragte Ron, mit einem verzweifelten Ton in der Stimme. Courtney schüttelte den Kopf und ging ins Bett. 

~~**~~

Am nächsten Morgen fing es an zu schneien. Es war nur Schneeregen, doch ein kalter Tag ging vor ihm her. Als die Quidditchfans sich in den Ständen versammelten, hielten sie ihre Umhänge und Mäntel dicht um sich gewickelt. Courtney, Angela und Caleb drängten sich zusammen, als Hermione ihren Zauberstab herausnahm und einen Wärmezauber über sie sprach (die drei Jüngeren waren heute bei verschiedenen Onkeln und Tanten untergebracht). Sie setzten sich und plapperten drauf los, während sie darauf warteten, dass das Spiel anfing. 

Courtney schaute zu Hermione. Hermiones und Rons Stimmung wirkte gedämpft. Es war nicht so offensichtlich, dass Caleb und Angela es bemerkt hätten, doch Courtney sah es. 

Jubel brach aus, als der Kommentator den Einflug der beiden Teams ansagte. Courtney schob alle Gedanken an ihr Projekt zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf das Spiel. 

Nach zehn Minuten Spielzeit tippte Hermione Courtney auf die Schulter und – als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte – deutete auf etwas. Courtney blinzelte in die Richtung, in die ihre Lehrerin zeigte, und hielt vor Überraschung die Luft an. 

Ihre ganze Familie war da. Einschließlich ihres Vaters. 

Courtney sprang förmlich auf und ab vor Aufregung, als ihre Familie die Treppen hinaufstieg. Sie drehte sich grinsend zu Hermione um und fragte. „Wie haben Sie das geschafft?"

„Na ja, als ich Megan erzählte, dass ich dich zusammen mit Angela und Caleb mitnehme, hatte sie sofort die Idee, deine Familie ebenfalls einzuladen. Megan und deine Mutter sind gute Freundinnen geworden, und sie dachte, es wäre ein guter Einfall. Sie hat sie gestern Nachmittag angerufen und sie gefragt, ob sie gerne zum Spiel mitkommen würden."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kam die Familie Barnes auf der selben Höhe an wie ihre Tochter. Courtney bahnte sich den Weg vorbei an den sitzenden Leuten ihrer Reihe und rannte den Gang entlang zu ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder. Ein paar Meter vor ihnen rutschte sie auf zu Eis gefrorenem Schnee aus, stieß sich an einer niedrigen Bank das Schienbein und fiel nicht sehr elegant in die Arme ihres Vaters.

Dieser lachte kurz über diese typische Tollpatschigkeit seiner Tochter. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ich werde aber wahrscheinlich einen blauen Fleck bekommen." Sie rieb sich verlegen das Schienbein, während sie ihre Familie angrinste. Sie wurde sofort von ihrem Vater umarmt, während er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Dann war ihre Mutter dran und umarmte sie genauso. Michael umarmte sie nicht, sondern grinste stattdessen und zeigte ihr, wo er einen Zahn verloren hatte. Sie gingen alle zu dem Platz zurück, wo die Weasleys saßen. 

*****************

Hermione war überrascht, David Barnes bei ihnen zu sehen. Laut Sirius, Fred und Megan war er nicht an der Zaubererwelt interessiert. Sie bemerkte, dass er absichtlich ganz am anderen Ende der Gruppe saß, so weit weg von ihr, wie er konnte. Sie vermutete, dass er immer noch nichts mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun haben wollte. Sie seufzte aus Frust über Eltern, die ihre Kinder nicht unterstützten, und wandte sich wieder dem Spiel zu. 

Kathryn war sehr überrascht gewesen, als Megan angerufen hatte und sie zu dem Spiel eingeladen hatte, wo auch Courtney anwesend sein würde. Kathryn und Michael hatten sofort ja gesagt. David jedoch hatte sich geweigert zu kommen. Sie wusste, dass er keine Termine an diesem Tag und nicht wirklich etwas anderes zu tun hatte. Deshalb hatte sie darauf bestanden, dass er – wenn er keinen guten Grund dafür hatte, nicht zu kommen – mitkommen würde. David hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und einen Moment finster dreingeschaut. Kathryn hatte dann einfach gesagt. „Willst du Courtney nicht sehen?" Er hatte darauf nur geschwiegen. Aber nun war er hier und sah sich das Spiel ebenfalls an. 

Kathryn saß neben Angela und Caleb, und Hermione saß am anderen Ende der Beiden. Michael saß neben seiner Mutter und Courtney neben ihrem Vater auf Michaels anderer Seite. Kathryn beobachtete ihren Mann und ihre Tochter. Courtney war ins Spiel vertieft, doch David hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und schaute nur sie an. 

Sie fühlte eine Welle von Dankbarkeit, dass David heute hier war. Courtney und David hatten sich immer nahe gestanden und Davids Verhalten die letzten Monate über hatte beide, Courtney und ihn, sehr verletzt. Ihre Beziehung war zwar nicht so wie früher, aber der Bruch heilte langsam.

~~**~~

Das Spiel endete unerwartet unentschieden, 200 zu 200. Die Kestrals hatten mit 150 zurückgelegen, hatten dann jedoch den Schnatz gefangen. Ron sah nicht sehr zufrieden mit seinen Spielern aus, doch die Menge auf beiden Seiten war zufrieden mit dem Spiel, und es herrschte fast Feiertagsstimmung, als die Zuschauer das Stadion verließen. Die Weasleys warteten geduldig, während sich die Barnes verabschiedeten. 

„Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid!" Courtney grinste immer noch. 

„Warum sollten wir nicht kommen, Schatz? Selbstverständlich wollten wir dich sehen!" Kathryn lachte leicht, während sie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf ignorierte, die ihr sagte, dass David nicht hatte kommen wollen. 

„Wann ist die Schule zu Ende?" fragte David. 

„Ähm, um den 16. glaube ich." Courtney drehte sich um, um sich bei Hermione zu vergewissern, und die nickte. 

„Ja, am 16. Ich nehme den Zug zurück nach King's Cross und werde ungefähr um 18.00 da sein."

„Okay, dann sehen wir uns dort", sagte David und umarmte Courtney noch einmal. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Dad." Nachdem Kathryn und Michael sich ähnlich verabschiedet hatten, folgte Courtney den Weasleys, und die Barnes Familie ging in die andere Richtung zu Fred, der darauf wartete, sie zurückzubringen. 

~~**~~

Für den Rest des Tages legte sich Courtney auf die faule Haut. Sie hatte nicht wirklich irgendwelche Hausaufgaben an diesem Wochenende auf, außer die Arbeit für ihr Projekt, aber ohne das Interview mit Sirius kam sie dabei nicht weiter. 

Am Sonntag Nachmittag ging sie zu Professor Blacks Büro. Sie klopfte an und betrat den Raum, nachdem er sie hereingebeten hatte. 

„Du bist sehr pünktlich. Ich habe gehört, du hast das Quidditchspiel gestern gesehen. Und, wie hat dir dein erstes professionelles Spiel gefallen?" 

Courtney grinste. „Na ja, mir hat es sehr gut gefallen, aber es war eiskalt. Und ich denke, ich ziehe Schulspiele vor. Da kenne wenigstens die Spieler und alles andere drum herum."

Sirius lächelte und bot ihr einen Platz an. 

„Deine Eltern und dein Bruder sind also wirklich aufgetaucht?" fragte Sirius, während er sich selbst setzte. 

„Ja! Ich war total überrascht. Ich meine, besonders, dass mein Dad gekommen ist."

„Na ja, Courtney, er hat dir gesagt, dass er es versucht, und offensichtlich tut er genau das."

„Das denke ich auch. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er irgendwas von dem Spiel gesehen hat. Ich glaube, er hat die ganze Zeit nur mich angeschaut."

Sirius lächelte erneut und lehnte sich dann zurück. „Also, was wolltest du mich über Harry fragen?"

„Nun, erzählen Sie mir als erstes alles über ihn aus Ihrer Perspektive", sagte Courtney, während sie Pergament und die Feder herausholte. 

„Also gut. Ich erinnerte mich kaum an ihn, bevor mir dieser Artikel des Tagespropheten in die Hände fiel, in dem von den Weasleys und ihrem Gewinn berichtet wurde. Auf dem Foto erkannte ich Wurmschwanz. Die Dementoren hatten mir fast alle Erinnerungen an Harry ausgesaugt." Sirius Augen verloren etwas, als er über Askaban redete. „Als ich mich endlich wieder an Harry erinnerte, habe ich nicht zugelassen, dass ich ihn wieder vergesse. Das war es, was mir den ... Antrieb gab zu fliehen. Ich beobachtete ihn so gut es ging in diesem Jahr. Als wir uns endlich trafen... nun, es war nicht die beste Situation, aber ich bin mir sicher, er hat es dir erzählt. Ich war völlig erstaunt, dass er sich mir so schnell öffnete und mich so komplett in sein Leben hineinließ. Ich war es sogar noch mehr, als ich herausfand, wie wenig er den meisten Leuten vertraute. Ich war der einzige Erwachsene, dem er sich seit langer Zeit zuwandte. Was für ein Leben hatte er geführt – fragte ich mich innerlich – dass er sich selbst so sehr beschützte und gleichzeitig so bereit war, jemandem, der beinahe ein Fremder war, zu vertrauen? Aber wir kannten einander immer noch nicht. Unsere längste Unterhaltung war wahrscheinlich an seinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag, und das waren nicht mehr als zwei Stunden. Ich kannte ihn fast gar nicht. Er vertraute mir, ohne mich zu kennen, doch ich konnte ihm nicht vertrauen. Das ist der Grund, warum ich die Lügen geglaubt habe. Ich hatte Remus und Dumbledore Jahrzehnte gekannt und ihnen vertraut, und meinen Patensohn kannte ich nicht."

* Okay, bevor irgendjemand _komische_ Ideen bekommt, lasst es mich erklären. Angela und Caleb kämpfen wie _Geschwister_, nicht wie Ron und Hermione es in den Büchern tun, wo es als romantisches Interesse interpretiert wird.  

Sie sind Cousins ersten Grades, und während das einmal in der Muggelwelt (und vermutlich sogar länger in der Zaubererwelt) erlaubt war, ist es es jetzt nicht mehr. 

******************

So, das war das siebzehnte Kapitel ... ihr merkt, wir haben bald einen Knackpunkt erreicht....

Jetzt aber erst mal noch danke an all die lieben Reviewer, die was zum letzten Kapitel geschrieben haben. Aber auch noch ein Punkt: Bitte macht aus der Liste keine Art Chat, bei der der eine auf das Review des anderen was schreibt, das ist nicht der Sinn einer Reviewliste! 

Sandra

1234567890

Alex Black 5: Siehe A/N!*g*

LittleGinny

Deathsoul

TheSnitch: #1 Ähm, ja…. Eine interessante Review da mit den vielen Reviews.... Betrayed (also das hier) hat übrigens bei 19 Kapiteln ich glaub auch schon um die 1100 rum ... und Kapitel 19 hatte mittlerweile um die 250 Reviews.... nur zur Info!*g*

TheSnitch: #2 danke für das große Lob! Hehe ... vielleicht kann man so was auch nur übersetzen, wenn man Englisch mit ner vier abgelegt hat...LOL (Aber keine Sorge, ich kann einigermaßen gut übersetzen und mein Beta ist auch noch da. In der Schule lags nur daran, dass ich kein Lexikon hatte...)

HeRmIoNe (Argh, irgendwie will ich deinen Namen zur Zeit immer falsch schreiben, das ist wirklich schlimm): Nein, du warst nicht die einzige, aber die erste!*g*

Fidi

Viviane von Cornwall

Tolotos: Ich werd's demnächst mal wieder machen, wenn ich Zeit hab. Bald sind ja Ferien!

Nibina: Oooh, sorry! Ich bin nur leider so in der englischen Fassung drin. Deshalb schreib ich auch immer Hermione. Snuffles ist übrigens Schnuffel!

Harrypotterforum.de

Jana

La Rabiata

Muffi


	18. Christmas Confessions

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Talyn (danke*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: Ihr werdet es wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, aber heute hab ich keine ewig lange Einleitung für euch zu sagen ... Aber keine Sorge, das lass ich nicht zur Gewohnheit werden!LOL

Wie immer hier auch wieder ein Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, siehe Profil!

Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 18!!

_**********************_

BETRAYED – Kapitel 18 – Christmas Confessions

Courtney seufzte vor Erleichterung, als sie den Bericht über Harry Potter an Professor Granger abgab. Es war eine Heidenarbeit gewesen, und sie war sehr stolz darauf. Sie vermutete, dass das Ganze wahrscheinlich mehr als ein bisschen länger war, als Hermione erwartet hatte (innerlich hatte sie sich längst daran gewöhnt, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen, so gut kannte sie sie inzwischen aus Harrys Briefen). Doch sie glaubte nicht, dass die Lehrerin sich beklagen würde, wenn man deren eigene Vorliebe für Geschichte bedachte. 

„Erinnert euch, ihr solltet bereits einen Entwurf für eure mündliche Präsentation vorbereitet haben", wandte sich Hermione an die Klasse, als diese sich zum Gehen aufmachte. „Ich verlange nicht von euch, dass ihr sie mir gebt; wenn ihr jedoch wollt, dass ich einen Blick darauf werfe, kann und werde ich euch Vorschläge machen, wie ihr sie verbessern könnt. Vergesst auch nicht, dass die Präsentation mindestens zwanzig Minuten dauern soll. Sie wird ebenfalls benotet, aber zählt nicht so viel wie die schriftliche. Ich werde euch die Berichte zurückgeben, sobald die Schule wieder anfängt, damit ihr eure Note erfahrt. Und jetzt," Hermione entspannte sich ein wenig und lächelte, „da das unsere letzte Stunde vor den Ferien ist, frohe Weihnachten!" Alle Kinder jubelten darüber und wünschten ihr dasselbe.

Courtney ging fröhlich in Begleitung von Caleb und Angela zum Abendessen in die Große Halle. Dort angekommen, schien unter den Erstklässlern ein stilles Abkommen zu bestehen, nicht über ihre Aufsätze oder mündlichen Vorträge zu reden. Stattdessen sprachen sie alle über ihre Ferienpläne und darüber, wie sehr sie sich auf ihre Familien freuten. Da die meisten Schüler über Weihnachten nach Hause fuhren, fand das Festessen bereits heute Abend statt.

Als das Fest sich dem Ende zuneigte, wandte sich Professor McGonagall an die gesamte Halle. Sie entschuldigte sich für den abwesenden Direktor, der, wie sie sagte, ein wenig unter dem Wetter litt, und wünschte ihnen sichere und fröhliche Ferien. Dann entließ sie sie, damit sie noch fertig packen und dann ins Bett gehen konnten. 

Als sie auf dem Rückweg zum Gryffindorturm waren, drehte sich Courtney zu ihren Begleitern um. „Was denkt ihr, warum der Direktor nicht da war?"

Caleb zuckte mit den Schultern. „McGonagall sagte, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlt."

Courtney hob die Augenbrauen. „Er fühlt sich seit einer ganzen Weile nicht wohl, oder? Ich meine, er sah vor einem Monat schon nicht gut aus, aber die letzten drei Wochen wirkte er regelrecht krank", bohrte sie nach.

Caleb zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und öffnete den Mund, um eine weitere nichtssagende Antwort zu geben, als Angela einwarf: „Ich habe Mum, Sirius und Remus letzte Woche reden gehört. Sie machen sich alle Sorgen. Der Direktor war bisher immer kerngesund. Jetzt jedoch scheint es, als hätte er eine Art Grippe, doch keins von Pomfreys Mitteln hilft."

Caleb rollte mit den Augen. „Jeder wird mal krank. Und ihr wisst, dass es Krankheiten gibt, die nicht mit Magie behandelt werden können und einfach ihren Lauf nehmen müssen. Ihr übertreibt." Mit diesem Satz betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen weiter in ihre Schlafsäle, um die letzten Sachen einzupacken. 

*********

Am nächsten Morgen zog Courtney aufgeregt ihren Koffer in die Eingangshalle. Sie würde nicht nur ihre Familie wiedersehen, sondern es würde auch ihre erste Fahrt mit dem Hogwartsexpress sein. Sie und Angela hatten bereits Geschenke ausgetauscht, da sie einander die Ferien über nicht sehen würden. Angela hatte ihr ein Buch mit Alltagszaubersprüchen übergeben, und Courtney hatte ihr im Gegenzug ein Buch über einen berühmten Quidditchspieler namens Thomas Abernathy geschenkt, der anscheinend mit Angela durch ihre Großmutter väterlicherseits verwandt war. Caleb fuhr ebenfalls mit dem Zug, und deshalb besetzten sie zusammen ein Abteil, wo sie schnell von einer Reihe anderer Cousins und Cousinen der Familie Weasley Gesellschaft bekamen. Die Fahrt machte einen Heidenspaß, und Courtney kaufte Süßigkeiten von dem Wagen für alle. Als sie die leckeren Sachen verspeisten, kam die Unterhaltung irgendwie von selbst auf die Projekte der Erstklässler. Die meisten der älteren Schüler hatten zugestimmt, dass es eine gute Sache war – hatten sie doch keinen Unterricht während der Zeit. Courtney und Caleb – obwohl sie mit den anderen in diesem Punkt nicht ganz übereinstimmten – waren beide aufgeregt, ihre Projekte präsentieren zu können. 

Caleb hatte sich schließlich für Albus Dumbledore als Projekt entschieden, und amüsierte die anderen Leute im Abteil mit Geschichten über die verschiedene Begebenheiten während der Amtszeit des Direktors. 

Als Courtney sich gerade einen Schokoladenfrosch nahm, wandte sich Monica an sie. „Wen hast du als Projekt gewählt?"

„Harry Potter", antwortete Courtney in einem, wie sie hoffte, völlig neutralen Ton. 

„Oh", piepste Justina von ihrem Platz aus, wo sie versuchte, Jared und Jonathan davon abzuhalten, alle ihre Süßigkeiten zu stehlen. „Ich hatte ihn damals auch als Projekt*." 

„Wirklich?" fragte Courtney, die jetzt neugierig wurde. „Hattest du irgendwelche Probleme damit, Informationen zu finden?"

Justina zuckte mit den Schultern, „Nicht wirklich. Ich meine, es gibt so viele Bücher über ihn. Warum? Hattest _du _etwa Probleme?"

Courtney rollte mit den Augen. „Darauf kannst du wetten. Alle diese Bücher, die man  über ihn in der Bibliothek finden kann, sagen das gleiche und keines von ihnen erzählt einem irgendwelche Details. Nicht einmal, in welchem Haus er war, wird irgendwo erwähnt."

Mittlerweile hörten Courtney alle zu. Justina sah jedoch nur mild interessiert aus, und sagte schulterzuckend. „Vielleicht weiß man es gar nicht."

Courtney lachte schallend los. „Man weiß es nicht? Glaubst du _wirklich _daran? Justina, deine eigene Mutter schwärmte abgöttisch für ihn, bis sie zwölf Jahre alt war, und sie ist während ihres vierten Jahres ein paar Monate mit ihm zusammen gewesen. Ron und er waren die besten Freunde, seit sie sich das erste mal im Zug getroffen hatten, und Hermione kam ein paar Monate später dazu. Er war der erste Investor von Weasley Wizard Wheezes, und bis vor ein paar Monaten besaß er _immer noch_ ein Drittel der Firma. Eine zeitlang hat er Molly Weasley im Geiste sogar als seine _Mutter _bezeichnet. ‚Man weiß es nicht', so ein Quatsch!" Courtney lachte wieder, und jeder starrte sie an. Caleb kicherte ein bisschen.

Justina sah aus, als wüsste sie nicht, ob sie sich von diesem Wortschwall angegriffen fühlen oder sich mehr dafür interessieren sollte, weiteres zu erfahren. Offensichtlich entschied sie sich für letzteres. „Er ist mit Mum ausgegangen? Bist du dir sicher, dass du weißt, worüber du da sprichst? Mum hat nie erwähnt, dass sie Harry Potter überhaupt gekannt hat. Ich meine, ja, sie gingen zur gleichen Zeit zur Schule..." Justina hielt inne, als Courtney ihren Kopf in den Händen vergrub und stöhnte. 

„Justina, Harry Potter rettete deiner Mutter das Leben, als sie in ihrem ersten Schuljahr war. Er verbrachte zweimal den Sommer im Fuchsbau und teilte sich ein Zimmer mit Ron. Ja, deine Mutter kannte Harry Potter." Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Koffer. Sie öffnete ihn und kramte nach etwas. Dann zog sie es heraus und gab es Justina. Es war eines der späteren Fotos, die Harry ihr geschickt hatte. Aufgenommen an Weihnachten in seinem fünften Jahr. Justinas Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, wie ihre Mutter einen Mann unter dem Mistelzweig küsste, der _nicht_ ihr Vater war. Die anderen wollten es auch sehen, und als es herumging, gab es verschiedene Reaktionen. 

Jennifer Weasley hatte einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie das Foto anschaute. Als sie es an Monica weitergab, sah sie Courtney scharf in die Augen. „Wie viel weißt du über Harry Potter?"

Courtney war verwirrt über den Ernst in ihrer Stimme und jeder andere schien es ebenfalls zu bemerken, denn alle hörten plötzlich auf zu reden und drehten sich zu Jennifer um. 

„Viel, warum?"

„Nein, wie viel _weißt_ du über Harry Potter?"

Courtney schaute Jennifer verwirrt an, während ihr Hirn arbeitete. _Was soll das alles? _fragte sie sich.

Schließlich entschied sie sich, ehrlich zu antworten. „Alles."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich meine, ich weiß _alles_. Alle Details über seine Zeit in Hogwarts, die Nacht, in der ihm der Mord an Rubeus Hagrid angehängt wurde, die Gerichtsverhandlung. Ich weiß alles über seine Jahre im Gefängnis und den letzten Kampf, als er Voldemort umbrachte und dem Direktor das Leben rettete. Und ich weiß, dass er mit dem Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse ausgezeichnet wurde, genauso wie mit Merlins Stab."

Jennifers Gesicht verdüsterte sich immer mehr. „Wer hat dir das erzählt?"

Courtney hob eine Augenbraue. „Warum interessiert dich das?" 

„Ich wurde in dem Programm für Verbrechensprävention aufgenommen. Uns wurden spezielle und ... vertrauliche Informationen gegeben. Ich will wissen, wer dein Informant ist. Wer auch immer es dir erzählt hat, wird wahrscheinlich einige rechtliche Probleme bekommen."

Courtney schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist niemand, den du kennst."

„Courtney, _wer hat dir diese Informationen gegeben?_" Jennifer sah gleichzeitig verärgert und erschrocken aus. Sie und zwei andere waren in dem Programm Mitte Juli aufgenommen worden. Sie selbst war die jüngste – die einzige, die den Abschluss noch nicht hinter sich gebracht hatte. Es war eine große Ehre gewesen, da sie erst die zweite Anwärterin gewesen war, die jemals vor ihrem Abschluss aufgenommen wurde. Erst vor einem Monat waren ihnen endlich einige vertrauliche Informationen gewährt worden. Sie, Lindsey und Robert hatten in einem überwachten Raum gesessen, während ihr Vater  - der Zaubereiminister - , der Leiter der Auroren und der Direktor des Ministeriums-Nachrichtendienstes ihnen von den strenggehütetsten Geheimnissen der Vergangenheit erzählt hatten. Ihnen war gesagt worden, dass die Informationen mit einem Vergessenszauber ausgelöscht werden würden, sollten sie je das Programm verlassen.  Sie hatten strikte Anweisungen erhalten, nichts von dem zu erzählen, was sie zu hören bekommen hatten. 

Und jetzt saß sie hier und hörte einer Elfjährigen zu, die locker über gerade diese Geheimnisse sprach. Und die anderen im Abteil beobachteten ihre Unterhaltung, als wäre dies ein Tennisspiel, denn sie bewegten die Köpfe von einer zur anderen und wieder zurück.

„Es gibt nichts, was das Ministerium meiner Quelle anhaben kann. Meine Quelle ist unantastbar, besonders vor den Gesetzen, die die _Wahrheit_ verheimlichen", sagte Courtney trotzig. 

Jennifer sah nun wirklich wütend aus. „Das Ministerium ist unsere Regierung. Und die _kann etwas gegen deine Quelle unternehmen! _Wer ist es?_" schrie sie. _

Courtney lachte „Harry Potter selbst, wer sonst? Er und ich stehen seit Mitte September in Kontakt. Er hat mir einfach alles über sein Leben erzählt." Courtney schaute in Jennifers geschocktes Gesicht. Plötzlich war alles Lachen aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. „Und ich werde in meiner Präsentation die volle Wahrheit erzählen, nicht die Lügen und Vorwände, die das Ministerium Hogwarts aufzwingt zu lehren."

Jeder – Caleb und Patricia ausgenommen, die das bereits wussten – starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Jennifer stotterte. „Er... er hat dir geschrieben?"

„Ich habe ihm zuerst geschrieben, und er hat auf meinen Brief geantwortet."

Caleb schnaubte. „Mehr als das."

Jennifer schaute ihren Cousin nun scharf an. „Was meinst du damit?"

Courtney verdrehte die Augen und streckte Caleb die Zunge raus. Dann seufzte sie und wandte sich wieder an Jennifer, um zu antworten. „Er meint damit, dass Harry Potter mir seinen ganzen Anteil an Weasley Wizard Wheezes überschrieben hat. Fred und George haben es mir an Halloween in Hogsmeade erzählt. Ich besitze ein Drittel der Firma."

Wieder erntete sie überraschte und ungläubige Blicke von denen, die noch nichts davon wussten. Jennifer schüttelte sich. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den Sitz. „Das wird böse enden, Courtney! Du kannst diese ganzen Informationen nicht veröffentlichen! Sie sind vertraulich!"

„Sie sind nur vertraulich, weil alle anderen Mitglieder der Zaubererwelt Feiglinge sind! Erklär mir, Jennifer, was ist so schlimm daran ist, der Gesellschaft die Wahrheit in Erinnerung zu rufen?" sagte Courtney schnippisch. Sie war diese rechthaberische und arrogante Haltung leid. 

Jennifers Mund öffnete sich einmal, zweimal, ohne dass ein Ton herauskam. Sie hatte darauf keine Antwort. Alle Erklärungen, die so vernünftig geklungen hatten, als der Direktor des Nachrichtendienstes sie vorgebracht hatte, waren wie weggeblasen. Auch alle anderen im Abteil grübelten über diese Frage nach, wenn sie auch nicht alle Informationen hatten, die Jennifer kannte, sondern nur die, die Courtney mitgeteilt hatte. 

Caleb räusperte sich und Courtney wandte sich ihm zu. „Isst du diesen Schokoladenfrosch noch?" fragte er und deutete auf den, den Courtney weggelegt hatte, als sie in ihrem Koffer das Bild gesucht hatte. 

Es war eine Erleichterung, als der Zug an diesem Abend endlich im King's Cross Bahnhof einfuhr. Nach der Unterhaltung hatte sich Jennifer von der Gruppe gelöst und sich schweigend und nachdenklich ans Fenster gesetzt. Die anderen hatten sich nur leise und angespannt unterhalten. 

*********

Courtney zog ihren Koffer aus dem Abteil und fand einen Gepäckwagen, auf den sie Rex' Käfig stellen konnte. Die Eule schaute sie finster an, als der Wagen über den Bürgersteig polterte. Doch als Mädchen und Gepäckwagen durch die Barriere auf Bahnsteig 9 ¾ hindurch kamen, schuhute Rex freudig beim Anblick der bekannten Gesichter. Kathryn, David und Michael waren alle drei da, um sie zu begrüßen, und sie schob ihren Wagen schneller. 

Sie umarmte ihre Mutter und ihren Vater und bekam einen Kuss von beiden, und dann nahm sie auch ihren kleinen Bruder in den Arm, der daraufhin ein finsteres Gesicht zog. Ihm war es sichtlich peinlich, dass seine Schwester ihn so überschwänglich begrüßte.

*********

Das erste, was Courtney bei der Heimfahrt auffiel, war die freundliche Atmosphäre, die im Auto vorherrschte. Es herrschte nicht mehr diese unangenehme und unterschwellige Feindseligkeit, die noch im August so offensichtlich gewesen war. Und ihr Vater schien, auch wenn er ihr selbst nur eine Frage stellte, die Unterhaltung zu genießen, die sie und Kathryn über das Halbjahr führten. 

Michael platzte oft dazwischen, doch nach einer Weile schlief er in seinem Sitz ein, und Kathryn und Courtney konnten ihre Unterhaltung ungestört weiterführen. Kathryn stellte viele Fragen über den Unterricht, Courtneys Lehrer, und über Magie allgemein. Sie war besonders interessiert an Hogwarts selbst und gab zu, dass sie sehr aufgeregt war, die Schule kennen zu lernen. Courtney öffnete schon den Mund, um ihren Vater zu fragen, ob er auch kommen würde, doch sie wurde von Kathryn mit einer Frage über ihr Projekt unterbrochen. 

Courtney lächelte. „Du wirst es schon sehen müssen. Ich will, dass es eine Überraschung ist, denn es wäre doch langweilig, wenn du meine Präsentation zweimal hören müsstest."

„Über wen hast du dein Projekt gemacht?" fragte Kathryn mit gereizter Stimme. 

„Harry Potter. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das."

„Harry Potter? Das ist der, der dir den Anteil an dieser Firma gegeben hat, richtig?"

Courtney nickte und die Unterhaltung wendete sich zu dem Schnee, der draußen gerade anfing zu fallen. 

********

Nachdem sie den Koffer in ihr Zimmer gestellt hatte, aß Courtney mit ihren Eltern ein schnelles Abendessen und half ihnen dann, das Wohnzimmer zu Ende zu dekorieren. Dann ging sie ins Bett. 

Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung wachte sie schon früh am nächsten Morgen auf. Nur ihr Vater war schon wach, als sie hinunterging. Er frühstückte immer so früh, auch wenn er wie heute nicht zur Arbeit musste. Er aß eine Schüssel Cornflakes, während er die Zeitung las. 

David lächelte sie an, als sie hereinkam. „Du bist früh auf."

Courtney zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, ich bin daran gewöhnt, so früh zu frühstücken, bevor der Unterricht anfängt. Meine innere Uhr geht in den Ferien total falsch."

Ihr Vater stand auf, ging zum Kühlschrank, um sich seinen Orangensaft aufzufüllen, und fragte: „Kann ich dir irgendwas zum Frühstück machen?"

„Nein, danke. Nachdem mir die letzten drei Monate alle Mahlzeiten serviert wurden, fühle ich mich gezwungen, es selbst zu machen."

Ihr Vater kicherte, als sie anfing, sich ein paar Eier zu braten. Er widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung. Nach ein paar Minuten setzte sich Courtney mit einem Teller Eier, einem Toast und einem Glas Orangensaft neben ihn. Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Saft und lächelte zufrieden. 

„Ich hab seit August keinen Orangensaft mehr getrunken."

David schaute sie an und hob eine Augenbraue. 

„In Hogwarts gibt es immer Kürbissaft", erklärte sie. 

„Magst du Kürbissaft?"

„Er ist ganz gut, aber ich wünschte, sie hätten Orangensaft."

„Warum bittest du nicht darum?"

Courtney starrte ihn einen Moment lang an und lachte dann. „Weißt du, dass mir das nie in den Sinn gekommen ist?"

Ein paar Minuten lang herrschte Schweigen, bevor Courtney nervös eine Frage wagte. „Dad? Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

David schien einen Moment zu zögern, bevor er seine Zeitung weglegte und seine Tochter erwartungsvoll ansah. 

Courtney seufzte und stach mit der Gabel in ihre Eier. Immer noch mit gesenktem Blick fragte sie. „Warum magst du Magie nicht?"

David seufzte. „Courtney ... ich." Er zögerte und trank einen Schluck. „Ich... ich habe immer noch ein paar Probleme damit, Magie zu akzeptieren", sagte er dann langsam. „Es hat eine ganze Menge mit Dingen zu tun, über die ich noch nicht bereit bin zu reden." Er hielt wieder inne, und Courtney schaute zu ihm hoch. Ihre Augen trafen sich, als er sagte. „Courtney, bitte glaube mir, ich _versuche_ es. Ich habe es nur noch nicht geschafft, ein paar Dinge mit mir selbst auszumachen." 

Courtney schaute weg, ein wenig verletzt von seiner immer noch vorherrschenden Haltung. Sie spielte einen Moment lang mit ihrem Essen, bevor sie fragte: „Wirst du im Januar nach Hogwarts kommen?"

David seufzte wieder und antwortete: „Ich kann nicht. Ich habe einen vollen Terminplan in dieser Woche."

Courtney schaute finster drein, beeilte sich, ihr Frühstück zu beenden, und ging dann hoch in ihr Zimmer. 

***********

Während der nächsten Tage fassten sich Courtney und David nur mit Samthandschuhen an. Kathryn war sich nicht sicher, worum es in der Unterhaltung zwischen ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter genau gegangen war, doch sie wusste, dass sich die Atmosphäre wieder von friedlich in gereizt gewandelt hatte. Um nicht noch mehr Aufruhr zu verursachen, ignorierte sie es einfach und tat ihr bestes, ein schönes Weihnachten vorzubereiten. 

An Weihnachten jedoch scheiterte ihr Versuch beinahe. David bekam früh an diesem Morgen einen Anruf, dass der Patient aus Indien wegen ein paar Reiseschwierigkeiten seinen Aufenthalt um zwei Wochen nach hinten verschieben musste. Das bedeutete, dass er nur Termine am dritten und vierten hatte – und das wiederum bedeutete, dass er ohne Schwierigkeiten zu Courtneys Präsentation hätte kommen können. Die Präsentationen waren über einen Zeitraum von vier Tagen verteilt und Courtney war die letzte, da die Schüler in der umgedrehten alphabethischen Reihenfolge an die Reihe kommen würden.

Als Kathryn das herausfand, konfrontierte sie David sofort damit. „Nun, jetzt hast du keine Entschuldigung mehr. Ich bin sicher, sie können es mit Leichtigkeit arrangieren, dass du nachkommst. _Kommst_ du mit oder nicht?"

Davids Gesicht schien kalt wie Stein, und das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren sah Kathryn den Mann vor sich, der er gewesen war, als sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten. 

„Lass uns das _nach_ morgen diskutieren." sagte er scharf. 

Obwohl Kathryn wusste, dass diese Antwort höchstwahrscheinlich ein „Nein" von ihm bedeutete, ließ sie es auf sich beruhen, denn sie war zutiefst erschrocken, wie immer, wenn er sich in die seelenlose Hülle zurückverwandelte, die einst gewesen war.

***********

Der Weihnachtsmorgen (Ü/N: also der Morgen des 25.12.) dämmerte herrlich, und die Sonne schmolz den Schnee und all die Schneemänner und –frauen, die gebaut worden waren. Michael weckte jedes Mitglied der Familie gnadenlos, sobald er aufgewacht war, und sie alle stolperten hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. 

Die Barnes befolgten eine Tradition, die Kathryns Eltern eingeführt hatten, als ihre Tochter noch klein gewesen war. Sie öffneten zuerst  ihre Strümpfe, und alle Süßigkeiten die sie mochten, und spielten dann mit ihren kleinen Spielsachen. Dann frühstückten sie großartig, und das Essen bestand aus Früchten, Speck, Eiern, Pfannkuchen, Waffeln, Apfelmus und Würstchen_. Danach gingen sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer und öffneten ihre Geschenke, jeder einzeln, um die Spannung so lange wie möglich hinzuziehen.**_

Courtney war überrascht, als sie eine Anzahl von Zaubergeschenken von ihren Eltern vorfand. Sie war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob ihr Vater irgendetwas mit der Auswahl der Geschenke zu tun gehabt hatte. Auch Michael bekam einige Zaubergeschenke, einschließlich ein paar WWW Produkten von seiner Schwester. 

Eines von Courtneys Geschenken war eine Tasche, die alle ihre Bücher aufnehmen konnte, und dabei jedoch durch einen Zauberspruch federleicht war. Das komische daran war, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, so etwas je in einem Geschäft gesehen zu haben. Am meisten freute sie sich jedoch über das Galaxiemodell, das ihre Eltern ihr geschenkt hatten. Damit musste sie nicht jedes Mal um Mitternacht zum Astronomieunterricht aufstehen, sondern konnte stattdessen ihr Model benutzen, um ihre Beobachtungen zu machen. In Gedanken wunderte sie sich, was es wohl gekostet haben mochte. Sie hatte nur gehört, dass diese Modelle _sehr_ teuer waren. 

*************

Alles in allem hatte die ganze Familie Barnes ein wunderbares Weihnachten. Den Abend verbrachten sie bei Kathryns Eltern, zum Essen und zu einer Feier mit Familie und Freunden. Zu Courtneys Überraschung war Benjamin Jones, ein Ravenclaw in ihrem Jahrgang, ebenfalls dort. Er war ein Halbblut, und anscheinend war sein Vater ein guter Geschäftspartner von Kathryns Bruder Jacob. 

Als sie herausfanden, dass ihre Kinder beide magisch begabt waren, fingen die Jones' - Norman und Luna – mit den Barnes eine Unterhaltung in einer abgelegenen Ecke des Wohnzimmers an. Kathryn fand heraus, dass Luna*** eine Hexe war . Doch Benjamin, ihr Jüngster - der letzte,  der noch zu Hause wohnte - war das einzige ihrer acht Kinder, das magisch war. 

Die Feier neigte sich ihrem Ende zu, doch die Barnes und die Jones unterhielten sich noch immer angeregt auf einer Couch im Wohnzimmer. Zumindest Kathryn, Luna und Norman redeten, denn David brütete vor sich hin und sagte gar nichts. Als die kleine Gruppe merkte, dass alle anderen um sie herum aufbrachen, standen sie ebenfalls auf und verabschiedeten sich voneinander. 

Luna, die Davids abweisendes Benehmen überhaupt nicht zur Kenntnis genommen zu haben schien, streckte die Hand aus, um die seine zu schütteln. David schaute sie ungläubig an und streckte ihr dann verlegen seine eigene hin. 

Luna Jones schaute seine Hand einen Moment lang interessiert an, sah David dann direkt in die Augen und sagte: „Du weißt nicht, wo du hingehörst." Dann ließ sie seine Hand los und folgte ihrem Mann und Sohn zur Tür hinaus. 

David stand einfach nur da und blinzelte überrascht. 

***********

Am nächsten Morgen stand Kathryn sehr früh auf, um ihren Ehemann zu erwischen, bevor die Kinder aufwachten. Sie fand ihn Zeitung lesend auf seinem üblichen Platz in der Küche. An diesem Morgen nippte er an einer Tasse heiße Schokolade. 

„David, wir werden _jetzt _über Hogwarts reden. Wirst du mitkommen oder nicht?"

David faltete die Zeitung entschlossen zusammen und sagte kurz angebunden: „Nein."

Kathryn verengte die Augen und antwortete dann durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht will!" Seine Stimme war genauso aufgebracht wie ihre.

Kathryn setzte zu einer weiteren Antwort an, als sie ein Schluchzen von der Tür hörte. Die beiden drehten sich um und sahen, wie Courtney in Richtung Halle und die Treppe hoch zurück in ihr Zimmer rannte. 

Kathryn war jetzt wütender als David sie jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie holte plötzlich aus und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. „Es ist mir mittlerweile egal, ob du mir die Wahrheit erzählst oder nicht. Aber du gehst besser sofort da hoch und redest mit Courtney. Sie verdient es zu wissen, _warum_ du dich wie ein kompletter Idiot aufführst! Ich will dein Gesicht nicht sehen, bevor du das Problem nicht aus der Welt geschafft und das mit Courtney geklärt hast!" Kathryns Stimme war Stück für Stück lauter geworden und am Schluss schrie sie ihren sprachlosen Ehemann an, der eine Hand auf die von ihr getroffenen Wange gelegt hatte. Dann stürmte sie aus dem Raum und schloss sich in der Bibliothek ein. 

David saß für eine gute halbe Stunde einfach nur am Tisch. Dann stand er auf und ging zum Schrank, um seinen Mantel zu holen. Danach verließ er das Haus. Drei Stunden lang ging er ziellos durch den Park. Der Boden war schneebedeckt und der See war zugefroren, nur ein paar Schlittschuhläufer waren heute draußen. Er räumte sich Platz auf einer Bank frei und setzte sich. Dann verschränkte er den Kopf in beiden Händen und versuchte verzweifelt herauszufinden, was er tun sollte. 

**********

Gegen fünf öffnete sich die Tür, und David Barnes betrat langsam das Haus. Er hängte seinen Mantel auf und straffte dann seine Schultern, als er die Treppe hochging. Kathryn – mit vom Weinen geröteten Augen – beobachtete ihn von ihrem Sessel im Wohnzimmer aus. 

***********

Es klopfte an Courtneys Schlafzimmertür. „Herein", sagte sie und legte eines der Bücher weg, die sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Die Tür öffnete sich und ihr Vater kam herein. 

„Kann ich mit dir reden?"

Sie nickte mit einem zurückhaltenden Ausdruck in den Augen. 

„Es tut mir leid, Courtney... Ich...."

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest es versuchen! Also versuch es jetzt und komm mit nach Hogwarts!"

„Ich _kann nicht_ nach Hogwarts kommen, Schatz." David Barnes sah verzweifelt aus ...und verängstigt. Es war das erste Mal überhaupt, dass Courtney Furcht in den Augen ihres Vaters sah.

„Warum kannst du nicht?" Courtney spürte, wie ihr die Tränen wieder in die Augen stiegen. 

David verspannte sich und wendete den Blick von seiner Tochter ab. 

„Ich ... ich bin noch nicht bereit."

„Was meinst du damit? Bitte, Daddy, ich will, dass du kommst, bitte komm doch mit!"

David setzte sich auf Courtneys Schreibtischstuhl und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Seine Gedanken rasten. 

„Ich..."

Er hielt inne und schwieg ein paar Minuten. Dann schaute er Courtney an und sie konnte sehen, dass auch er weinte. 

„Es ist so schwer für mich, dir das zu sagen, Courtney. Ich ... du bist nicht die erste Hexe, die ich kenne." sagte er plötzlich hastig. Und dabei sah er sie nicht mehr an. „Meine Mutter war eine Hexe, und mein Vater ein Zauberer."

„Was?" fragte Courtney ungläubig. 

„Ich liebe dich, Courtney. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass sie dir antun könnten, was sie mir angetan haben", sagte ihr Vater mit erstickter Stimme. 

„Was meinst du damit? Wer sind _sie_ und was haben sie getan?"

„Du weißt, wovon ich rede. Du weißt, was sie mir angetan haben. Ich habe es dir erzählt, seit du mir das erste Mal im September geschrieben hast", sagte ihr Vater mit einer Stimme, die kaum lauter als ein Flüstern war. 

Courtney erstarrte, als sie endlich verstand, was ihr Vater zu sagen versuchte. Sie starrte ihn an, als sich endlich alle Puzzleteilchen zusammenfügten und nun ein klares Bild ergaben. 

Sie begann wieder zu schluchzen. Ein paar Augenblicke später legte er seine Arme um sie, und sie drückte sich an ihn. Eine lange Zeit hielten sie sich einfach nur fest. Schließlich schniefte Courtney und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um ihren Vater anzusehen. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und wischte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. 

„Ich liebe dich, Courtney, aber ich habe so lange versucht, meine Vergangenheit zu vergessen ... glaub mir, es ist nicht einfach. Es tut so weh, sich zu erinnern. Ich dachte, es wäre genug, dir meine Geschichte zu erzählen, doch das ist es nicht. Ich weiß jetzt, dass es nicht genug ist. Aber ich kann nicht weitermachen. Ich kann nicht näher herangehen. Es tut mir leid, Courtney, aber ich kann nicht zurückgehen, und ich kann sie nicht akzeptieren."

Statt einer Antwort umarmte Courtney ihren Vater noch fester sagte: „Ich liebe dich, Daddy. Ich liebe dich, Harry." 

Ihr Vater begann erneut zu weinen, als er die aufrichtige Vergebung hörte, die sie ihm zuteil werden ließ, und bei dem Namen, mit dem er seit sechzehn Jahren nicht mehr angesprochen worden war. 

* Vergesst nicht, die Erstklässler machen diese Projekte schon seit vielen Jahren. Dieses Mal ist jedoch das erste Mal überhaupt, dass sie vor einem großen Publikum mündliche Vorträge darüber halten müssen. (Früher mussten sie einfach eine kurze Präsentation vor ihren Klassenkameraden halten)

** Ich dachte einfach, es wäre lustig, es hier reinzubringen. Es ist bei uns eine Familientradition am Weihnachtsmorgen seit ich mich erinnern kann. Natürlich ist das Frühstück normalerweise nicht so groß ... obwohl es sich im Moment wirklich gut anhört (Ü/N: Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr von dem Frühstück haltet, aber mir würde das sicherlich nicht schmecken)

*** Kommt nicht mal auf die Idee, mich zu fragen, wie Luna in die Story gekommen ist. Sie kam einfach rein, hat ein bisschen verloren ausgesehen, und wollte nicht gehen. Habt ihr jemals Charaktere gehabt, die einfach plötzlich reingehüpft sind ohne Einladung?

A/N Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen! Das nächste ist das alles entscheidende, auf das sich die ganze Story aufgebaut hat – oder vielmehr der Grund, warum Harry sich zwingen muss, die letzte Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich hoffe, dass ich schnell damit fertig werde.

****************

Tja, das hoffe ich auch, dass ich schnell damit fertig werde!*g* Aber ich kann euch beruhigen, Kapitel 19 ist schon beim Beta!! Tja, Kapitel 20 dagegen könnte noch a bissl brauchen ... aber ich tue mein bestes!!

Auch wenn ich ihr „Festmahl" an Weihnachten (Apfelmus und Würstchen ... hem hem) jetzt nicht so sehr bevorzugen würde, aber trotzdem find ich das Kapitel super!! Endlich weiß es Courtney! Hehe, jetzt werden wahrscheinlich alle jubeln, die mich seit dem zweiten Kapitel löchern, wann sie es erfahren wird!*g*

Danke die lieben lieben Reviews an: 

Sandra

LittleGinny

1234567890

Tolotos (Wow, danke! Ich liebe so lange Reviews!!*clap* Und weißt du was? Das mit dem Quidditch hab ich mir auch gedacht! Ich wollte die ganze Zeit, dass er im nächsten Moment aufspringt und schreit „Schnatz" oder so was!LOL)

HeRmIoNe

The Snitch

Shade

Snuffkin

AlexBlack5

TalynSlytherin


	19. Will suffering ever end?

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Talyn (danke*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: Ich bin in enormer Zeitnot im Moment, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders und musste das Kapitel noch schnell fertig machen. Deshalb fällt meine A/N heute kurz aus! Ich will nur sagen: Ich kann nichts für den Cliffhanger!!

Wie immer hier auch wieder ein Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, siehe Profil!

Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 19!!

*************************

A/N: Ich möchte jeden daran erinnern, dass dieses Kapitel geplant wurde, noch bevor irgendein anderes Kapitel der Geschichte veröffentlicht war. Das Gerüst davon war seit letztem Dezember auf meinem Computer abgespeichert. Nichts, was irgendjemand in irgendeinem Review gesagt hat oder etwas, das in OOTP passiert ist, hatte irgendeinen Einfluss auf meine Pläne. 

Dieses Kapitel war teilweise sehr schwer für mich zu schreiben. (Ihr werdet es verstehen, wenn ihr es gelesen habt). Ich hoffe, alles ist richtig rübergekommen. Natürlich zweifle ich daran, dass ihr irgendwelche Fehler bemerken werdet. Denn wenn ihr erst mal gelesen habt, was passiert, werdet ihr viel zu beschäftigt damit sein, mich auf den Scheiterhaufen zu binden und zu verbrennen. 

BETRAYED - Kapitel 19 - Will suffering ever end?

Kathryn seufzte vor Erleichterung, als sie David und Courtney herunterkommen sah, Davids Arm um Courtneys Schulter. Beide hatten offensichtlich geweint, doch es sah so aus, als hätten sie das Problem aus der Welt geschafft. Sie stand von der Couch auf, als sie hereinkamen, und äußerte nur eine Frage. „Kommst du mit nach Hogwarts?"

Kathryns Herz sank, als sie den gehetzten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah. Sie fühlte ihre  Wut von vorher wieder aufsteigen. Bevor sie jedoch auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, antwortete Courtney: „Nein, er kommt nicht mit. Aber das ist okay, Mum."

Kathryn sah ihre Tochter scharf an und sagte dann mit sanfter Stimme. „Courtney, geh hoch in dein Zimmer. Ich muss mit deinem Vater sprechen."

Courtney umarmte ihren Vater schnell und lief dann in ihr Zimmer zurück. David folgte Kathryn zögernd in die Bibliothek. 

Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, drehte sich Kathryn um und wandte sich ihrem Ehemann zu. Ihre Stimme klang hart. „Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst deine Probleme aus der Welt schaffen, und nicht Courtney davon überzeugen, dass es in Ordnung ist, dich vor deiner Verantwortung zu drücken. Du hast keine Entschuldigung, keinen reellen Grund, nicht zu gehen! Es ist deine Verantwortung und Pflicht als Vater, deine Kinder zu unterstützen. Du wirst mit uns kommen; es geht hier um deine Familie, David!"

„Nein! Du verstehst nicht, ich _kann nicht_ nach Hogwarts gehen!" schrie David. 

„Dann sag mir, warum nicht!"

David hielt inne, und sein Gesicht hatte einen beinahe panischen Ausdruck. Dann ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und bedeckte sein Gesicht. Kathryn blieb stehen und sah ihn mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen finster an. Noch immer die Hände vors Gesicht haltend, sagte er: „Als du mich fragtest, warum ich keine Freunde habe, kannst du dich erinnern, was ich dir da geantwortet habe? Dass meine Freunde mich verraten haben? Dass ich von der Schule verwiesen und aus der Gesellschaft geworfen wurde?"

Kathryns frostige Haltung verlor sich ein wenig, und sie setzte sich. Sie wartete darauf, dass ihr Mann fortfuhr. Es geschah nicht oft, dass er über seine Vergangenheit sprach, und Kathryn hatte das seit langer Zeit akzeptiert. Wenn er jetzt darüber reden wollte, dann würde sie ihm ohne ihn zu unterbrechen zuhören. 

„Kathryn, die Schule, von der ich verwiesen wurde, war Hogwarts. Es war die Zaubererwelt, die mich verraten hat. Meine Freunde? Sie alle dachten das schlimmste von mir, als ich sie am  meisten gebraucht hätte. _Das_ ist der Grund, warum es so schwer für mich ist. Erinnerst du dich, wie ich war, als du mich das erste Mal getroffen hast? Weißt du noch, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis ich mich endlich wieder wie ein normales menschliches Wesen verhalten habe? _Das_ hat mir die Zaubererwelt angetan. Ich kann nicht zurück nach Hogwarts, Kathryn, ich bin dazu nicht bereit." 

Zu behaupten, Kathryn sei geschockt oder vor den Kopf geschlagen wäre eine glatte Untertreibung gewesen. Sie saß eine lange Zeit einfach nur da und starrte ihn an, bewegte sich nicht und gab keinen Ton von sich. Dann sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Du bist ein _Zauberer_?"

David nickte. 

Kathryn schüttelte verwirrt mit dem Kopf. „Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt?" Eine Spur Ärger schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, während sie ihn weiterhin ungläubig ansah. 

David sah wieder auf seine Hände hinunter. „Ich wollte vergessen. Ich wollte dieses Leben vollkommen hinter mir lassen. Ich wollte vergessen, dass ich jemals einen Zauberstab in der Hand gehalten hatte. Ich wollte vor dem, was geschehen war, davonlaufen. Ich hatte sechzehn Jahre lang Erfolg damit. Und jetzt ..." Er brach ab, stand auf  und ging zum Fenster. Während er noch in die dunkle Nacht hinaussah, sagte er: „Ich weiß nicht, wo ich hingehöre, Kathryn. Ich weiß nicht, wer ich bin."

Kathryn stellte sich neben ihn und sagte sanft: „Du bist David Barnes, und du gehörst zu deiner Familie."

David sah auf seine Frau hinunter, und man konnte eine Menge Emotionen in seinem Gesicht lesen. Dann küsste er sie sanft und drehte sich um, um die Bibliothek zu verlassen. 

„David, ein letztes Mal, kommst du mit nach Hogwarts?"

David, der schon halb aus der Tür war, drehte sich erneut um und sah sie an. „Es tut mir leid, Kathryn. Ich kann nicht."

**********

Courtney hatte feststellen müssen, dass zwischen ihren Eltern in den letzten Tage eine unbehagliche Stimmen geherrscht hatte. Ihr Vater hatte sie darüber informiert, dass Kathryn nun wusste, dass er ein Zauberer war, und dass er sie immer noch nicht nach Hogwarts begleiten würde.

Ihr Vater. Harry Potter. 

Dieser Gedanke ließ sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Sie war soweit gekommen, Harry Potter als Freund zu lieben und zu respektieren. Sie hatte sich an ihn gewandt, als ihr eigener Vater sie verletzt hatte. Herauszufinden, dass die beiden ein und dieselbe Person waren ... Sie schüttelte den Kopf, faltete ihre Schulkleidung zu Ende zusammen, und legte sie in den Koffer. Sie rief sich kurz ihre Gefühle am Tag nach Weihnachten in Erinnerung. Ihre erste Reaktion auf die Eröffnung ihres Vater war – zu seiner Überraschung und auch zu ihrer selbst – nicht Wut, sondern Dankbarkeit gewesen. Sie dachte darüber nach und erkannte, dass ihr dadurch erst bewusst geworden war, dass ihr Vater sie _wirklich liebte. Dass er sie nicht hasste. Dass er um ihretwillen versuchte, seine eigenen Dämonen zu bekämpfen, weil er sie liebte. Er hatte nun einen wirklich harten Brocken vor sich - sogar einen ziemlich großen namens Hogwarts - doch nun kannte sie die Wahrheit, die _ganze_ Wahrheit, und konnte warten. _

„Courtney, Mummy thagt, du sollst dich beeilen", lispelte Michael durch seine fehlenden Zähne. Courtney nickte und stopfte ihre Bücher in den Koffer. Dann, nachdem sie ihre eingeschlafenen Beine massiert hatte, stand sie auf und verschloss ihn. Michael und sie trugen ihn gemeinsam nach unten. 

Ihre Mutter half ihr, ihn im Auto zu verstauen, während ihr Vater Michael ins Auto verfrachtete und die Heizung anstellte. Sie fuhren schweigend nach King's Cross, bis Courtney unerklärlicherweise anfing zu kichern. 

Kathryn drehte sich auf ihrem Sitz um und hob eine Augenbraue, während David sie durch den Rückspiegel beobachtete. 

„Tut mir leid!" schaffte sie durch ihr Kichern hervorzubringen. „Ich habe nur gerade eine Erleuchtung gehabt!" Sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und als sie es einigermaßen geschafft hatte, wandte sie sich an ihren Vater. „Dad, weißt du, wovon der Sprechende Hut geredet hat, als er sagte, ich hätte ein seltenes Talent?" Sie musste wissen, ob ihre Vermutungen richtig waren. 

David verzog das Gesicht. „Du bist ein Parselmund, genau wie ich. Darüber hat der Hut gesprochen."

Courtney nickte und lächelte. Ihr war gerade ein Licht aufgegangen. _Kein Wunder, dass Snape so merkwürdig reagiert hat!_ Sie musste Parsel gesprochen habe, als sie zum Nachsitzen bei ihm gewesen war. 

„Was ist ein Parselmund?" fragte Kathryn leicht genervt.

„Eine Person, die mit Schlangen reden kann", antworteten David und Courtney gleichzeitig. 

~~**~~

Courtney winkte ihrer Familie ein letztes Mal zu, bevor sie die Barriere zu Bahnsteig 9 ¾ durchquerte. Auf der anderen Seite gesellte sie sich schnell zum Weasley Clan und fand mit ihnen zusammen ein Abteil. Als der Zug sich zu bewegen begann, zog sie Jennifer beiseite und fragte: „Hast du irgendwem davon erzählt?"

Jennifer blickte finster drein. „Nein, ich habe es meinem Vater nicht erzählt, wenn es das ist, worüber du dir Sorgen machst. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht, zuerst mit Onkel George zu reden und er hat mich dazu erpresst, nichts zu sagen. Dazu gehörte die Drohung, als Versuchskaninchen für WWW's neuesten Scherz zu enden. Also habe ich darüber nachgedacht, und nein, ich hielt es für höchst unklug, meinem Vater davon zu erzählen."

Courtney biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich selbst vom Lachen abzuhalten. Jennifer gesellte sich hochmütig zum Rest im Abteil und schaute Courtney die ganze Rückfahrt nach Hogwarts nicht wieder an. 

Nach dem Abendessen gab der Direktor – der gesund wie eh und je aussah – bekannt, dass in zwei Tagen Eltern und Familien eintreffen würden. Er bat sie alle, ihr bestes Benehmen an den Tag zu legen, da auch die Schulräte und eine Anzahl von Ministeriumsleuten sich zu ihnen gesellen würden. 

„Morgen werden euch eure Stundenpläne für den Unterricht diese Woche übergegeben", fuhr er fort.  „Ein paar Stunden werden normale Länge haben, andere werden gekürzt und wieder andere werden komplett ausfallen. Ich will auch euch ältere Schüler daran erinnern, dass von euch erwartet wird, den Präsentationen beizuwohnen. Wenn ihr nicht kommen wollt, werdet ihr in einem Klassenzimmer bleiben und lernen. Ein Lehrer wird dabei die Aufsicht führen." Ein paar Leute aus den höheren Klassen murrten darüber. „Und jetzt wünsche ich euch eine gute Nacht!"

Die Schüler trotteten die Treppen hoch, müde von der langen Fahrt. Courtney schlief ein und träumte von einer Partie Zaubererschach mit ihrem Vater. 

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen gab Professor McGonagall jedem von ihnen die Stundenpläne. Courtney fiel auf, dass sie ihre gesamten Kurse heute hatte. Die Dauer wurde  beträchtlich gekürzt, doch sie würde alle ihre Lehrer heute sehen. In Geschichte jedoch erhielten sie alle unangenehme Nachrichten. 

„Wir haben über die Ferien eine kleine Änderung im Präsentationsplan beschlossen", gab Hermione bekannt. „Wir haben entschieden, in willkürlicher Reihenfolge vorzugehen. Eure Namen wurden aus einem Hut gezogen, und das ist die Reihenfolge, in der ihr präsentieren werdet." Dann teilte sie Zettel aus, auf denen ihre Präsentationszeiten geschrieben standen. 

Ein lauter und ärgerlicher Aufschrei kam aus Gary Patils Richtung, als er feststellen musste, dass er – nicht wie vorher in der Mitte – der erste sein würde, der seinen Vortrag halten musste. Courtney, ermutigt von der Tatsache, dass sie nicht erste war, schaute auf ihren Zettel. 

_5. Januar, 14.00 Uhr_

Also würde sie nicht vor dem zweiten Tag an die Reihe kommen. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf, und sah sich dann die Reaktionen der anderen an. Angela spießte ihre Mutter förmlich mit einem wütenden Blick auf. Scheinbar hatte sie sich darauf _gefreut_, zweite zu sein (Caleb wäre der erste gewesen), doch nun würde sie als allerletzte drankommen. 

Der Rest des Tages ging an den Erstklässlern wie im Traum vorbei, denn sie wurden nervös und nervöser – wenn sie es nicht bereits schon waren. Die meisten konnte man in ihrer Freizeit über Proctor's Perfect Speech Q-Cards gebeugt finden. Die Karten waren eine Art verbaler Spickzettel, und nur der Präsentator konnte die Worte vernehmen. Die meisten von ihnen waren viel zu aufgeregt oder ängstlich, um pünktlich ins Bett gehen zu können. 

Irgendwann jedoch schliefen sie ein, mit Gedanken an die Ankunft ihrer Familien am nächsten Abend. Courtney gestand Angela, dass Michael und ihre Mutter kommen würden, ihr Vater jedoch nicht. Angela schnaubte, und fragte dann nach dem warum. Courtney zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte ein wenig. 

(A/N: * Die Eltern kommen am 3. Januar an. Die Präsentationen finden vom 4. bis 7. Januar statt, und die Eltern verlassen Hogwarts am 8.Januar)

*********

Albus seufzte, als er sein Büro betrat. Es war seine Idee gewesen, den Präsentationsplan umzustellen. Er wusste, er würde nicht die ganze Woche auf Courtneys Vortrag warten können. So viel Spaß es ihr auch machen würde, die letzte zu sein, wollte er doch nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass einige der Schlüsselpersonen nicht mehr da sein würden. Er wusste, dass viele hohe Ministeriumsangestellte da sein würden, die es nicht für nötig hielten, am letzten Tag auch noch aufzutauchen. Und es gab sicherlich welche, die am letzten Tag kommen würden, die aber vor dem Harry Potter Vortrag gehen würden, weil sie angeblich alles über ihn wussten. Nein, Courtney Barnes' Vortrag _durfte _nicht der allerletzte sein.

Albus erlaubte sich selbst ein kleines Lächeln. Ja, sie hatten alle Namen in einen Hut getan, um die Reihenfolge auszulosen. Jedoch war es nicht so willkürlich gewesen, wie sie es die Schüler hatten glauben lassen. Der ‚Hut' war zufälligerweise der Sprechende Hut gewesen. Albus nahm ein Zitronenbonbon mit, als er in seine Räume ging. 

~~**~~

Kathryns Koffer befand sich bereits unten im Wohnzimmer, und sie half gerade ihrem Sohn, ein paar Sachen für Hogwarts zu packen. Der Sechsjährige war viel zu aufgeregt darüber, die Schule seiner Schwester kennen zu lernen, als die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter zuzuwenden. Kathryn gab nach ein paar Minuten auf ihn immer wieder zu fragen, was er mitnehmen wollte und packte dann einfach zusammen, was sie ihrer Meinung nach richtig war. 

Anfang Dezember hatten sie eine Nachricht erhalten, dass Fred und Megan Weasley sich bereit erklärt hatten, die Barnes nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Megan hatte ihr am Telefon erzählt, dass sie am 3. Januar ungefähr um Mittag herum bei ihrem Haus ankommen würden. Sie würden das öffentliche Flohnetzwerk benützen, um nach Hogsmeade zu gelangen, und von dort aus nach Hogwarts gehen. Kathryn sah abgelenkt auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es Viertel vor war. Sie befahl Michael, noch einmal das Bad aufzusuchen, und brachte dann seinen Koffer hinunter.

David saß im Wohnzimmer. Kathryn stellte den Koffer neben ihren eigenen und wollte wieder hochgehen, um schnell noch Michaels Zimmer aufzuräumen, als David sie zurückrief. 

„Kathryn, ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Kathryn sah ihn fragend an. 

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich bin ein Zauberer. Doch das ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Ich..." Er hielt einen Moment inne und nahm dann all seinen Mut zusammen „Mein richtiger Name ist nicht David Barnes."

Kathryns Augenbrauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen. 

„Ich habe ihn vor fast siebzehn Jahren rechtlich in David Barnes ändern lassen. Doch mein richtiger Name ..." er machte eine Pause und fuhr dann hastig fort. „Mein richtiger Name ist Harry Potter."

Kathryn blinzelte und ihr Mund stand offen. „A-Aber ist das nicht der, über den Courtney ihren Vortrag hält? Der, der ihr den Anteil an dieser Firma gegeben hat?" Ihre Stimme wurde immer schriller. 

David nickte, mit hochrotem Kopf. Kathryn schloss die Augen und schüttelte dann den Kopf, sichtlich außer Fassung. „Ich kann mich jetzt damit nicht auseinandersetzen, David, Harry, oder wie auch immer dein Name ist." Dann stürzte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer und rannte die Treppe hinauf. 

Ein paar Minuten später klingelte es an der Tür. David machte den Weasleys auf und ging nach oben, um Kathryn holen. Sie half Michael gerade beim Schuhezubinden. Er sprach von der Tür aus. „Wünsch Courtney bitte viel Glück von mir."

Kathryn sah zu ihm hoch und nickte. Innerlich dachte sie sich, dass er es ihr lieber persönlich hätte sagen sollen. „Fred und Megan sind unten." Kathryn stand auf, fertig mit Michaels Schuhen. Sie seufzte und sah ihren Mann an. „David, falls du dich am Ende doch noch entscheidest, zu kommen, dann tu es bitte. Du kennst sicher einen Weg, nach Hogwarts zu kommen." Ihre Stimme war fast flehentlich. 

David küsste seine Frau und umarmte Michael. Dann kehrte er in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, während sie mit den Weasleys das Haus verließen. 

~~**~~

Das Schloss quoll fast über von Schülern und Erwachsenen. Eltern und andere Familienmitglieder kamen zu verschiedenen Zeiten auf verschiedene Arten. Die meisten der Muggeleltern würden an diesem Nachmittag noch mit dem Hogwarts Express ankommen. Courtney jedoch erwartete eifrig die Ankunft ihrer Mutter und ihres Bruders zusammen mit Caleb, der ebenfalls auf seine Eltern wartete. 

Kurz vor ein Uhr kamen die Weasleys und die Barnes am Frontportal an. Hermione begrüßte sie gerade, als Caleb und Courtney herübergeeilt kamen. 

„Kathryn und Michael, ihr werdet in der Nähe des Gryffindorturm-Eingangs Quartier beziehen. Fred und Megan, ihr beim Ministeriumspersonal."

Fred sah beleidigt aus. „Hey! Ich bin gar nicht im Dienst!" 

Hermione grinste boshaft. „Pech gehabt. Wir haben nicht genug Platz, euch irgendwo anders unterzubringen, und technisch gesehen _bist_ du Ministeriumspersonal. Egal, Courtney, würdest du deiner Familie bitte ihr Zimmer zeigen?"

Courtney nickte begeistert und dirigierte Michael und Kathryn zu den Treppen. 

(A/N: Ich habe gerade gemerkt, wie sehr ich es hassen würde, in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen zu müssen. Ich hasse Treppen. Ich muss jeden Tag so um die 90 Treppen zum Unterricht hochsteigen. Grrr, kein Spaß! Besonders wenn ich es nicht gewöhnt und völlig außer Form bin!)

Hermione beobachtete, wie Courtney ihre Mutter und ihren Bruder glücklich die Treppen hinaufführte. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand einen Moment. 

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Hermione?" fragte der Direktor neben ihr, und erschreckte sie damit. 

Sie seufzte. „Ich habe nur gerade gedacht, wie froh ich bin, dass meine Eltern mich immer unterstützt haben, als ich nach Hogwarts kam. Courtney ist ein so wundervolles Mädchen. Es frustriert mich einfach, dass ihr Vater zu kurzsichtig ist, um die Möglichkeiten zu erkennen, die sich ihr bieten."

Albus schwieg einen Moment, und sagte dann sanft. „Gib David eine Chance, Hermione. Ich bezweifle, dass er ohne Grund handelt. Urteile nicht zu hart über ihn." Dann lächelte der Direktor warm, als er die hereinkommende Gruppe Schulräte begrüßte. 

~~**~~

An diesem Abend platzte die Große Halle förmlich aus allen Nähten. Trotz des sorgfältigen Planens für eine zeitlich begrenzte Erweiterung des Raumes schien es immer noch nicht genug Platz zu geben. Niemand beschwerte sich jedoch über gelegentlich aneinander stoßende Ellenbogen; sie alle genossen das üppige Mahl. 

Als die Essensreste vom Tisch verschwanden (sehr zum Entzücken der anwesenden Muggel), stand Professor Dumbledore auf und wandte sich an die Menge. „Willkommen Eltern, Geschwister, ehemalige Schüler, Schulräte, Ministeriumpersonal und alle anderen. Das ist für viele von Ihnen das erste Mal, dass Hogwarts die Ehre hat, Sie als Gäste begrüßen zu dürfen, und wir hoffen, alles verläuft nach Ihren Vorstellungen. Ich ermutige diejenigen von Ihnen, die noch nicht vertraut mit der Schule sind, jede Frage, die Sie haben, zu stellen, oder einen der Vertrauensschüler um eine Führung zu bitten. Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass alle, denen Hogwarts fremd ist, immer jemanden dabei haben, der sich im Gebäude auskennt. Ich möchte nun alle Schüler, ausgenommen die des ersten Schuljahres, bitten, ihre Gemeinschaftsräume auszusuchen."

Die älteren Schüler verließen wie gebeten die Halle. „Darf ich Sie nun darum bitten, aufzustehen." Die Zuhörer taten dies, und Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände. Die Tische verschwanden und leise Musik erklang. „Und," fuhr er fort, „ich lade Sie alle ein, sich besser kennen zu lernen. Eltern, lernen Sie die Lehrer kennen; Schüler, lernt die Schulräte kennen, und ich hoffe, Sie werden sich dabei amüsieren. Getränke sind am südlichen Ende der Halle, falls jemand von Ihnen durstig sein sollte."

Sofort begann alles durcheinander zu reden, doch Kathryn ergriff Courtneys Arm und zog sie in eine Ecke, während Michael bereits andere Kindern in seinem Alter entdeckt hatte. „Courtney," sagte sie leise. „Dein Vater hat mir erzählt ..." Kathryn machte eine Pause, während Courtney sie erwartungsvoll ansah. Nachdem sie erkannt hatte, dass ihre Mutter nicht freiwillig fortfahren würde, sagte sie schnell: „Hat dir was erzählt?" Ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung machte sich in Courtney breit. Hatte ihr Vater ihr vielleicht mehr erzählt als die Tatsache, dass er ein Zauberer war?

„Er hat mir erzählt, dass er Harry Potter ist", sagte Kathryn hastig. 

Courtney fing an zu grinsen, begeistert darüber, dass er es endlich getan hatte, und bestärkte damit Kathryns Vermutung, dass sie bereits davon wusste. „Kannst du ... kannst du mir mehr über ihn erzählen?" Es tat Kathryn weh, dass sie ihre Tochter über das Leben ihres Mannes ausfragen musste, doch sie wollte mehr über die Vergangenheit wissen, die David so lange verborgen gehalten hatte. 

Courtney biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte dann. „Wie wär's mit später heute Abend?"

Kathryn nickte, und sah, dass Megan und Fred sich näherten. Kurz bevor sie in die Hörreichweite kamen, flüsterte Courtney: „Sag es niemandem sonst!" Kathryn sah sie an und nickte dann erneut. 

Der Rest des Abends verlief herrlich. Als die Eröffnungsfeier vorbei war, waren Courtney und Kathryn jedoch beide so erschöpft, und so beschlossen sie, am nächsten Morgen zu reden.

~~**~~

Früh am Morgen wurde Michael (zusammen mit allen anderen Geschwistern, die zu jung waren, an der Präsentation teilzunehmen) in der „Tagesstätte" abgeliefert, die extra für diesen Zweck erschaffen worden war. Kathryn und Courtney baten darum, in dem Raum, wo Kathryn untergebracht war, frühstücken zu können. 

„Was willst du über Dad wissen?" fragte Courtney, nachdem sie ein bisschen gegessen hatten. 

Kathryn seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht mal, wo ich anfangen soll. Dein Vater war immer so verschlossen, was seine Vergangenheit betraf. Ich denke, du fängst einfach mal mit seinen Eltern an."

Also erzählte Courtney ihrer Mutter von James Potter und Lily Evans, wie Harry der Junge-der-lebt wurde und man ihn dann in das Haus seiner Tante schickte. Kathryns Augen weiteten sich und sie begann leise zu lachen. Courtney sah sie perplex an. 

„Petunia Dursley ist seine _Tante_? Courtney, David hat die Firma Grunnings vor ein paar Jahren gekauft und zwang Vernon Dursley zu einem vorzeitigen Ruhestand. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat ihn das diebisch gefreut und ich konnte nie herausfinden, warum. David war nämlich noch nie einer von denen, die Freude am Ruin von jemandem anders hatten."

Courtney lachte und nahm noch einen Schluck Orangensaft, der auf ihren besonderen Wunsch von den Hauselfen gebracht worden war.

~~**~~

Courtney und Kathryn konnten sich nicht viel mehr unterhalten, bevor das Frühstück vorbei war. Die Präsentationen begannen gleich danach mit Garys Projekt über Ptolemy. Die Große Halle war in ein Auditorium verwandelt worden, mit einer erhöhten Plattform am hinteren Ende. 

Die Vorträge gingen den Tag hindurch weiter, gespickt mit anderen Arten von Präsentationen, einige besonders für die Muggeleltern, andere speziell für die Hexen und Zauberer. Es war ein sehr vollgestopfter Tag, und Kathryn und Courtney hatten danach nur ein paar Minuten Zeit zu reden, bevor Michael ins Zimmer kam und sie mit seinem Geplapper überschüttete, wie toll er den Tag gefunden hatte.

Courtney ging an diesem Abend mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch zu Bett. Der Zeitpunkt für ihren Vortrag rückte näher und näher. Sie wusste nicht, was am nächsten Tag passieren würde. Wie würden die Leute reagieren? Würde sie sich dadurch in Schwierigkeiten bringen? Langsam begann sie sich davor zu fürchten. Jennifers Warnung über rechtliche Schritte ging ihr durch den Kopf, und auch Professor Dumbledores Rat, die Informationen über Draco Malfoy nicht preiszugeben. Dann erinnerte sie sich an all die Ermutigungen, die sie von Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore und schließlich auch Harry selbst erhalten hatte. Ihrem Vater. 

Aber warum war das ihre Aufgabe? Wenn sie alle sie dazu ermutigen konnten, die Wahrheit zu erzählen, warum konnten sie es dann nicht selbst tun? Alle von ihnen hatten seit sechzehn Jahren damit gelebt, warum musste sie diejenige sein, die schließlich etwas tat?

Professor Dumbledores Worte kamen ihr in den Sinn. 

Wir haben uns nicht viel verändert. Wir sind immer noch engstirnig und zu sehr auf unseren eigenen Vorteil bedacht, ohne den geringsten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wie viel Potential noch in uns stecken könnte. Wir haben Angst vor Veränderung und kämpfen gegen alles an, was anders oder neu ist. Wenn Harry geblieben wäre, vielleicht wären wir in der Lage gewesen, unsere Wege zu ändern. Wenn wir unseren Fehler direkt vor uns gesehen hätten, hätte es uns vielleicht gezwungen, uns zu ändern. Aber wir haben den einfachen Weg gewählt, nämlich zu vergessen, und vorzugeben, es wäre nicht passiert. Vielleicht haben Sie den Mut, uns den Irrtum auf unserem Weg aufzuzeigen.

Courtney seufzte. Es war nutzlos, darüber nachzugrübeln, warum nicht eher jemand etwas gesagt hatte. Sie würde es tun.. 

_Sie würde versuchen, die Welt zu ändern. _

~~**~~

Courtney sagte wenig am nächsten Morgen und wurde immer nervöser, umso näher 14 Uhr heranrückte. Viel zu schnell beendete der Slytherin vor ihr seine Präsentation, und Hermione stellte sich vor das Publikum. 

„Wir werden eine 15minütige Pause machen, und dann wird Courtney Barnes aus Gryffindor  ihr Projekt über Harry Potter präsentieren."

Courtney blieb während dieser Pause auf ihrem Platz sitzen. Ein paar Leute, einschließlich des Direktors, kamen zu ihr und wünschten ihr viel Glück. Sie lächelte sie dankbar an und blätterte besorgt durch ihre Notizen. Jetzt war es soweit. 

„Courtney." Der Kopf des jungen Mädchens schoss hoch, um in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter zu schauen. 

„Tut mir leid, Mum, aber ich bin wirklich total aufgeregt." 

Kathryn umarmte ihre Tochter kurz und sagte. „Du wirst es schaffen."

„Mum, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht dazu gekommen bin, dir alles über Harry zu erzählen." Sie wagte es nicht, ‚Dad' bei so vielen Leuten um sich herum zu sagen. „Du solltest das nicht in einer Präsentation wie dieser hier hören müssen."

Kathryn war erstaunt darüber, dass ihre Tochter so mühelos erkannt hatte, was ihr selbst am meisten zu schaffen machte. Ihr Ehemann selbst hätte es ihr erzählen sollen. Aber sie hatte die schmerzhafte Gewißheit, dass er niemals die Absicht gehabt hatte, seine Vergangenheit mit ihr oder irgendjemandem sonst zu teilen. Also blieb ihr keine Wahl, und sie würde einem Vortrag über das Leben ihres Mannes zuhören, erzählt von ihrer eigenen Tochter. 

~~**~~

Hermione erhaschte einen Blick auf den Direktor. Dessen blauen Augen zwinkerten in Erwartung dessen, was geschehen würde. Hermione lächelte schmal und bewegte dann ihren Zauberstab, um ihre Stimme magisch lauter werden zu lassen. 

„Bitte kehren Sie alle zu Ihren Plätzen zurück. Wir werden jetzt mit Courtney Barnes fortfahren."

Es gab einen höflichen Applaus aus dem Publikum, als Courtney zum Podium hochstieg, ihre Notizen fest umklammert. Sie war beinahe starr vor Angst. Dann atmete sie tief durch und richtete ihr Gesicht zur Menge. 

Gleich in der ersten Reihe saß der Zaubereiminister, sein Stellvertreter, und alle Schulräte von Hogwarts. Ihre Mutter saß etwa in der Mitte der Halle bei Fred, Megan und deren beiden ältesten Kindern. George saß noch weiter zurück. Genau hinter George sah sie eine Reihe Leute, von denen beinahe alle rote Haare hatten, vermutlich alles Weasleys. Unter ihnen erkannte sie auch Angelas Großeltern, die sie auf der Eröffnungsfeier kennen gelernt hatte. Die Lehrer standen aufgereiht an der Wand, und auch ein paar Auroren standen im Hintergrund. 

Das war es! Sie öffnete den Mund und begann. 

~~**~~

Eine Anzahl von Leuten rutschte gelangweilt auf ihren Plätzen hin und her, als das Mädchen auf das Podium ging und dabei aussah, als würde sie jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. _Toll, noch ein nervöses Kind_, dachten sie. Noch schlimmer war, dass sie _schon wieder_ über Harry Potter etwas zu hören bekamen. Dieselben langweiligen Tatsachen, von denen alle paar Monate im Tagespropheten erzählt wurde. Dieselbe Geschichte, die sie ihren Kindern erzählten, wenn sie nach Harry Potter fragten.

Und richtig, nachdem das Mädchen tief Luft geholt hatte, begann sie. „Ich bin sicher, jeder von Ihnen hat die Geschichte von Harry Potter gehört ..." 

~~**~~

Courtney entspannte sich ein wenig, als sie die Geschichte wiederholte, die Hermione Ihnen am ersten Schultag erzählt hatte. Die meisten der Leute sahen gelangweilt aus. _Gut, _dachte sie,_ sie ahnen nichts._

Sie beendet die Zusammenfassung, die weniger als zwei Minuten in Anspruch genommen hatte und holte tief Luft, bevor sie fortfuhr. 

„Tja, das war die Geschichte, die mir im Unterricht beigebracht wurde. Ich fand sie interessant, gerade weil ich eine Reihe von Unklarheiten darin finden konnte. Ich war verwirrt, dass die Bibliothek so wenig Informationen über jemanden hatte, der anscheinend so eine wichtige Rolle in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt gespielt hatte. Deshalb begann ich, selbst ein paar Nachforschungen anzustellen. Ich konnte nicht viele Informationen finden und hätte beinahe aufgegeben. Dann dachte ich mir: _Warum würde Harry Potter die Zaubererwelt nur deswegen vollkommen verlassen, weil er fälschlicherweise angeklagt wurde?_ Für mich ergab das keinen Sinn. Gefängnis mag schlimm sein, es mag sogar schrecklich sein, doch erschien es mir nicht genug, um jemandem das unbedingte Bedürfnis zu geben, alle Brücken hinter sich abzubrechen. 

An einem anderen Tage saß ich in der Bibliothek über einer weiteren Hausaufgabe, als ich eine kleine Information entdeckte, die vor uns allen verborgen worden war. Die Tatsache, dass damals Dementoren Askaban führten. In der Tat haben Auroren erst vor fünfzehn Jahren diese Aufgabe übernommen. Seit dem Fall von Grindelwald hatten die Dementoren diese innegehabt.

Für die, die es nicht wissen, Dementoren sind Kreaturen, die einem alle guten Gefühle aussaugen. Sie ernähren sich von Glück und Licht. Sie lassen ihre Opfer nur mit schlechten Erinnerungen, dunklen Gedanken und Verzweiflung zurück. Die meisten Gefangenen wurden nach ein paar Monaten verrückt, zurückgelassen mit ihren schlimmsten Gefühlen, sich vor Schmerzen krümmend und jeglicher Erinnerung beraubt, dass das Gute überhaupt existiert hat."

Courtney konnte sehen, dass viele ihrer Schulkameraden sehr überrascht über diese Information waren. Einige Eltern wechselten unbehagliche Blicke. Courtney lächelte innerlich und fuhr fort. „Harry Potter begegnete das erste Mal einem Dementoren, als er dreizehn war. Das war das Jahr, in dem der gefürchtete Massenmörder Sirius Black aus dem Gefängnis geflohen und Dementoren zum Schutz nach Hogwarts geschickt worden waren. Harry begegnete einem von ihnen im Zug. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry in diesem Jahr einem Dementor begegnete, konnte er die letzten Momente seiner Eltern hören, als Voldemort sie umbrachte." Sie bemerkte, dass in der Halle einige der Leute fröstelten, als sie den Namen hörten. _Alte Gewohnheiten sterben eben nie aus_, dachte sie und fuhr fort. „Ich frage mich, warum diese Informationen niemals in Hogwarts gelehrt wurden. Warum wurde uns beigebracht, dass Albus Dumbledore Voldemort besiegt hat, und Harry Potter ihm nur half? Warum wird uns nichts über diesen Witz einer Gerichtsverhandlung erzählt, die einen _Fünfzehnjährigen_ zu einer lebenslangen Haft in Askaban verurteilt hat? Ich schloss daraus, dass die Zaubererwelt voller Feiglinge ist. Zu schwach, die Wahrheit zu erzählen, und zu rückgradlos, ihren Fehlern ins Gesicht zu sehen."

Eine ganze Anzahl von Leuten wirkte sehr verärgert über ihre Worte. Kathryn sah ihre Tochter mit großen Augen an, und Percy Weasley runzelte ziemlich besorgt die Stirn. 

„Ich fand schließlich die gesamte Geschichte über Harry Potter heraus, und ich werde Ihnen jetzt diese wahre Geschichte erzählen. Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern wurde Harry zu der Schwester seiner Mutter und deren Familie geschickt. Er wuchs ungeliebt und vernachlässigt auf, und er hatte keine Freunde, bis er elf wurde. Sein aller erster Freund war Rubeus Hagrid, derselbe Mann,  dessen Mord ihm später angehängt wurde."

Courtney erzählte die Geschichte über das erste Schuljahr ihres Vaters. Sie bemerkte den Gesichtsausdruck der Ministeriumsmitglieder und beschloss, ihre Geschichte zu beschleunigen. 

„In seinem zweiten Jahr tötete Harry den Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens und rettete damit Ginny Weasley Flinch-Fletchlys Leben. Sein drittes Jahr war weniger abenteuerlich, und doch schaffte er es, Sirius Black davor zu bewahren, den Kuss des Dementors zu empfangen. Harrys viertes Jahr, das Jahr des Trimagischen Turniers, war sein bis dahin schlimmstes. Am Ende dieses Jahres wurden er und ein weiterer Schüler, Cedric Diggory, aus der Schule mit einem Portschlüssel entführt. Cedric wurde direkt vor Harrys Augen ermordet und er wurde gezwungen, an der Wiederauferstehung des Dunklen Lords mitzuwirken. Er war an einen Grabstein auf einem Friedhof gefesselt, als er zusehen musste, wie Peter Pettigrew, derselben Mann, der schon seine Eltern verraten hatte, sich seine eigene Hand abschnitt, und dann etwas von Harrys eigenem Blut stahl. Er sah, wie Voldemort sich aus einem Kessel erhob und war sich sicher, in dieser Nacht zu sterben. Er starb nicht, dank des Priori Incantatem. Er kam zurück nach Hogwarts und trug den toten Körper von Cedric Diggory mit sich. _Er war vierzehn. _

Der Sommer nach seinem vierten Schuljahr war angefüllt mit schrecklichen Albträumen, da seine Narbe - seine Verbindung zu Voldemort -, ihm immer wieder zeigte, was dieser grausames tat. Er war Zeuge von vielen Morden und anderen schrecklichen Dingen." Courtney hielt inne, als sie sah, dass ihre Mutter aufstand und schnell den Raum verließ. Megan Weasley folgte ihr einen Moment später. Sie sah ins Publikum. Die Schüler und die anderen, die die Wahrheit nicht kannten, hörten gespannt zu. Jeder andere - außer den Lehrern, die bereits über ihre Korrespondenz mit Harry wussten – sah überrascht, und sogar ein bisschen ängstlich aus. 

„Noch schlimmer war, dass der damalige Minister, Cornelius Fudge, sich weigerte, zu glauben, dass Voldemort wieder zurück war. Harrys fünftes Schuljahr war schrecklich, auch wegen seiner häufigen Visionen. Im Oktober wurde das Ministerium gezwungen, Voldemorts Wiedergeburt anzuerkennen. Im Januar wurde Harry von Peter Pettigrew und einer Anzahl von anderen Todessern der Mord angehängt. Sie entführten ihn dazu in den Verbotenen Wald ..."

**„AUFHÖREN!"** befahl eine laute Stimme. Courtney sah hinunter und erkannte einen sehr bleichen und verängstigt aussehenden Draco Malfoy, der von seinem Stuhl in der ersten Reihe aufgestanden war und nun seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete. Sie schloss den Mund. Eigentlich hatte sie diese Unterbrechung schon viel früher erwartet gehabt. Percy Weasley stand ebenfalls sofort auf und ging das Podium hinauf. Er ergriff Courtneys Schulter und wandte sich ans Publikum. „Wir werden Miss Barnes Präsentation kurz unterbrechen müssen. Nach einer kurzen Pause geht es weiter." Dann drehte er sich zu Courtney. „Miss Barnes, ich möchte gerne mit Ihnen sprechen."

In der Zwischenzeit konnte Courtney sehen, dass Draco Malfoy hektisch mit einigen Auroren und dem Mann, von dem sie sich erinnerte, dass er als der Kopf des magischen Nachrichtendienstes vorgestellt wurde, redete. Dann näherte sich die Gruppe dem Direktor und begleitete ihn aus der Halle. Sie erlaubte Percy Weasley, sie von der Bühne zu führen. 

Sie gingen durch die Große Halle und betraten einen Seitenraum. Courtney merkte, dass Ihnen eine ganze Anzahl von Leuten folgte. Als Percy ihr einen Sitz am Tisch des Raumes anbot, kamen Fred und George herein, genauso wie zwei weitere hohe Ministeriumsmitglieder. 

~~**~~

Kathryn saß gegen die Wand des Badezimmers gelehnt, in das sie gerannt war. Sie hatte sich vor ein paar Minuten übergeben und dachte nun darüber nach, was Courtney über das Leben ihres Mannes erzählt hatte. 

Am ersten Tag hatte ein Kind sein Projekt über Voldemort präsentiert. Ihr war schlecht geworden, als sie gehört hatte, wie skrupellos und schrecklich er gewesen war. Alles, was gesagt worden war, war vage gewesen, doch die schiere _Anzahl_ von Leuten zu hören, die er getötet hatte, hatte sich ihr den Magen umdrehen lassen. Und heute musste sie herausfinden, dass ihr Mann _Zeuge_ jedes einzelnen dieser Morde gewesen war. Und die Sache mit den Dementoren hatte ihn diese Erinnerungen wahrscheinlich immer wieder durchleben lassen. 

Ungeliebt und vernachlässigt aufzuwachsen, verraten von jedem, den man kennen gelernt hatte, gequält zu werden von Erinnerungen ...Kathryn schauderte. Sie kannte nur einen Teil der Geschichte ihres Ehemanns, doch schon jetzt begann sie zu verstehen, warum er nicht anders hatte handeln können.

David war die netteste und mitfühlendste Person, die sie jemals getroffen hatte. Als Arzt war er davor gewarnt worden, zu seinen Patienten eine emotionelle Bindung aufzubauen. Die meiste Zeit ignorierte er diese Warnung. Er _liebte_ seine Patienten. Jeder von ihnen war für ihn wichtig und jeder zählte. Er weinte, wenn er einen Patienten verlor. Er hatte soviel Tod und Zerstörung in seinem Leben gesehen; wie fand er die Stärke, sein Herz weiterhin zu opfern? Weiterhin Liebe zu geben, wenn er doch genau wusste, dass das Risiko des Verlustes da war?

Die Tür öffnete sich und Kathryn sah hoch, als Megan den Raum betrat. „Kathryn, geht es dir gut?"

Sie nickte und stand langsam auf. Megan sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Warum bist du so hinausgerannt?"

„Mir ... mir ist nur etwas klargeworden", antwortete Kathryn. Megan wartete einen Moment, erkannte dann jedoch, dass keine Erklärung folgen würde. 

„Kommst du mit zurück? Courtney ist wahrscheinlich schon fertig, aber Caleb ist um drei Uhr dran."

Kathryn nickte und folgte ihrer Freundin aus dem Bad. Da sie sich im Schloss nicht sehr gut auskannte, war sie hierher gelaufen. Dieses Badezimmer lag dem Raum, den sie und Michael bewohnten, am nächsten, und deshalb hatten die beiden nun einen ziemlich langen Weg zurück. 

Auf halber Strecke die Treppen hinunter blieb Kathryns Fuß in einer Trickstufe stecken, und Megan musste sie hinausziehen. Als sie einen Absatz erreichten, wurde Kathryn unwillkürlich langsamer, um das Porträt anzuschauen, das sie vorher noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Es war das einzige Bild, das sich nicht bewegte. 

_Harry Potter. _

Als sie es ansah, erkannte sie endlich, woher Michael sein Aussehen hatte. Die schwarzen  Haare und die stechend grünen Augen, die blitzförmige Narbe gehörten zu ihrem Ehemann. Stumme Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, als sie Davids wahres Erscheinungsbild ansah. 

„Kathryn?" rief Megan die Treppe hoch. Kathryn blickte hinunter und sah, dass Megan bereits am Ende der letzten Treppe stand.

Sie wandte sich von dem Porträt ab und ging die Treppen hinunter. Als sie sich gerade auf der dritten Stufe befand, begann sich die Treppe zu bewegen und ihre Richtung zu wechseln. Laut Courtneys Berichten taten sie das öfters.

Auf die plötzliche Bewegung war Kathryn jedoch nicht vorbereitet gewesen, und sie verlor das Gleichgewicht. Sie stolperte rückwärts und schlug mit dem Kopf auf dem Absatz auf, den sie gerade verlassen hatte. Die Treppe bewegte sich weiter, genau unter ihr weg, und Kathryn fiel in die Tiefe.

Sie prallte mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden auf, und Megan begann zu schreien. 

~~**~~

Albus Dumbledore sah seelenruhig auf einige sehr zornige Leute, die ihn beschuldigten, mit voller Absicht das Gesetz gebrochen zu haben und damit zu erlauben, dass verbotene Informationen gelehrt wurden. Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel, als er ihnen schweigend zuhörte. 

Ein plötzliches Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach Draco Malfoys Tirade und die Tür öffnete sich, noch bevor er „Herein" sagen konnte. Bill Weasley kam mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck herein, neben ihm eine schluchzende und hysterische Megan. 

Albus runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. Bill hätte die älteren Schüler beaufsichtigen sollen, die an diesem Tag eine Studierzeit gewünscht hatten. 

„Albus, etwas ist passiert." Bills Stimme klang verstört.

Albus ging an den nun schweigenden Anwesenden vorbei, nahm Megans Arm und fragte sanft: „Was ist passiert?" 

„K...k...kk." war alles, was Megan herausbringen konnte. Albus sah Bill besorgt an, um eine Erklärung zu erhalten. 

Bill schloss die Augen. „Kathryn Barnes ist tot."

*********************

Oh Gott, ich hoffe, niemand will mich jetzt erschlagen ... es tut mir ja leid, ich kann auch nix dafür, dass die Autorin bei SOO einem Riesencliffhanger aufhört... ich versuche mein bestes mit dem Übersetzen, aber im Moment kann man es echt stressig nennen ... aber fünf Seiten von 12 sind schon mal beim Beta, also freut euch...

Danke an: 

Sternchen

Tolotos

Mia

Sandra

Jana

1234567890

Angel344

Snuffkin

Beppo1

LittleGinny

Harrpotterforum.de

Jalias (Ein Tipp: Trag dich in die Mailinggroup ein, dann weißte immer, wenn neue Kapitel on sind!;-) Und in Deutsch hab ich übrigens eine drei – wobei man von einer  Textinterpretation nicht unbedingt einen guten Schluss auf eine HP-Übersetzung ziehen kann)


	20. Repercussions 1

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Talyn (danke*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid!!!!!

Ich entschuldige mich tausendmal dafür, dass es solange gedauert hat ... aber es war wirklich extrem viel los. Ich hab das Kapitel vor fünf Minuten gekriegt vom Beta und habs extra gleich für euch ongestellt! Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen!

Wie immer hier auch wieder ein Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, siehe Profil!

Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 20-1!!

*************************

BETRAYED - Kapitel 20 Teil 1 – Repercussions 1

Percy Weasley sprach die Elfjährige, die ihm gegenüber saß, freundlich an. Dieses Kind konnte unmöglich von den Gesetzen gewusst haben, die die Zurückhaltung dieser Informationen befahlen, und war daher entschlossen, fair zu bleiben. Er würde sie nicht für Taten anderer bestrafen. 

„Miss Barnes, könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, wieviel Sie über Harry Potter wissen?"

Courtney hatte erkannt, dass sie keine Chance bekommen würde, das auszusprechen, was sie _wirklich _hatte sagen wollen, und fühlte sich daher ein klein wenig rebellisch. „Mehr als Sie", antwortete sie schroff.

Percys Augen verengten sich ein wenig, doch er änderte seinen Tonfall nicht, als er sagte: „Und was genau wissen Sie, das ich nicht weiß?"

„Jedes Detail über die Nacht, in der Harry der Mord an Hagrid angehängt wurde. Einschließlich, wie er im Verbotenen Wald gelandet ist."

Percy schnaubte in einer für ihn ganz untypischen Art und Weise.

„_Niemand_ weiß, was in dieser Nacht passierte. Miss Barnes, erlauben Sie mir offen zu sein: wer auch immer Ihnen diese Informationen gegeben hat, wird mit einer harten Bestrafung rechnen müssen. Sie müssen mit uns kooperieren. Haben Ihnen der Direktor oder irgendeiner der Lehrer etwas über Harry Potter erzählt?"

Courtney schwieg einen Moment. Sie zögerte, Percy die Wahrheit zu sagen, jetzt, da sie wusste, dass das Alter Ego ihres Vaters in Wirklichkeit _Harry_ war. Stattdessen stellte sie eine Gegenfrage. „Dürfen Leute, die schon darüber Bescheid w_issen_, untereinander über Harry reden?"

„Ja."

„Ich habe mit dem Direktor, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Fred und George gesprochen, _nachdem_ ich bereits alles über Harry wusste."

Percys Augenbrauen schossen hoch, als er aufstand und sich an die Zwillinge wandte. „Ihr _wusstet_, dass sie diese Informationen hatte?" Er war wütend, dass drei seiner Brüder und eine seiner Schwägerinnen anscheinend Teil dieser Verschwörung waren, die die öffentliche Preisgabe von Ministeriumsgeheimnissen beinhaltete. Er drehte sich abrupt wieder zurück zu Courtney. „Wer war Ihre Originalquelle?" forderte er zu wissen.

Courtney sah zu Fred und George, die sie beide durch ein Nicken dazu ermutigten, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie seufzte. „Ich habe einige Briefe geschrieben und einige Fragen gestellt. Und ich bekam Antworten."

„Von wem?" Percy kochte nun fast und begann, im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

„Harry Potter persönlich."

Percy blieb sofort stehen und starrte sie an. Dann sagte er leise: „Sie erwarten von mir, zu glauben, dass _Harry Potter_, der seit sechzehn Jahren außer ein paar verfluchten Heulern keinen Kontakt mit der Zaubererwelt hatte, sich plötzlich dazu entschließt, einer elfjährigen Schülerin zu schreiben?"

„Ich hatte ihm im September geschrieben, nachdem ich entdeckt hatte, wie wenig Informationen es in der Bibliothek über ihn gab. Sie mögen in der Lage gewesen sein, andere Leute im Bezug auf die Wahrheit zum Schweigen zu bringen. Doch wenn Harry Potter sich dazu entschließt, dass er die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen lassen will, können Sie nichts dagegen tun. Aus zwei Gründen nämlich. Erstens, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, stehen Sie unter einem Zauberereid, dass weder Sie noch das Ministerium versuchen werden, ihn zu kontaktieren. Zweitens, ob er es weiß oder nicht oder ihn benutzt hat oder nicht, er hat den Titel ‚Merlins Stab' inne."

Percy starrte sie an und erkannte, dass er nicht gewinnen konnte. Er drehte sich zu seinen Brüdern um und sagte: „Wie lange wisst ihr es schon?"

Fred und George sahen einander an, dann antwortete George: „Seit Halloween. Harry hat uns geschrieben und gebeten, dass alle seine Anteile, Einkommen und Privilegien an Courtney übertragen werden."

Percy setzte sich wie erschlagen nieder. Er konnte es nicht mehr aufhalten, das alles war schon viel zu weit gegangen. Es _musste_ doch einen Weg geben, es zu kontrollieren! Er versuchte angestrengt, die Lösung zu finden. Bisher hatte Harry dieses Gesetz noch nicht für ungültig erklärt. Also konnten die Lehrer noch dafür belangt werden, dass sie erlaubt hatten, dass die Informationen an die Öffentlichkeit herausgegeben worden waren. Das würde jedoch auch bedeuten, Ron, Fred und George zu belangen, da sie es ebenfalls gewusst hatten, und das würde nicht gerade amüsant werden. Er wollte gerade den anderen zwei Ministeriumsmitarbeitern ein paar Instruktionen geben, als es an der Tür klopfte. 

Sie öffnete sich ohne Aufforderung und ein sehr düster und unglücklich aussehender Albus Dumbledore kam herein. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich muss in einer sehr dringenden Angelegenheit mit Miss Barnes sprechen."

~~**~~

Courtney saß schluchzend auf dem Bett in der Krankenstation, an Hermione geklammert, als ob ihr Leben davon abhängen würde. Fred stand nahe der Wand und hielt seine eigene schluchzende Frau in den Armen. George war ausgesandt worden, Michael aus der Tagesstätte zu holen. Sie waren sich nicht einmal sicher, wie sie es ihm beibringen sollten. Albus und Sirius zogen die Vorhänge um das Bett herum zu, auf dem die Leiche lag. Courtney hatte darauf bestanden, sie sehen zu dürfen, und hatte sich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen lassen. 

Albus sah aus, als litte er an gebrochenem Herzen, als er auf die – nach Zauberermaßstäben – junge Mutter hinabsah. Gleichzeitig dachte er darüber nach, was ihr Tod wohl für Auswirkungen haben würde. Er drehte sich zu Sirius um und sprach ihn an. „Du musst ... " Er brach abrupt ab, als ein plötzlicher Schmerz durch seine Brust fuhr und ihn fast an zum Würgen brachte. Er sah sich verzweifelt um, und seine Augen landeten auf Fred. „Fred", brachte er heraus. „B... Bitte geh zum Haus der Barnes..."

Fred, der zusammenzuckte, als er so plötzlich angesprochen wurde, blickte gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie ein sehr blasser Albus Dumbledore auf den Boden sank. 

Sirius rannte zum Direktor und Fred, der neben Megan auf einem Stuhl gesessen hatte, eilte ihm schnell zu Hilfe. Als Albus' glasige Augen Fred erblickten, flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Geh!" Fred zögerte. 

„Fred, geh! Wir kümmern uns um Albus. Geh und hol David Barnes!" sagte Sirius, lehnte Albus gegen das Bett und stand auf, um Madame Pomfrey zu finden. 

Hermione hielt immer noch Courtney (die sich der Geschehnisse um sie herum in keinster Weise bewusst wurde), und beobachtete, wie eine sehr panische Madame Pomfrey und ein besorgter Sirius den Direktor auf ein Bett legten. Poppy versuchte sofort, herauszufinden, was geschehen war. 

Nach ein paar Minuten erhob sie sich und zog Sirius zur Seite. „Ich schlage vor, Sie finden Minerva. Sie soll sich um die Angelegenheit mit dem Ministerium kümmern. Albus hatte einen schweren Herzinfarkt."

„Wie ernst ist es?" 

Poppy biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich brauche sofort ein paar Herzspezialisten, oder er könnte an Herzversagen sterben."

~~**~~

Fred war so nervös, dass er beinahe rannte, bevor er die Klingel am Haus der Barnes drückte. Er war Jahre her, dass er das letzte Mal solche Nachrichten hatte überbringen müssen. Während der Kriegsjahre war er öfters dazu abgestellt worden, Familien die Nachricht von einem Tod zu überbringen. Es hatte in seiner Pflicht gelegen, Lebensgefährten und Kindern vom Tod einiger Kollegen zu erzählen, mit denen er sehr gut befreundet gewesen war. Es waren schreckliche Erfahrungen gewesen. Doch diese Situation war anders, und in gewisser Weise sogar schlimmer. 

Während des Krieges war das Risiko bekannt gewesen. Sogar die, die sich nicht aktiv im Krieg beteiligt hatten, wussten, dass sie sich in Gefahr befanden. Todesser hatten zwischen aktiv und passiv nie einen Unterschied gemacht. Doch das hier ... 

Es war vollkommen unerwartet und vor allem so _sinnlos_! Zusammen mit allem, was Fred über David wusste ... er fühlte Angst in sich hochsteigen. Er hatte Kathryn gemocht, obwohl er selten direkt etwas mit ihr zu tun gehabt und das meiste über sie durch Megan und Amanda erfahren hatte. Courtney kannte er ein bisschen besser, durch Caleb und seine eigene Geschäftsbeziehung mit ihr. Sie hatte sich mit ihm und seinem Zwillingsbruder ein paar Mal getroffen, seit sie einen Anteil an der Firma erhalten hatte, und sie war ein kluges junges Mädchen. Sie hatte ihnen auch erzählt, dass sich ihr Vater langsam aber sicher mit der Tatsache abfand, dass sie eine Hexe war.

Was würde die neue Situation jetzt anrichten? Was würde David Barnes jetzt tun? Oder Courtney? Soweit Fred es sehen konnte, hatte sich Courtney völlig in die neue Welt eingelebt, und sie als einen Teil ihrer selbst akzeptiert. Sie würde sie nicht verlassen. Würde das diese Familie vollkommen auseinanderreißen? 

Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus und drückte auf die Klingel. Ein paar Augenblicke später öffnete David die Tür. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich ein wenig, als er sah, wer sein Gast war. „Mr. Weasley, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" sagte er und streckte seine Hand aus. 

Fred war nicht wenig überrascht über diese Geste. David war weit höflicher als bei dem Abendessen vor ein paar Monaten, sogar höflicher als er es gewesen war, als Fred und Megan vor wenigen Tagen Kathryn und Michael abgeholt hatten. 

„Darf ich hereinkommen?" sagte Fred, als er Davids Hand schüttelte. 

David nickte nur und ging einen Schritt zurück, um Fred hineinzulassen. Fred wischte sich nervös die Hände an der Hose ab und betrat das Haus. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich, und David wartete darauf, dass Fred ihm den Grund seines Hierseins erklärte. 

„David..." brachte Fred heraus und atmete dann tief ein. 

David sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog. Er hatte Fred noch nie zuvor so nervös gesehen, so nervös, dass er ihm nicht einmal in die Augen sehen konnte. War Courtney etwas passiert?

„David .. oh, Merlin! David, etwas ... etwas ist in Hogwartspassiert."

Davids Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als er sich versteifte und darauf wartete, dass Fred fortfuhr. 

„Kathryn hat Courtneys Präsentation fluchtartig verlassen und rannte ins Bad. Megan folgte ihr. Ich bin nicht sicher, warum Kathryn sich so aufgeregt hat, aber sie ... als sie mit Megan zurückging..."

Fred brach ab. 

Davids Augen waren weit vor Angst, und er sprang auf. „Was ist passiert?" verlangte er zu wissen. 

„Sie fiel hinunter, als sich die Treppe bewegte. Kathryn ist tot."

Ein leises Keuchen war der einzige Ton, der David Barnes' Lippen entwich, als seine Beine nachgaben und er auf dem Boden landete, Fred verständnislos anstarrend. Dann begann er langsam, den Kopf zu schütteln, während er leise Worte murmelte. Fred näherte sich ihm vorsichtig, um ihn hören zu können. 

„Nein, nein... Oh Gott, bitte nicht! Nein!" Seine Stimme war voller Qual. 

„David, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid", sagte Fred sanft. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dich trösten kann ..."

Fred hielt inne, als David aufstand und ihn direkt ansah, die Augen glühend vor Wut und Hass. „Bring mich zu meiner Frau", forderte er in einem eisigen Ton. 

Fred nickte hastig und zog einen Portschlüssel aus der Tasche. Er ergriff Davids Schulter, sagte „Krankenflügel" und die Welt um die zwei Männer herum löste sich auf.

~~**~~

Augenblicke später landeten sie im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. David war von der fremden Transportart anscheinend überhaupt nicht berührt. Sobald der Mann wieder auf die Beine kam, eilte er zu dem Bett, auf dem sich seine Tochter immer noch an Hermione Granger klammerte. 

Als sie Courtneys Vater sah, begann Hermione, sich aus dem Griff des Mädchens zu lösen. Courtney jedoch, die ihren Vater nicht sah, klammerte sich fester an sie. 

„Courtney, dein Vater ist hier" , flüsterte sie. Courtney setzte sich auf, sah sich um und flog dann in seine Arme. Er umarmte sie fest, als Courtneys Schluchzen von neuem begann, und stille Tränen flossen Davids Wangen hinunter. Er hob sie langsam hoch und hielt sie weiter fest, als er sich auf einen Stuhl setzte. 

Courtney schlief kurze Zeit später in seinen Armen ein, und er legte sie sachte auf ein Bett. Dann drehte er sich zu Fred und Hermione, die noch da waren. „Wo ist sie?" fragte er mit erstickter Stimme. 

Hermione führte ihn schweigend zu dem mit Vorhängen verhängten Bett in der Ecke und öffnete sie, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. 

Dann ging sie zurück zu Courtneys Bett um ihm ein wenig Privatsphäre zu gewähren.

~~**~~

Er hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Er hatte gewollt, dass es sich nur um einen schrecklichen Irrtum handelte. Sie konnte nicht tot sein, nicht seine Kathryn. Nicht seine Frau. Er streckte die Hand aus, um nach einem Puls zu fühlen, und legte sie dann auf ihr Herz und zwang seine Magie, sie zu heilen. Jemanden zu berühren und ihn damit zu heilen, das war das, was er am besten konnte. Er konnte seine Magie ohne Zauberstab zum Heilen benutzen. Es _musste_ funktionieren. 

Doch da lag sie, kalt und still. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass sie tot war. Und es gab nichts, was er tun konnte. Er sank in den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und ergriff ihre bewegungslose Hand. Tränen begannen ein weiteres Mal zu fließen. Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange und sprach leise. „Kathryn, Kathryn, ich liebe dich. Es tut mir leid." Seine Stimme brach. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nie erzählen konnte. Ich liebe dich, Kathryn, doch ich konnte es nie über mich bringen, dir die Wahrheit über meine Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Aber ich liebe dich so sehr! Du und die Kinder, ihr seid meine ganze Welt. Warum ist das passiert? Warum wurdest du mir genommen?" Seine Stimme war nun kaum mehr ein Flüstern, weil Schluchzer ihm zu entweichen drohten. „Ich liebe dich. Du hast mich gelehrt, wie man liebt. Erinnerst du dich, wie ich war, als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben? Ich habe mich vor der Welt abgeschottet, war emotionslos und abweisend. Du hast diese Ketten gesprengt, du hast mein Leben _verändert_, Kathryn! Du hast mich gerettet vor dieser Bitterkeit, die mich eingenommen hatte. Ich..." er brach ab und der Griff um ihre Hand verstärkte sich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch mal kann. Du warst mein Anker. Kathryn, bitte, hilf mir, wie soll ich mich diesmal vor dieser Bitterkeit retten, ohne dich?" Ein qualvoller Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle, als sein Schluchzen endlich durchbrach. Er war hilflos gegen die Trauer und den Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Er war sich nur ihrer kalten Hand in seiner bewusst. 

Langsam wurde ihm eine Stimme bewusst, die versuchte, ihn zu erreichen, während ihn immer noch die herzbrechenden Schluchzer durchschüttelten. „David, David."

Es war die Stimme eines Mannes. David keuchte, atmete tief ein und drehte sich Fred zu. „Courtney ist wach, und wir haben Michael in einem anderen Zimmer."

David sog tief die Luft ein. _Michael!_

„Hat es irgendwer Michael gesagt?" fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. 

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sagen es ihm, wenn du willst."

David schüttelte abrupt den Kopf und stand auf. Er hielt inne, um Kathryn auf die Stirn zu küssen, dann drehte er sich zu Fred, den letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung sammelnd, und sagte: „Bitte bring Michael zu mir."

~~**~~

Michael war verwirrt und ein bisschen besorgt. Der Mann mit den roten Haaren (er konnte sich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern) war vor langer Zeit gekommen und hatte ihn mitgenommen, aber er hatte ihm nichts erzählt. Michael war es gewohnt, Erwachsene genau zu beobachten, und diese hier redeten in flüsternden Stimmen und warfen ihm immer wieder Blicke zu. Er hatte Angst, er könnte irgendetwas böses getan haben, aber er wusste nicht, was. Also saß er einfach auf der Couch und blätterte durch ein Buch, das er sich mitgenommen hatte. 

„Michael." Er sah verwirrt zu dem rothaarigen Mann auf. „Komm bitte mit mir mit, dein Vater will dich sehen."

Daddy war hier? Warum war er hier?

Michael ging mit dem Mann den Gang hinunter und in einen Raum, der Michael an das Kinderkrankenhaus erinnerte, wo Daddy arbeitete. Daddy und Courtney saßen auf einem Bett. Er konnte sehen, dass Courtney geweint hatte, und Daddy sah traurig aus. 

~~**~~

David sah auf, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete. Michael stand mit George Weasley dort. Er küsste Courtney schnell und stand dann auf. Er ging durch den Raum, nahm Michael auf die Arme und trug ihn zurück zu dem Bett. Er setzte sich, seinen Sohn auf dem Schoß. 

„Michael", sagte er leise. „Mummy ist heute verletzt worden. Sie ist sehr schwer verletzt worden." 

Michael kniff verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Kannst du sie nicht wieder gesund machen?""

Das Vertrauen in Michaels Augen, dass sein Vater sie ‚gesund machen' könnte, ließ ihn fast die Nerven verlieren. 

„Nein, Michael, das kann ich nicht. Mummy wurde zu schwer verletzt. Deshalb..." er versuchte, einen Weg zu finden, seinem sechsjährigen Sohn zu sagen, dass seine Mutter tot war. „Mummy ist in den Himmel gekommen, damit sie keine Schmerzen mehr hat."

„Wird sie zurückkommen?" fragte Michael zitternd. 

„Nein, Michael." sagte David gebrochen. „Wird sie nicht. Mummy wird nie wieder zurückkommen."

Michael begann zu weinen. Er verstand es nicht ganz, doch er wusste nur, dass er seine Mutter vermisste und sie nie wieder sehen würde. 

~~**~~

Michael schlief schon lange, doch Courtney weigerte sich, dasselbe zu tun. Sie klammerte sich an David, von Zeit zu Zeit zitternd, als neue Tränen fielen, doch sie blieb ruhig. 

Die drei waren nun in Räumen in der Nähe des Krankenstation untergebracht. Hermione wies die Hauselfen leise an, die Betten zu richten und den Gästen etwas zu essen zu bringen. Sie sah, wie Courtney sich kerzengerade aufrichtete und ihren Vater ansah. „Du hattest Recht", sagte sie mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme. „Du hattest Recht. Du hast gesagt, diese Welt wurde mir weh tun, du hast es gesagt. Du hattest Recht! Ich will das nicht mehr. Daddy, bitte nimm mich mit nach Hause", bettelte sie. 

Hermione hielt den Atem an. Sie wusste instinktiv, es war keine Lösung, wenn Courtney ihr magisches Erbe jetzt verleugnete. Sie hoffte verzweifelt, dass David das genauso sah. Aber sie setzte nicht viel Hoffnung darauf, in Anbetracht dessen, was sie über David Barnes wusste.. 

David fühlte, wie sich ein Kloß in seiner Kehle formte. Jetzt würde es beginnen. Er hatte gewusst, dass es dazu kommen würde. Courtney gab ihm, was er wollte, eine Chance, sie aus all dem hier herauszubringen. Er hatte sie von Anfang an nie hier gewollt, und sie beide wussten, warum. Er wollte sie jetzt sofort nehmen und die Schule verlassen. Keiner von ihnen würde jemals zurückkommen. Sie würden es für immer hinter sich lassen. 

Aber...

Etwas hielt ihn zurück, und er konnte die Worte nicht aussprechen. 

Er hielt Courtney nur fester und antwortete nicht. 

*********************

So, das war Teil eins ... Mein Beta hat gesagt, dass Teil 2 diese Woche noch kommt ... na ja, wir wollens mal net beschreien, dass das dann auch wirklich der Fall ist (Ich hab dich lieb, Talyn!*knuddel*), aber ich hoffe, dass es so sein wird. 

Danach jedoch herrscht bisher noch Leere, ich warne euch nur schon. Bisher ist Kapitel 21 noch nicht draußen und Katey hat irgendwas von einem Computerproblem erzählt, deshalb könnte das wieder so lange dauern, nur als Warnung!!

Hat wer nen Tipp, wie ich Kapitel 20-2 anschließen soll? Soll ich die zwei Teile zusammenfügen und dann als gemeinsames Kapitel 20 nochmal onstellen, was zur Folge hätte, dass die registrierten User nicht mehr reviewen können, weil sie es schon auf die erste Hälfte gemacht haben. Oder soll ich einfach Teil 1 updaten, und dann eben Teil 2 danach? Dann kann jeder reviewen, wie er will. Sagt mir Bescheid.

Danke an meine lieben lieben lieben, treuen, treuen, treuen Reviewer!! Ich hab euch ganz doll lieb! (obwohl ich mich gewundert hab, warum es plötzlich weniger geworden sind, wo das Kapitel doch so schockig war ... na ja, egal jetzt)

Tolotos

Beppo

Jana

Hitman

Sandra

1234567890

HeRmIoNe

Snuffkin

Herminethebest

Uraeus

Eva Luna


	21. Repercussions 2

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Talyn (danke*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ü/N: Okay, wie würdet ihr das jetzt beschreiben?*g* Schnell oder schnell?*g* Auf jeden Fall viel besser als der erste Teil!! Ein Riesendank an meine liebe Beta Talyn, die sich für den zweiten Teil echt beeilt hat!!

Und ich hab mich auch entschieden, die Teile getrennt zu machen, die Meisten, die was dazugeschrieben haben, waren auch dieser Meinung!

Wie immer hier auch wieder ein Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, siehe Profil!

Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 20-2!!

*************************

BETRAYED - Kapitel 20 Teil 2 – Repercussions 2

Am nächsten Morgen besuchte Percy Weasley die Barnes, um ihnen sein Beileid auszusprechen. Er sicherte ihnen eine gründliche Untersuchung zu und verließ sie dann wieder in einer nahezu unziemlichen Hast. David begann beinahe hysterisch zu lachen. Er verließ den Raum, um seine Kinder nicht zu stören, und ging in den Gang hinaus. Dort ließ er seinem Lachen freien Lauf – genau wie einigen Tränen, die gleichzeitig über sein Gesicht rannen. Dann setzte er sich mit dem Rücken zur abgenutzten Steinwand und schloss die Augen. Er musste nachdenken, und das war das erste Mal, dass er allein sein konnte. 

Unglücklicherweise währte dieser Augenblick nicht lange. Schritte hallten von den Wänden wider. Sie wurden langsamer und hörten auf, als die Person an ihn herantrat. 

„Mr. Barnes?" fragte eine Stimme versuchsweise.

David verzog das Gesicht, als er die Augen öffnete und Sirius Black einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf. Der Mann hatte einen besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als er seine Hand ausstreckte, um David aufzuhelfen. 

Dieser stand schnell auf, wobei er die ausgestreckte Hand ignorierte, betrat seinen Raum wieder und schlug die Tür fest hinter sich zu. 

~~**~~

Hermione stand auf und streckte sich. Man hatte beschlossen, mit den Präsentationen fortzufahren und versuchte nun, die Studenten, deren Projekte am Vortag abgesagt worden waren, in der noch verbleibenden Zeit unterzubringen. Sie musste für sie da sein, obwohl sie viel lieber an Albus' Krankenbett geblieben wäre. Sie schob sanft eine Locke der jetzt losen und dünnen weißen Haare von seiner Augenbraue. Er war gestern kurz nach dem Herzinfarkt und heute morgen noch einmal aufgewacht. Laut den Spezialisten, die am Abend noch erschienen waren, war er sehr schwach. Sein Herz war stark angegriffen. Es arbeitete nicht mehr richtig, denn es hatte Schwierigkeiten, das mit Sauerstoff angereicherte Blut durch seinen Körper zu leiten. Zusätzlich konnten auch seine Lungen den Sauerstoff nicht mehr richtig verarbeiten. Sie hatten mit Poppy gesprochen, und diese hatte dann ein paar Belegschaftsmitgliedern  – darunter auch Hermione – mitgeteilt, dass er, wenn er nicht bald auf die Behandlung anspräche, wahrscheinlich ins Koma fiele und in kurzer Zeit sterben würde. 

Das waren schlimme Neuigkeiten, und dann auch noch gleich nach dem Tod von Kathryn Barnes ... Hermione seufzte und sammelte schweigend ihre Sachen zusammen. Nach Courtneys Flehen gestern Abend hatte sie befürchtet, dass David Barnes seine Tochter einfach mitnehmen und verschwinden würde. Als er ihr nicht geantwortet hatte, war sie erleichtert gewesen, wenn auch nicht ganz unbesorgt. Er konnte sich schließlich immer noch dafür entscheiden. 

Sie verließ das Zimmer und ging in den Hauptraum der Krankenstation. Albus war heute früh verlegt worden und sie vermutete, dass in ein paar Stunden die Vorkehrungen für den Abtransport von Kathryn Barnes' Leiche getroffen werden würden. Sie schauderte leicht. Sie hielt nicht besonders viel von David Barnes, aber sie fühlte wirklich mit ihm in seinem Verlust und verstand die Lage, in der er sich befand. Sie wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie sie sich bei Rons Tod fühlen würde. 

Als sie die Krankenstation verließ, begegnete sie einem verwirrt aussehendem Sirius. 

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie besorgt.

Sirius seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auf meinem Weg hierher fand ich David Barnes im Gang vor seinen Räumen. Er --- er mag mich nicht – soviel ist offensichtlich. Es war  schon offensichtlich, als ich das erste Mal im August zu ihrem Haus kam. Aber ... ich befürchte, dass er mich jetzt hasst. Ich glaube, es könnte sein, dass er mich für Kathryns Tod verantwortlich macht." Die ganze Sache schien Sirius schwer zu beunruhigen. 

„Warum sollte er so etwas denken?" fragte Hermione langsam, und versuchte, selbst einen Grund dafür zu finden.. 

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr sich frustriert mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, weil ich derjenige war, der zu ihrem Haus kam und die Zaubererwelt präsentierte? Ich meine, wenn man trauert stellt man alle möglichen solcher Verbindungen her, die in Wirklichkeit haltlos sind, das weiß ich."

Hermione nickte langsam und sagte dann:  „Ich weiß nicht, Sirius. Vielleicht solltest du versuchen, mit ihm zu reden. Du könntest ihm sicher helfen, damit fertig zu werden."

Sirius nickte. Arabella war vor zwei Jahren gestorben. Die Tatsache, dass sie schon lange vorher krank gewesen war und man mit ihrem Tod hatte rechnen müssen, hatte es nicht einfacher gemacht. „Aber ... ich weiß nicht, Hermione. Mir kommt es so vor, als wäre es etwas _persönliches_. Ich meine, es fühlte sich an, als ... als wenn da noch mehr als Kathryns Tod dahinter stecken würde. Als ..." Sirius versuchte, das Gefühl zu ergründen, das ihn beschlichen hatte, als er den Hass in Davids Augen bemerkt hatte. „Als wenn ich ihm schon etwas angetan _hätte, _lange vorher." 

Hermione fuhr bei seinen Worten zusammen und starrte ihn an, während sich die Puzzelteile in ihrem Kopf zusammenfügten. „Oh mein ... Bei Merlins Bart!" flüsterte sie geschockt. „Jetzt ergibt endlich alles einen Sinn!" sagte sie wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.

„Hermione?" fragte Sirius verwirrt. 

„Es... Es tut mir leid, Sirius. Mir ... mir ist gerade etwas klar geworden." Damit rannte sie aus der Halle. 

~~**~~

Hermione rannte den ganzen Weg zum Lehrerzimmer und ließ sich dort auf eine Couch fallen. Sie atmete schwer, doch das hatte nichts mit dem Tempo zu tun, in dem sie gelaufen war. Ihr Herz pochte heftig, als ihr klar wurde, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

_David Barnes war Harry Potter._ Es schien unglaublich. Aber es machte Sinn! Warum sonst würde David so handeln, wie er es getan hatte? Warum sonst würde Harry Courtney schreiben und ihr seinen Anteil an WWW geben? Warum sonst hatte David Barnes einen so starken Hass auf Sirius? Auch andere, kleinere Sachen die sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte, kamen ihr jetzt in den Sinn. Courtney war tollpatschiger als Harry es jemals gewesen war, doch sie besaß viele seiner Eigenarten. 

Sie spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden, als sie die Bedeutung hinter all dem erkannte. Poppys Worte kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. __

_Sie wissen nicht, was sie tun sollen. Keine Behandlung schlägt an, um den Druck, dem sein Herz immer noch ausgesetzt ist, zu verringern. Sie wissen nicht mal, was diesen Infarkt das erste Mal ausgelöst hat. Albus war immer in einer so guten körperlichen Verfassung. Und ..._ die Krankenschwester hatte kurz innegehalten. _Ich befürchte, dass er weiß, warum es passiert ist, aber er hat es uns nicht gesagt, als er wach war. Ich denke, er weiß, was getan werden muss, um ihm zu helfen, aber er wird es nicht aussprechen._ Der Krankenschwester waren vor lauter Frustration die Tränen die Wangen hinabgelaufen. Diese Nachricht hatte sie alle bestürzt. 

Albus musste über David Bescheid wissen. Das war die einzige Erklärung! Aber wie lange hatte er es schon gewusst? _Albus war immer in einer so guten körperlichen Verfassung_ wiederholten sich in ihrem Kopf Poppys Worte. Aber Albus war vor einem Monat krank gewesen. Ihr Wissen über Eide war eher begrenzt, doch sie versuchte verzweifelt, sich alles wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was sie darüber wusste. 

Albus' Eid gegenüber Harry war, dass weder er noch die Schule ihn kontaktieren würde. Allerdings beruhte dieser Eid auf einem _wissenden _Kontakt. Albus musste es herausgefunden haben, bevor die Schule Briefe an die Eltern geschrieben hatte, um sie nach Hogwarts einzuladen. Und das war auch der Grund, warum er krank geworden war. Der Eidbruch hatte offenbar einen Preis von Albus gefordert. Sie ging im Kopf die Ereignisse vor Albus' Zusammenbruch durch. Er persönlich hatte jemanden gebeten, David – Harry - direkt zu kontaktieren. Er hätte beinahe _Sirius_ gefragt, der selbst an einen Eid gebunden war, genau wie Albus. Er hatte erkannt, dass er das nicht tun konnte, und hatte den ersten Nicht-Hogwarts-Angehörigen darum gebeten, den er gesehen hatte. Fred. Obwohl Fred selbst an den Ministeriumseid gebunden war, so war es doch besser, als wenn Albus stattdessen jemanden gefragt hätte, der an den Hogwartseid gebunden war. 

_Ich kann Harry nicht damit konfrontieren!_ erkannte Hermione plötzlich. Sie selbst war an den Eid gebunden, den Albus Harry geschworen hatte, und in Albus' momentanem Zustand ... sie konnte nicht riskieren, ihn noch mehr zu verletzen. Aber das erzeugte das nächste Problem. Wie konnte sie, die doch die Verantwortung für die Präsentationen trug, nicht wenigstens mit diesem Mann _reden_? 

Sie noch ein paar weitere Minuten schweigend sitzen, bevor Remus kam, um sie für die verbliebenen Präsentationen abzuholen. 

~~**~~

David war an diesem Morgen damit beschäftigt, die Vorbereitungen für das Begräbnis zu arrangieren. Er hatte Kathryns Familie gestern benachrichtigt, und das Begräbnis würde morgen stattfinden. Nachdem er alles erforderliche erledigt hatte, kehrte er in die Räume zurück, in denen sie sich aufhielten, und verbrachte den Rest des Tages größtenteils allein. Courtney hielt sich selbst beschäftigt, sie unterbrach ihren Vater nur ein paar Mal. Michael erforderte ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit, doch als sie einen der Hauselfen zur Hilfe bekamen, war David wieder sich allein überlassen. 

Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages nur damit, im Hauptraum herumzusitzen und bei dem Versuch, herauszufinden, was er tun sollte, aus dem Fenster zu starren.

Er hatte das alles sechzehn Jahre lang verdrängt. Er hatte es vergraben und nie darüber nachgedacht, hatte nie gelernt, damit umzugehen. Dann, als Courtney ihren Brief erhalten hatte, hatte er sich einfach geweigert, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er hatte sie ignoriert, ignoriert, was mit seinem Leben passierte. Dann hatte sie an Harry geschrieben und er hatte geantwortet. 

Aber er hatte sich immer noch nicht damit auseinander gesetzt. Er versuchte immer noch vorzugeben, nichts über die Zaubererwelt zu wissen, dass er weder etwas mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun hatte noch jemals etwas zu tun gehabt hätte. Er hatte sein Bestes versucht, all das aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen.. 

Jetzt rächte sich es doppelt, und alles drohte über ihm zusammenzubrechen. Und Kathryn war tot. Sie konnte ihm dieses Mal nicht helfen. 

Er atmete tief ein und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. _Was sollte er nur tun?_

~~**~~

Am nächsten Morgen verließen die Barnes das Schloss zusammen mit Fred und Megan Weasley, um am Begräbnis teilzunehmen. Es waren eine Menge Leute erschienen – Kathryns Familie, viele ihrer Kollegen, alte Freunde, und sogar ein paar Schüler, die sie das Jahr zuvor unterrichtet hatte, als eine Lehrerin im Mutterschaftsurlaub gewesen war. 

David hatte sich nicht überwinden können, auf dem Begräbnis eine Rede zu halten, und saß nur da, mit starrem Blick auf den Sarg. 

Ziemlich schnell war alles vorbei und David und die Kinder standen auf, als viele Leute auf sie zukamen und ihre Beileidsbezeugungen überbrachten. Kathryns Eltern und Geschwister luden die Barnes dann ein, mit ihnen zu Mittag zu essen. Es war eine schweigsame Angelegenheit, in der David leise erklärte, dass er nicht wusste, was er jetzt tun würde, jedoch erst mal einen Monat Urlaub im Krankenhaus genommen hatte. 

Die Taylors boten an, die Kinder für kurze Zeit aufzunehmen, doch David lehnte höflich ab. Ein paar Stunden später trennten sie sich, und David und die Kinder trafen sich wieder mit Megan und Fred, die sie zurück nach Hogwarts brachten. 

Courtney zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück und ging schlafen, ebenso Michael. David versucht ruhelos etwas zu finden, mit dem er sich beschäftigen konnte, als es an der Tür klopfte. 

Er öffnete und Megan Weasley erschien. Er ließ sie herein und sie setzten sich. 

„Wissen Sie schon, was Sie tun werden?" fragte sie sanft. 

David schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich weiß, dass Sie die Zaubererwelt nicht mögen, und das Geschehene macht es sicher nicht einfacher. Hermione hat mir erzählt, um was Courtney Sie gebeten hat. Haben Sie darüber nachgedacht, was Sie ihr antworten werden?"

David stand auf und drehte sich zum Fenster, ohne zu antworten. Nach ein paar Minuten sprach er, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. „Wie wurden Sie in die Zaubererwelt verwickelt?"

Megan lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Meine Eltern und meine zwei Geschwister starben 1997 bei einem Todesserangriff. Die Todesser hatten auch mich angegriffen, doch bevor sie mich umbringen konnten, tauchte das Ministerium auf. Fred betäubte meinen Angreifer und brachte mich in Sicherheit. Ich war sechzehn. Ich hatte keine Familie mehr. Meine Großeltern mütterlicherseits waren vor langer Zeit bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen und meine Großeltern väterlicherseits waren zu krank, um sich um einen Teenager kümmern zu können. Molly und Arthur nahmen mich auf. Bis ich Fred heiratete habe ich bei ihnen gelebt."

David sah Megan nun direkt an. „Wie konnten Sie die Welt lieben lernen, die doch ihr ganzes Leben zerstört hat?" Sie konnte erkennen, dass er darum kämpfte, seine Stimme neutral zu halten. 

Megan schwieg einen Moment. Sie wusste, jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um ihm eine Predigt über ungerechtfertigte Schuldgefühle zu halten. Das Hauptproblem dieser Angelegenheit blieb, dass er Probleme hatte, die Zaubererwelt zu akzeptieren. 

Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm. „Ich lernte sie lieben, weil ich Fred liebte. Ich liebte das, was seine Familie für mich getan hat. Sie haben mir geholfen, als ich Hilfe brauchte. Anfangs war ich verbittert. Ich beschuldigte die Zaubererwelt als Ganzes. Dann fand ich heraus, dass Bitterkeit und Wut nicht zuließen, dass ich meinen inneren Frieden fand. Und ich brauchte diesen Frieden."

David sah sie an und sagte leise: „Danke, dass Sie mir das erzählt haben."

Megan nickte nur und verließ das Zimmer. 

~~**~~

An diesem Abend trat Courtney an ihren Vater heran. „Daddy, ich möchte nach Hause."

David seufzte, er wusste, diesmal musste er antworten. „Courtney, setz dich zu mir."

Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. 

„Ich weiß, dass es wehtut, und du denkst, das beste, was du tun kannst, ist, alles so schnell wie möglich hinter dir zu lassen. Ich habe es selbst getan, Courtney. Ich bin vor allem davongerannt und habe es tief in mir vergraben. Doch es ist immer noch ein Teil von mir." Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf. „Und genauso ist es auch ein Teil von dir. Deine _Fähigkeiten_ sind ein Teil von dir. Du kannst sie nicht einschließen und den Schlüssel wegwerfen. Du kannst nicht so tun, als wären sie nicht da. Du hast alles zu einem Teil von dir gemacht, und du hast dich selbst zu einem Teil dieser Welt gemacht. Du kannst dich nicht davor verstecken, ohne dich vor dir selbst zu verstecken. Ich habe mich vor mir selbst sechzehn Jahre lang verborgen gehalten, Courtney, und es ist es nicht wert. Ich kann mich nicht mehr vor mir selbst verbergen, ich kann mich nicht mehr vor der Vergangenheit verstecken, und ich will nicht, dass du denselben Fehler machst, den ich gemacht habe."

Courtney begann zu weinen und umarmte ihren Vater, teils aus Erleichterung, teils aus lauter Verzweiflung, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie mit all dem umgehen sollte. 

~~**~~

Obwohl David meinte, was er gesagt hatte, war es immer noch hart, seinen Kopf und sein Herz damit in Einklang zu bringen. Doch bevor er das tun konnte, musste er eine gewisse Person sehen und ihr ein paar Fragen stellen. 

Viele offizielle Ministeriumsarbeiter hatten ihn kontaktiert, ihm versprochen, dass es eine Untersuchung geben würde, dass sie sein Leid teilten, dass in Zukunft Vorsorgemaßnahmen getroffen werden würden, bla, bla, bla. Minerva McGonagall war ebenfalls zu ihm gekommen und hatte in etwa dasselbe gesagt. 

Doch David musste mit Albus Dumbledore sprechen und fragen, _wie genau_ das hatte geschehen können. 

Er wusste, dass Dumbledore vor zwei Tagen einen schweren Herzinfarkt gehabt hatte, den selben Tag, an dem Kathryn gestorben war. Er eilte zur Krankenstation, sich innerlich auf einen harten Kampf mit Madam Pomfrey vorbereitend. Es würde nicht einfach sein, die Krankenschwester davon zu überzeugen, dass er unbedingt mit Dumbledore reden musste.

Es brauchte gute dreißig Minuten um Madame Pomfrey dazu zu bringen, ihn den Direktor sehen zu lassen. Er schaffte es endlich, indem er die Krankenschwester daran erinnerte, dass er _ebenfalls _Arzt war. Und obwohl Herzkrankheiten nicht sein Spezialgebiet waren, so wusste er doch, wie man mit einem kranken Patienten umzugehen hatte. 

Die Abenddämmerung durchdrang den Raum, als David ihn betrat. Albus war heute ein paar Mal mehr aufgewacht, aber sein Zustand hatte sich nicht nennenswert verbessert. Zur Zeit war er wach, und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er David sah. 

Er wollte sich aufsetzen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. „Strengen Sie sich nicht an", murmelte David und nahm Platz. Albus legte sich wieder zurück, erschöpft selbst von dieser kurzen Anstrengung. Er schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dann öffnete er sie erneut und sah David an. 

„Wie konnte das passieren?" fragte David leise. 

Albus öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch ein schwerer Hustenanfall hinderte ihn daran. Er klang nach ein paar Minuten ab, doch er hatte Albus vollkommen ausgelaugt. Der Direktor begann schnell, wieder in Schlaf zu fallen. 

Irrationalerweise flammte Davids Wut wieder auf. „Nein! Ich brauchte Antworten!" forderte er und stand auf. 

Albus kämpfte darum, seine Augen zu öffnen und krächzte. „Entbinde mich." 

„Was?"

„Eid ... Harry..." und dann fiel er wieder in Schlaf. 

David starrte ihn einen Moment geschockt an, dann verließ er hastig den Raum. 

*************************

So, und nun liegt es wirklich nimmer in meiner Hand, wann das nächste kommt! Ich warte immer noch ungeduldig auf Kapitel 21! Und ab jetzt wohl ihr mit mir..

Aber erst mal Danke, Danke, Danke an meine lieben, wundervollen, tollen Reviewer!! Ich bin am Dienstag heimgekommen und eine Reviewflut ist über mich hereingebrochen! Danke! Das ist echt saugeil von euch!!!

Herminethebest

Fidi

TalynSlytherin

Shade

Moonshine88

Snuffkin (jaja, du und deine Ideen immer…LOL)

AlexBlack5

Kathleen Potter

Eva Luna

Deathsoul

HeRmIoNe

1234567890

Pati

Beppo1


	22. A broken oath

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Talyn (danke*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ÜN: ES IST DA!!! Seht es als verspätetes Neujahrsgeschenk!*g* Ne längere ÜN ist unten!*g*

Danke an meine liebe Beta Talyn, mit der ich mich drei Stunden lang hingehockt habe, um das hier zu betaen!*clap* Und wenn immer noch Fehler drinnen sind ... dann sind die hoffentlich spätestens weg, wenn Eva es nachkorrigiert hat!*g*

Wie immer hier auch wieder ein Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, siehe Profil!

Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 21!!

**************

BETRAYED – Kapitel 21 – The broken Oath

David bekam in dieser Nacht nicht sehr viel Schlaf und endete schließlich ruhelos hin- und herwandernd nachts um eins vor dem Kamin. Albus hatte es gewusst. Er hatte angenommen, dass noch niemand hinter seine wahre Identität gekommen und er selbst sicher war. Er war einfach nur zu Albus gegangen, um ein paar Antworten zu bekommen, und hatte stattdessen mit mehr Fragen zu kämpfen.

Er schlich leise in Courtneys Zimmer und nahm sich den Tarnumhang. Dann verließ er die Räume und ging schweigend durch die Gänge in die Bibliothek.

Er musste ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen

Sanfte Strahlen der Morgensonne schienen über den Hauptsaal und fanden David lesend am Tisch vor mit einer vollgeschriebenen Pergamentrolle neben sich. Er hatte in dieser Nacht überhaupt nicht geschlafen, denn er versuchte herauszufinden, was Albus mit seinen Worten gemeint hatte. Warum sollte er ihn von dem Eid entbinden? Er hatte das  Gefühl, dass Albus ihn nicht ohne Grund darum bitten würde, deshalb musste er seine Beweggründe herausfinden – nicht zu schweigen, einen Weg zu finden, um den Eid zu lösen, wenn er es für notwendig hielt.

Er schrieb eine weitere Notiz auf und schlug das Buch zu, das er gelesen hatte. Dann nahm er das nächste, öffnete es beim Kapitel „Eide" und begann zu lesen.

_Es gibt ein altes Sprichwort – _"Das Wort eines Zauberers ist so gut wie sein Zauberstab"_. Dieser Satz gibt einen Hinweis darauf, was formell ein Zaubererversprechen genannt wird. Wenn ein Zauberer ein Versprechen gibt, tut er es traditionell mit einem Schwur auf seinem Zauberstab. Es ist ein Zeichen großen Vertrauens, weil es aussagt, dass er das Versprechen ernst nimmt. Jedoch hängt es von der Rechtschaffenheit des Zauberers ab, das Versprechen zu halten, denn wenn es gebrochen wird, hat das keine weiterreichenden Konsequenzen, außer der Gefahr, dass der andere Zauberer wütend über das gebrochene Versprechen wird. _

_Im Gegensatz dazu ist der Zauberereid sehr viel mächtiger. Wenn ein Zauberer einen Eid ausspricht, schwört er bei seiner Magie. Das macht einen Zauberereid viel weitreichender als eine Zaubererschuld (siehe Kapitel 9), und in der Stärke ähnlich einem Zaubereropfer (siehe Kapitel 17). Sie alle wirken sehr stark, da die Magie der beteiligten Parteien aneinander gebunden wird. Magie ist ein wesentlicher Teil des Körpers eines Zauberers, und es ist unmöglich, die Magie aus einem magischen Wesen zu entfernen und die arme Seele dabei am Leben zu lassen (mit einer Ausnahme, siehe Kapitel 30). Das ist der Grund, warum jede Art eines magischen Bundes nicht ohne Konsequenzen gebrochen werden kann. _

_Was einen Eid stärker als eine Schuld macht, ist die Tatsache, dass bei einem Eid beide involvierten Parteien zustimmen müssen. Eine Schuld kann ohne die Zustimmung einer Partei ausgesprochen werden. Ein Opfer – obwohl es ohne Zustimmung der zweiten Partei vorkommen kann und es auch oft tut – ist genauso stark wie ein Eid aufgrund der Natur des Machttransfers, der stattfindet (siehe Kapitel 17). _

_Wenn ein Eid geschworen wird, bindet es beide Schwörenden an die Bedingungen des Eides und beide sind im Gegenzug für Konsequenzen im Falle eines Eidbruchs auf irgendeine Weise verantwortlich. Man kann die Bedingungen des Eides nicht wissentlich brechen, ohne ernste Konsequenzen zu erleiden, denn die eigene Magie wird einen Preis fordern. _

David überflog die nächsten paar Seiten und wurde frustriert, weil die Informationen nicht im mindesten die momentane Situation erklärten. Er hätte das Buch beinahe wieder zugeschlagen und nach einem anderen gegriffen, als er sah, dass es nun ins Detail über Treueeide und ihre Konsequenzen ging. Er überflog die Seite kurz und stellte dann zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass sie nun endlich nützliche Informationen erhielt.

_In seltenen Fällen kann ein Eid ein bindendes Versprechen enthalten, in dem eine der zwei Parteien schwört, etwas für die Gegenpartei zu tun, aber diese im Gegenzug keinerlei Verpflichtung gegenüber der anderen hat. Dies wird manchmal auch Schuldeid genannt, da die Partei den Eid ausspricht, um eine Schuld gegenüber der anderen Partei zu bezahlen. Jedoch müssen beide Parteien den Eid akzeptieren. Sogar wenn eine Schuld existiert, muss die Partei, der man etwas schuldet, immer noch zustimmen. Ein Individuum kann nicht einfach ohne die Zustimmung der anderen Partei entscheiden, den Eid zu schwören. _

_In diesen Fällen haben gebrochene Eide viel schwerwiegendere Konsequenzen und sind bekannt dafür, dass sie den Tod der gebundenen Partei zur Folge hat. Der einzige Weg für ein Individuum, den ernsten Bruch eines Eides zu überleben, ist, dass es vom Eid entbunden und das Vergehen vergeben wird. Es selbst hat keine Kontrolle darüber, wann oder ob der Eid freigegeben wird, denn nur die Partei, der er geschworen wird, kann diese Wahl treffen. _

David fuhr fort, noch über eine Stunde über den Schuldeid weiterzulesen, bis Courtney in den Raum kam und Michael aufstand. Courtney grüßte ihren Vater leise und ging dann in die Große Halle, um zu frühstücken und die Eltern ihrer Freunde zu verabschieden. Die Vorträge waren am Vortag zum Ende gekommen und heute würden die Eltern nach dem Frühstück Hogwarts verlassen. Minerva McGonagall hatte gegenüber den Barnes eine Einladung ausgesprochen, im Schloss zu bleiben, bis die Untersuchung bezüglich Kathryns Tod beendet sein würde. Andere Eltern, die an der Untersuchung beteiligt waren, würden ebenfalls bleiben, aber zum Großteil würde das Schloss zurück zur Normalität finden. 

Eine kleine Weile später kam ein Hauself mit Essen für David an und fand auf seine Bitte hin jemanden, der für kurze Zeit auf Michael aufpassen würde. Nach dem Frühstück verließ David seine Räume und ging zur Krankenstation, und bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass sich dort das ganze Lehrerkollegium aufhielt. 

„... und letzte Nacht ist er ins Koma gefallen. Die Spezialisten glauben nicht, dass er noch viel länger leben wird", sagte die Krankenschwester mit erstickter Stimme. 

Schweigen erfüllte für einen Moment den Raum und dann hörte David Bill Weasleys trübe Stimme sagen. „Ich schlage vor, wir teilen uns in Schichten ein, um ihn zu beobachten." Es gab ein Murmeln von Zustimmung. Einige Moment später kamen die Mitglieder des Kollegiums aus der Krankenstation, alle mit einem niedergeschlagenen Gesicht. David trat in den Schatten zurück, aber so, dass er ihnen noch zuhören konnte. 

*************

Courtney aß kaum etwas und sagte auch nicht viel beim Frühstück. Niemand belästigte sie jedoch, besonders nachdem Professor McGonagall hereingekommen war und bekannt gegeben hatte, dass der Direktor im Koma lag. Courtney verließ den Tisch, bevor Angela und Caleb (sie waren ihr wie ein Schatten gefolgt, seit sie die Räume, die sie mit ihrer Familie teilte, verlassen hatte) das Essen beendet hatten, und ging aus der Großen Halle. 

Sie durchquerte die Eingangshalle und war gerade dabei, die Treppen hinaufzusteigen, als jemand ihren Namen rief. 

Sie drehte sich um und stand nun vis à vis einem Mädchen gegenüber, von dem sie sich vage ins Gedächtnis rufen konnte, dass sie sie schon mal als Treiberin im Slytherin-Quidditchteam spielen gesehen hatte. Sie hatte kurze braune Haare und war nur ein kleines bisschen größer als Courtney, obwohl sie schon nach viertem oder fünften Jahr aussah. 

„Ich heiße Amelia Morgan", sagte das Mädchen und streckte Courtney die Hand entgegen. Obwohl sie sich darüber wunderte, schüttelte Courtney ihre Hand und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Zu ihrer Überraschung wirkte das Mädchen seltsam nervös. 

„Ich... ich weiß nicht wirklich, ob das in dieser Zeit jetzt sehr taktvoll ist, doch ich _muss_ dich einfach fragen: _Wie_ hast du das alles über Harry Potter herausgefunden? Ich versuche seit Jahren, die Lücken zu füllen, doch die Professoren haben sich immer geweigert, meine Fragen zu beantworten, oder behaupteten, das Ministerium lüge, sogar wenn es klare Beweise im Bezug auf die Wahrheit hätte."

Das hatte Courtney mit Sicherheit nicht erwartet. Sie hatte den Verdacht gehabt, dass dieses Mädchen ihr vielleicht ihr Beileid bezeugen würde, wie zum Beispiel die Ravenclaw aus dem dritten Jahrgang, deren Vater vier Jahre zuvor gestorben war. Doch das hier war vollkommen unerwartet. 

Amelia sah immer noch nervös aus. Courtney starrte sie einen Moment nur an und sagte dann schlicht. „Warum?"

Amelia wand sich unbehaglich hin und her, als sie ihren Blick von Courtney abwandte. Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch genau da rief eine Stimme. „Courtney!"

Beide Mädchen drehten sich um und sahen, wie David Barnes auf sie zukam. David starrte Amelia einen Moment an, als würde er versuchen, sich zu erinnern, wo er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte. Dann schüttelte er sich und fragte beide. „Haben sie euch vom Direktor erzählt?"

Courtney nickte. „Sie haben gesagt, er läge im Koma."

David nickte abwesend und sagte dann ziemlich abrupt. „Sie glauben nicht, dass er überleben wird."

Courtney blickte schnell nach unten und blinzelte die Tränen zurück, die sich ihr aufdrängten. Amelia schluckte ebenfalls ihre Bestürzung hinunter. Sie wussten, dass er sich in einer sehr schlechten Verfassung befand, doch es so unverblümt zu hören, war erschreckend. David sah es und fühlte sich sofort schuldig, dass er es gesagt hatte. Er legte seinen Arm um seine Tochter. „Es tut mir leid. Könntest du mit mir zurück in unsere Räume kommen?"

Courtney blickte ihn einen Moment seltsam an, und wunderte sich, was es damit auf sich hatte. 

„Ich ... ich sollte wirklich zum Unterricht gehen", sagte sie schließlich. 

Amelia fühlte sich im Augenblick sichtlich unwohl. Sie fühlte sich fehl am Platz, doch es war _David_ gewesen, der sie unterbrochen hatte. David seufzte und nickte. Er hatte Courtneys Hinweis verstanden und bat sie dann, zum Mittagessen zu ihm zu kommen. Courtney nickte und David ging. Das jüngere Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf vor Verwirrung und wandte sich dann an Amelia. „Warum willst du etwas über Harry Potter wissen?"

„Ähm ...", begann Amelia und wünschte sich nun, dass David Barnes zurück wäre und sie wieder unterbrechen würde. „Also, das ist etwas ... persönlich."

Courtneys Augen verengten sich, sie war nun noch vorsichtiger, wenn es um Harry ging, seit das Ministerium angefangen hatte, Fragen zu stellen. Es störte sie nicht, zu sagen, dass er ihr geschrieben hatte, doch dann würde man immer eine Erklärung dafür fordern, warum _Harry Potter_ ihr schrieb.

Amelia erkannte, dass dies nicht der beste Weg war, an das Thema heranzugehen, deshalb entschied sie, Courtney genau zu erzählen, warum sie so interessiert war an dem Jungen, der lebte. 

***************

David ging besorgt im Zimmer auf und ab. Es war fast Mittagszeit und Courtney würde vermutlich jede Minute kommen. Der Gedanke daran, dass Albus Dumbledore _sterben_ könnte, schwirrte ihm im Kopf herum. Er wusste, dass er der einzige war, der ihn heilen oder ihm helfen konnte, doch etwas tief in ihm drinnen ließ ihn zögern. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm beschwor ihn, Albus einfach sterben zu lassen. Albus hatte ihm in der Vergangenheit genug angetan und es würde ein leichtes sein, einfach vorzugeben, nichts für ihn tun zu können. Niemand von den Zauberern wusste, dass er helfen konnte, und deshalb würde ihmauch keiner Vorwürfe machen. Courtney jedoch wusste es, und selbst wenn es ihr im Moment noch nicht klar war, würde die Wahrheit sicherlich irgendwann in der Zukunft ans Licht kommen. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und Courtney kam herein, doch sie war nicht alleine. Das Mädchen, mit dem sie heute Morgen zusammen gewesen war, folgte ihr. David warf Courtney einen fragenden Blick zu. 

„Dad, das ist Amelia Morgan. Sie ist im fünften Jahrgang aus Slytherin." David nickte, doch war immer noch vollkommen verwirrt darüber, warum Courtney sie mitgebracht hatte. 

„Mr. Barnes, es tut mir leid, ihre Pläne zu durchkreuzen, doch Courtney hat darauf bestanden, dass ich mitkomme. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum."

Beide sahen nun Courtney erwartungsvoll an. Sie seufzte. „Amelia, erzähl ihm die Geschichte, die du mir erzählt hast."

Amelias Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Aber..." stammelte sie. „Aber warum?"

David setzte sich hin und wartete darauf, was nun folgen würde. Er fühlte sich im Moment wirklich nicht in der Stimmung, zuzuhören, doch es schien, als wäre Courtney fest entschlossen. 

Courtney setzte sich und Amelia – nachdem sie kurz gezögert hatte – folgte ihrem Beispiel. 

„Amelia hat mich diesen Morgen aufgehalten und gefragt, wie ich so viel über Harry Potter herausgefunden habe. Ich habe sie gefragt, warum, und so hat sie mir dann ihre Geschichte erzählt. Ich denke, du solltest sie hören."

Amelia sah ein wenig verwirrt drein über den kommandierenden Ton in der Stimme der Elfjährigen. Aber David Barnes blickte sie nur wartend an. 

Amelia seufzte und begann zu reden. „Ich habe zwei ältere Brüder und keiner von ihnen ist magisch. Ich wusste niemals, dass es Magie gibt, bis ich meinen Hogwartsbrief bekam. Meine Eltern, besonders mein Dad, waren wütend. Anscheinend hat er von der Magie gewusst und hasste sie."

David stöhnte innerlich. Er hatte Angst davor, dass er nun wusste, wohin dieses Gespräch führen würde. Courtney war noch aufgeregter darüber, was Amelia passiert war, als über ihre eigene Geschichte, als ihr Vater sie anfangs nicht in Hogwarts unterstützt hatte. Er hörte jedoch weiter zu. 

„Meine Eltern haben mich vollkommen enterbt. Sie haben mir nicht einmal die Wahl gelassen, entweder nach Hogwarts zu gehen und enterbt zu werden, oder meine Magie zu ignorieren und ein Teil ihrer Familie zu bleiben. Ich habe sie seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Ich wollte es auch nicht wirklich. Ich habe meinen Nachnamen ändern lassen und stehe nun unter der Obhut von Hogwarts, mit dem Direktor als meinem Vormund. Nachdem ich meinen Brief bekommen hatte und meine Eltern mich enterbt hatten, verbrachte ich einen Monat hier in Hogwarts. Seitdem habe ich jeden Sommer mit einem anderen Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums verbracht. Den Sommer nach meinem ersten Jahr war ich bei Sirius und seiner Frau Arabella. Den nach dem zweiten bei Bill und Kara, nach dem dritten bei Hermione und Ron und den letzten Sommer habe ich bei Minerva verbracht."

David wurde ungeduldig. Er konnte nicht erkennen, was das mit der Frage zu tun haben sollte, warum sie sich für Harry Potter interessierte. Amelia schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können, oder zumindest seinen Gesichtsausdruck, und fuhr schnell fort. 

„Der Grund, warum ich so interessiert an Harry Potter bin, ist, dass ich Dinge über ihn _wei_, doch die Lehrer wollten mir nicht mehr über ihn erzählen. Sehen Sie, nachdem ich meinen Hogwartsbrief erhalten hatte, begann mein Dad, zu toben und über ‚Freaks' zu fluchen. Dann ging er hoch auf den Speicher und kam mit einer Schachtel zurück, in der ein paar magische Dinge lagen. Er gab sie mir mit der Forderung, dass ich und die Schachtel voller ‚freakischer' Dinge verschwanden. Nach dem zu urteilen, was ich mir zusammenreimen konnte, hatte mein Dad zu viel Angst, die magischen Dinge zu verbrennen, deshalb hat er sie dann wohl auf den Speicher verfrachtet. Als ich sie mir jedoch ansah, kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass Harry Potter in meinem Haus aufgewachsen war."

David atmete an diesem Punkt scharf ein. Jetzt verstand er, warum Courtney Amelia hergebracht hatte. Er erinnerte sich nun auch, wo er sie vorher schon einmal gesehen hatte – sie sah ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich und er hatte sie gesehen, als er vor ungefähr zehn Jahren zum Abendessen bei Vernon Dursley und seiner Familie (einschließlich der Familie seines Sohnes) eingeladen gewesen war. (Das war natürlich, bevor er die Firma gekauft und Vernon ruiniert hatte, und natürlich auch Dudley)

Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster, so dass keines der Kinder sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Er öffnete den Mund, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Amelia wirklich eine Dursley war, doch eine vollkommen andere Frage kam heraus. „Hast du deinen Frieden damit gemacht?"

Amelia, die immer noch unsicher war, warum Courtney so viel daran lag, dass ihr Vater ihre Geschichte kannte, dachte einen Moment lang nach und antwortete dann. „In gewisser Weise könnte ich sagen ja. Sie haben mich verraten. Meine _eigenen Eltern_ liebten mich nicht mehr und ich hasste sie dafür, doch jetzt ... ich denke, ich hasse sie nicht mehr. Ich ... fühle nichts mehr für sie. Ich habe ihnen vergeben, weil es mir nicht mehr wichtig war, _sie_ waren mir nicht mehr wichtig, und ich konnte von meinem Ärger ablassen."

Amelia konnte nicht sagen, was dieser Mann dachte, weil er sein Gesicht immer noch von ihnen abgewandt hatte. Courtney hatte einen hoffnungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck, als ob sie von ihrem Vater wissen wollte, ob er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. 

Plötzlich drehte sich David Barnes um. Entschlossenheit lag in seinen Augen. Er sah Amelia an. „Amelia, ich würde dich gerne einladen, den nächsten Sommer bei meiner Familie zu verbringen, eigentlich möchte ich sogar, dass du jeden Sommer zu uns kommst und es als dein Zuhause ansiehst."

Courtneys Augen weiteten sich genauso sehr wie Amelias über diesen unerwarteten Umschwung der Dinge. 

„A... Was? Aber ... Der Direktor... mein Vormund." Amelia konnte nicht mehr klar denken. 

Courtney, die langsam verstand, warum ihr Vater das Angebot gemacht hatte, sagte langsam. „Aber das würde bedeuten, der Direktor müsste die Vormundschaft aufgeben und er ist im Moment nicht in der Verfassung dazu. Wenn er ... Professor McGonagall würde wahrscheinlich Direktorin werden und Amelias Vormund sein."

„Der Direktor _wird_ mir die Vormundschaft übertragen", sagte er schnell und rannte aus dem Zimmer. 

Amelia sah Courtney an. „Was ist hier gerade geschehen?"

**********

David eilte die Gänge hinunter. Er wusste nicht, was ihn geritten hatte, überhaupt daran zu _denken_, jemanden sterben zu lassen, obwohl er die Macht hatte, ihn zu heilen. Er war Arzt. Selbst wenn andere seines Berufes es altmodisch fanden, er hatte immer noch den Eid des Hippokrates geschworen. Nicht – so bildete er sich ein – als Zauberereid, sondern als eine Art Ehrenkodex für seinen Beruf. Etwas in der Unterhaltung hatte ihn daran erinnert, obwohl er nicht sicher war, was. Vielleicht hatte nur ein anderes Thema, das mit dem alten Mann zu diskutieren war, ihn zur Besinnung gebracht. Er stürzte in die Krankenstation und fand sie leer vor, was für sein Vorhaben vorteilhaft war. Er ging weiter zum Privatraum und betrat ihn ohne Anklopfen. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er Severus Snape neben dem Bett vor, wie er – so nahm er an – seine Schicht absolvierte. Dieser stand bei seinem abrupten Eintreten alarmiert auf, entspannte sich jedoch, als er sah, wen er vor sich hatte. 

„Haben Sie sich verlaufen, Mr. Barnes?"

„Nein. Ich will mit Albus Dumbledore sprechen."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. War der Mann in den letzten Tagen komplett aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten? Erkannte er nicht, dass er nicht mit Albus reden _konnte_? Er öffnete den Mund, um höflich – höflich auf seine Art – zu erklären, dass Albus im Koma lag, als David Barnes seinen Zauberstab zog. 

Severus nun komplett ignorierend, deutete David damit auf Albus. 

„Ich, Harry Potter, erlöse hiermit Albus Dumbledore von allen Bedingungen des Zauberereides, den er vor sechzehn Jahren geschworen hat, und vergebe ihm alle Verstöße gegen den Eid."

Severus' Augen weiteten sich. Er griff nach den Armlehnen seines Stuhles und setzte sich langsam, mit starrem Blick auf den Mann vor sich. Einen Moment später war er sogar noch überraschter, als ein Magiestrom durch das Zimmer floss. Der andere Mann im Raum ignorierte ihn weiterhin, als er das Hemd des Direktors aufknöpfelte und seine Hände auf die gealterte Haut legte, genau wo das Herz lag. Er schloss die Augen und begann, etwas Unverständliches zu murmeln. Severus hörte sorgfältig zu und hörte, wie er Dinge sagte, die anscheinend von Heilzaubern abgeleitet waren, doch ihm waren sie nicht bekannt. Dann, genau so plötzlich wie er gekommen war, verließ David Barnes den Raum und ließ Severus mit der Frage zurück, ob er sich das alles eben nur eingebildet hatte. Als Zeugnis für die merkwürdigen Ereignisse, die gerade passiert waren, öffnete Albus Dumbledore jedoch langsam die Augen. 

******************

Hermione eilte vom Mittagessen zur Krankenstation, um Severus von seiner Schicht abzulösen, damit er zu seinem Unterricht gehen konnte. Sie betrat den Raum und blieb kerzengerade stehen, als sie das Geschehen vor sich sah. Drei Spezialisten vom St. Mungos und Madame Pomfrey standen um das Bett herum und Severus stand daneben mit einem vollkommen fassungslosen Blick. 

Hermione fürchtete das schlimmste, als sie sich langsam näherte und ihr Verstand die Worte umsetzte, die gesprochen wurden. 

„... unerwartet. Ich habe noch nie etwas wie das hier gesehen", sagte die Frau, die sie als eine der Herzspezialisten von St. Mungos erkannte. 

„Mr. Snape, es würde sehr helfen, wenn Sie uns erzählen würden, was passiert ist", sagte ein Mann ungeduldig. 

Snape sah immer noch zu geschockt aus, um zu reden, und schüttelte nur schweigend den Kopf. Plötzlich war eine sehr willkommene Stimme über all dem Gerede zu hören. „Was am meisten zählt, ist nicht, wie es gemacht worden ist, sondern dass es gemacht worden ist, meine guten Freunde. Dürfte ich einfach erfahren, wie es derzeit um meine Schule steht, und das hier in den Hintergrund stellen?"

Hermione schob einen der Doktoren beiseite, umarmte Albus Dumbledore heftig und begann, vor Erleichterung zu schluchzen. 

Zehn Minuten später waren die Spezialisten nicht weitergekommen und waren schließlich genauso wie Madame Pomfrey gegangen. Die Krankenschwester konnte außer der persönlichen Besorgnis um Albus keinen anderen Grund finden, ihn dort zu behalten. Severus und Hermione blieben beim Direktor. Albus drehte sich zu Severus. „Könntest du mir bitte erklären, was passiert ist?"

*************

Courtney saß in Kräuterkunde, jedoch völlig abgelenkt durch die Handlungen ihres Vaters. Er war nicht zurückgekehrt, bevor das Mittagessen vorbei war, deshalb waren sie und Amelia einfach zum Unterricht gegangen. Courtney lud Amelia zum Abendessen ein und gab ihre Hoffnung zum Ausdruck, dann eine Erklärung für dieses unerhört großzügige Angebot ihres Vaters zu bekommen. 

Professor Longbottom bemerkte Courtney Barnes' Unaufmerksamkeit, ließ es jedoch durchgehen, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es das erste Mal seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter war, dass sie am Unterricht teilnahm. 

***************

Severus blinzelte und war sichtlich überrascht über die Bitte, doch Hermiones Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. „Er ... er ... muss ihn von dem Eid entbunden haben!" platzte sie heraus. 

Beide Männer sahen sie überrascht an und sie wurde rot. 

Albus kicherte. „Wann hast du die Wahrheit herausgefunden?" fragte er. 

„Erst vor ein paar Tagen. Wie und wann hast du es herausgefunden?"

„Als Severus mir offenbart hat, dass Courtney Barnes ein Parselmund ist."

Hermiones Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. _Das_ hatte sie mit Sicherheit nicht gewusst. 

Severus schaffte es, ihnen zu erzählen, was passiert war, und kehrte dann in seine Kerker zurück, um über die Ereignisse nachzugrübeln. 

******************

David wanderte stundenlang nachdenklich durch das Schloss. Er hatte Albus von dem Eid erlöst, und somit auch den Rest des Lehrerkollegiums von Hogwarts – außer Sirius. Und er selbst hatte sich Snape offenbart. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht das Schlaueste gewesen, was er an diesem Tag gemacht hatte, aber ...

Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um, nur um einen sehr verwirrten Sirius Black vor sich zu finden. „Mr. Barnes, kann ich Ihnen helfen? Haben Sie sich verlaufen?"

David schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius sah ihn einen Moment an und sagte dann vorsichtig. „Möchten Sie mit mir etwas trinken gehen, ich habe im Augenblick keinen Unterricht und ich würde gerne mit Ihnen reden."

David zögerte, doch dann nickte er und folgte ihm. Sirius führte ihn in seine Privaträume, die nicht sehr weit entfernt waren. Er schenkte ihm Kürbissaft ein. (Sirius war überrascht über die Auswahl gewesen, er hatte gedacht, der Mann würde sich für ein bisschen stärkeres Getränk entscheiden)

Nach einem unbehaglichen Schweigen begann Sirius endlich zu sprechen. „Wie gehen Sie mit der Sache um?" Er hoffte wider seiner Hoffnung, dass er den Mann damit nicht angreifen würde. 

David zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es tut weh. Sehr weh." Stumme Tränen begannen, Davids Wangen hinunterzufließen, als er ein weiteres Mal um seine Frau weinte. 

Sirius nickte und sagte zögernd. „Es tut weh. Als Arabella vor zwei Jahren gestorben ist, dachte ich, ich könnte nie wieder ein normales Leben führen. Remus und meine Freunde haben mir durch diese Zeit geholfen."

David sah überrascht auf. Er hatte nicht einmal realisiert, dass Sirius verheiratet gewesen war, noch weniger, dass sie gestorben war. _Noch eine_ Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Mann. 

„Es hört nicht auf, David. Man lebt weiter und akzeptiert es, aber man will niemals komplett loslassen. Man erinnert sich immer, und obwohl der Schmerz nachlässt, ist er nach wie vor da."

David nickte abwesend und sagte leise. „Der Tod scheint mich zu verfolgen, immer verspottet er mich, aber nie nimmt er mich."

Sirius war verwirrt von dieser morbiden Aussage, doch er hörte den Schmerz in Davids Stimme. Er musste viele Menschen verloren haben in seinem Leben. Sirius erinnerte sich, dass er sich mehrere Male in seinem Leben genauso gefühlt hatte. Als er sich an Lilys und James' Tod erinnerte, als er Hunderte von Menschen auf dem Kampffeld sterben gesehen hatte, als Arabella gestorben war, und nun verloren sie Albus auch noch. 

David stand auf, wobei seine Haltung plötzlich wieder kalt wurde, als ob er gerade erst realisiert hätte, mit wem er redete. Er nickte als Dank und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Sirius Black rätselte ein weiteres Mal über das Mysterium David Barnes. 

***********

Courtney betrat die Räume ihres Vaters sofort, nachdem der Unterricht für diesen Tag geendet hatte. „Dad, ich habe Amelia zum Abendessen eingeladen", sagte sie zögernd. 

„Gut, ich werde es ihr nämlich erzählen."

„Ihr wovon erzählen?" Courtney wagte nicht zu hoffen, dass er meinte, was sie dachte.

„Von mir."

Courtney rannte zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn. 

Es klopfte an der Tür und Courtney lief hin, um zu öffnen. Sie hielt die Luft an, als sie sah, dass es nicht Amelia war, sondern stattdessen der Direktor, der wie der Inbegriff von Gesundheit aussah. 

„Ah, Courtney, darf ich reinkommen?" Sie nickte nur vor lauter Erstaunen, unfähig, diesen Mann vor ihr mit dem im Koma liegenden Mann in Verbindung zu bringen, von dem ihr heute morgen noch berichtet wurde. 

„Mr. Barnes, ich denke, Sie wollten mit mir sprechen?"

************

FERTIG! Ich weiß, für so eine kurze Zeit ist das Kapitel ziemlich kurz, aber es ist da! Und sie hat es mit der englischen Version sogar noch geschafft, es vor Neujahr onzubringen. (tja, nur für die Amis, denn wir Deutschen konnten erst Neujahr mitten in der Nacht in diesen Genuss kommen!*g* Oder besser gesagt, wenn man sich nach einer langen Nacht aus dem Bett quält...)

Ich hoffe, dass das nächste Kapitel wieder schneller kommt, denn das letzte hat wirklich etwas lange gedauert, ich glaube zwei Monate oder so...

Danke geht raus an: 

AlexBlack5

1234567890

tinkita

Herminethebest

Snuffkin

EvaLuna

Jana

Moonshine88

Sandra 

Tatze 

Fidi

Pirat

Hexenlady

Belial_Deasthangel

BilboBeutlin


	23. Where do I belong?

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Snuffkin (danke*knuddel*)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ÜN: Endlich ist es da! Nach so langer Zeit endlich! Es tut mir leid, die Übersetzung hat a bissl gedauert, aber ich bin erst vor ein paar Tagen aus dem Urlaub gekommen und da hab ich das Update ja nicht sehen können. Wer sich jetzt bei dem Kapitel wundert: Häh? Was ist na jetzt los? Wo ist das Geschehen vom letzten Mal hin? Tja, da darf ich euch antworten; Katey hatte mir vorher versichert, dass das Kapitel jetzt so bleibt, und dann hat sie es, nachdem ich schon geupdatet hatte, noch mal verändert deshalb müsst ihr das, was ihr das letzte Mal gelesen habt, quasi wieder streichen! Tut mir echt leid, aber es war nicht meine Schuld!

Und hier noch ein Hinweis auf eine FF von mir, die ich unter einem anderen Namen ongestellt habe: 1676949. (das kann man ja einfach oben in den Header dann einfügen) Ich geb's zu, sie passt nicht zu mir, aber wenn sie wer wirklich liest und bis zum Ende durchschafft, dann könnte er vielleicht liebe sein und eine Review schreiben, das wäre toll!*knuddel*

Wie immer hier auch wieder ein Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, siehe Profil!

Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 22!!

**************

BETRAYED – Kapitel 22 – Where do I belong?

Als er den Direktor vor der Tür stehen sah, zog sich Davids Brust zusammen und er begann zu hyperventilieren. Durch tiefes Ein- und Ausatmen brachte er sich zur Ruhe. Dann wandte er sich an Courtney. „Wir müssen unsere Essenspläne verschieben, ich muss mit deinem Direktor reden."

Courtneys Augen waren von dem Schock, den Direktor zu sehen, immer noch geweitet und sie gab ein nur Kieksen als Antwort für ihren Vater von sich. Dann eilte sie hinaus, um Amelia zu suchen und ihr zu sagen, dass sie heute nicht zusammen Abendessen würden. 

Albus wartete unsicher vor der Tür. Es war eine schwierige Entscheidung gewesen, hier ohne Einladung aufzutauchen. Und er wollte ihn nicht zu stark unter Druck setzen. Er hatte nicht das Recht, irgendetwas von dem Mann zu erwarten. David ging hinüber zum Fenster, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt. 

„Bitte schließen Sie die Tür und setzen sich." David kämpfte stark mit sich, um seine Stimme nicht zittern zu lassen. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er im Moment fühlte. All seine Emotionen waren vollkommen durcheinander. Er hörte, wie sich die Tür leise schloss und das leise Rascheln von Roben sagte ihm, dass sich der Mann gesetzt hatte. 

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. 

~~**~~

„Courtney, da bist du ja!" sagte Amelia glücklich, als sie um die Ecke zu Mr. Barnes Räumen kam. 

Courtney blieb direkt vor ihr stehen, mit einem bleichen Gesicht. 

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte Amelia verwirrt. 

„Ja ... alles klar. Ähm, wir müssen das Essen mit meinem Dad wohl irgendwann anders abhalten. Er redet gerade mit dem Direktor."

Amelias Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Dem Direktor?" wiederholte sie. 

Courtney seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Er ist vor ein paar Minuten reingekommen. Er sah vollkommen gesund aus! Dad schien nicht überrascht zu sein, dass es ihm gut ging." Courtney wusste nicht, was sie daraus schließen sollte. 

Amelia schwieg und sagte dann. „Hat dein Vater eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit oder so was? Erst höre ich, dass er der Zaubererwelt gegenüber eher abgeneigt ist, und dann will er mich adoptieren? Ich kann ihn nicht durchschauen."

Courtney schnaubte bei der Idee, dass ihr Vater eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit hatte – es kam der Wahrheit so nahe. „Glaub mir, ich habe es monatelang nicht verstanden, bis ich an Weihnachten endlich mit ihm geredet habe und er mir ein paar Dinge erzählt hat, die mir dabei geholfen haben. Vielleicht können wir morgen mit ihm frühstücken."

Amelia sah Courtney an und sagte dann leise: „Du verstehst nicht, oder? Ich kann nicht darauf vertrauen, dass ich es später verstehen werde. Du hast deinen Vater dein ganzes Leben lang gekannt, deshalb kannst du auf Antworten warten. Ich kann es nicht. Mir wurden zu viele Dinge genommen, als dass ich blind vertrauen könnte. Ich brauche keine weitere Person in meinem Leben, die nicht damit klarkommt, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Was soll ich denken, wenn mir jemand, den ich nicht kenne, plötzlich ein Zuhause anbietet? Ich bin nicht umsonst eine Slytherin, ich vermute sofort Hintergedanken dabei! Was für ein Spiel spielt dein Vater?" Ihre Stimme war vor Frust Stück für Stück lauter geworden. 

~~**~~

David war derjenige, der schließlich das Schweigen brach. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber dem Direktor. Anstatt ihn jedoch anzuschauen, vergrub er den Kopf in den Händen und presste die Augen zusammen, um die drohenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. Über ihren Grund war er sich jedoch nicht sicher. 

„Wie ist es passiert?"

Albus wollte so viel mehr als nur diese Frage zu beantworten. Er wollte diesen Mann umarmen und ihm all seinen Schmerz nehmen, all den Schmerz, an dessen Entstehung er beteiligt gewesen war. Doch David gab ihm diese Möglichkeit nicht, weshalb alles, was er im Endeffekt machen _konnte_, war, seine Frage zu beantworten. 

„Kathryn verließ nach der Hälfte von Courtneys Präsentation den Raum. Megan Weasley folgte ihr. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie Kathryn in einem Bad gefunden hat. Sie schien aufgeregt, hat jedoch Megan nicht erzählt, warum. Megan überzeugte Kathryn, zu den Präsentationen zurückzukehren. Kathryn war in das Bad in einem der höheren Stockwerke gegangen, weil es das einzige war, von dem sie wusste, wie sie dort hinkam. Als sie die Treppen hinuntergingen, hat ein Gemälde Kathryn abgelenkt. Megan erreichte den Absatz und bemerkte, dass Kathryn nicht bei ihr war. Kathryn bewegte sich die Treppe hinunter, doch dann bewegte sich gleichzeitig die Treppe. Kathryn verlor das Gleichgewicht, schlug sich den Kopf an dem Absatz auf und fiel auf den Boden hinunter, als sich die Treppe weiterbewegte."

Tränen liefen nun leise Davids Gesicht hinunter. Im Moment gab es keinen Platz für Ärger; alles, was er fühlte, waren Schmerz und Qual bei dem Verlust. 

„Diese Schule", sagte David mit gebrochener Stimme. „ist seit mehr als 1000 Jahren geöffnet. Die Treppen haben sich immer bewegt. Ist so etwas wie das hier jemals passiert?" 

„Nein."

Wut stieg in David hoch. „_Wie konnte das dann zum Teufel passieren!_ Warum ist meine Frau gestorben, wenn das niemals zuvor passiert ist?"

Albus schloss die Augen, um den Mut zum Antworten zu sammeln.

„Die Gründer hatten niemals beabsichtigt, dass ein Muggel Hogwarts betritt. Die Schilde waren nie für die Möglichkeit von Muggelgästen geschaffen. Das ist das erste Mal in der Geschichte Hogwarts, dass mehr als ein paar Muggel auf einmal im Schloss sind+. Es wurde von den Schulräten und dem Ministerium beschlossen, dass es zu zeit- und kraftaufwändig wäre, die Schilde komplett neu zu konstruieren, um Muggel unterzubringen, da man davon ausging, dass es ein einmaliges Ereignis sein würde. Deshalb haben wir einfach die, die mit dem Schloss nicht vertraut sind, gebeten, sich immer von jemandem, der mit ihm vertraut ist, begleiten zu lassen. Es war höflicher, als wenn wir einfach gesagt hätten, dass die Muggel bei den, die Magie besitzen, bleiben sollten. Während der Präsentation jedoch waren alle zu beschäftigt mit Courtneys Eröffnungen, als dass sie gemerkt hätten, dass zwei Muggel gerade alleine gegangen waren. 

„Hogwarts selbst erkennt magische Wesen. Die Treppen bewegen sich nie, wenn Schüler auf ihnen sind, weil Hogwarts ‚weiß', dass sie da sind *. Sogar Squibs haben genug Magie, um erkannt zu werden. Die Treppen haben nicht erkannt, dass ein Muggel auf ihnen ist. Deshalb haben sie sich zum geeigneten Zeitpunkt an den geeigneten Ort bewegt. Und das war der schlimmstmöglichste Zeitpunkt für Kathryn, sich dorrt aufzuhalten."

David sah Albus ungläubig an. „Also war ein Unfall. Nur ein dämlicher Unfall." 

Albus konnte nur beschämt nicken.

~~**~~

Courtney sah Amelia an, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie nun tun sollte. Es war nicht an ihr, das Geheimnis ihres Vaters auszuplaudern. Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich ... ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll." Sie seufzte. „Komm, essen wir was zu Abend und dann reden wir." Amelia nickte und die beiden gingen in Richtung der Küchen. Keine von beiden hatte im Moment Lust, sich den Massen in der Großen Halle auszusetzen, und noch weniger den Blicken der Leute, die sich mit Sicherheit wundern würden, warum eine Gryffindor und eine Slytherin aus verschiedenen Jahrgängen zusammen aßen. 

Nachdem sie schnell einen Happen gegessen hatten, gingen sie zurück zu der Suite der Barnes'. Courtney blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Amelia, als sie immer noch ein paar Gänge entfernt waren. „Wenn mein Dad keine Zeit zu erklären hat, dann werde ich es tun, allerdings ist es wirklich seine Geschichte. Nicht meine."

Amelia runzelte die Stirn und öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als drei Personen in den Korridor kamen. Percy Weasley, Draco Malfoy und Susan Bones, die – wie sich Courtney erinnerte – als die Chefin der Abteilung für magische Gesetze vorgestellt worden war. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, sie fürchtete eine Konfrontation. 

Wie zu erwarten sah der Zaubereiminister sie und blieb stehen. „Miss Barnes, wie geht es Ihnen heute Abend?"

Courtney nickte steif ohne eine Antwort zu geben. Percy ignorierte Amelias Anwesenheit vollkommen und fuhr fort. „Wir werden Ihnen später noch ein paar Fragen stellen, doch im Moment haben wir andere Dinge zu erledigen."

Die drei gingen davon und ließen die zwei Mädchen verblüfft zurück. „Was sollte das gerade?" fragte Courtney verwirrt. Amelia antwortete nicht, sondern folgte stattdessen dem Trio. Einen Augenblick tat Courtney das gleiche. 

Courtney Magen begann sich umzudrehen, als sie merkte, dass sie zu den Räumen ihres Vaters gingen. Vage wunderte sie sich, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er Draco Malfoy sah, doch die Implikation, diese drei Personen auf einmal zu sehen, verdrängten diese Gedanken. 

„Sie werden den Direktor festnehmen", sagte sie ungläubig und registrierte nicht einmal, dass Amelia neben bei dieser Antwort die Luft anhielt. Sie gingen um die Ecke und beobachteten, wie der Minister und sein Anhang sich den Räumen näherten. 

Die Tür öffnete sich jedoch, als sie noch ein paar Meter entfernt waren und die Direktor kam heraus – anscheinend fertig mit der Unterhaltung. Er schien überhaupt nicht überrascht zu sein, Malfoy, den Minister und Miss Bones zu sehen, stattdessen nickte er ihnen zur Begrüßung zu. 

Alle drei schienen etwas verblüfft über seiner Haltung – geschweige denn von seiner guten Gesundheit – zu sein und schwiegen einen Moment. Malfoy erholt sich als erster und sagte mit gedehnter Stimme: „Direktor Albus Dumbledore, wir sind hier, um Sie ins Ministerium zu begleiten, unter der Anklage, Ministeriumsgeheimnisse verraten und erlaubt zu haben, dass spezifische Informationen an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Ihre Gerichtsverhandlung, die zusammen mit anderen, die desselben Verbrechens angeklagt sind, kombiniert ist, wird morgen früh stattfinden."

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue in Dracos Richtung. „Es tut mir leid, Mister Malfoy, aber Sie haben nicht die Befehlsgewalt, Verhaftungen anzuordnen, selbst wenn Sie im Aufsichtsrat des Ministeriums sind." 

Dracos Gesicht wurde rot, und sein Gesicht starr. Einen Moment lang passierte nichts. Dann entspannte er sich sichtlich und wandte sich an Susan. „Wenn Sie so nett wären und bitte Ihre Pflicht erfüllen würden." Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte davon, an Courtney und Amelia vorbeigehend ohne ihnen einen Blick zu widmen. 

Die zwei Mädchen wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Situation mit dem Direktor zu und beobachten, wie Percy Weasley ihm einen Portschlüssel reichte, der ihn fortbrachte – vermutlich zum Ministerium. 

Der Minister und Miss Bones drehten sich um und kamen genau in die Richtung von Courtneys und Amelias Beobachtungspunkt. Weil sie mit ihnen im Moment nicht sprechen wollte, schoss Courtney um die Ecke zurück und in ein Zimmer hinein. Amelia folgte ihr und beide warteten, dass die zwei vorübergingen. 

Als der Gang schließlich frei war, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Mr. Barnes' Räumen, in der Hoffnung, ein paar Antworten zu bekommen. 

~~**~~

David hörte Albus die Tür hinter sich schließen, als er ging. Albus hatte ihm noch etwas eröffnet, worüber er nachdenken musste. Nachdem er gesagt hatte, dass die Treppen sich „zum geeigneten Zeitpunk" bewegt hatten, hatte er nicht mal fünf Minuten später zugegeben, dass das nicht ganz die Wahrheit gewesen war. 

Die Geschichte, die Albus ihm erzählt hatte, hatte ihn verwirrt und konfus gemacht und ihn sich wundern lassen, warum das Schicksal immer sein Leben so gründlich durcheinander warf. Er hörte einige Stimmen draußen vor der Tür, doch er ignorierte sie und setzte sich stattdessen hin und starrte ins Feuer. 

Albus hatte ihm erzählt, dass er nicht mehr lügen wollte und dass dies beinhaltete, ihm die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen – eingeschlossen einiger Tatsachen zu Kathryns Tod, die niemand außer Albus selbst wusste. David schaffte es, seine Feindseligkeit gegenüber für ein paar Minuten zur Seite zu schieben und war eine Sekunde lang sogar dankbar für die Ehrlichkeit des Mannes. Niemand hätte jemals herausgefunden, was Albus ihm erzählt hatte – wenn Albus es ihm nicht erzählt hätte, hätte selbst er niemals Verdacht geschöpft. Es war ein Zeichen für ihn, dass Albus sich wenigstens von dem Mann, der einmal sein eigener Schulleiter gewesen war, unterschied. 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine Gedanken und er bat wen auch immer draußen stand, hereinzukommen. Vorsichtig kamen Courtney und Amelia herein. David seufzte und bot ihnen einen Platz an. 

Er sah Amelia an und sah eine ganze Anzahl von Fragen auf ihrem Gesicht – Fragen, von denen er wusste, dass sie gestellt werden mussten. 

„Frag schon", sagte er einfach und wartete darauf, dass sie die Führung des Gesprächs übernahm. Amelia schaute schnell zu Courtney, sah dann David an und fragte ein weiteres Mal. „Warum bieten Sie an, mich zu adoptieren?"

Natürlich, dachte David, das würde ihre erste Frage sein. 

„Ich hatte niemals eine Familie, als ich aufwuchs – meine beiden Vormünder hassten mich und erniedrigten mich bei jeder Gelegenheit. Wenn sie die Chance dazu gehabt hätten, hätten sie mit mir dasselbe getan wie mit dir. Ich ... es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht eher anbieten konnte, aber ich möchte dich zu adoptieren, weil ich ... ich an der kleinen Familie, die ich habe, festhalten will."

Amelia schaute ihn bestürzt an. „Und wie genau sind wir verwandt?"

„Du und ich sind Cousins ersten Grades. Ich wurde als Harry Potter geboren – und als Neffe deiner Großmutter Petunia."

Courtney fühlte eine Welle von Stolz. Es war ziemlich komisch, wenn man bedachte, dass sie das Kind und er der Erwachsene war, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er dadurch, dass er dies eben gesagt hatte, eine weitere Hürde überwunden hatte.  

Amelias Augen weiteten sich beträchtlich und sie hielt die Luft an, als sie die damit erkannte, dass Harry Potter und David Barnes derselbe Mann waren. Dann zeigte sie Reife, was David sehr bewunderte, fasste sich wieder und stellte eine weitere Frage, die auf viele Arten noch relevanter war. „Aber das hilft mir immer noch nicht, meine größte Besorgnis zu beseitigen. Wie ich Courtney bereits gesagt habe, brauche ich nicht noch mehr Personen – besonders Verwandte – in meinem Leben, die ein Problem mit Magie haben. Wie stehen Sie zu der Zaubererwelt?"

David öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. Er sah Amelia lange an, und dann Courtney. Er konnte sehen, dass seine Tochter genauso sehr wie Amelia eine Antwort auf diese Frage wollte. „Ich habe es noch nicht herausgefunden", antwortete er ehrlich. „Ich hasse sie immer noch für das, was sie mir angetan haben, doch ... wie ich gesagt habe, Courtney und Michael sind mir wichtiger. Selbst wenn ich die Zaubererwelt nie wieder als einen Teil meines Lebens akzeptieren kann, werde ich mich ihren Entscheidungen bezüglich der Magie nicht in den Weg stellen. Ich habe kein Recht, diese Entscheidung für einen von ihnen zu treffen. Und welche Entscheidung auch immer ihr im Bezug auf diese Welt trefft, ich werde sie mit Sicherheit unterstützen."

Amelia nickte befriedigt. Die Antwort – auch wenn sie nicht ganz genau das war, was sie gewollt hatte – war ehrlich und mehr als sie gedacht hätte, von ihrer Familie erwarten zu können. Egal, was sie sagte oder auf andere Weise andeutete, wollte sie verzweifelt eine Familie. Eine Ersatzfamilie wäre in Ordnung gewesen, doch das war noch vielversprechender – eine Blutsverwandtschaft, die sich nicht für sie schämte. 

Courtney ihrerseits hatte angefangen zu weinen, weil sie das erste Mal erkannte, was für riesige Veränderungen ihr Vater in seinem Leben gemacht hatte, um an diesen Punkte zu kommen. David schien ihre Tränen zu verstehen und umarmte sie fest. Er ließ sie nach einem Moment los, ließ jedoch einen Arm um ihre Schulter und schaute Amelia mit einer stillen Einladung an, sich Courtney anzuschließen. Zögernd tat Amelia dies und die drei umarmten sich. Amelia kämpfte gegen ihre eigenen Tränen an, als sie realisierte, dass dies die erste körperliche Zuneigung war, die sie in fünf Jahren bekommen hatte. 

+ Einer von Kateys Reviewern hat ihr erzählt, dass es in England keine richtigen Abschlussfeiern gibt, wo Eltern und Familie etc. kommen, wie in den USA üblich. Deshalb kommen auch keine Muggeleltern zu einer Abschlussfeier. Wenn die Information falsch sei sollte, entschuldigt sie sich. 

* In den Büchern steht nur, dass die Bücher an den verschiedenen Tagen in verschiedene Richtungen gehen. Katey nimmt sich die künstlerische Freiheit, dass sie sich vom einen Ort zum anderen bewegen – wie in den Filmen. Allerdings geht sie NICHT nach den Filmen, wo sich die Treppen bewegen, als Leute drüber gehen (normalerweise tun sie das auch nicht). 

************

Also, das war wieder ein ganzes Kapitel. Leider viel zu kurz für so viel Zeit, aber sie hat gesagt, die Schreibblockade ist überwunden und sie hat das nächste Kapitel auch schon angefangen, es wird „Trial and Error" heißen, also übersetzt „Verhandlung und Irrtum". Klingt für mich schon mal sehr vielversprechend. Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall schon riesig drauf. 

Ich danke hier noch mal den Reviewern, die auf Kapitel 21 gereviewt haben: 

BilboBeutlin, Delta 102. Auxia, LadyCandlelight, Original-kp, Snorky, Eeus, EvaLuna,  Tatze, JayPallas, Ermione, Carrys, HeRmIoNe, Herminethebest, Sternchen, Snuffkin, Sandra, ShadeFlecce, Alex Black 5, 1234567890, HexenLady, Kissymouse, La Rabiata

Und auch noch denen, die auf das "falsche" Kapitel 22 gereviewt haben: 

Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir alle treu und reviewt eifrig! Danke!*knuddel*


	24. AN Cookie Wichtig!

Hallo alle miteinander!

Ja, ich weiß, es hat lange kein Update mehr gegeben, doch ich kann euch beruhigen: Weder noch Katey noch ich haben aufgehört mit dem Schreiben bzw. dem Übersetzen. Katey sitzt nur in einer tiefen Schriebkrise und kommt sehr langsam voran und dementsprechend kann ich nichts übersetzen.

Jedoch hab ich eine erfreuliche Nachricht für euch! Katey hat einen Teil ihres neuen Kapitels in ihrer ML hochgeladen und ich hab es übersetzte. Da ich jedoch nicht weiß, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch noch etwas ändert, werde ich es nicht hier updaten (sonst läuft es womöglich wie beim letzten Kapitel), sondern nur in der ML!

Die Hauptseite der Mailinggroup ist:

de.    groups.    group/     Angelliam/

(ihr müsst die Leerstellen rausstreichen. Kein www davor. Wer es immer noch nicht sehen kann, der kann in mein Profil schauen, da steht's unten)

Wer nun kein Yahoo-User ist, der kann in der Groupbeschreibung nachsehen (gleich auf der Startseite) und kann sich dort unter einer von mir bereitgestellten ID einloggen (PW steht dabei). Ich hoffe, dieser Service von mir wird von euch nicht ausgenutzt, ansonsten werde ich ihn nicht mehr zur Verfügung stellen.

Bye und viel Spaß bei dem Cookie

Vroni


	25. Trial and Error Part 1

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Snuffkin (dankeknuddel)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ÜN: Ich entschuldige mich ganz offiziell! Das Kapitel ist seit mindestens einer Woche an, und ich hatte einfach keine Zeit. Schule hat wieder angefangen und es ging einfach heiß her. Aber jetzt hab ich zumindest den ersten teil schon mal da, und der zweite kommt hoffentlich bald, ich bin auf jeden Fall schon bei der Hälfte davon.

Und hier noch ein Hinweis auf eine FF von mir, die ich unter einem anderen Namen ongestellt habe: 1676949. (das kann man ja einfach oben in den Header dann einfügen) Ich geb's zu, sie passt nicht zu mir, aber wenn sie wer wirklich liest und bis zum Ende durchschafft, dann könnte er vielleicht liebe sein und eine Review schreiben, das wäre toll!knuddel

Wie immer hier auch wieder ein Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, siehe Profil!

Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 23!!

BETRAYED – Kapitel 23 – Trial an Error

David öffnete die Augen, als Sonnenlicht den Raum erhellte. Es war noch früh und er war spät ins Bett gegangen, jedoch hatte er nie viel Schlaf gebraucht um ausgeruht zu sein. Ohne sich zu bewegen, genoss er die Wärme unter der Decke und dachte darüber nach, was er heute alles zu tun hatte. Er musste mit Amelia noch detaillierter über die Adoptionsbedingungen sprechen. Er musste herausfinden, wie diese Gesetze in der Zaubererwelt funktionierten. Er sollte vermutlich auch einen Rechtsanwalt aufsuchen und sein Testament ändern lassen. Er zuckte zusammen, als er erkannte, dass er es sowieso hätte ändern lassen müssen, da sich alles geändert hatte, jetzt wo Kathryn weg war. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig zu Haupterben gemacht und schließlich auch die Kinder bedacht.

_Warum habe ich nur entschieden, verschiedene Bankkonten zu haben?_ Fragte er sich selbst. Jetzt war ihm auch noch die Bürde auferlegt, auf alles von Kathryns Vermögen Anspruch zu erheben. Er war nichts, worüber er nachdenken wollte, geschweige denn etwas, worauf er sich freute zu tun. Seufzend rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, dass Kathryn es nie so gewollt hatte und dass er es gewesen war, der darauf bestanden hatte, ihr „Unabhängigkeit" zu geben, und nicht gewollt hatte, ihr Einkommen für sich zu beanstanden. Nun schien es eher eine Dummheit gewesen zu sein...

Eine Bewegung an seiner Rechten holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, bis er sich an die Nacht zuvor erinnerte. Nachdem Amelia gegangen und Michael zu den Räumen zurückgekehrt war, hatten ihm seine beiden Kinder im Bett Gesellschaft geleistet. Michael war schnell in seinem Schoß eingeschlafen, doch Courtney und er hatten noch über Vieles gesprochen. Er hatte ihr erklärt, was Albus ihm über die Geschehnisse gesagt hatte und sie hatten darüber geredet, wie alles ohne Kathryn weitergehen sollte. Es war ein emotional mitnehmendes Gespräch für beide gewesen, doch es war auch eine Erlösung gewesen. Irgendwann war auch Courtney auf seinem Bett eingeschlafen.

Über Kathryns Tod zu diskutieren hatte das Gefühl von Schmerz und Einsamkeit wieder hervorgeholt und er hatte diese Nacht nicht alleine sein wollen. Deshalb hatte er einfach seinen beiden Kindern erlaubt, mit ihm im Bett zu schlafen. Er schaute Michael an seiner Rechten und Courtney an seiner Linken an. Sie waren so friedlich in ihrem Schlaf, sie schienen so unschuldig und sorglos. Wenn man sie ansah, konnte man nichts von dem Trubel erkennen, in dem sich ihre Leben momentan befanden.

Sein Gespräch mit Courtney hatte ihm gezeigt, wie unsicher sie noch immer über ihren Platz in dieser Welt war. Wie sie sich fragte, ob es richtig gewesen war, die Wahrheit zu eröffnen und ihre Lehrer in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. David konnte ihr nicht sehr viel Rat erteilen, aber wie er herausgefunden hatte, reichte es ihr, dass er überhaupt zuhörte. Er fand es reichlich dumm, dass er keine Lösung für dieses bestimmte Problem anbieten konnte, wenn man bedachte, dass es die Wahrheit über ihn war, die sie ans Licht gebracht hatte. Noch lange, nachdem die beiden eingeschlafen waren, saß er in Gedanken versunken da.

Hauptsächlich hatte er über alles nachgedacht, was letzte Woche geschehen war. Er konnte die Tränen der Trauer nicht zurückhalten, die wiederum seine Wangen benetzen, doch zu seiner Überraschung fühlte er nicht mehr diese Hoffnungslosigkeit, die ihn zuvor immer eingenommen hatte. Er hatte festgestellt, dass es das beste für ihn war, mit den Kindern zusammen zu sein, auch wenn es bedeutete, vorerst in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

Er hatte an die Zeit vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahren gedacht und die ganze Trauer und Schmerzen, die er die zehn Jahre davor durchgehend erlebt hatte. Sich Kathryn zu öffnen, war eines der härtesten Dinge gewesen, das er jemals getan hatte. Neben Ärger, Hass und Furcht andere _Emotionen_ fühlen zu lernen, war eine schwierige Angelegenheit gewesen. Aber es war wert gewesen es wieder zu fühlen. Er war _tatsächlich_ glücklich gewesen. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er sich erinnerte, glücklich gewesen zu sein, zufrieden mit dem Platz, den er in der Welt inne hatte.

Wenn er jetzt zurückdachte, erkannte er, dass sein „Glück" nicht lange gedauert hatte. Eine unterschwellige Beunruhigung war seit dem Tag, an dem Courtney das erste Mal Magie gezeigt hatte, präsent gewesen. Er hatte sie natürlich verdrängt und ignoriert, und er hatte immer noch viel gehabt, worüber er glücklich sein konnte, besonders wenn er bedachte, wie sein Leben vor dieser Zeit gewesen war.

Einfach gesagt hatte er nicht im Geringsten vorgehabt, Dinge (mit ‚Dingen' war seine Beziehung zur Zaubererwelt gemeint) zu überdenken, weil es all das Glück und die Sicherheit durcheinander gebracht hätte, die er in seinem Leben gefunden hatte – Dinge, die er niemals zuvor gehabt hatte und die er unter keinen Umständen aufs Spiel setzen wollte, indem er sie an die, die von ihm überhaupt nichts verdienten, verlor.

Er seufzte und stellte fest, dass er dem selben Gedanken wie in der Nacht davor folgte. Er hatte noch keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte, doch er hatte begonnen, sich Fragen zu stellen.

Eine der vorrangigsten war _„Kann ich als ein Teil der Zaubererwelt wieder glücklich sein?"_

Sofort hatte er erkannt, dass er es nicht sein konnte. Sich wieder in die Zaubererwelt einzuleben war einfach etwas, das er auf längere Zeit gesehen nicht in Erwägung ziehen konnte . Was konnte er also tun? Die Gefühle in ihm spielten verrückt: Die Abscheu, die er immer noch gegenüber der Zaubererwelt fühlte, zusammen mit dem Schmerz von Kathryns Tod, im Gegensatz zu dem Verlangen, seinen Kindern zu helfen und sie zu unterstützen. Seine _Familie_.

Während er seine Lippen schürzte, beschloss er, dass er dieses Problem jetzt nicht lösen würde und entwand sich von den zwei warmen Körpern an seinen Seiten, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen.

9999999

David hatte geduscht, sich angezogen, gefrühstückt und saß nun im Hauptzimmer der Suite, als Courtney und Michael aufwachten. Sie begrüßten ihn überschwänglich und Courtney ging zum Frühstück in die Große Halle, während David dem frühstückenden Michael erzählte, dass er den Tag bei seinen Großeltern verbringen würde, während er selbst einige Dinge erledigte.

Als sein Sohn angezogen und fertig für den Tag war, gingen die zwei zum Haupteingang der Schule, um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Michael begrüßte die Portraits fröhlich und lachte, als ihm eine Ritterrüstung salutierte.

Als sie sich jedoch dem Haupteingang näherten, flogen die Türen der Großen Halle auf und eine verzweifelt dreinschauende Amelia stürmte heraus. Sie rannte beinahe in die zwei hinein, schaffte es jedoch noch zu halten, bevor sie Michael umgerannt hätte. David reichte ihr eine Hand, um sie zu stützen, während sie nach Atem rang.

„David! Das Ministerium war gerade hier und hat Courtney mitgenommen, damit sie in der Verhandlung heute als Zeugin aussagen kann! Sie haben sie mit einem Portschlüssel weggebracht."

Davids Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, bevor Wut einsetzte. _Wie konnten sie es wagen!_

„Wer?" schaffte er auszurufen.

„Der Staatsanwalt, er hat Hauptanklage gegen den Direktor und alle anderen erhoben."

„Alle anderen? Was meinst du damit? Seit wann gibt es überhaupt eine Verhandlung für den Direktor?"

Amelia erkannte, dass sie und Courtney vergessen hatten, David von der Szene, die sie im Gang beobachtet hatten, zu berichten. Sie klärte ihn schnell über die Festnahme des Direktors auf und erzählte ihm dann, dass sie beim Frühstück mitbekommen hatte, wie Hermione und Sirius genauso festgenommen worden waren. David nahm durch diese Aussage an, dass auch Ron, Fred und George verhaftet worden waren und zur selben Zeit ihre Verhandlungen hatten.

Und das Ministerium hatte die Kühnheit, eine Elfjährige als Hauptzeugin aussagen zu lassen.

David brauchte nicht lange, um sein weiteres Vorgehen zu überdenken. „Amelia, kommst du mit mir ins Ministerium?" fragte er leise. Der Teenager nickte kurz.

David drehte sich um und hob Michael hoch, der mit einer Katze auf dem Gang gespielt hatte. „Amelia, wir müssen Michael erst bei seinen Großeltern abliefern, bevor wir zum Ministerium gehen. Wir werden ein bisschen brauchen um zu den Taylors zu kommen und ich kann mich nicht mehr so genau erinnern, wo das Ministerium liegt, weißt du es?"

„Ja, ich musste da bisher jedes Jahr mit dem Direktor hin, um sicherzugehen, dass der Papierkram für meine Sommerunterkunft richtig waren."

„Gut, dann lass uns nach Hogsmeade runtergehen und einen Portschlüssel kaufen. Ich werde es nicht riskieren mit euch beiden zu apparieren, wenn ich seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt nicht mehr appariert bin und ich war auch niemals wirklich gut darin, meine eigenen Portschlüssel zu machen."

Amelia nickte und die drei verließen das Schloss. Mit einem raschen Schritt gingen sie den Weg zum Dorf hinunter, wobei David verzweifelt darüber nachdachte, was er tun sollte, wenn er erst einmal im Ministerium war.

9999999999

Einen Portschlüssel in Hogsmeade zu besorgen war einfach, jedoch kostete es David ein paar Minuten, zu entscheiden, welcher Portschlüssel wohl am nächsten bei den Taylors wäre. Er kaufte auch einen Portschlüssel, der ihn und Amelia nah genug an das Ministerium heranbringen würde (Portschlüssel direkt in das Ministerium hinein waren strengstens verboten und waren Ministeriumsarbeitern vorenthalten).

Die drei verließen den Laden und David sagte Michael, seine Hand auf die Tasse zu legen, wie Amelia es von sich aus automatisch tat. David bereitete sich dann auf die unerfreuliche Gefühl eines Portschlüssels vor und sagte „Helligkeit".

Alls drei wurden in einem Farbwirbel durchs Land gezogen und landeten dann sehr unsanft bei einer Eulenpost, die nur ein paar Meilen vom Haus der Taylors entfernt war. David rollte mit den Augen und zuckte zusammen, als er ein drückendes Gewicht auf sich spürte, während Amelia stöhnte und sich den Ellenbogen rieb, der hart gegen eine Wand gestoßen war. Michael jedoch sprang sofort von dem Ort, an dem er gelandet war – auf David – hoch und sagte in aufgeregter Stimme. „Können wir das noch mal machen?"

David starrte ihn eine Sekunde an und Amelia unterdrückte ein Lachen. Beim Aufstehen antwortete David seinem Sohn nur „nicht jetzt". Nachdem er den Portschlüssel in einen Eimer mit der Aufschrift „Gebrauchte Portschlüssel" geworfen hatte, gingen sie.

David bestellte ein Taxi und lotste es zum Haus der Taylors. Während der Fahrt erkannte er, dass es ein paar Dinge gab, die er den Taylors erklären musste, damit sie verstehen konnten, dass sein Leben, und damit auch ihres und das ihrer Enkel, größere Veränderungen durchmachen würde.

David schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. _Natürlich würden alle ihre Leben größere Veränderungen durchmachen. Kathryn war tot! _Ihm stockte der Atem und einen Moment lang fühlte er sich, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen, doch stattdessen zwang er sich, über die Veränderungen nachzudenken. Die Taylors wussten immer noch nichts über die Zaubererwelt, da David es absolut abgelehnt hatte, dass Kathryn ihnen davon erzählte.

Das Taxi hielt vor dem Haus an und David zahlte, danach ging er mit Amelia und Michael zur Tür. Amelia schien mit Absicht ein wenig zurückzubleiben, wahrscheinlich weil sie sich fehl am Platz fühlte, was – wie David überlegte – eine vollkommen natürliche Reaktion war.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Kathryn Mutter kam heraus, bevor sie überhaupt dort angekommen waren. Michael rannte die letzten Meter und wurde dann in den Armen seiner Großmutter empfangen. David trat hinzu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Rachel, ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich hier einfach so vorbeikomme. Ich muss mich um ein paar Dinge kümmern und ich hab mich gefragt, ob du nicht vielleicht heute auf Michael aufpassen könntest?"

„Natürlich, David, keine Sorge." Sagte sie, als sie sie alle in die Halle führte. Sie schaute einen Moment komisch, verwirrt über Amelias Anwesenheit.

„Entschuldigung, Amelia, das ist Rachel, meine Schwiegermutter; Rachel, das ist Amelia, eine Cousine von mir. Etwas von dem, was ich heute erledigen muss, betrifft sie und ihre Familie."

Rachels Augen weiteten sich bei dem Wissen darüber, dass David überhaupt mit einer Verwandten redete – Kathryn hatte ihr so viel wie sie wusste von Davids Entfremdung von seiner Tante und seinem Cousin, seinen einzigen überlebenden Verwandten, erzählt.

Das war jetzt jedoch nicht wichtig. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Amelia, setz dich doch bitte. David, ich würde gerne mit dir in der Küche reden."

David nickte und folgte der älteren Dame in die Küche. „Wie geht es dir, David?" fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme und bot ihm einen Stuhl an. Er setzte sich und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, weiß ich es nicht. Ich habe so viele Dinge zu tun, da sind so viele Gedanken in meinem Kopf. Ich muss Verantwortungen übernehmen und jeden tag kommt was neues auf mich zu." Er schloss die Augen einen Moment lang und fuhr dann mit glasigen Augen dazu. „Ich vermisse sie, ich vermisse sie so sehr. Sie ist so ein großer Teil von dem, was ich bin, Rachel. Sie war ... sie war ..." er stotterte und wischte sich übers Gesicht.

Rachel lächelte David schwach an und nahm seine Hand in ihre. David atmete tief ein, um seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu kriegen und stellte Rachel dieselbe Frage. „Und wie geht es dir?"

„Ich schaffe es. Ich halte mich beschäftigt. Jackson hat den Rasen viermal innerhalb von ein paar Tagen gemäht. Man sagt immer, dass keine Eltern ihr Kind begraben sollten. Ich habe festgestellt, dass es stimmt, es tut so weh. Jackson und ich werden unsere Testamente ändern, so dass Courtney und Michael Kathryn Erbe erhalten. Es ist nur so schwer daran zu denken."

David nickte verständnisvoll, wobei er an seine eigene Gedanken heute morgen dachte. „Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich heute Abend zum Essen käme und ein paar Dinge mit euch besprechen würde?"

Rachel schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, wobei sie fragte. „Möchtest du was trinken?"

„Nein, danke, Amelia und ich müssen los. Es könnte ein spätes Abendessen werden, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange alles heute dauern wird."

Rachel nickte verständnisvoll. David kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück, um seinen Sohn zum Abschied zu umarmen und mit Amelia zum Ministerium aufzubrechen.

Sie gingen schweigend ein paar Blocks vom Taylorhaus weg. Hinter einer kleinen Baumreihe zog David den zweiten Portschlüssel heraus. Beide hielten sich daran fest und David sagte mit nervöser Stimme. „Minutia". Als er das bekannte brechreizerregende Ziehen an seinem Nabel spürte, fragte er sich ein weiteres Mal, was um alles in der _Welt_ er im Ministerium tun würde.

Amelia und David landeten – diesmal stehend – in einer Gasse, die nahe der Telefonzelle zum Ministerium war. Als sie in der Zelle standen, sah David das Telefon nachdenklich an. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, die Nummer für diesen Eingang jemals gewusst zu haben. Wenn ich recht darüber nachdenke, habe ich diesen Eingang glaube ich niemals benutzt."

Amelia nahm den Hörer ab und wählte 6-2-4-4-2, was David im Nachhinein als M-A-G-I-C erkannte.

Als die Stimme nach ihren Namen und ihrem Anliegen fragte, antwortet David mit „David Barnes und Amelia Morgan, mehrere rechtliche Angelegenheiten." Ihre Namensschilder kamen heraus und sie steckten sie sich an. Nach einer Erinnerung an die Überprüfung ihrer Zauberstäbe gingen sie zum Atrium des Ministeriums hinunter.

An der Zauberstababteilung zögerte David und fragte sich, was er mit seinem Zauberstab machen sollte – ob er ihn zu erkennen geben sollte oder nicht. Schließlich entschied er sich, dass er es lieber sollte, um weitere Verzögerungen zu vermeiden, da er nicht wusste, ob man einen unüberprüften Zauberstab entdecken konnte.

Amelias Zauberstab wurde von einer desinteressierten Hexe für Sicherheit überprüft und dann gab David seinen zur Überprüfung, wobei er gegen jede Hoffnung hoffte, dass sie nicht feststellen konnten, wem er gehörte. Die Hexe legte den Zauberstab auf etwas, das aussah wie eine Waage und las das Pergament vor, das herauskam. „Elf Zoll, Hauptbestandteil: Phönixfeder, in Gebrauch seit 30 Jahren?" David nickte kurz, während er nervös umhersah und sich seinen Zauberstab von der Hexe zurückgeben ließ.

David ging daraufhin schnell weiter zum Informationsschalter und fragte den jungen Zauberer dort, wo er den Zaubereiminister finden könne.

„Der Minister befindet sich im Moment in Gerichtssaal 10 und nimmt an einem Prozess teil. Der Zutritt ist verboten, deshalb werden Sie nicht mit ihm sprechen können. Ich würde Ihnen raten, einen Termin mit seiner Sekretärin im ersten Stock zu machen." Der Mann sagte dies alles ohne von seiner Zeitung aufzusehen, wo er – wie David feststellte – angespannt einen Artikel über die Festnahme Albus Dumbledores las. David drehte sich um, ging ein paar Meter weg und fragte diskret einen Passanten, wie er zum Gerichtssaal 10 käme. Als er daraufhin zu den Aufzügen ging, deutete er Amelia an, ihm zu folgen. Die Fahrt hinunter verlief schweigend und angespannt. Die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten sich laut in dem stillen Gang.

99999999999

Courtney seufzte ein weiteres Mal vor Frust auf, als die Assistentin des Ministers auf sie einredete und ihr genau erklärte, was von ihr erwartet werden würde: wie sie handeln sollte, was sie sagen sollte und was passieren würde, wenn sie in den Gerichtssaal hineingebracht würde. Im Moment saß sie in einem kleinen Raum neben Gerichtssaal 10 und wartete offensichtlich darauf, hineingerufen zu werden um auszusagen. Courtney senkte den Kopf in die Hände und endlich stöhnte die Frau auf. Courtney blickte zu ihr hoch.

„Hast du überhaupt _irgendetwas _davon gehört, was ich dir gesagt habe?" fragte sie genervt.

Courtney sah sie schuldbewusst an. Die Frau stand auf, verließ den Raum und kam kurz darauf mit dem Minister selbst zurück. Sie flüsterte ihm ein paar Worte zu, die Courtney nicht verstehen konnte. Percy Weasley nickte und sah Courtney an, bevor er sich zu der Anwältin zurückdrehte und ihr etwas sagte. Daraufhin verließ die Anwältin den Raum und ließ Percy mit Courtney alleine.

Percy sah Courtney einige Minuten an, bevor er zu in einem ruhen gemäßigten Ton zu sprechen begann. „Miss Barnes, ich wurde informiert, dass Sie unwillig sind, mit unseren Ermittlern zu kooperieren. Es liegt wirklich in Ihrem besten Interesse, uns zu helfen. Wir versuchen nur, die Gesetze aufrecht zu halten."

Courtney schluckte nervös. Sie konnte überhaupt keinen Grund sehen, warum es in ihrem Interesse liegen sollte, ihnen zu helfen, doch sie wusste auch, dass es ihr nicht möglich sein würde, sie davon zu überzeugen – aber sie wusste, wer es konnte.

„Wo ist mein Vater?" fragte sie.

„Ihr Vater ist noch in Hogwarts. Und was soll das mit irgendetwas zu tun haben? Sie müssen nur aussagen und dann werden Sie zurück bei Ihrem Vater sein, bevor er überhaupt merkt, dass Sie weg waren."

„Sie haben ihn nicht einmal informiert, dass Sie mich aus dem Schloss bringen würden? Ich mag nicht viel über die Gesetze wissen, aber ich habe genug davon gesehen, um zu wissen, dass Sie eine Minderjährige nicht ohne die Kenntnis ihres Bevormundeten aussagen lassen können!"

Percy bekam einen gönnerhaften Gesichtsausdruck. „Vielleicht in der Muggelwelt, aber das ist hier ist eine andere Welt, Miss Barnes. Er kann die Verwicklungen der Zaubererwelt nicht verstehen und deshalb wird es von uns nicht verlangt, ihn zu informieren. Ihr Direktor ist „in loco parentis", während Sie sich in der Zaubererwelt aufhalten und _er_ weiß bereits, dass Sie hier sind."

Courtneys Mund stand tatsächlich sperrangelweit offen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er das _wirklich_ gesagt hatte. Die Vorurteile gegenüber Muggeln waren ihr noch niemals so auffallend gewesen und sie dann auch noch von der höchsten Instanz der Zaubererwelt zu hören, machte ihr etwas Angst.

Dann jedoch umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen, als sie erkannte, dass _Percy Weasley nicht die höchste Instanz in der Zaubererwelt war_. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater sehr wütend sein würde, wenn er herausfand, dass sie ohne seine Zustimmung zu diesem Prozess gebracht worden war. Der Prozess an sich war überhaupt nicht wichtig, da ihr Vater sowieso _alles_ machen konnte, was er wollte. _Der Minister würde die Überraschung seines Lebens erleben. _

Percy sah das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Elfjährigen verwirrt an. Er spähte auf seine Uhr und erkannte, dass er für den Beginn des Prozesses zurück in den Gerichtssaal musste. Als er sich von Courtney wegbewegte und die Tür öffnete, winkte er jemanden herein. Eine Frau mit grellen orangen Haaren erschien in der Tür. Der Minister blickte finster und die Frau sah ziemlich verlegen aus, bevor sich ihre Haarfarbe in ein natürlicheres braun verwandelte. Courtneys Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. _Das_ war ein Talent, das sie ganz bestimmt noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Nachdem Minister Weasley den Raum verlassen hatte, ging die Frau zu Courtney hinüber und streckte ihr die Hand aus. „Hey Courtney, ich heiße Tonks. Ich bin Auror und Percy will, dass ich dir Gesellschaft leiste"

Courtney zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und wunderte sich über die übermäßig gute Laune der Frau (sie war auf jeden Fall älter als ihr Vater), schüttelte ihr aber trotzdem die Hand. Tonks setzte sich in einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber und sagte im Plauderton. „Also, wie ich höre, hast du dem Minister ein paar Schwierigkeiten bereitet."

Courtney zuckte mit den Schultern, ihre Vorsicht lief sofort wieder auf Hochtouren.

Tonks sah offensichtlich, dass sie sich ein wenig anspannte, und lachte. „Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht geschickt worden, um dich auszuhorchen oder so was, ich habe nur versucht, mich ein bisschen zu unterhalten."

Courtney entspannte sich ein wenig und sagte. „Er ist mir egal."

„Wer? Der Minister?" Courtney nickte. „Mir auch, aber er ist mein Boss. Was für einer klagt drei seiner eigene Brüder an, wenn die Gesetze selbst die lächerlichsten sind, die ich jemals gehört habe. Aber wird Percy zur Vernunft kommen? Türlich nicht. Wenn es darum geht, sich selbst zu schützen, ist Percy genauso schlimm wie Fudge." Tonks blinzelte schnell hintereinander und sagte dann. „Ich hätte dir das gerade wohl alles nicht sagen sollen."

Courtney lachte. „Also mögen Sie die Gesetze, die Informationen über den Krieg zurückzuhalten, nicht?"

Tonks schüttelte fest den Kopf.

„Warum tun Sie also nichts dagegen?" fragte Courtney.

„Ich habe es die letzten sechs Jahre, die ich jetzt ein Mitglied des Hohen Rates der Zauberer bin, immer wieder versucht. Jedes Jahr habe ich versucht, diese Gesetze aufzuheben, doch egal, wie viel Zustimmung ich am Anfang anscheinend bekommen hatte, am Ende wurde es aus welchem Grund auch immer jedes Mal aufgegeben."

„Sie sind ein Mitglied des Hohen Rates der Zauberer? Werden Sie im Prozess heute dabei sein?"

„Nee, ich musste mich raushalten, weil Sirius mein Cousin ist. Natürlich tritt dieses Gesetz aus gewissen Gründen bei Percy nicht in Kraft." Die Frau rollte mit den Augen.

Courtney sah sie bewundernd an. „Aber trotzdem sind Sie ein Auror? Und Sie haben geschworen, diese Gesetze und dieses Rechtssystem aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn es anscheinend keine _Gerechtigkeit_ oder Fairness in diesem System gibt?"

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war ein Auror während des Krieges und bin danach im Corps geblieben. Das ist der Lauf der Dinge."

Courtney rieb sich den Kopf gegen das Kopfweh, das sie in sich aufkommen fühlte. Sie war kurz davor, dieser Frau auf die Gefahren der Selbstzufriedenheit hinzuweisen, als die Tür aufging und es Zeit für Courtney war, in den Gerichtssaal zu kommen.

Minuten später saß Courtney zusammen mit einigen anderen Leuten auf der Seite des Raumes, während die Angeklagten in der Mitte des Raumes saßen, wo jeder auf sie hinunter sehen konnte. Unüberraschenderweise sah Albus Dumbledore völlig unberührt von allem aus. Einer der Weasleyzwillinge schien zu schlafen, doch alle anderen sahen unglaublich nervös aus. Sirius grübelte, wobei er sich besorgt mit den Fingern durch die Haare fuhr. Ron und Hermione schienen leise über etwas zu diskutieren. Der andere Weasleyzwilling studierte den Boden mit großer Aufmerksamkeit.

Courtney sah sich im Raum um. Der Hohe Rat der Zauberer saß auf den Tribünen zu ihrer Rechten, und zu denen auf ihrer Linken saßen Familienmitglieder und Freunde der Angeklagten. Sie konnte Professor Snape sowie eine Anzahl von Familienmitgliedern der Weasleys darunter sehen. Sie nahm an, dass Professor McGonagall dazu beordert worden war, in der Schule zu bleiben.

Ein klopfender Hammer brachte jeden zur Ruhe und die Aufmerksamkeit zum Minister.

„Anhörung am neunten Januar zur Verhandlung," sagte Percy, während eine Frau rechts neben ihm anfing, mitzuschreiben, „mehrerer Verstöße gegen das Informations- und Sicherheitsgesetz von 2006 durch Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Granger Weasley, Frederick Christopher Weasley, George Malcolm Weasley, and Sirius Archimedes Black.

Leiter der Anhörung Percy Ignatius Weasley, Zaubereiminister; Susan Tiffany Bones, Leiterin der Behörde zur Durchsetzung der magischen Gesetze; Draco Lucius Malfoy, Repräsentant des Ministeriumsrates für die Vorschriften des Nachrichtendienstes; und Mynard Proctor, Repräsentant der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer. Gerichtsprotokollistin ist Marietta Edgecombe Smith.

„Zeugen der Verteidigung..." Percy setzte ab und sah zu den Angeklagten.

Professor Dumbledore sprach. „Wir verlangen keine anderen Zeugen, wir sind unsere eigenen Zeugen."

Percy räusperte sich unbehaglich unter Dumbledores unverändertem Blick und sagte schnell. „Wie Sie wollen. Wir beginnen."

„Albus Dumbledore, sind Sie sich des Abkommens des Informations- und Sicherheitsgesetzes.. bewusst?

„Ja."

„Sind Sie sich der Funktion des Ministeriumsrates für die Vorschriften des Nachrichtendienstes bewusst?"

„Ja."

„Wussten Sie, dass Miss Courtney Barnes vorhatte, verbotene Informationen mit dem Publikum am fünften Januar dieses Jahres zu teilen?"

„Ja."

„Und Sie haben ihr trotzdem erlaubt, ihren Vortrag mündlich vorzutragen?" unterbrach Draco Malfoy.

„Ja."

„Also haben Sie wissentlich erlaubt, dass verbotene Informationen einer großen Menge von Menschen zuteil wird?" fragte Percy, wobei man die Verachtung deutlich in seiner Stimme hörte.

„Ja."

Draco Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich zu einem hässlichen Grinsen, als er ein weiteres Mal unterbrach, diesmal jedoch an Courtney gewandt. „Miss Barnes, hat Sie irgendeiner der anwesenden Angeklagten mit verbotenen Informationen versorgt?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: So, der erste Teil wäre zumindest schon mal fertig! Der zweite folgt demnächst, ich hoffe ziemlich schnell, aber das kommt drauf an, wie viel Zeit ich finde, aber ich bin zuversichtlich!

Ich danke allen lieben Lesern, die beim letzten Kapitel einen Kommentar hinterlassen haben! Ihr seid die besten, und ihr habt mich schließlich auch angetrieben, das Kapitel jetzt heute endlich anzufangen! Bis bald!


	26. Trial and Error part 2

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Snuffkin (dankeknuddel)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ÜN: Ich entschuldige mich ganz offiziell! Das Kapitel ist seit mindestens einer Woche an, und ich hatte einfach keine Zeit. Schule hat wieder angefangen und es ging einfach heiß her. Aber jetzt hab ich zumindest den ersten teil schon mal da, und der zweite kommt hoffentlich bald, ich bin auf jeden Fall schon bei der Hälfte davon.

Und hier noch ein Hinweis auf eine FF von mir, die ich unter einem anderen Namen ongestellt habe: 1676949. (das kann man ja einfach oben in den Header dann einfügen) Ich geb's zu, sie passt nicht zu mir, aber wenn sie wer wirklich liest und bis zum Ende durchschafft, dann könnte er vielleicht lieb sein und reine Review schreiben, das wäre toll!knuddel

Wie immer hier auch wieder ein Hinweis auf die Mailinggroup, siehe Profil!

Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 23!!

BETRAYED – Kapitel 23 – Trial an Error

Courtney sah ihn einen Moment lang an und antwortete dann grinsend. „Könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, welche Informationen verboten sind, so dass ich weiß, welche Informationen sie mir gegeben haben, die sie nicht hätten sagen dürfen?"

Leise Lacher waren unter dem Hohen Rat der Zauberer zu hören, während Draco extrem finster blickte.

„Miss Barnes, hat irgendeiner der Angeklagten Ihnen Informationen gegeben, die Sie nicht in der Bibliothek gefunden haben?" fragte Percy, nachdem er den lachenden Mitgliedern einen bösen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

Courtney dachte über ihre Antwort sorgfältig nach. „Sie gaben mir Informationen außerhalb dessen, was ich in der Bibliothek finden konnte, jedoch keine Informationen, die ich vorher noch nicht gekannt hatte."

Draco, der aussah, als würde er bei dem Eingeständnis gleich ausrasten brachte wütend hervor. „Wer hat Ihnen dann diese Informationen gegeben?"

Courtney hatte keine Chance zu antworten, da Percy angetrieben schien zu unterbrechen und sie davon abzuhalten, zu sagen, dass Harry Potter selbst ihre Quelle gewesen war. „Es tut nichts zur Sache, von wem die Informationen ursprünglich kamen. Tatsache ist, dass diese Personen ihr wissentlich erlaubt haben, verbotene Informationen preiszugeben. Noch haben sie gemeldet, dass jemand als erster verbotene Informationen an sie weitergegeben hat, was ein Verstoß gegen Addendum B des Informations- und Sicherheitsgesetzes ist.

Draco blickte finster, als Percy ihn unterbrach. Er wollte wirklich wissen, wer die Informationen besaß, die Courtney in ihrem Vortrag beinahe ausgesprochen hätte. Im Moment war es egal, er würde es später herausfinden und sich um die Person in Ruhe kümmern. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass diese Informationen nach außen drangen. Er würde zusehen, wie sich diese Idioten in ihren eigenen Aussagen verstrickten und sich dann um das kleine Schlammblut kümmern. Der alte Depp Dumbledore verteidigte sich nicht einmal selbst, wodurch er praktisch sein eigenes Schicksal und auch das von den seinen besiegelte, da es so schien, als würden sie seiner Führung folgen. Draco sah die sechs Verteidiger an. Die Schlammblutfrau von Weasley schien Dumbledores Spiel zu kennen, da sie vollkommen zufrieden mit seinen Worten schien, wobei jeder vom Rest der Gruppe sich nervös anzusehen schien, als der Direktor nichts tat, um sich selbst für seine Handlungen zu verteidigen. Nicht einmal eine selbstgerechte Gryffindor-Erklärung, dass er die „richtige" Sache getan habe. Einen Moment lang befürchtete Draco, dass dies nicht der Fall bleiben würde, weil es zu _einfach_ war, doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken, als er sah, dass es sogar Hermione unbehaglich zumute wurde, je weiter Percys Befragung ging.

„Wie lange haben Sie gewusst, dass Miss Barnes verbotene Informationen besaß?"

Albus musste einen Moment nachdenken, bevor er antwortete. „Das wäre dann wohl seit Halloween."

„Also wussten Sie, dass sie diese Top-Secret Information seit zwei Monaten besaß und haben es nicht den betreffenden Behörden vermittelt?"

„Korrekt." sagte Dumbledore, wobei seine Augen verrückt blitzten, was den Minister soweit verwirrte, dass er dachte, der alte Mann wäre endgültig senil geworden. Er entschied, dass dies wohl der Fall war, und wandte sich stattdessen an Sirius Black.

„Sirius Black, zu welchem Zeitpunkt haben Sie herausgefunden, dass Miss Barnes verbotene Informationen besaß?"

Sirius leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und antwortete. „Ich habe es seit Mitte September gewusst."

Draco schnaubte beinahe. Es passte so sehr, dass Black sich über allen Gesetzen sah, die Informationen über Harry Potter betrafen.

„Und warum haben Sie nicht die betreffende Behörde informiert?"

Blacks Gesicht nahm einen trotzigen Ausdruck an, der eher zu einem Teenager gepasst hätte. „Ich wollte es nicht. Courtney kam zu diesen Information über völlig legale Wege und ich wollte sie in ihrem Eifer, die Wahrheit zu finden, unterstützen. Ich habe sie sogar mit relevanten Kopien des Tagespropheten versorgt." endete er herausfordernd.

Draco lachte beinahe laut auf vor Freude. Das wurde besser und besser. Percys Gesicht nahm einen angeekelten Ausdruck an bei Sirius' Verkündung und er fragte mit einem zischenden Ton. „Und Sie haben keine Reue, keine Scham für ihre flagrante Missachtung der Gesetzte in diesem Fall?"

Sirius verstummte einen Moment lang, dachte über die Frage nach und antwortete dann mit festem Ton. „Das einzige, wofür ich mich schäme ist, dass ich diese dummen Gesetze nicht schon vor sechzehn Jahren gebrochen habe. Sie sind das offensichtlichste Beispiel der Rückgratlosigkeit, die in unserer Gesellschaft anscheinend vorherrscht." Sein Ton war nun beißend. „Keiner von uns verdient die guten Dinge, die Harry für uns getan hat, als er Voldemort besiegt hat, am wenigstens ich, aber ich bin verdammt, wenn ich die Erinnerung an ihn noch mehr von der Willkür der Ministeriumsfeiglinge in den Dreck ziehen lasse, die sich absichtlich bei noch feigeren Todessern einschleimen."

Unterm Publikum hörte man, dass einige deutlich die Luft einsogen, während Percys Gesicht einen krebsroten Farbton annahm und Dracos Gesicht weiß wie eine Wand wurde. Draco schwor sich, dass er Sirius diese Worte zu einer anderen Zeit heimzahlen würde, doch jetzt befriedigte er sich damit, dass diese Idioten nun wahrlich _nichts_ mehr vor ihrer Dummheit retten konnte."

„Minister," sagte Draco ruhig, „ich denke, wir haben genug gehört und können uns ein Urteil bilden."

Percy brauchte einen Moment, um Dracos Worte wahrzunehmen, doch dann drehte er sich zu den anderen beiden Befragern und fragte, ob es noch irgendetwas gab, das sie gerne fragen würden. Beide verneinten und Percy wandte sich zurück zu den sechs Personen, die vor ihm saßen. Nun fühlte er sich völlig in seinem Urteil bestätigt, das er fällen würde.

99999999 ----- 999999999

Amelia beobachtete, wie David ängstlich die Treppen hinuntersah. Es war offensichtlich, dass er noch unsicher in der ganzen Angelegenheit war. Bei ihrer Beobachtung jedoch stellte sie fest, wie sich ein entschlossener Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Was auch immer es war, es war klar, dass er soeben eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Er bewegte sein Schultern vor uns zurück und marschierte die Treppe hinunter, die zu Gerichtssaal 10 führte, Amelia in kurzem Abstand hinter ihm.

Zwei Auroren (ein Mann und eine Frau) standen an der Tür, um Eindringlinge abzuhalten. Sie schienen miteinander zu ratschen, bis sie David bemerkten und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richteten. Für einen Moment waren alle ruhig, bis David sprach.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich muss in diesen Gerichtssaal."

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, niemandem ist der Eintritt erlaubt ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis des Ministers." sagte der Mann in gelangweiltem Ton, als ob er diese Phrase schon mehrere Male wiederholt hätte.

David sah die Frau an, die damit zufrieden zu sein schien, ihren Partner die beiden wegschicken zu lassen. Er schielte einen Augenblick zu ihr hinüber und dann weiteten sich seine Augen bei der Erkenntnis. „Nymphadora Tonks?" fragte er.

Sofort blickte die Frau finster, doch sie nickte. „Kenne ich Sie?" fragte sie, wobei sie ihn genau inspizierte.

Der andere Auror rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist jetzt egal. Ihr beide könnt wann anders und wo anders in Erinnerungen schwelgen. Und jetzt verlassen Sie bitte diesen Gang, bevor wir alle in Schwierigkeiten geraten."

Davids Ausdruck wurde kalt. „Es tut mir leid. Erlauben Sie mir, mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist David Barnes. Meine Tochter ist im Moment unter der Aufsicht Ihres Ministeriums und ich bin erpicht darauf herauszufinden, warum Sie die Frechheit besaßen, Sie als Zeugin auftreten zu lassen und es nicht als notwendig befanden, ihren Vater zu benachrichtigen?"

Tonks Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Sie hatte erst vor ein paar Minuten mit Courtney gesprochen und konnte die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater erkennen.

„Es tut mir leid, _Sir_, Sie müssen das später mit dem Büro für die Durchsetzung der Gesetze klären. Ich kann Sie hier nicht reinlassen."

David runzelte die Stirn und sah Tonks an, die mit sich zu kämpfen schien. _Er hat wirklich das Recht, dort zu sein_. Sie debattierte kurz, bevor sie sich plötzlich entschloss, die Vorsicht in den Wind zu schießen. _Wen kümmert schon, was Percy sagt?_ Tonks lächelte David plötzlich breit an. „Natürlich müssen Sie hineingehen, Mr. Barnes. Kommen Sie gleich mit." Und sie öffnete ihm die Tür, noch bevor ihr Partner überhaupt die Chance hatte, zu realisieren, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie schob ihn und Amelia eilig hinein, folgte ihnen und schloss die Tür hinter sich, wobei sie einen schnellen Sperrzauber flüsterte, um jegliche Handlung ihres Partners abzuhalten.

Niemand schien ihr Eintreten zu bemerken und es wurde auch schnell offensichtlich, warum, als sie Sirius' Worte hörten. Tonks zuckte bei den harschen (aber wahren) Worten zusammen. Sirius schien sich sein Grab immer tiefer und tiefer zu schaufeln.

David hörte Sirius' Worten mit großer Befriedigung zu. Es waren Worte, die gesagt werden mussten und im Moment war es ihm sogar egal, dass sie von Sirius stammten. Er beobachtete die Reaktionen von Percy und Draco mit großer Belustigung. Er war überrascht gewesen, als Amelia ihm erzählt hatte, dass Draco Malfoy involviert war, er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Draco eingesperrt worden war, doch Amelia hatte kurz erklärt, dass es nie konkrete Beweise gegeben hatte.

_Tja, _die_ kann ich besorgen_. Dachte er, nachtragender Triumph machte sich in ihm breit. Sein Blick wanderte von den zwei nervösen Männern zu den anderen Mitgliedern des Hohen Rates der Zauberer. Er war überrascht zwei weitere Männer zu sehen, von denen er _wusste_, dass sie Todesser waren.

_Meine Fresse, eine Generalüberholung der Justiz! _Dachte er, wobei ihm egal war, dass diese Leute dumm genug waren, Todesser nicht fassen zu können und sie deshalb frei in ihrer Gesellschaft herumwandern zu lassen, wobei er sich jedoch in großem Maße darum kümmerte, was sie in der Welt seiner Tochter anrichten konnten.

Endlich erkannte er etwas. Er hatte sich selbst oben auf den Treppen versprochen, dass er alles – egal, was er dazu tun musste – tun würde, um die Sicherheit und das Glück seiner Tochter zu gewährleisten, selbst wenn es bedeutete, sich selbst zu offenbaren. Er hatte verzweifelt gehofft, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde, doch er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es eine vergebliche Hoffnung war. Was er jedoch erkannte, war, dass er alles dafür tun musste. Er würde den ersten Schritt machen müssen, um Dinge zu verändern, da Dumbledore und seine Anhängerschaft von einer Dampfwalze überrollt wurden.

_Immer ich. Warum immer ich?_ Fragte er vor Verzweiflung jegliche höheren Mächte, die im Moment vielleicht zuhörten.

Die Antwort kam ihm jedoch von selbst. _Weil du Harry Potter bist und es das ist, was du tust. Und weil es für Courtney und Michael ist._ David konnte die Wahrheit davon nicht verleugnen und er wunderte sich insgeheim über den kleinen Teil, der das ‚_und dich selbst_' am Ende hinzugefügt hatte.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen merkte er, dass er das erste Mal seit Jahren bewusst von David Barnes und Harry Potter als ein und dieselbe Person gedachte hatte.

Er wurde wieder aufmerksam, als Percy laut nach einer Abstimmung unter dem versammelten Hohen Rat der Zauberer, die sechs Personen zu verurteilen oder freizusprechen, die wenigstens einen Funken Mut hatten, endlich die Gesetze zu brechen und zu versuchen, die Gesellschaft zu ändern. Gerade , als er zur Einsicht gekommen war, dass er die Leute nicht dafür hassen konnte wie sie sich damals verhalten hatten, als er sie kennen gelernt hatte, merkte er, dass er sie auch nicht hassen konnte, während sie das alles für seine Tochter taten. Es hätte schon vor langer Zeit geschehen müssen, doch er konnte im Moment ehrlich genug mit sich selbst sein um zu erkennen, dass er selbst nicht ganz schuldlos an der ganzen Affäre war. Er hatte es ihnen zu einfach gemacht zu vergessen.

Er hielt sich nun endlich an das, was er Courtney erst vor ein paar Tagen erzählt hatte. Er konnte nicht länger verbergen, wer oder was er war. Die Wahrheit verlangte, ausgesprochen zu werden. Indem er nur ein Zauberer war, hatte er schon eine Verantwortung für diese Gesellschaft, genauso wie er durch seine Menschlichkeit eine Verantwortung für jeden hatte. Er konnte die ganze Gesellschaft nicht vollkommen umfassen, das wusste er, doch er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um sie zu der Gesellschaft zu machen, die er um seiner Familie willen dulden konnte.

Er hörte zu, als Percy verkündete, dass die Mehrheit (besser gesagt alle einstimmig) für eine Verurteilung gestimmt hatten. Der Minister sagte dann. „Die Gesetze schreiben keine Standardbestrafung bei einem Vergehen dieser Größe vor, deshalb werden diese Kriminellen in Zellen hier im Ministerium festgehalten werden, bis der Hohe Rat der Zauberer eine gerechte Bestrafung entscheiden kann."

_Eine gerechte Bestrafung?_ David schnaubte, als er sah, wie sich Auroren Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Albus und Sirius näherten und der Hohe Rat der Zauberer begann, sich von den Tribünen zu entfernen.

Es war Zeit zu handeln.

Sirius war trotz seines stimmgewaltigen Vortrages zuvor im Moment ziemlich erschrocken. Askaban hatte ihn unmittelbar beeinflusst und er stand nun einer Sache gegenüber, die er vorher nicht bedacht hatte – zurück nach Askaban gebracht zu werden.

In seinem Innersten wusste er, dass das Gefängnis sich gewaltig verändert hatte, da es nun keine Dementoren mehr als Wärter gab. Doch das half nicht gegen die aufsteigende Angst, wieder eingesperrt zu werden. Letzte Nacht in der Ministeriumszelle hatte er sich vorgesagt, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, dass er diese Zelle am Morgen wieder verlassen würde. Nun jedoch schien sein Ausblick auf weitere Freiheit plötzlich getrübt. Die Furcht übernahm schnell seine rationalen Sinne, als er Percys Verkündung hörte, dass sie über ihre Bestrafung diskutieren würden.

Albus schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, da er seine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter legte und ein paar beruhigende Worte murmelte. Sirius atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Jedoch wurde er von einer scharfen Stimme aus der Richtung der Tür unterbrochen.

Ron, Fred und George drängten sich zusammen in angespanntem Schweigen, keiner von ihnen sprach, doch sie unterstützten sich gegenseitig leise. Sie wussten, dass das sehr böse ausgehen konnte. Das mindeste wäre, dass Fred und George aus der Mysterienabteilung gefeuert werden würden. Rons Job stand wahrscheinlich genauso auf der Kippe, sein Team würde niemanden wollen, der wegen der Veröffentlichung von Ministeriumsgeheimnissen verurteilt war. Der jüngste Weasley sah sich zu seiner Frau und ihren zwei Kollegen um. Ohne Zweifel würden alle drei aus Hogwarts entlassen werden.

Er wunderte sich selbst kurz über seinen eigene Verstand, dass er soviel für eine Elfjährige aufs Spiel gesetzte hatte, doch er erkannte schnell, dass er dies nicht für Courtney tat, er tat er für Harry. Schon seit er ein Teil des Planes geworden war, die Wahrheit zu enthüllen, hatte er gefühlt, wie eine Last von ihm abfiel, von der er vorher nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er sie getragen hatte. Er kümmerte sich nicht länger darum, was das Gesetz sagte. Das war seit sechzehn Jahren eine Entschuldigung gewesen, ein Vorwand, hinter dem er sich verstecken hatte können. Doch er hatte das Gesetz gebrochen und nun war ihm wieder der Schrecken von dem im Bewusstsein, was seinem besten Freund passiert war.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf um all die Gedanken, die sich in ihm aufstauten, aufzuhalten. Er sah, wie sich Auroren ihm näherten und bereitete sich selbst auf den Transport zurück in die Ministeriumszellen vor. Wieder einmal kam es ihm in den Sinn, dass es _wirklich_ böse ausgehen könnte. Sie konnten alle ins Gefängnis geworfen werden für eine ungewisse Zeit. Ein Schwall Furcht durchfuhr ihn, als er realisierte, dass er und seine Frau in gleicher Weise bestraft werden würden – was würde mit ihren Kindern passieren? Im Inneren wusste er, dass seine oder Hermiones Eltern oder einer seiner Geschwister auf sie aufpassen würden. Doch darum ging es nicht, es waren _seine_ Kinder. Er verdiente es, ein Teil ihres Lebens zu sein, nicht ihre besten Jahre im _Knast_ zu verbringen! Wenn er ein ernsthaftes Verbrechen begangen hätte, würde er natürlich ins Gefängnis gehen, doch _deswegen_? Er gab seine Freiheit für ein Gesetz auf, das keinen Sinn machte?

Ron Weasley wurde wütend und war kurz davor, Percy, seinem _Bruder_, deswegen Vorwürfe zu machen, als jemand anderes zuerst sprach.

David hatte genug davon gehabtEs war Zeit zu handeln.

„Ihr hört nie auf, mich zu überraschen." Sprach er, laut genug, damit er über die Bewegungen und das Gemurmel der versammelten zu hören war. „Immer und immer wieder hat die Führungsriege bewiesen, dass sie mit inkompetenten Idioten besetzt ist, die mehr an ihrem eigenen Wohl und daran, sich das Geld in die eigene Tasche zu stecken, interessierte sind als am Wohlergehen der Menschen, denen sie bestimmt sind zu dienen. Und ihr alle widert mich genauso an, weil ihr ihnen erlaubt, ihre Macht über euch auszuspielen und erlaubt, dass sich die Korruption wie eine Krankheit ausbreitet, weil es euch entweder nicht betrifft oder euch eine der Nachwirkungen nützt." Er hielt kurz inne und sagte dann etwas, von dem er wusste, dass es ihr stolzes Gehabe angreifen würde. „Ihr seid weniger wert als Muggel oder die Führungsriege auf diesem Planeten. Wenigstens gibt es dort einen Anschein von Gegenwehr gegen den Verfall durch Selbstzufriedenheit, der ihr alle erlaubt, sich in euren Köpfen zu verankern und euch aufzufressen.

Komplette Stille folgte seinen Worten, während sich alle zu ihm umblickten. Er trat einen Schritt vor um besser sichtbar zu sein. Er sah Percy direkt an und sagte in der gleichen Tonlage. „Stellen Sie sich meine Überraschung vor, als ich heute Morgen erfahren musste, dass meine Tochter vom Ministerium weggebracht worden ist, ohne dass es irgendwer als wichtig angesehen hat, mich, ihren Vater, zu benachrichtigen."

Percy starrte ihn an, verwirrt von dem völligen Selbstbewusstsein und dem selbsternannten Stand des Mannes vor ihm. Dieser Mann sollte nicht hier sein, noch weniger sollte er so tun, als wäre er die Obrigkeit, das war nicht die richtige Reihenfolge der Dinge. Er schob diesen Gedanken einen Moment zur Seite, um wichtigtuerisch zu antworten. „Mr. Barnes, Sie müssen verstehen, dass die Zaubererwelt anders funktioni..."

„Ich muss gar nichts _verstehen_. Sie haben Ihre Kompetenz einmal zu viel überschritten."

Draco, der immer noch schäumte, dass dieser _Muggel_ es gewagt hatte, sie alle lächerlich zu machen, stand auf, umfasste seinen Zauberstab und sagte mit lauter Stimme. „Auroren, entfernen Sie diesen Mann aus dem Saal, allein seine Anwesenheit ist eine Verletzung unserer Gesetze. Er ist ein Muggel, hat keine Verbindungen zu dem Geschehen. Er hat kein Recht hier zu sein."

Blitzende Augen blieben auf Draco hängen und ein tiefes Lachen entwich dem Mann. Er sagte höhnisch. „_Ich_ habe kein Recht, hier zu sein? Nein Draco, du bist derjenige, der nicht das Recht hat, hier zu sein. Du, der du seit sechzehn Jahren im Gefängnis hättest verrotten sollen. Wie immer so glatt wie ein Aal. Das passt natürlich. Listig natürlich. Aber stolz auf ein Verbrechen." David Barnes veränderte abrupt seine Stellung und plötzlich begann _Macht_ von ihm auszugehen, als er wütend schrie. „Auroren! Nehmen Sie Draco Malfoy fest."

Ohne zu denken antworteten drei Auroren auf die Macht in seinen Worten, während die anderen um ihn herum ihn in Ehrfurcht ansahen. Die magische Aura wurde stärker, als er förmlich zu glühen schien. Nur wenige, wenn überhaupt, hatten jemals solch eine Offenbarung von Macht gesehen. Nur Albus Dumbledore in seinen besten Zeiten und der Dunkle Lord hatten sich auf diese Weise in die Erinnerungen der Menschen gebrannt.

Sirius war verwirrt, als er die Magie fühlte, die der Mann in sich trug. David Barnes war ein Muggel. Er hatte keine Magie. Courtney war eine Hexe, ihre Eltern waren jedoch Muggel. Ihr Vater war völlig abweisend gegenüber dem Gedanken an Magie gewesen. Trotzdem verbreitete er hier Macht, die Sirius in Jahren nicht gesehen hatte... Eine Macht, die vor allem jedoch eines war – _vertraut_. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich, als sein Kopf die Identität dieses Mannes herausfand.

Albus bewegte sich schnell, um den ohnmächtigen Sirius aufzufangen. Er genoss den Anblick vollkommen, als er einfach nur zusah, wie David – nein Harry – seine Arbeit erledigte. Draco Malfoy warf nun mit Beschimpfungen um sich, wobei er verlangte, losgelassen zu werden, doch die Auroren weigerten sich, von einer Macht, die sie nicht verstanden, gezwungen, diese Pflicht zu erfüllen, um die sie gebeten wurden. Eine Bewegung zu seiner Rechten nahm Albus' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als er Courtney Barnes sah, wie sie sich gerade einen Weg durch die Masse bahnte, um zu ihrem Vater zu gelangen.

David sprach in bedächtigem und gemäßigtem Ton, wobei er die Wut, die sich aufbaute, zurückhielt, die Welle von macht, von der er wusste, dass sie kommen würde „– Draco, du bist derjenige, der nicht das Recht hat, hier zu sein. Du, der du seit sechzehn Jahren im Gefängnis hättest verrotten sollen. Wie immer glatt wie ein Aal. Das passt natürlich. Listig natürlich. Aber stolz auf ein Verbrechen." Er fühlte, wie der Damm in ihm brach, als die Macht, die er so viele Jahre lang vergraben hatte, durch den Aufschrei seiner Emotionen herausbrach. Er versuchte nicht, es zu stoppen. Er erlaubte seiner Magie, frei zu fließen, obwohl er sie weiterhin fest hielt, damit sie nicht ausbrechen konnte. Noch.

Als er den Auroren seine Befehle zurief, spürte er einen Teil einer Macht, die er noch niemals zuvor gespürt hatte. Es war klein, aber eine ungeheure _Bestärkung_ seiner Befehle. Diese macht – was auch immer sie war – stellte tatsächlich sicher, dass seine Befehle befolgt wurden. Er erkannte auf einmal, dass _dies_ die Macht sein musste, die ihm mit Merlins Stab garantiert war. Er sah zu Albus hin und erkannte, dass er sehr wohl wusste, welche Mächte hier am Werk waren. Er sah die Verwirrung in Sirius' Augen und schließlich auch die Erkenntnis, als er zusammenbrach.

Etwas erreichte seine Sinne, als sich seine Macht plötzlich in ihrem Fluss änderte. Seine eigene angeborene Macht schien die fremde Macht von Merlins Stab zu bekämpfen. In einem Augenblick des Verstehens ergriff er seine eigene Macht und vereinte seine und die Macht, die ihm übertragen worden war, durch seinen Willen. Er _befahl_ der neuen Macht, eins mit ihm selbst und seine eigene Macht zu werden.

Albus' gehobene magische Sinne konnten den Machtkampf erkennen, als er ausbrach. Er spannte sich an und fragte sich, ob er etwas sagen sollte, konnte er überhaupt helfen? Er entspannte sich jedoch wieder, als er spürte, dass Harry es ohne Mühe geschafft hatte. Er fühlte, wie sich das Gleichgewicht im Raum veränderte, als ob alles und jeder nur in dem Bezug wichtig waren, in welchem Verhältnis sie zu Harry standen, zu der Macht, die er innehielt. Ein Welle des Schweigens übernahm kurz den Raum und plötzlich erschien ein geschnitzter Stab in Harrys Hand.

Wahrlich der Stab des Merlin. Das letztendlich Symbol, dass die Macht angenommen worden war und sich nun einmal mehr in einem Individuum offenbarte.

David ergriff den Stab überrascht, ihn anzufassen brachte ihm jedoch die Antworten auf die Fragen in seinem Kopf. Eindrücke und Erinnerungen, die der Stab innehielt, flossen in ihn und gaben ihm ein besseres Verständnis davon, was gerade geschehen war und was die Zukunft bringen könnte.

Er sah sich um, um zu sehen, ob irgendjemand die Bedeutung des Stabes erkannt hatte. Anscheinend hatte es keiner. Dann ruhen seine Augen auf Percy.

Nach dem geschockten Blick in seinen Augen zu urteilen wusste Percy genau, welche Bedeutung der Stab hatte, und außerdem auch, wer er war. Jedoch ließ er seine Augen weiter durch die Menge wanden, wo sie endlich an seiner Tochter hängen blieben, die sich endlich einen Weg durch die Menge gebahnt hatte und nun auf ihn zu rannte.

Er drehte sich zu ihr und öffnete die Arme, als sie ihn um seine Hüfte umschlang.

„Ich _wusste_, du würdest kommen." sagte sie atemlos, wobei man die Aufregung überall an ihr erkannte.

David küsste sie auf die Stirn. Diese Handlung brachte seine Macht zu einem Höhepunkt, den sich niemand jemals hätte vorstellen können. Sie verbreitete sich im Raum und durch ihre Körper. Ron, der die Wahrheit immer noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, spürte, dass sie seine Last noch mehr von ihm nahm. Draco brachte sie Furcht ins Herz. Percy bekam durch sie den vollkommen lähmenden Sinn von Versagen und Verdammnis. Im ganzen Raum betraf sie die Menschen auf jeweils eine andere Weise. Sich dessen, was gerade geschehen war, nicht bewusst, wandte sich David – einen Arm um seine Tochter – an Percy. „Du wirst diese Personen, die du gerade verurteilt hast, freilassen und dann auf mich in deinem Büro warten. Ich werde mich in zwei Stunden mit dir befassen."

Damit verließ David den Gerichtssaal, eine Hand hielt den Stab, der andere Arm umfasste Courtney, neben der selbstbewusst Amelia herging.

A/N: Ich hab es in den letzten Kapiteln nicht geschafft, meine Gedanken darüber einzubringen, was David/Harry über die Zaubererwelt denkt und warum Kathryns Tod notwendig war. Stellt euch Harry und die Zaubererwelt auf zwei verschiedene Seiten einer Mauer vor, die Harry gebaut hat. Er hat über die Jahre hinweg die Mauer immer dicker und höher gebaut und sich von allem, was für die Zaubererwelt steht und alles, was er war, distanziert. Courtneys Aufnahme in Hogwarts hat an dieser Mauer gehackt und Harry hat verzweifelt versucht, einen Weg zu finden, einerseits um Courtney willen die Mauer zu durchbrechen, und sie andererseits aufrecht zu erhalten. Er versucht das mit den Briefen an Courtney zu tun, ohne sich zu offenbaren. Langsam bricht seine Mauer, doch er ist sich nicht sicher, was er will und weiß nicht, ob er in seiner Beziehung zu Courtney weitermachen soll als Harry oder ihr Vater. Jedoch kann er sich nur zu den Briefen durchringen. Er weigert sich nach Hogwarts zu gehen, er ist noch nicht bereit dazu, weil seine Mauer noch zu hoch ist, um diese Hürde zu nehmen.

Wenn Kathryn einfach verletzt worden wäre, wäre David so wütend gewesen, dass er Kathryn zurückgebracht hätte, Courtney von Hogwarts genommen hätte und versucht hätte, sich für immer von der Zaubererwelt zu distanzieren und zu vergessen, dass Magie jemals existiert hat. Eine Verletzung wäre gewesen, wie wenn jemand einen Kanonenschuss auf die Mauer abgefeuert hätte und er wäre einfach zurückgetreten und hätte das, was von ihr noch übrig war, wieder aufgebaut. Seine mauer wäre stärker als jemals zuvor gewesen und sein Hass hätte wahrscheinlich das Leben, das er für sich selbst aufgebaut hat, einschließlich der Beziehung zu seiner Frau und seinen Kindern, zerstört. Wir hätten dann einen Harry, der für den Rest seines Lebens bitter wäre.

Kathryns Tod jedoch ist kein Kanonenschuss auf die Mauer. Es ist eine Atombombe, die sie vollkommen eliminiert. Ihr Tod zerstört alles, in das er sein Leben verändert hat und alles, das er zurückgehalten hatte. Es zwingt ihn, sich mit dem zu konfrontieren, von dem er sich schon so lange getrennt hatte. Mit keiner Mauer zwischen David und Harry muss er entweder die Mauer Stück für Stück wieder aufbauen, oder sie zerstört lassen und die Trümmer aufräumen.

Harry würde diese Mauer niemals von selbst durchbrechen; Kathryns Tod war ein Katalysator, der ihn vollkommen verletzlich zurückließ und der seine Ängste und Gefühle zutage brachte, die etwas mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun hatten, und der ihn zwang, mit seiner Vergangenheit umzugehen und eine Zukunft zu finden.

Ich hoffe, das macht Sinn

Ü/N: Dasselbe hoffe ich auch. Erstmal muss ich noch zur Übersetzung sagen: Ja, das Wort „Macht" kann so oft in einem Text vorkommen! Ich hab mich auch gewundert und bin fast verzweifelt (ganz zu schweigen von meinem Beta), aber es kam eifnach so oft vor, also nicht wundern!

Und dann will ich auch noch auf eine Unlogik aufmerksam machen, die jedoch genauso auch im englischen text steht: Als David mit Tonks redet, denkt sie, dass sie die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater erkannt hat – David ist jedoch mit dem Aussehen von David da, und nicht als Harry. Courtney würde eher Harry ähnlich sehen. Aber egal, ich wollte es nur gesagt haben, damit ihr euch nicht wundert.

Jetzt aber ein dickes Danke an alle, die mir auf den ersten Teil gereviewt haben:

Alex Black 5, Bele, Michael, 1234567890, xZwergX, Fee-der-nacht, Lord Hopefire, laser-jet, Snuffkin, Katie108, Jana, Kissymouse, H.P.

Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir auch weiterhin so treu!


	27. Kapitel 24 Part 1

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Laemmi (Dankeschönknuddel)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

BETRAYED – Kapitel 24 – Teil 1

Völlig in Unkenntnis über das Drama, welches sich gerade unten im Gerichtshof Zehn abgespielt hatte, gingen das restliche Ministerium und die Besucher ihren Geschäften nach. Niemand achtete auf einen Mann, der von zwei Mädchen begleitet wurde, außer vielleicht um sich darüber zu wundern, warum die Mädchen nicht in der Schule waren.

Niemand hielt sie auf, als sie den Aufzug im zweiten Stock verließen, auf eine Tür mit der Aufschrift „Magische Strafverfolgung – Familien Dienstleistungsabteilung" zugingen und das Zimmer betraten. David fand sich selbst in einem ziemlich kleinen Büro wieder, momentan nur eine Person war. Eine ältere Dame mit einem netten Gesicht blickte bei ihrem Eintreten auf und fing an zu lächeln. „Amelia, wie schön dich zu sehen!"

Amelia lächelte ein echtes, fröhliches Lächeln. „Eileen, wie geht's dir?"

„Wunderbar, Liebes, und dir?"

„Gut. Danke für das Weihnachtsgeschenk."

„Ach, gern geschehen. Aber was bringt dich denn zu dieser Zeit im Jahr hierher?"

„Was sind die genauen Bedingungen für meinen Status als Mündel von Hogwarts? Ich meine, wenn ich jemanden anderen als Vormund haben möchte?"

„Naja, theoretisch bist du ein Mündel des Direktors von Hogwarts." Sie öffnete einen Schrank, während sie sprach. „Jeder kann sich um deine Vormundschaft bewerben, aber sie müssen sowohl vom Direktor von Hogwarts als auch von unserem Amt anerkannt werden. Deine Bevormundeten über den Sommer waren immer Professoren aus der Schule, deshalb war das kein Problem."

„Wie steht es mit einer permanenten Adoption und keiner temporären Vormundschaft?" fragte David.

Eileen, die durch einige Akten geblättert hatte, vermutlich um Amelias zu finden, hielt inne und blickte zu David hoch. „Es gibt viele verschiedene Arten von Adoption in der Zaubererwelt", sagte sie langsam, „und alle von ihnen sind sehr kompliziert. Es würde ebenfalls das Einverständnis von Amelias leiblichen Eltern brauchen."

„Was?" rief Amelia vor Überraschung aus. „Was haben die mit alldem zu tun?"

Eileen seufzte. „Der Zaubererwelt nach bist du unter der rechtlichen Vormundschaft des Direktors von Hogwarts, nach dem Muggelrecht jedoch bist du noch unter der Vormundschaft deiner Eltern. Das Vorgehen, dass du jeden Sommer bei einem temporären Vormund untergebracht warst, hat die Probleme mit den Muggelrechtsgepflogenheiten umgangen, doch eine Adoption jeglicher Art würde verlangen, dass sowohl dem Muggelrecht als auch dem Zaubererrecht Folge geleistet wird. Da Hogwarts, sein Direktor und Professor Dumbledore in der Muggelwelt alle nicht existieren, und du ganz bestimmt in der Muggelwelt als existierend erfasst bist, können wir dich nicht aus ihren Unterlagen löschen noch können wir angeben, dass du unter der Vormundschaft von nichtexistenten Ämtern bist. Deshalb bist du für die Muggelwelt noch unter der Vormundschaft der Dursleys."

Amelia hatte einen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie nie wieder etwas mit den Dursleys zu tun haben müsste, doch auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise machte es Sinn. Alles an ihrer Situation würde den Muggeln normal erscheinen und Normalität war schon immer die oberste Priorität ihrer Eltern gewesen. Sie wollte jedoch immer noch nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben.

„Amelia, die Dursleys würden mir die Erlaubnis zu deiner Adoption geben, da bin ich mir sicher. Selbst wenn sie damit nicht sehr glücklich sind, würde mir Dudley nicht im Wege stehen. Ich will dich adoptieren, deshalb werde ich tun, was notwendig ist. Die einzige Frage dabei ist, bist du sicher, dass du das auch willst?"

Eileen sah schweigend zu, als die Vierzehnjährige darüber nachdachte. Courtney, die schweigend bei der Tür stehen geblieben war, sah Amelia hoffnungsvoll an. Schließlich seufzte Amelia kurz und sagte. „Ich will das, David, ich will wieder eine Familie."

David drehte sich zu Eileen um: „Ich möchte Amelia adoptieren."

„Natürlich hat Amelia das Alter um selbst bei ihrer Vormundschaft mitzureden, doch das ist _höchst_ ungewöhnlich. Ich muss mit Direktor Dumbledore sprechen und es müssen einige gewisse Unterlagen ausgefüllt, Interviews geführt, Hintergrundinformationen eingeholt und viele andere Dinge gemacht werden."

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, ich werde tun, was nötig ist. Amelia verdient eine Familie und das kann ich ihr geben. Albus wird mir nicht im Weg stehen, ich denke sogar, dass er sehr glücklich über diesen Verlauf der Dinge sein wird."

Eileen wusste, dass hier etwas Größeres vorging, doch sie bezweifelte, dass sie die ganze Geschichte hören würde. Stattdessen beschloss sie, diese hier an ihren Vorgesetzten weiterzuleiten.

„Also gut, wenn Sie dazu bereit wären ein paar Fragen jetzt gleich zu beantworten, können wir beginnen. Lassen Sie mich nur den Direktor dieser Abteilung finden, dann können Sie mit ihm sprechen." Sie stand von ihrem Tisch auf und bewegte sich Richtung Tür. Ein paar Minuten später kehrte sie mit jemanden zurück, den Harry aus seinen eigenen Hogwartstagen kannte, Ernie McMillan.

„Das ist Ernie McMillan, der Direktor des Familien Dienstes. Er kann Sie in den Adoptionsprozess einführen." sagte Eileen munter, plötzlich sehr froh, dass sie das jemandem anderen übertragen konnte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass das hier kompliziert werden würde.

Ernie nickte, dankbar, von seiner vorherigen Arbeit weggeholt worden zu sein. Wenn es nicht viel Arbeit bei der Familien Dienstleistungsabteilung gab (was oft der Fall war), wurde er oft dazu beordert, bei der Familien Verwaltungsabteilung auszuhelfen. Etwas, das er hasste. Deshalb nahm er schnell Amelias Akte von Eileen entgegen und sammelte sich noch ein paar weitere Akten aus einem anderen Schrank. „Kommen Sie bitte mit mir. Wir gehen in einen Besprechungsraum, um eine vorläufige Befragung durchzuführen. Wie viel Zeit haben Sie?"

„Ungefähr zwei Stunden, dann habe ich ein Treffen mit dem Minister." Antwortete David, als er und die zwei Mädchen dem früheren Hufflepuff in einen nahegelegenen Raum mit einem Tisch und mehreren Stühlen folgten. Sie setzten sich alle und Ernie begann, nach dem richtigen Pergament zu suchen. Dann nahm er einen Stift aus seiner Tasche und schrieb Amelias Name und Fall- und Aktennummer auf. Danach blickte er zu den anderen drei Personen im Raum hoch.

„Also, soweit ich verstehe, was Eileen mir gesagt hat, wollen sie eine offizielle Adoption von Amelia Morgan Dursley?" er sah David an, der nickte.

„Na gut, dann brauche ich als erstes Ihren vollen Namen."

„David Alan Barnes."

„Geburtsdatum?"

David zögerte einen Moment und antwortete dann. „25. August 1980." Er beschloss, dass er in seinem Alltagsleben weiterhin David Barnes sein würde. Harry Potter würde wieder auftauchen, aber nur, wenn es nötig war, um diese Autorität zu handhaben. Ansonsten würde er die zwei getrennt halten, weniger für seinen eigenen Verstand als zum Schutz seiner Kinder, was bald auch Amelia einschließen würde. Er wollte sie nicht dem Medienzirkus aussetzen, der zweifelsohne einem Harry Potter stark bevorstehen würde. Je weniger Menschen die Wahrheit wussten, desto besser.

„Beruf?"

„Onkologe in der Pädiatrie."

Ernie sah auf, verwirrt von den ungewohnten Worten. David seufzte. „Ich bin Muggeldoktor."

„Ein Muggeldoktor? Sie sind ein Muggel? Ich habe die völlig falschen Unterlagen hier. Es ist sehr ungewöhnlich, dass ein Muggel ein vollkommen integriertes Mitglied der Zaubererwelt adoptiert. Natürlich ist es schon bei Kleinkindern geschehen, aber diese Fälle werden von den Muggel-Familiendienst-Abteilung behandelt, da es noch nicht in unseren Zuständigkeitsbereich fällt. Wie kommen Sie dann hierher, Sir?" begann Ernie zu plappern.

David seufzte, wobei er sich fragte, wie viel er wohl preisgeben müsste. „Mr. McMillan, ich bin ein Zauberer, aber ich lebe in der Muggelwelt."

Ernies Gesichtsausdruck wurde argwöhnisch. „Der einzige Grund, der mir einfällt, warum ein Zauberer wie ein Muggel leben sollte, ist, wenn er sich versteckt. Sagen Sie mir, Mr. Barnes, sind Sie jemals für ein Verbrechen verurteilt worden?"

David hatte Lust seinen Kopf gegen den Tisch zu schlagen.

ooOOoo

Percy hatte sofort den Hohen Rat der Zauberer entlassen, sehr zur Verwirrung dessen Mitglieder, und hatte die Angeklagten entlassen. Er zog sich in sein Büro zurück und nahm einen großen Schluck von einem Kopfschmerztrank. Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schaute auf den leeren Glaskasten, der neben einem seiner Bücherregale in seinem Büro stand. Vor kurzem war er noch nicht leer gewesen. Er hatte den Stab Merlins beinhaltet. Als Harry (wie erwartet) nicht bei der Verleihungszeremonie aufgetaucht war, hatte er ihn stattdessen angenommen und ihn seitdem als Auslage zur Schau gestellt.

Er verstand die Macht nicht ganz, die den Gerichtssaal durchflutet hatte, doch er wusste sicher, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass der Stab jemals wieder zu seinen Lebzeiten in diesem Büro gezeigt werden würde.

_David Barnes war Harry Potter. _

Percy zuckte zusammen, als er sich an einige Dinge erinnerte, die er Courtney vorher gesagt hatte; er wusste, dass Harry sie letztendlich hören würde. Er würde auch irgendwann die interessanteren Dinge, die Percy in der Vergangenheit über Harry Potter gesagt hatte, hören oder darüber lesen.

Percy verstand plötzlich nur zu gut das Muggelsprichwort „Sich selbst ein Grab schaufeln". Ein paar Minuten saß er noch nachdenklich da, bevor er Pergament und Stift herauszog, um eine Rücktritterklärung zu verfassen.

ooOOoo

Ernie bemerkte den frustrierten Ausdruck auf Davids Gesicht und blickte noch finsterer drein. Das sah nicht sehr vielversprechend aus. „Mr. Barnes, es gibt gewisse Kriterien, die Adoptiveltern erfüllen müssen. Eine vollständige Auskunft gehört zu unseren Angelegenheiten bezüglich Amelia dazu. Wenn Sie dazu nicht bereit sind, dann sind Sie auch nicht dazu bereit, sie zu adoptieren. Jetzt frage ich Sie noch mal, sind Sie jemals für ein Verbrechen verurteilt worden?"

„Weißt du", sagte David und drehte sich zu Amelia um, „das wäre viel einfacher, wenn wir einfach durch das Muggelrechtssystem gingen. Dann könnten wir das alles hier umgehen. Wenn wir durch Zauberer-Familien-Abteilung gehen, machen wir die ganze Arbeit doppelt."

„Hören Sie mal her, das können sie nicht einfach tun!."

„Warum nicht? Ist es nicht so, dass, wenn ich Amelia in der Muggelwelt adoptiere, Sie es hier anerkennen _müssten_?"

„Naja, schon," gab Ernie widerwillig zu, „aber das ist nicht der Punkt! Uns liegt nur Amelias Wohlergehen am Herzen. Und ohne einen Beweis einer Blutsverwandtschaft können Sie diese Dinge nicht umgehen."

„Blutsverwandtschaft kann einige Dinge umgehen?" fragte David interessiert.

„Natürlich." schnaubte Ernie. „Diese Art von Adoption ist die einfachste und gewöhnlichste. Nach dem Krieg gab es viele Familienadoptionen für die Kinder, die am meisten von den Verlusten betroffen waren."

„Na gut, dann wird das hier, das Ganze viel einfacherer machen. _Ich bin_ blutsverwandt mit Amelia. Das ist genau der Grund, warum ich sie adoptieren will."

Ernie lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Finger. „Sicher sind Sie das. Wenn Sie nur hier sind, um meine Zeit zu verschwenden, dann gehen Sie bitte. Amelia hat nur einen magischen Verwandten, soweit es die Familien-Aufzeichnungs-Abteilung betrifft – und ich sollte das wissen, weil ich oft genug da unten arbeite – und der ist sicherlich _nicht_ David Barnes."

David verdrehte die Augen. „Na gut, Ernie, du willst Harry Potter, dann kriegst du Harry Potter." Daraufhin zog er seinen Zauberstab heraus, hielt ihn über sich selbst und zeigte das erste Mal seit sechzehn Jahren sein wahres Aussehen.

Ernies Augen waren nur noch auf die Narbe auf seiner Stirn und auf die berühmten grünen Augen gerichtet, seine Kinnlade hing vor Überraschung runter.

„Jetzt weißt du genau, warum dieser Zauberer in der Muggelwelt gelebt hat, und ja, ich bin für Mord verurteilt worden, aber das wurde aufgehoben, und du weißt auch, dass ich _tatsächlich_ ein Verwandter von Amelia bin. Also noch einmal zum Mitschreiben, _Ich möchte Amelia adoptieren_."

OoOOoo

Sirius öffnete erschöpft die Augen, unsicher darüber, wo er war oder warum er überhaupt bewusstlos gewesen war. Er stöhnte und spürte sofort, wie ihm jemand einen kalten Lappen auf die Stirn legte.

„Ruhig, Sirius." Murmelte die Stimme.

Langsam registrierte sein Geist, dass die Stimme zu Albus gehörte, und er öffnete die Augen. „Albus," sagte er mit schlaftrunkener Stimme, „wa... ppassiert..."

„Trink einen Schluck Wasser." Der Direktor hielt ihm die Tasse an den Mund und er trank eifrig. „Nun gut, an was erinnerst du dich als letztes?"

Sirius dachte zurück und als der Direktor ihn ansah, wusste er, dass Sirius sich an _alles, _was geschehen war, erinnerte. Der jüngere Mann schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und sagte mit fast aufgelöster Stimme. „Ich hab mich gewundert, als er sich so komisch in meinen Zimmern benommen hat, als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, ich habe mich gewundert, wo all die Wut gegen mich her kam. Jetzt verstehe ich das natürlich." Er öffnete die Augen und lachte humorlos. „Ich bin nur erstaunt, dass er mich nicht aus dem Haus geschmissen hat, als ich aufgetaucht bin, um Courtney von der Zaubererwelt zu erzählen."

Beide Männer schwiegen einen Moment und dann starrte Sirius den Direktor an. „Wie konnte das nur geschehen? Es hätte nie dazu kommen dürfen, dass er _zurückkommen_ muss, um wieder einmal diese Dinge für uns zu tun. Haben wir ihm nicht schon genug Verantwortung und Lasten für ein ganzes Leben auferlegt?"

Albus seufzte und rieb sich müde den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sirius, wir sind wirklich eine Horde von Feiglingen, nicht wahr."

Sirius setzte sich auf und erkannte das erste Mal, dass er in der Krankenstation von Hogwarts war. „Also was ist bei dem Prozess geschehen?"

„Wir sind alle freigelassen worden, rechtshängige gerichtliche Sprungrevision, nach Minister Weasley, der – wie die Muggel sagen – das Menetekel gesehen hat. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wie Harrys Gefühle uns gegenüber sind. Wenn ich mich jetzt jedoch nicht mehr um Draco Malfoys drohende Beförderung zum Direktor sorgen muss, beabsichtige ich am Ende des Jahres in Ruhestand zu gehen."

Sirius blinzelte. Während der Direktor nicht den Rekord als längster Direktor im Amt hatte, so hatte er doch _zumindest_ den, des längsten Mitglieds im Lehrerkollegium. Wenn man bedenkt, dass die meisten lebenden Zauberer und Zauberinnen im Vereinten Königreich ein Schüler entweder unter ihm als Verwandlungslehrer oder als Direktor waren, war es schwer, sich ihn _nicht _in der Schule vorzustellen. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass Albus in den späten 1800dern ebenfalls eine Ausbildung mit einem Verwandlungsmeister von Hogwarts absolviert hatte und als Lehrerassistent agierte.

Der Direktor kicherte leicht bei Sirius' Schweigen. „Ich war seit 1918 tatsächlich durchgehend in irgendeiner Form ein Mitglied von Hogwarts." Albus hielt kurz inne und fügte dann hinzu. „mit der Ausnahme von den paar Monaten im Jahr 1993 natürlich."

„Es wird hart sein, sich Hogwarts ohne dich vorzustellen."

„Ja, schon, ich vermute, nach ein paar Monaten Langeweile werde ich es auch vermissen." Der Direktor versuchte es leicht zu sagen, doch Sirius wusste, dass er die Schule wirklich sehr vermissen würde. „Jetzt jedoch sollte ich vermutlich die Schule zusammenkommen lassen! und ihnen sagen, dass sie ihre Professoren doch nicht verlieren werden."

Oh Gott, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es soo lange gedauert hat! Dieses Kapitel mit diesen ganzen verdammten Fachausdrücken hat sowohl mich als auch meinen Beta total fertig gemacht … und die andere Hälfte ist jaa noch nicht mal dabei!LOL

Die zweite Hälfte ist schon beim Beta, ist hoffentlich also bald fertig, und auch die Übersetzung von Kapitel 25 geht einigermaßen gut voran, doch ich hab zur Zeit irgendwie nur sehr wenig Zeit, weswegen das noch etwas dauern könnte. Aber ich verspreche, ich gebe mein Bestes, so schnell wie möglich zu übersetzen!

Danke für die ganz vielen lieben Reviews, ich habe es wirklich genossen zu sehen, dass so viele daran interessiert sind, wie die Übersetzung vorangeht. Danke!


	28. Kapitel 24 Part 2

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Laemmi (Dankeschönknuddel)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

BETRAYED – Kapitel 24 – Teil 2

Einige Minuten lang erfüllte Schweigen den Raum. Die vier Weasleys, die vom Gericht entlassen worden waren, hatten sich wieder zurück in Hogwarts, in einem Raum weg von der Großen Halle versammelt. Hermione starrte ins Feuer und versuchte _nicht_ daran zu denken, was schief gelaufen war. Unwillkommene Gedanken erfüllten sie – eine leidenschaftliche 14jährige mit dem Ziel, Gerechtigkeit für Hauselfen zu erlangen, was sich in den Jahren direkt nach dem Krieg in eine Kampagne für Werwolfrechte entwickelt hatte. Wo war diese Begeisterung und dieser Sinn für Gerechtigkeit all die Jahre geblieben, als es um Harry ging?

Fred und George schienen sich ohne Worte zu unterhalten und Ron saß in einer Ecke, die am weitesten weg von den anderen war. Nachdem er die Szene im Gerichtssaal einige Male im Kopf durchgegangen war, seufzte er schließlich und ging zu seiner Frau hinüber.

„Hermione, was ist in diesem Gerichtssaal passiert? Warum hat Percy alle Anklagen fallen gelassen, als Courtneys Vater reingekommen ist? Muggel haben keine Rechte in einer Gerichtsverhandlung des Hohen Rates der Zauberer und Percy kann nicht von Courtneys Kontakt zu Harry gewusst haben ... was ist passiert?"

Hermione sah ihren Mann und seine zwei Brüder wachsam an – keiner von ihnen hatte es herausgefunden. „Versteht ihr es nicht?" sagte sie plötzlich und fing an zu lachen. „David Barnes ist kein Muggel. Harry Potter hat nicht ein Drittel einer _Firma_ an eine gewöhnliche elfjährige, muggelgeborene Hexe gegeben – er hat es seiner _Tochter _gegeben! Wusstet ihr," erzählte Hermione weiter, wobei ihre Stimme immer lauter wurde, „dass Courtney Barnes ein Praselmund ist? Severus hat das herausgefunden. Es war Harry Potter, der Albus nach seiner Herzattacke geheilt hat – der Grund, warum er sie überhaupt hatte, war, dass er die Wahrheit über David Barnes herausgefunden hatte und dann versucht hat ihn zu kontaktieren – womit er seinen Eid gebrochen hat." Tränen liefen nun ihr Gesicht hinunter, als sie in hysterisches Lachen ausbrach. Ron konnte vor lauter Schock nichts anderes tun als in die Luft zu starren. Fred wandte schließlich einen Zauberspruch an Hermione an, um ihre Atmung zu verlangsamen, und sie beruhigte sich, obwohl die Tränen immer noch strömten. In einer schwächeren Stimme sagte sie weiter. „Ich hab es vor ein paar Tagen herausgefunden. Es war die einzige Erklärung, die Sinn machte."

Ron setzt sich auf den Boden und ging die Verhandlung noch mal im Kopf durch, diesmal mit dem Wissen, dass David Harry war. Er verstand mehr von den Geschehnissen, doch es warf noch viel mehr, unbeantwortbare Fragen darüber auf, was in der Zukunft geschehen würde.

Fred dachte an das Ereignis zurück, das David überhaupt nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte – Kathryns Tod – und es schüttelte ihn angesichts der möglichen Folgen darauf, dass Harry Potters Frau der erste überlieferte Muggel -Tod in Hogwarts war. Er spürte den großen Drang, mit seiner Frau zu sprechen, sie hatte Kathryn und David beide besser gekannt als er.

George, der im Moment nicht an all die Folgen denken wollte, analysierte stattdessen die Macht, die er in dem Raum gespürt hatte. Der Unaussprechliche in ihm wollte mehr darüber herausfinden, wie David den Auroren befohlen hatte, Malfoy festzunehmen, was die Grenzen des Stabs von Merlin waren.

OoOOoo

Nach ganzen fünf Minuten voller Schweigen schaffte Ernie, ein vollkommen gefasstes. „Gut, dann, Familien Adoptions-Unterlagen."

„Ernie", sagte Harry, womit er Ernie, der immer noch nervöser war, als er versuchte zu erscheinen, überraschte und dieser sogar seinen Stift auf den Boden fallen ließ. „Versuch einfach… dich zu beruhigen, okay? Wir werden nirgendwo hinkommen, wenn du ein nervöses Wrack bist. Ich will Amelia als David Barnes adoptieren, nicht als Harry Potter. Es ist meine legale Identität in der Muggelwelt."

Ernie nickte nur.

„Und ich will alles auf legale Weise tun, alles gesetzeskonform. Ich mag vielleicht den Stab von Merlin haben, doch ich werde mich nicht über das Gesetz stellen. Ich mag einige Veränderungen an den Gesetzen vornehmen," Ein Grinsen, das eines Slytherins in den Zeiten der größten Macht des Hauses würdig war, zog über sein Gesicht, „Doch ich werde mich ihnen unterwerfen. Also warum machen wir nicht da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben?"

Ernie atmete tief ein und sagte. „Gut, der Familien Adoptions-Prozess ist viel einfacher als die anderen Prozesse. Die Situation mit der Familie Dursley verkompliziert die Dinge allerdings. Du wirst keine Probleme mit dem System der Zauberer haben, doch das System der Muggel könnte ein paar Fragen dazu haben, warum sie freiwillig ihre Rechte als Eltern aufgeben."

David nickte verständnisvoll, doch in Gedanken war er schon viel weiter. „Was wäre, wenn sich der Richter oder Anwalt, der den Fall im Muggelsystem behandelt, der Zaubererwelt bewusst wäre und uns folglich mit diesen Schwierigkeiten helfen könnte?"

Ernie blickte überrascht drein, er hatte offensichtlich nie daran gedacht, über Muggel zu gehen, die über die Zaubererwelt Bescheid wussten. „Das wäre brillant!" Er hielt einen Moment lang inne und sagte dann langsam, während er eine alte Erinnerung heraufkramte. „Ich denke, Orla Quirkes Mutter war eine Anwältin, sie war ein paar Jahre unter uns in Hogwarts und ich bin während des Krieges kurz mit ihr ausgegangen. Selbst wenn sie nicht auf Familienrecht spezialisiert ist, könnte sie wissen, mit wem wir Kontakt aufnehmen könnten. Laut Justin Finch-Fletchley nehmen viele Eltern und Familienmitglieder von magischen Kindern Kontakt miteinander auf."

David nickte, wobei er sich an Megan Weasley erinnerte, eine Muggelehefrau, die Kathryn angesprochen hatte, um sie besser kennen zu lernen und um ihr mehr von der Zaubererwelt zu zeigen. Die Dursleys, die ihn erzogen hatten, wären niemals daran interessiert gewesen, andere Menschen mit magischen Familienmitgliedern kennen zu lernen, doch er konnte verstehen, dass einige gerne Zeit mit anderen verbringen würden, mit denen sie die seltsamen Fähigkeiten ihrer Geliebten diskutieren konnten. Ernie hob seinen Stift wieder auf und fügte die richtigen Daten in die Unterlagen ein.

OoOOoo

45 Minuten später verließ David (wieder verwandelt) mit Courtney und Amelia die Magische Strafverfolgungs-Etage des Ministeriums und ging hinunter zum Atrium. Vom dortigen Kamin aus flogen sie per Flohpulver nach Hogsmeade und gingen dann nach Hogwarts hinauf. Es war fast Zeit zum Abendessen und David hatte widerwillig beschlossen, dass er Dumbledores Hilfe brauchte. Oder besser gesagt war Dumbledore der einzige, dem er im Entferntesten vertraute, seit er seine Forderung ausgesprochen hatte.

David schickte die zwei Mädchen in die Große Halle und ging dann direkt zu Dumbledores Büro. Er rollte mit den Augen, als er bemerkte, dass er das Passwort nicht wusste. Während er schnell ein paar Süßigkeiten ohne irgendeine Wirkung runterratterte, spürte er, wie seine Würde immer mehr verschwand. _Das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum Dumbledore es macht_, dachte er bei sich.

„Übersetzungsspiralen." sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm, als sich Albus näherte. David hob eine Augenbraue. „Eine neue Süßigkeit von WWW. Komm bitte herein."

David folgte Albus die Treppe hinauf und betrat das bekannte Büro mit überraschenden Gefühlen von Nostalgie. Die Gemälde wandten sich ihm kurz zu, manche drückten ihr Beileid aus, als sie sich erinnerten, dass er derjenige gewesen war, der ein paar Tage vorher hierher berufen worden war.

_Waren__ es wirklich nur ein paar Tage gewesen?_

„Ich bin überrascht, dich hier zu finden, Ha... David." korrigierte sich Dumbledore schnell, angesichts des bösen Blickes von David. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du irgendwann vor heute Abend nach Hogwarts zurückkommen würdest, noch dazu in mein Büro."

David nickte. „Es war eigentlich nicht mein Plan, aber ich muss mich der Realität stellen. Eine Anzahl an größeren Veränderungen müssen in der Zaubererwelt gemacht werden und ich bin nicht arrogant genug zu glauben, dass ich die Weisheit habe, all diese Entscheidungen zu treffen."

Dumbledore wusste instinktiv, dass David nicht ihn persönlich um Hilfe bat, deshalb fragte er. „Und was möchtest du, dass ich tue?"

„Ich will eine Liste aller Muggeln, die um die Zaubererwelt wissen, und von jedem Squib, ich will die, die legales Wissen haben, seien es nun Anwälte, Richter, Gesetzesgeber, Beamte oder sogar Steuerberater, wie Arthur Weasleys Cousin. Ich will eine Liste mit jedem Namen, den du finden kannst, der darunter fällt. Ich will sie von überall her, aus der ganzen Welt. Ich will außerdem einen kompletten Hintergrund darüber, was die Oberhäupter der verschiedenen Länder der Welt bezüglich Magie wissen, und eine Zusammenfassung der Zauberer-Muggel-Beziehungen in jedem Land und eine Liste aller Oberhäupter der Zaubererwelt."

„Natürlich." Dumbledore nickte, im Geiste schon bei den vielen dutzend Namen, die er kannte. „Und wann hättest du das gerne?"

„Einfach ... so schnell wie möglich. Ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn du mir heute Abend eine Zusammenfassung vom Vereinten Königreich geben könntest und den Rest später."

„Ich kann dir jetzt gleich ein paar Namen nennen, wenn du willst." bot Dumbledore an.

David dachte eine Minute darüber nach, dann nickte er. Dumbledore zog ein Stück Pergament heraus und begann zu schreiben, während er sprach. „Der britische Muggel Premierminister weiß natürlich alles über die Zaubererwelt. Das Büro für Verbindungen mit Muggeln arbeitet mit einer Unterabteilung des Ministeriums für interne Angelegenheiten zusammen. Diese Unterabteilung wird schlicht Komitee für Kooperation genannt und ist voller Muggel mit Wissen um die Zaubererwelt. Sie würden wahrscheinlich mehr als ich über andere wissen, die helfen können. Sie hatten früher einmal die Angewohnheit, Listen über Familien mit Zauberer-Verwandten zu führen. Vor zehn Jahren hat das Ministerium für Magie allen Muggel-Eltern eine Broschüre geschickt, die detailliert wiedergab, wo sie mehr Informationen über die Zauberwelt mit Hilfe von Muggel-Kanälen finden konnten. Ich glaube sie haben damit aufgehört, allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, warum." Albus stoppte einen Moment um nachzudenken und sagte dann, „dein größtes Plus hierbei ist, wie ich glaube, der eine MP im britischen Unterhaus, der Wissen über Zauberei besitzt. Sie ist ziemlich intelligent und auch überhaupt nicht leicht einzuschüchtern. Obwohl sie jung ist, hat sie immer ziemlich viel über die Zaubergesetze und Bräuche zu sagen gehabt." Er notierte etwas, was, so vermutete David, ihre Informationen sein sollten, und fuhr dann fort, „ es gibt eine Anzahl von Leuten in den legalen Berufen, die dir weiterhelfen könnten. Einige dieser Leute, die ich aufliste, können jedoch ziemlich feindselig gegenüber Zauberern im Allgemeinen eingestellt sein.

David hob eine Augenbraue, er sah kein Problem darin, er selbst war ziemlich feindselig gegen die Zaubererwelt eingestellt.

„Percy Weasley hat eine noch strengere Isolationspolitik betrieben, die gut angekommen ist..."

Dumbledore fuhr noch einige Zeit fort, bis David ihn unterbrach.

„Danke dafür, ich werde mich heute Abend mehr mit dir darüber unterhalten. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich habe ein Treffen mit dem _angesehenen_ Zaubereiminister." David erhob sich, um den Raum zu verlassen, doch als er die Tür öffnete, hörte er noch eine leise Frage von Dumbledore.

„Warum hast du dich entschieden", Dumbledore zuckte zusammen, als er das Wort vertrauen benutzen wollte, da er genau wusste, dass David ihm _nicht_ vertraute, doch es war das einzige Wort, das passte, „mir diese Aufgabe anzuvertrauen?"

David drehte sich ganz um und studierte Albus eine Minute lang. Er spürte, dass es eine ehrliche Frage war, keine Manipulation. Dumbledore wunderte sich also tatsächlich darüber.

„Weil du letzte Nacht bewiesen hast, dass du die Wahrheit sagen kannst. Du hättest mir nicht sagen müssen, was du getan hast. Wenn du es nicht getan hättest, hätte niemals davon erfahren, doch du hast es getan. Ich respektiere diese Ehrlichkeit. Selbst wenn ich dich immer noch hasse, kann ich respektieren, was du _getan hast_. Erweise dich diesen Respekts würdig."

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

OoOOoo

Nachdem er kurz mit Amelia und Courtney geredet hatte, kehrte David nach Hogsmeade zurück und benutzte das öffentliche Flohnetz, um zurück ins Ministerium zu gelangen. Er bewegte sich zur Zauberstabwiegestation, zeigte seinen Zauberstab vor und fragte dann, wo es zum Büro des Ministers ging. Ihm wurde geheißen, in den ersten Stock zu gehen und sich bei der Sekretärin anzumelden. Er tat das und wurde in das weiträumige Büro von Minister Weasley geschoben.

Percy saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die magische Instandhaltungsabteilung zeigte im Moment einen ruhigen Frühlingstag, der das genaue Gegenteil des wirklichen, kalten, nassen Winterwetters darstellte, das David aus seinem Krankenhausfenster immer beobachten musste. David sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an und sagte. „Ich wusste immer, dass du aufgeblasen in der Schule warst, doch ich dachte, du hast dein Herz am richtigen Platz. Wie du Ron nach der zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers angegangen bist… ich dachte, es gäbe wichtigere Dinge für dich als dein Ehrgeiz." Er ließ seine Worte im Raum stehen und wartete darauf, dass sich Percy umdrehte.

Als der Minister dann irgendwann seinen Stuhl drehte, sah er mitgenommen aus und David konnte von weitem sehen, dass das Alter mit Percy nicht so nett umgegangen war wie mit den meisten Zauberern.

Percy seufzte und rieb sich den Kopf. „Was willst du, dass ich sage? Dass du Recht hast? Dass ich ein Arsch bin? Okay, _du hast Recht, ich bin ein Arsch!_"

David schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will wissen, was aus dem jungen Mann geworden ist, der ehrlich am öffentlichen Dienst interessiert war, um den Menschen zu helfen. Während des Krieges warst du einer der größten Fürsprecher der gesetzmäßigen Verfolgung der Todesser – es hat Voldemort ziemlich genervt, denn es gab einige Todesser, die sich dir übergeben haben, weil sie wussten, dass du dem Gesetz genauestens folgen würdest. Wie konntest du zulassen, dass sich Lügen verbreiten, und dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy ins Parlament ernannt wird? Bist du so von deiner Macht geblendet worden, Percy?"

Percy seufzte ein weiteres Mal. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich… den Überblick verloren habe. Und bezüglich Malfoy … es gab nie Beweise…"

David begann zu lachen. „Du meinst, er hat einfach diejenigen eingeschüchtert, die gegen ihn hätten aussagen können. Ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass dir Blaise Zabini Unmengen an Beweisen hätte liefern können, doch ich bezweifle nicht, dass Blaise es als sicherer angesehen hat – wenn man die momentane Situation der Ministeriumsangelegenheiten betrachtet – den Mund zu halten."

„Woher weißt du …?"

David konnte sich kaum davon abhalten mit den Augen zu rollen. „Meine _Narbe_, Percy! Gib mir ein Denkarium und ich kann die _sehr viele_ Beweise gegen Draco Malfoy geben, ganz zu schweigen von Robert Davies und Julian Cromwell, die – wie ich gesehen habe – beide Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Zauberer sind."

Percys Kinnlade fiel herunter.

„Betrachtet man deine bisherige Statistik, würde es mich nicht wundern, noch mehr frühere Todesser auf freiem Fuß in der Gesellschaft zu sehen."

Percy griff nach einem Stück Pergament und reichte es David. Der jüngere Mann nahm und las es.

_Ich, Percy Ignatius Weasley, trete hiermit von meinem Amt als Zaubereminister zurück, wirksam ab dem 9. Januar 2022…_

„Tja," sagte er nach dem Lesen, „wenigstens hast du ein wenig Ehrgefühl übrig. Glückwunsch, du bist nicht so schlimm wie Cornelius Fudge."

„Und was planst du für die Zaubererwelt?" fragte Percy leise.

„Naja, es wird sicherlich einige Veränderungen in der Gesetzes- und Regierungsstruktur geben, und das plane ich auch für andere Staaten. Zauberer und Hexen haben Fähigkeiten, von denen Muggel nur träumen können, und doch ist man stehen geblieben und selbstgefällig geworden und lässt seine Welt von innen verrotten. Voldemort braucht sie nicht für euch zerstören, ihr seid mitten auf dem Weg, es selbst zu tun. Doch da meine Kinder – was bald auch Amelia Dursley mit einschließen wird – sich entschlossen haben, ein Teil der Zaubererwelt zu sein, ist es meine Verantwortung sicher zu stellen, dass es sich für sie lohnt. Ich erwarte keine Perfektion – doch ist es von den Leuten zu viel verlangt, einen Standpunkt zu vertreten? Selbst Voldemort hatte einen festen Standpunkt, und er zwang diesen auch anderen auf, doch ihr rottet vor euch hin.

Ich habe nicht vor, wieder ein Teil der Zaubererwelt zu werden, zu viel ist dafür geschehen. Doch ich habe erkannt, dass ich eine Verantwortung gegenüber der Zaubererwelt habe, einfach weil ich ein Zauberer bin. Muggel haben nicht die Möglichkeit, ihre Welt vollkommen zu verlassen, wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert, und ich hätte euch nicht euren Vorrichtungen überlassen sollen." Er sagte dies fast zu sich selbst, doch dann sah er Percy scharf an. „Aber selbst wenn ich dieser Gesellschaft nicht wieder beitreten werde, werde ich _sicher _die Veränderungen überwachen. Du hast zuviel Freiheiten, zu viel Macht, zu wenig Kontrolle und zu wenig Moral."

Percy war nicht sicher, was er auf diese Tirade antworten sollte, deshalb sagte er nach einer Pause. „Ich habe die Presse darüber informiert, dass ich eine Pressekonferenz geben werde, in … einer Stunde von jetzt an. Ich will dort meinen Rücktritt bekannt geben, was möchtest du, dass ich über die Verhandlung sage?"

David zog die Lippen in Gedanken zusammen und sagte dann sehr zögerlich. „Sag, was du willst, doch beantworte keine Fragen, gib deinen Rücktritt bekannt und stell dann Harry Potter vor."

ooOOoo

Journalisten – was einige internationale Zauberermedien mit einschloss – waren im Atrium des britischen Zaubereiministeriums versammelt. Sie warteten ziemlich ungeduldig auf den Minister, damit sie über den Ausgang der Hogwarts Verhandlung (wie sie genannt wurde) erfuhren. Verschiedene Stationen auf WWN hatten den gesamten Morgen Diskussionen zwischen Gerichtsexperten oder Ministeriumssprecher gesendet. Wenn David zugehört hätte, hätte er laut auflachen müssen, wie sehr sie vollkommen um das Thema herum redeten – sie sprachen niemals von den Tabuthemen, doch sie schafften es trotzdem so zu klingen, als ob sie alle freie Meinungsäußerung besaßen oder auf Dumbledores Seite waren.

Als der Minister ans Rednerpult trat, fiel eine Stille über die Menge, während sie ihn alle erwartungsvoll anblickten. Nachdem er den Sonourszauber gesprochen hatte, begann Percy.

„Wegen einiger … ungewöhnlicher Umstände ist die Gerichtsverhandlung von Albus Dumbledore, Ronald, Hermione, Fred und George Weasley und Sirius Black ohne Verurteilung beendet worden. Alle Anklagepunkte sind fallen gelassen worden, wegen der Umstrukturierung unseres Rechtssystems und einigen Gesetzen."

Murmeln brach unter den versammelten Hexen und Zauberern aus und viele erhoben ihre Stimme für Fragen.

„Minister! Was hat diese Veränderung veranlasst…"

„Welche Gesetze werden verändert werden…"

„Wie wird das Rechtssystem…"

„Percy, warum dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel bezüglich…"

Percy ignorierte sie alle und erhob seine Stimme ein wenig, um sie alle zu übertönen und um seine nächsten Worte zu sprechen. „Und sofort wirksam trete ich von meinem Amt als Zaubereiminister zurück."

Als Antwort gab es einen noch größeren Aufschrei, doch Percy ignorierte ihn. „Und hier, heute," seine Stimme versagte fast, „ist jemand anwesend, der ein paar Fragen über die aktuellen Veränderungen beantworten wird. Hier ist Harry Potter."

Vollkommene Stille folgte auf seine Bekanntgabe.

Kapitel 25 folgt hoffentlich bald, ich beeil mich, versprochen! Viel Spaß beim lesen, reviewt schön!

Danke an alle, die bisher gereviewt haben, ihr seid wirklich wunderbar!


	29. Kapitel 25

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Laemmi (Dankeschönknuddel)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

BETRAYED – Kapitel 25 - Making Changes

Harry stand (unverkleidet) nahe den letzten Reihen der Presse. Er trug seinen alten Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, den er sich vorher noch schnell in Hogwarts von Courtney geliehen hatte. Als er die Menge überblickte war er froh, Rita Kimmkorn nirgendwo zu sehen und nicht sehr überrascht Colin Creevey eine Kamera und eine Feder handhaben zu sehen. Als die ungeduldigen Reporter ihre Fragen riefen, fragte er sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum er gedacht hatte, an einer Pressekonferenz teilzunehmen wäre eine gute Idee.

_Wenn du willst, dass etwas getan wird, musst du es selbst machen. _Das alte Sprichwort tauchte wie zum Spott in seinem Kopf auf, gerade als Percy zu dem Punkt seiner Rede kam, an dem er Harry ankündigte. Der besagte Mann grinste über den Effekt den diese Worte auf die Menge hatten.

Dann, nach einer Minute, zog er den Umhang aus.

ooOOoo

Nach dem anfänglichen geschockten Schweigen schauten sich alle Journalisten als erstes schnell nach dem berühmt berüchtigten „Mann, der verschwand" um. Als sie ihn nicht sofort sehen konnten, drehten sie sich erwartungsvoll zum Zaubereiminister zurück. Einen Moment lang herrschte angespannte Erwartung und dann ertönte aus den hinteren Reihen ein Luftschnappen. Gemeinsam drehten sich alle zu der Quelle und sahen, wie sich Harry Potter durch die Massen bewegte. Sie machten ihm den Weg frei, manche in Ehrfurcht, manche aus Angst.

Als er schließlich vor ihnen am Redepult stand, holte er tief Luft und begann zu sprechen.

ooOOoo

Molly Weasley hatte sich geweigert zu der Gerichtsverhandlung zu erscheinen. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht ertragen könnte mit an zu sehen, wie vier ihrer Familienmitglieder von einem fünften vor Gericht verurteilt wurden. Stattdessen hatte sie damit begonnen, den Dachboden zu putzen – was sie schon vor Monaten machen wollte. Nachdem sie nach ein paar Stunden noch nichts gehört hatte, gab sie der Versuchung nach und schaltete WWN an. Mit einem Glas Saft in der Hand drehte sie den Empfänger auf und hörte Nachrichten.

"… Bezüglich der heutigen Gerichtsverhandlung sind alle Anklagen fallen gelassen worden. Die Gesetze, die sie gebrochen haben, hätten von vornherein niemals gemacht werden dürfen. Sich vor der Vergangenheit zu verstecken kann nur Schaden bringen – man muss sich damit auseinandersetzen."

Mrs. Weasley verzog ihre Augenbraue. Sie erkannte die Stimme des Sprechers nicht, aber die Worte an sich waren überraschend. Was hatte Percy dazu gebracht, seine Meinung zu ändern?

„Erwarten Sie einige größere Veränderungen in den nächsten Monaten. Ich werde diese mit der Macht, die mir übertragen wurde, durchführen. Die Details wurden noch nicht ausgearbeitet, doch die Ziele sind auf jeden Fall, sicherzustellen, dass es unmöglich wird, dass ein Unschuldiger ins Gefängnis geworfen werden kann, dass die restlichen Todesser ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten und ihren Opfern Genüge getan wird, dass den Muggeln, die mit der Zaubererwelt zusammenhängen, mehr Rechte gegeben werden… das ist natürlich eine unvollendete Liste von Zielen, doch es gibt Ihnen eine Idee davon, was kommen wird. Bedenken Sie auch, dass ich nicht nur dieses Ministerium und seine Gesetze überwachen werde, sondern auch die Gesetze der anderen Regierungen in der Welt."

Molly ließ ihren Finger über den Rand ihrer Tasse fahren, während sie konzentriert zuhörte, um zu verstehen, was vor sich ging. Es klang so, als ob Percy nicht Minister wäre, doch das war natürlich lächerlich – für die nächsten zwei Jahre standen keine Wahlen kann.

„Die Zaubererwelt war ihren eigenen Devisen lange genug selbst überlassen, Ihre Gesellschaft geht von innen zugrunde und deshalb werde ich einen neuen Grundstein für Sie aufbauen.

Ich werde eine weitere Pressekonferenz in ein paar Tagen einberufen, um Ihnen eine bessere Idee davon zu geben, was kommen wird. Das Ministerium wird die nächsten Tage noch unter der Führung von Percy Weasley stehen, der die normalen Pflichten als Minister wahrnehmen wird. Größere Entscheidungen werden durch ihn an mich weitergeleitet.

Als Abschluss muss ich noch sagen, dass ich erwarte, viele Briefe zu erhalten, deshalb schicken sie jegliche Mail bitte zum Hogsmeade Eulendienst. Dort werden die wichtigen und unwichtigen Nachrichten aussortiert und weitergeleitet. Jede Eule, die direkt an mich gerichtet ist, wird ungeöffnet und ohne Rückmeldung zurückgeschickt."

Es herrschte Schwiegen auf WWN und dann sagte der Sprecher. „Wenn Sie gerade erst eingeschaltet haben sollten, dann lassen Sie sich von mir auf den neuesten Stand bringen. Die an diesem Morgen angesetzte Verhandlung über vertrauliche Kriegsinformationen kam ohne Urteilsspruch zu Ende. Die Angeklagten wurden freigelassen. In einer Pressekonferenz vor ein paar Minuten ist Percy Weasley als Zaubereiminister zurückgetreten und," der Sprecher hatte eine zittrige Stimme, „Harry Potter hat vom Podium aus zu uns gesprochen."

Molly Weasleys Tasse zerbrach.

ooOOoo

Alles in allem war die Pressekonferenz nicht schlecht verlaufen. Natürlich waren die Journalisten zuerst geschockt, doch am Ende hatten sie alle ihre Fragen in den Raum geworfen. Harry ignorierte sie vollkommen und verschwand wieder unter seinem Tarnumhang – sehr zur Enttäuschung der Masse. Er veränderte sein Aussehen wieder und kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück. Es war spät am Nachmittag, als er die Schule wieder betrat und zu Dumbledores Büro ging. Er klopfte an der die Tür und steckte nach dem „Herein" seinen Kopf hinein. „Ich werde Amelia und Courtney den Rest des Abends mitnehmen."

Da bemerkte er, dass Minerva im Raum war und aussah, als ob sie sehr entrüstet darüber war, dass er es dem Direktor einfach _sagte,_ anstatt ihn zu fragen. Dumbledore nickte jedoch nur und sagte, „Danke fürs Bescheid geben," er hielt kurz inne und sah David hart an. „Amelia?" fragte er, wobei er sich erinnerte, dass er die Slytherin vorher mit ihm gesehen hatte.

David nickte. „Ich adoptiere sie."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Albus' Gesicht. „Fantastisch."

David war schon dabei die Tür zu schließen, als ihn Dumbledores Stimme aufhielt. „Oh, Mr. Barnes – hier ist die … öhm … Telefonnummer des Parlamentmitglieds, von dem ich Ihnen erzählt habe. Sie sollten sich mit ihr in Verbindung setzen, um das Ministeriumskomitee zu erreichen, das als Verbindung mit dieser Welt fungiert."

David trat in den Raum und nahm das Pergament. Er stopfte es in seine Tasche und ging Amelia und Courtney suchen.

„Also, wir haben ein wenig Zeit, bevor wir zum Abendessen zu deiner Großmutter gehen, Courtney, was würdet ihr zwei gerne machen?" fragte David auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. „Ich muss ein paar Anrufe und andere Angelegenheiten erledigen, doch das kann ich auch per Handy."

Courtney zuckte mit denn Schultern und sah zu Amelia. Das ältere Mädchen dachte einen Moment nach und sagte dann. „Naja, könntest du mir euer … unser Zuhause zeigen?"

David blieb einen Moment lang der Atem stocken. David stockte einen Moment lang der Atem. Das Haus war voller Dinge von Kathryn. Er war noch nicht dorthin zurückgekehrt. Beide Mädchen merkten, wie er fast wie eingefroren dastand. Courtney fragte besorgt „Dad?" David schüttelte sich selbst. „Es ist nichts."

In Hogsmeade reisten sie per Flohpulver zu einem öffentlichen Flohkamin, der dem Haus der Barnes' am nächsten war. David erkannte amüsiert, dass sie von der U-Bahn-Station zum Haus gehen mussten, doch es war nicht sehr weit. Als sie das leere Haus betraten, begann Courtney sofort, Amelia herumzuführen, während David ein weiteres Mal mit den aufkommenden Emotionen kämpfte. Alles war, wie er es verlassen hatte, als Fred ihm die schrecklichen Nachrichten überbracht hatte. Das Essen stand immer noch auf dem Tisch, wo er es beim Klingeln gelassen hatte …

David holte das Pergament von Dumbledore aus der Tasche. Er wählte schnell die Nummer und bekam fast sofort eine Antwort. „Paulina hier."

David war verwirrt, er wusste nicht, mit wem er überhaupt telefonierte – er hatte einfach die Nummer gewählt ohne auf den Namen zu schauen. Er blickte auf den Zettel. In Dumbledores verschnörkelter Handschrift war _Paulina Granger_ geschrieben.

„Ms. Granger," sagte er überrascht, „es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht erwartet, dass Sie antworten."

Eine Pause entstand. „Wer ist da und woher haben Sie diese Nummer?"

„Es tut mir leid." sagte er schnell, „Mein Name ist David Barnes. Albus Dumbledore hat mir diese Nummer gegeben."

„Oh!" Wieder entstand eine Pause und Paulina sagte. "Also, David, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich weiß, dass Sie ein Kompetenzmitglied des Komitees für Verständigung sind."

Paulina schnaubte. „Naja, ja, ich bin ein Kompetenzmitglied, doch alles, was wir tun, ist ziemlich einseitig. Die Zaubererwelt ist nicht für seine Kooperation mit „minderwertigeren Wesen" bekannt."

„Wie könnten Sie mir dabei helfen, das zu ändern?"

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Könnte ich ihr Komitee sobald wie möglich treffen?"

ooOOoo

Paulina Granger legte den Hörer etwas verwirrt, doch auch neugierig, auf. Sie schaute auf die Anrufererkennung auf ihrem Telefon und ging online, um mehr über diesen David Barnes herauszufinden.

Anscheinend war er ein ziemlich berühmter Doktor. Gerüchte besagten, dass er ziemlich reich war. Laut der Lokalzeitung? war seine Frau erst vor ein paar Tagen bei einem tragischen Unfall ums Leben gekommen.

Was hatte er also dann mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun? Sie zuckte im Geiste mit den Schultern, sie würde es morgen herausfinden, wenn er das Komitee traf. Es war ja außerdem nicht immer so, als ob man sofort erkennen würde, dass jemand mit der Zaubererwelt in Verbindung stand. Ein älterer Mann war in dem Komitee, der erst über Magie herausfand, als sein Sohn und dessen Frau in einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen sind, was ihn mit seinen drei Enkeln zurückließ – die alle drei magisch waren. Paulina konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, plötzlich herausfinden zu müssen, dass Magie existiert.

Sie hatte _immer_ über Magie Bescheid gewusst. Hermione war sechzehn gewesen, als sie geboren wurde und obwohl sie nie besonders nah zu ihrer Schwester stand, hatte sie doch immer von Hermiones Fähigkeiten gewusst. Es waren eigentlich einige Diskussionen mit ihrer Schwester, die sie in die Muggel-Zauberer-Beziehungen geführt haben, nachdem sie ihre politische Laufbahn begonnen hatte. Hermione würde es natürlich niemals zugeben, doch jeder in der Zaubererwelt, einschließlich der großen Professor Granger, hatte Egos, die dringend abgedämpft werden mussten. Sie hatte naiver Weise gedacht, dass sie Veränderungen bewirken könnte, doch hatte schon bald erkannt, dass die Veränderungen innerhalb der Zaubererwelt beginnen mussten, und hatte viel von ihrem Enthusiasmus im Kampf verloren.

Sie fragte sich, was dieser Barnestyp dachte, dass er tun könnte.

ooOOoo

Nach ein paar weiteren Anrufen, einschließlich eines mit dem Krankenhaus, bei dem er eine längere Auszeit nahm, rief er Kathryns Eltern an und sagte ihnen, dass sie bald zum Abendessen rüberkommen würden. Das alles erledigt, fuhr er mit den Mädchen zu den Taylors, wo Michael am Zaun auf sie wartete.

David hob seinen Sohn hoch und fragte ihn über seinen Tag aus, wie er es jeden Tag gemacht hatte, wenn er nach Hause zu seinen Kindern kam.

„Oma und ich haben Bilder von Mami angeschaut." Sagte Michael mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Und hat dir das gefallen?" fragte David, wobei sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

Michael nickte. „Oma hat geweint. Ich habe Mami gesehen, als sie klein war. Sie hat im Dreck gespielt."

David lachte ein wenig und betrat das Haus, wo der wunderbare Geruch von Abendessen ihn umfing.

ooOOoo

Als David beim Abwaschen half, fragte er sie, wie sich Michael heute benommen hat. Rachel lächelte ihn an. „Er hat sich heute ziemlich gut benommen. Aber…" Für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein verwirrter Blick über ihr Gesicht. „er erzählte sehr komische Sachen."

David hielt einen Seufzer zurück und sagte. „Welche denn?"

"Naja, er hat gesagt, dass er gesehen hat, wie Courtney einen Spielschläger in eine Nadel verwandelt hat."

Dieses Mal seufzte David auf. „Rachel, es gibt etwas, worüber ich mit dir und Jackson sprechen muss."

Sie sah ihn scharfsinnig an und David zuckte zusammen bei dem Gedanken, wie vertraut ihm dieser Ausdruck war – er wusste, dass seine Frau diesen Ausdruck von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Sie nickte scharf und wusch schnell zu Ende ab.

Sie versammelten sich alle im Wohnzimmer – Michael schlief auf Davids Schoß – und David begann leise zu erzählen. „Rachel, Jackson, ihr wisst, wie sehr ich meine Vergangenheit eine lange Zeit lang verborgen habe." Die Beiden nickten. „Naja, ein Teil von diesem Verborgenen war die Tatsache, dass ich…" Er hielt einen Moment inne, um den Mut aufzubringen, es tatsächlich laut auszusprechen, „Ich bin ein Zauberer." Sagte er hastig.

Seine Schwiegereltern blinzelten. "Ein was?" fragte Jackson.

"Ein Zauberer. Mit Magie. Michael ist auch einer. Courtney und Amelia sind beides Hexen. Die Schule, auf die Courtney geht, ist eine Schule für Magie. Dort habe ich gelebt, seit Kathryn …. Dort ist _es_ geschehen." Sagte er fast lautlos.

„Die Zaubererwelt war die Vergangenheit, die ich vor mir selbst und jedem anderen verborgen habe." Er sah die zwei an, die versuchten zu verstehen. Sie schauten ihn beide an, als ob er verrückt wäre. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und beschwor eine Blume, die er Rachel reichte. Ihr Mund öffnete sich vor Überraschung und Ehrfurcht. Jackson jedoch _kippte um_.

ooOOoo

Es hatte noch mehrer Stunden gedauert, um alles zu erklären, und es war schon später Abend, als die vier nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Nachdem er Amelia und Courtney in ihre Schlafräume beordert und Michael ins Bett gebracht hatte, ging David müde zu Dumbledores Büro. Es war ein sehr stressiger und anstrengender Tag gewesen und der nächste Tag sah nicht danach aus, anders zu werden.

Nach einem kurzen Klopfen kam die Einladung und David ging zu Dumbledore hinein, der alleine im Büro saß. Der jüngere Mann wunderte sich über das Rückgrat des Direktors – er musste bestimmt schon 170 Jahre alt sein.

„Ich", David musste kurz gähnen und sprach dann weiter. „Ich muss schlafen gehen. Ich habe morgen früh ein Treffen mit dem Verbindungskomitee, aber sollen wir uns morgen Nachmittag treffen?"

Albus nickte nur und David trottete aus dem Büro in seine Räume, fiel aufs Bett und schlief sofort ein, ohne sich umzuziehen.

ooOOoo

Überraschenderweise wachte David erfrischt, gutgelaunt und früh auf. Er erhob sich und verzog das Gesicht angesichts des Zustands seiner Kleidung. Er wusch sich schnell und zog sich dieselben Sachen (die von den Hauselfen gesäubert worden waren, während er duschte) wieder an und ging in das Wohnzimmer der Suite. Er sah, dass Michael bereits wach war und mit einer kleinen Kreatur sprach.

Er sah die runterhängenden Ohren ungläubig an. „Dobby?" hauchte er hinaus, er konnte es fast nicht glauben. Die kleine Kreatur drehte sich um und sah den Mann neugierig an. „Kennt Sir Dobby?"

"Uh…"

"Das ist mein Daddy, Dobby!" sagte Michael und sprang auf die Füße. „Er ist der beste Daddy in der Welt!"

„Dobby ist erfreut Sie zu treffen Sir!" der Hauself verbeugte sich. David starrte ihn immer noch an. Schließlich sagte er langsam. „Arbeitest du noch in Hogwarts?"

„Ja, Sir ich bin bei dem Direktor angestellt, Sir."

„Möchtest du für mich arbeiten?"

„Sir will, dass Dobby für ihn arbeitet?"

David zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und verwandelte sich in Harry zurück.

„Ja, Dobby, das will ich."

Dobby brach in Tränen aus. „Oh! Oh! Sir ist Harry Potter! Harry Potter bittet Dobby darum, für ihn zu arbeiten! Dobby ist nicht würdig!"

"Was meinst du mit nicht würdig?"

„Dobby konnte nichts tun für Sir, als er angeklagt wurde!"

Harrys Gesicht nahm ernste Züge an. „Was meinst du?"

„Dobby hat versucht nach Askaban zu gehen und Harry Potter zu helfen, aber Dementoren," Dobby schüttelte sich, „Dementoren", flüsterte er, „haben _schlechten_ Einfluss auf Hauselfen."

„Du hast mir geglaubt?"

„Natürlich, Harry Potter! Dobby kannte Sie, Sir! Dobby kannte Sie!"

Tränen liefen plötzlich Harrys Gesicht hinunter und er sagte. „Dobby, ich würde es _lieben_, wenn du für mich arbeiten würdest."

ooOOoo

Das Verbindungskomitee traf sich in einem Konferenzraum im Portcullis Haus. Das Komitee bestand eher aus „besorgten Bürgern" als aus Regierungsbeamten. Sie hatten eine ziemlich große Datenbank an Leuten, die mit Magie in Verbindung standen, und während die meisten von ihnen sich von Zeit zu Zeit trafen, waren weniger als zwei Dutzend von ihnen daran interessiert, sich zu Diskussionen über die politischen Ziele der Zaubererwelt zu treffen.

Paulina sah sich um und bemerkte, dass die meisten Leute, die sie angerufen hatte, es geschafft hatten zu kommen. Sie hatte den Premierminister darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sie sich trafen; er hatte schon immer wissen wollen, was in der Zaubererwelt vor sich ging, und mochte es, andere Ansichten als die, der offiziellen Nachrichten des Zaubereiministers zu hören, der in den letzten Jahren immer wortkarger geworden war. Pünktlich auf die Minute schwang die Tür auf und ein dünner Mann mit braunen Haaren und braunen Augen trat ein. Sie erkannte ihn als den Mann von dem Foto auf der Krankenhaushomepage.

Sie stand auf und begrüßte ihn. „Dr. Barnes, ich bin Paulina Granger."

Er schüttelte ihr die Hand und sah sie genau an, bevor er sagte. „Sie sehen _überhaupt nicht_ aus wie Ihre Schwester."

Paulina hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie kennen Hermione?"

David nickte ohne Erklärung und sah die anderen im Raum an. Zu seiner Überraschung war Megan Weasley dort. Im Kopf schweifte er zu dem zurück, was Dumbledore ihm erzählt hatte…

„Wie geht's dir, David?" fragte sie und brachte ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Besser, danke. Wie geht's dir?" Er hatte gerade realisiert, dass das die Frau gewesen war, die Kathryn sterben gesehen hatte.

Sie brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande. David sah dann Paulina an. Sie setzte sich wieder und deutete ihm an, mit seinem Vorhaben zu beginnen.

„Ich nehme an, Sie sind alle hier, weil Sie an den Muggel-Zauberer-Beziehungen interessiert sind, oder zumindest an Ihrem Status bezüglich Ihrer magischen Freunde und Verwandte."

Ein paar nickten kurz.

„Mein Name ist David Barnes und meine Tochter hat dieses Jahr in Hogwarts angefangen. Vor ein paar Tagen starb meine Frau, eine Muggel, bei einem Unfall in Hogwarts. Und das Zaubereiministerium besitzt auch noch die Dreistigkeit, meine Tochter – ohne mich auch nur zu fragen – als Zeugin in einem Prozess aussagen zu lassen, obwohl sie noch um ihre Mutter trauerte."

Gemurmel ging durch den Raum. „Meinen Sie den Hogwartsprozess?" fragte ein Mann. „Der eine, der etwas mit der Zurückhaltung von verbotenen Informationen zu tun hatte?"

David nickte. „Den meine ich. Als ich zum Ministerium ging und mir gesagt wurde, dass ich keine Rechte hätte, weil ich ein Muggel bin, habe ich erkannt, dass ein paar Veränderungen gemacht werden müssen."

„Und was schlagen Sie vor?" fragte eine Frau höhnisch. „Wir versuchen seit Jahren, sie dazu zu bringen, uns zuzuhören."

Paulina stimmte zu. "Der einzige Weg ist, wenn jemand aus der Zaubererwelt einige Veränderungen vorschlägt."

„Was genau ist, was ich zu tun gedenke." sagte David sanft. „Ich bin ein Zauberer. Ich habe 18 Jahre lang außerhalb der Zaubererwelt gelebt. Ich habe ihr meinen Rücken zugewandt und nicht zurückgeblickt, bis meine Tochter in Hogwarts angefangen hat."

„Ich bezweifle, sie werden auf einen Zauberer hören, der sein Erbe zwei Jahrzehnte lang verleugnet hat." Sagte Paulina. „Ich weiß, Sie haben gute Absichten, aber…"

David hob seine Hand hoch. „Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie man das anstellt. Ich will wissen, was für Veränderungen Ihrer Meinung nach notwendig sind und warum. Und ich werde mich darum kümmern sie umzusetzen."

„Wie?" fragte ein älterer Mann.

David nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und hielt ihn über sich selbst. „Ich bin das allgegenwärtige Zauberergesetz, nicht nur für das Vereinte Königreich, sondern für die ganze Welt. Ich bin Harry Potter."

Paulina, die mit ihrem Stuhl gewippt war, fiel nach hinten. Sie hatte die Gerüchte über diesen Mann gehört, doch wann auch immer sie ihre Schwester über ihn befragt hatte, hatte sich das ältere Mädchen verschlossen. Einige andere im Raum schienen ihn auch zu kennen, doch es war offensichtlich, dass ein paar die Implikationen nicht verstanden.

„Aufgrund meiner Taten im letzten Krieg erhielt ich die Anerkennung, die als Merlins Stab bekannt ist. Ich bin der letzte Regierungsbeamte aller Zauberer und Hexen. Was ich sage ist Gesetz."

"Aber, wozu ist das denn nütze? Wie erwarten Sie, Ihre Gesetze durchzusetzen?" fragte ein Mann.

Harry grinste. „Es ist nicht nur ein Titel, es ist eine magische Machtübertragung. Jeder, der einen Eid abgelegt hat – sei es nun der Zauberminister oder andere Ministeriumsposten, oder unter den Auroren – ist gezwungen meinen Befehlen zu folgen. Verweigerung bricht ihre geschworenen Eide, das Gesetz aufrecht zu erhalten. Die Macht von Merlins Stab versichert, dass mein Wille durchgesetzt wird. Also, was für Veränderungen halten Sie alle für notwendig?"

ooOOoo

Das Treffen hatte lange gedauert und kurz vorm Ende war der Premierminister hereingekommen und David und er hatten eine Stunde lang ein privates Gespräch. David hatte viele Aufzeichnungen und viele Vorschläge. Manche waren im Moment wohl nicht zu gebrauchen, doch andere waren realistischer – gut genug um darauf aufzubauen, um die erwünschten Resultate zu erlangen. …. Er hoffte nur, dass das Treffen mit Dumbledore ebenso produktiv sein würde.

Als er wieder Dumbledores Büro betrat, saß dort bei Dumbledore jedoch Percy Weasley. Percy sprang auf die Füße, als er David sah – beinahe sah es komisch aus. David blickte ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an. „Ah, Malfoys Anwälte erheben Einspruch gegen seine Verhaftung ohne Anklage und seine Inhaftierung ohne Gerichtsprozess und einige andere Punkte."

David blinzelte. Er hatte Draco Malfoy vollkommen _vergessen_. David nickte jedoch kurz und sagte. „Ich komme morgen und sage aus." Dann wandte er sich Dumbledore zu, der eine Pergamentrolle zusammenrollte und David überreichte. Er öffnete sie und las sie durch. Sie enthielt eine genaue Zusammenfassung der Zauberer-Muggel-Beziehungen im Vereinten Königreich – viele der Informationen entsprachen seinem vorherigen Treffen, doch es gab ein paar Punkte, die Albus als Gründe und Motivation für gewisse Taten angegeben hatte – Dinge, die den Muggeln nie erklärt wurden. Die Namensliste enthielt einige Leute, die er an diesem Morgen getroffen hatte.

„Ich hatte gerade ein Treffen mit dem Komitee für Kooperation und mit dem Premierminister." sagte David. „Sie haben mir einige Ideen präsentiert, doch das hilft ebenso. Jetzt erklären Sie zwei mir bitte, welche rechtlichen Veränderungen gemacht wurden, seit ich gegangen bin."

Nach einer langen Erklärung und noch mehr Aufzeichnungen stellte Harry schließlich die für ihn wichtigste Frage. „Jetzt erklären Sie mir bitte, warum bei Merlin Sie dachten, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, die Wahrheit über mich zu vertuschen, über das, was geschehen ist?"

Es herrschte langes Schweigen, doch David machte es ihnen auch nicht einfacher, indem er weiterfragte. Schließlich war es Percy, der mit niedergeschlagener Stimme sprach. „Es war einfacher, so weiterzumachen, wie es mit uns war."

David beäugte ihn scharfsinnig und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore antwortete. „Wie ich Courtney vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erzählt habe - wir Zauberer sind ein selbstsüchtiges Pack. Trotz Fähigkeiten, die jeden Muggel begeistern würden, sind wir engstirnig. Vielleicht war das in früheren Jahrhunderten, wo wir darum kämpften zu überleben, angemessen, doch wir haben jetzt nicht dieselben Probleme und verhalten uns immer noch genauso. Veränderungen gehen langsam vor sich in der Zaubererwelt, wahrscheinlich als ein Ergebnis unserer längerer Lebenszeiten und unseren lange erhaltenen Traditionen."

Schweigen herrschte ein weiteres Mal und schließlich seufzte Dumbledore. „Ich weiß, dass diese Antworten nicht akzeptabel sind, weil die Haltung nicht akzeptabel ist, doch es ist die Wahrheit."

„Ich weiß." Sagte David endlich und stand dann auf, um sich fürs Abendessen fertig zu machen.

„Wenn ich fragen darf…" sagte Dumbledore zögernd. David winkte ihm fortzufahren. „Deine Einstellung gegenüber dem Ministerium ist klar, doch was planst du in Hogwarts zu ändern?"

David dachte einen Moment lang nach und gab dann eine Antwort, die beide Männer sehr überraschte. „Im Moment nichts. Ich habe alle Hände voll zu tun mit der Regierung, ich kann momentan nicht auch noch an Hogwarts denken. Nachdem du dich in letzte Zeit als ein wenig kompetenter als der Normalzauberer herausgestellt hast, was eine gute Entscheidungsfindung betrifft, will ich keine Veränderungen durchführen."

Dumbledore runzelte ein wenig die Stirn und antwortete. „Du solltest dann wissen, dass ich vorhabe, am Ende des Schuljahres zurückzutreten."

David nickte, er war irgendwie nicht sonderlich von der Antwort überrascht. „Dennoch brauche ich mir jetzt noch keine Sorgen darum machen." Damit ging er.

Als er jedoch zurück zu seinen Räumen ging, dachte er mehr über Dumbledores Frage nach – in der Frage war ein Subtext vorhanden gewesen, „_was ist deine Einstellung gegenüber deinen früheren Freunde_", und David hatte noch keine Antwort darauf gefunden.

ooOOoo

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sich verschiedene Reporter im Ministerium versammelt, da das Gerücht umging, dass Harry Potter gegen Draco Malfoy aussagen würde. Ein weiteres Gerücht besagte, dass er auch noch einige andere Todesser entlarven würde. Als David Barnes das Atrium betrat, musterten ihn die Reporter nur kurz um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht Harry Potter war. Er grinste in sich hinein – das war die perfekte Darstellung der vollkommenen Idiotie der meisten Mitglieder der Zaubererwelt. Sie mussten es sehen um es zu glauben, obwohl sie Dinge aus dem Nichts herbeizaubern konnten. Er sah nicht aus wie Harry Potter, deshalb war er auch nicht Harry Potter, egal ob sie nun viele Zaubertränke und Zaubersprüche hatten, um eine Person zu tarnen. Da es jedoch zu seinem Vorteil war, beklagte er es nicht.

Ein paar Reporter sahen David Barnes den Aufzug betreten, doch da keine Presse im magischen Gerichtshof erlaubt war, sah keiner Harry Potter den Aufzug verlassen. Ein junger Beamter erblickte ihn und ließ sofort all seine Akten, die er trug, fallen, und sammelte sie auf Händen und Knien hektisch wieder auf, während er hastig Harry willkommen hieß.

Harry hob die Augenbraue und wunderte sich, warum der junge Mann nicht seinen Zauberstab benutzt hatte um die Sachen aufzuheben. Als er schließlich alles wieder beisammen hatte, führte der junge Mann Harry zu einem Büro.

Das Schild an der Tür las _Octavius Rockwell III, Esq. Anwalt des Ministeriums._ Harry ging hinein und fand vier Personen vor. Der eine hinter dem Tisch war vermutlich Octavius. Draco Malfoy saß in einem Stuhl mit einem Zauberer auf jeder Seite, von denen Harry vermutete, dass sie seine Anwälte waren.

„Ich denke, Sie brauchen meine Aussage?" sagte Harry leise, während Draco drastisch erbleichte, als er ihn sah.

Harry setzte sich, ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten und begann seine Erzählung von der Nacht, in der er fälschlicher Weise angeklagt wurde. Es war eine nicht allzu lange Geschichte, doch er sagte ihnen jedes Detail, an das er sich erinnern konnte. Dann gab er seine Erinnerung an Octavius, der es sicherstellte um es im Prozess zu verwenden.

„Ich weiß noch von mehr Verbrechen, doch ich bin nicht sicher, ob meine Aussage akzeptabel ist. Ich war Zeuge bei mehreren Taten auf Voldemorts," sie _zuckten zusammen_, sie zuckten _immer noch _zusammen bei diesem Namen, „Geheiß. Doch da ich es durch Voldemorts," da war es wieder! „Augen in Visionen gesehen habe, könnte es nicht zulässig sein."

„Das ist wahr, Mr. Potter," stimmte ihm Octavius zu. Harry musste zugeben, er ging damit beachtlich gut um, außer dass er auch bei Voldemorts Namen zusammengezuckt war. „Jedoch kenne ich einige Personen, die darüber geschwiegen haben, was sie wissen. Ich weiß, dass Severus Snape von seinen vergangenen Taten freigesprochen worden ist." Octavius nickte. „Hat _irgendjemand_ nach seiner Aussage gefragt?"

Die Stille im Raum reichte. Harry seufzte nur. Jedes Mal, wenn er mit jemandem aus der Zaubererwelt sprach, wurde die Liste der dümmsten Entscheidungen der Welt länger.

„Warum nicht?" fragte er.

Octavius windete sich unter Harrys forschendem Blick und murmelte schließlich. „Seinem Wort wurde nicht vertraut."

ooOOoo

David verließ das Ministerium so schnell wie möglich, nachdem er ein paar Dinge geklärt hatte, und kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück, wo Dumbledore ihn darüber informierte, dass er eine Schulversammlung einberufen hatte, um ihnen die Wahrheit über Harry Potter zu sagen. Er hatte Courtney gebeten, ein paar Worte bezüglich ihres Kontaktes mit ihm zu sagen, da Gerüchte entstanden waren, doch das meiste Reden würde er übernehmen.

David nahm nicht an der Versammlung teil, stattdessen fing er an seine Aufzeichnungen zu sortieren und die künftigen Veränderungen zu konkretisieren. Es dauerte Stunden und er merkte nicht einmal, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis es an seiner Tür klopfte.

Wer auch immer draußen war, er bat ihn herein und war überrascht Hermione ziemlich nervös in der Tür stehen zu sehen. Nicht sicher, was sie hierher gebracht hatte, legte er seinen Stift weg und sah sie eingehend an. „Der Direktor hat dich eingeladen, heute Abend in der Großen Halle zu essen." Sagte sie schnell, ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen, und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Hermione," sagte er einen kurzen Moment später. „Bitte triff mich in dem Zimmer hinter der Großen Halle und bring Sirius, Ron und Dumbledore mit."

Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, stieg ihre Nervosität noch mehr an. Sie nickte jedoch nur und ging dann schnell.

David aß in der Halle, doch er lehnte das Angebot, am Hohen Tisch zu sitzen, ab und aß stattdessen mit Michael (der die meiste Zeit des Tages bei Dobby gewesen war) und Amelia am Slytherintisch. Courtney, mit ihren Freunden um sie herum, sah am Griffindortisch gut genug aus.

Der Nachtisch war jedoch viel zu schnell abgeräumt und David versuchte, den Mut aufzubringen, das Treffen mit seinen früheren Freunden durchzuziehen. Naja, sie waren zumindest – das wusste er – genauso nervös wie er.

Er ging in den Raum, als die Schüler die Große Halle durch die Haupttür verließen. Minuten später kamen die hinzu, die er gebeten hatte zu kommen. Er sah jeden von ihnen durchdringend an und sagte dann. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich mit euch machen soll. Ich habe Albus bereits gesagt, dass Hogwarts vorerst so bleiben wird, wie es ist, doch der einzige Grund, warum ich das gesagt habe, ist, weil ihr Courtney nicht aufgehalten habt, als sie die Wahrheit herausfand, und ihr auf ihrer Seite gegenüber dem Ministerium gestanden habt. Ihr vier," Davids Stimme schwankte ein wenig, „wart diejenigen, die mich am meisten verletzt haben. Ich werde _niemals_ in der Lage sein, euch wieder zu vertrauen. Albus hat es geschafft, ein wenig von meinem Vertrauen zurück zu gewinnen, doch trotzdem werde ich mich nicht so auf euch verlassen, wie ich es früher getan habe. Ich will keinen Kontakt zu euch, doch ein gewisser wird nötig sein. Was ich von euch will, ist, dass ihr unsere Beziehung wie die Beziehung zu jeden anderen Elternteil von einem eurer Schüler behandelt. Wir sind nur Bekannte, keine Freunde. Wir sind vielleicht Verbündete bei den Veränderungen, die ich durchsetze, doch keine Kameraden. Bitte beachtet diese Grenzen.

„Ich werde nicht wieder in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehren – ich werde nur am Rand bleiben, ich hab kein Interesse daran, alles zu kontrollieren. Ich werde die Veränderungen in Gang setzen und die Dinge überschauen, doch der Großteil der Arbeit muss von Zauberern und Hexen gemacht werden, die ihre Welt am Leben erhalten wollen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das seht oder bei den zukünftigen Wirkungen meiner Taten sehen werdet. Jedoch will ich eure Unterstützung nicht, wenn ihr es nur für mich macht. Folgt mir nicht wegen irgendeiner fehlgeleiteten Entschuldigung an mich. Es ist viel zu spät dafür und wäre vollkommen bedeutungslos. Selbst wenn eure Taten aufrichtig sind, sucht nicht nach Versöhnung, es wird nicht geschehen."

Die vier nickten, Tränen strömten Hermiones Gesicht hinunter, die anderen waren ein Bild der Feierlichkeit…. Ausreichend überzeugt, dass seine Nachricht angekommen war, wandte er sich zum Gehen.

„David." sagte Sirius zögerlich. Der Mann sah ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an. „Es gibt etwas, das du wissen solltest. Wir sind natürlich alle schuldig, weil wir dich betrogen haben, doch …" er hielt inne, und fragte sich, ob es schlau war, es überhaupt aufzubringen, doch er war ein Gryffindor, deshalb machte er weiter. „Ron ist es vielleicht weniger."

Interessiert daran, was Sirius zu sagen hatte – trotz der Tatsache, dass er wirklich nicht dachte, dass es wahr ist – sah David zu Ron, der ziemlich verwirrt drein sah.

Albus sprach als nächster. „Die ersten Worte aus Rons Mund, nachdem er in der Krankenstation aufgewacht war, war die Frage, wer dich imitiert hatte. Er weigerte sich mir zu glauben, als ich ihm sagte, was vermutlich passiert war."

David kniff die Augen zusammen. „Beim Prozess…"

„Er musste sagen, was er gesehen hat. Aber er hat immer nur gesagt, dass es jemand war, der _wie du ausgesehen_ hat. Er hat im Prozess niemals behauptet, dass du es _tatsächlich_ warst." Sagte Hermione leise.

David versuchte sich an den Tag vor so langer Zeit zurück zu erinnern. Es war schwierig sich die Details wieder in Gedanken zu rufen. Er beschloss den Prozessverlauf noch mal nachzuschlagen, wenn er die Chance dazu hatte. Er zeigte ihnen an, weiter zu sprechen.

„Monate später gelang es _mir_ schließlich Ron davon zu überzeugen, dass du schuldig warst." gab Sirius zu, wobei er Harry nicht ansah. „Vorher wurde er dabei erwischt, wie er versucht hatte Dobby dazu zu bringen, einen Patronus zu erschaffen, um dich aus Askaban zu befreien." Das war nur noch ein Flüstern.

David stand wie eingefroren da, als er diese Information vernahm. Die Dinge wendeten sich plötzlich wieder. Er versuchte dies durchzudenken, doch die Logik fehlte ihm im Moment. Er würde damit langsam umgehen müssen.

„Nein", kam Rons Stimme brüchig. „Tu das nicht!" Er sah die anderen in Schrecken an. „Einfach … Nein. Ich bin genauso schuldig. Ich kann nicht…" er verstummte und flüchtete aus dem Raum.

David sah die anderen drei genau an, er konnte ihre Scham und ihre Trauer in den Augen sehen, doch er sah auch die Zielstrebigkeit in ihnen. Er wusste nicht genau, was sie tun wollten, doch er hoffte wirklich, dass sie nicht nach Erlösung suchten, denn das wäre eine ergebnislose Suche. David schloss endlich, für immer, das Buch zu seiner Vergangenheit und sah in die Zukunft – eine, die sie nicht mit einschloss.

Naja, wenn sie nicht bereits überzeugt waren, dann würde es eine Lehre sein, die sie über die Zeit lernen würden. Er verließ den Raum.

ooOOoo

So, Kapitel 25 ist nun auch beendet, ich hoffe es gefällt, und bald folgt der Epilog. Reviewt fleißig, ich bin jetzt erstmal in Urlaub, aber ich hoffe, mein Beta schafft es, das Kapitel für mich onzustellen.


	30. Epilog

Titel: Betrayed

Autor (A/N): kateydidnt

Übersetzer (Ü/N): Angel-liam

Beta: Laemmi (Dankeschönknuddel)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing

BETRAYED – EPILOG

Die Veränderungen in der Zaubererwelt brauchten _Jahre_ um effektiv Wirkung zu zeigen. Der Besprechungsprozess - auch mit großer Hilfe sowohl von Muggeln als auch von Zauberern – war gründlich und erschöpfend. Harry Potter hatte _alles_ genauestens unter die Lupe genommen. An manchen Stellen änderte er sehr viele Dinge, an anderen nur wenige. Die Muggelrechte wurden in den Zauberergerichtshöfen anerkannt, die Gesetze für Prozesse wurden strenger, sie waren sogar mehr auf Wahrheitsfindung und Gerechtigkeit ausgerichtet als die Maßnahmen der Muggel. Zu viele Veränderungen wurden gemacht, als um sie alle aufzählen zu können, aber sie sorgten für Aufruhr unter denen, die in ihren Lebensweisen tief verankert waren.

Es gab immer Hexen und Zauberer, die gegen die neuen Gesetze und Maßnahmen protestierten, doch mit der Macht von Merlins Stab als Stabilisierung der Gesetze konnten sie das Vorgehen nicht ändern und mussten lernen, damit umzugehen. Allein im ersten Jahr nach seiner Rückkehr gab es drei versuchte Attentate auf Harrys Leben. Jedoch wurden fünf Todesser vor Gericht gebracht, was Harry als Erfolg empfand, trotz vieler gegenteiliger Ansichten.

Als die neuen Generationen nachkamen und mit den Maßnahmen aufwuchsen, wurde es plötzlich viel einfacher, damit umzugehen. Lustigerweise sahen die jüngeren Generationen die älteren Menschen an, als wären sie vollkommen verrückt, nachdem sie von den alten Gesetzen und Vorgehensweisen erfuhren.

Die Verbindung zu den Muggeln wurde gänzlich enger. Die Zaubererwelt war natürlich immer noch verborgen, doch sie war mit den jeweiligen Ländern verbündet und so hatten beide einen immensen Vorteil davon.

Alles in allem hatte sich die Welt aufgrund der Taten eines einzigen Mannes geändert.

ooOOoo

Dobby wurde eine große Hilfe in der Barnesfamilie, da er alle von Davids Terminen koordiniert hielt (er arbeitete weiter im Krankenhaus, doch er hatte zweimal wöchentlich Treffen, um die Dinge überschaubar zu halten), seine Post sortierte und beantwortete, und er wurde auch sehr geschickt darin, die verschiedenen Informationen auszusortieren und David das Wichtigste davon zu berichten. Er kümmerte sich auch um Michael während David arbeitete, David stellte jedoch sicher, dass er ein kompetenterer Aufpasser war, als er es in Harrys Teenagerzeit versucht hatte zu sein.

Amelias Familie trat freiwillig sofort all ihre elterlichen Rechte an David ab, während sie die ganze Zeit etwas über Freaks murmelte, die nichts richtig machen konnten, obwohl sie doch von Anfang an klar gemacht hatten, dass sie nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollten, und sie wurde schnell in die Barnesfamilie aufgenommen. Davids Taten und Veränderungen hatten ihr Interesse an Politik geweckt und nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts begann sie in der Muggelverbindungsabteilung, die überhaupt nicht mehr war wie vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit. Muggelverbindung wurde jetzt als eine der schwierigsten Abteilungen angesehen, um Erfolg zu haben, doch die an der Spitze der Abteilung arbeiteten enger mit Harry Potter zusammen als alle anderen.

Nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts ging Courtney auf die Muggeluniversität, erhielt ihren Medizinabschluss und beendete eine Ausbildung in St. Mungo's. Wie ihr Vater brachte sie es fertig, magische und Muggelheiltechniken miteinander zu verbinden und damit Resultate zu erhalten, die man mit keiner von beiden einzeln schaffen konnte. Ihre Bahn brechende Arbeit etablierte die Kombinationsheilung als ein gültiges Arbeitsgebiet, im Gegensatz zu der Herumpfuscherei, die ihr Vater gemacht hatte.

Michael wurde mit elf Jahren in Hogwarts angenommen und kam nach Hufflepuff, was Harry als passend ansah. Er erinnerte sich kaum an seine Mutter, was Harry als immens traurig empfand – vor allem, wenn er daran zurückdachte, wie sein Leben ohne Erinnerungen an seine Eltern gewesen war -, weshalb Harry ihm ein Denkarium schenkte, um seine eigenen Erinnerungen von ihr hinein zu tun und um auch andere um ihre Erinnerungen zu bitten. Das erlaubte ihm seine Mutter noch einmal ganz zu erleben, wann immer er wollte. Das war etwas, wovon sich Harry gewünscht hätte, dass jemand schlau genug gewesen wäre, es für ihn zu tun.

Albus Dumbledore trat tatsächlich am Ende des Schuljahres 2021-2022 zurück, doch er lebte bis zum hohen Alter von 210. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er starb, konnte Harry ihn wieder mit Zuneigung zu betrachten. Albus hatte die Weisheit besessen, eine vollkommen neue Beziehung zu Harry aufzubauen, anstatt den Versuch zu starten, auf den zusammengebrochenen Überbleibseln von früher aufzubauen.

Harry konnte irgendwann alles, was über Ron gesagt worden war, als richtig bestätigen und beschloss, seinem alten Freund eine zweite Chance zu geben, da er oft ziemlich einsam war. Er konnte nie mehr komfortable in Hermiones Anwesenheit sein, doch er und Ron – über _Jahrzehnte_ der Arbeit hinweg – hatten eine stärkere Freundschaft, als sie sie jemals zuvor in ihrer Hogwartszeit gehabt hatten. Hermione schaffte es mittlerweile das Geschehen hinter sich zu lassen und wurde eine Verfechterin ihrer eigenen Rechte für die verschiedensten Fälle – manche vollkommen gegen Harrys Maßnahmen, manche ganz in Einklang mit ihnen. Was jedoch wichtiger war, sie baute eine engere Beziehung zur ihrer Schwester auf.

Harry hatte im Ganzen nur wenig mit Sirius zu tun. Es wäre zu viel zu überwinden gewesen. Als Sirius jedoch mit 115 starb, nahm Harry an der Beerdigung teil und trauerte um das, was ihre Beziehung _hätte sein sollen_.

Harry selbst – trotz all seiner gegenteiligen Erklärungen – kehrte irgendwann in die Zaubererwelt zurück, doch als ein Privatbürger, anstatt als ein allmächtiger Herrscher. Er hatte das Problem bekommen, das alle Zauberer in der Muggelwelt bekamen – verlangsamtes Altern. Er war fast 90 Jahre alt und sah nur wie 60 aus und beschloss schließlich, dass er als David Barnes in der Muggelwelt nicht mehr weiterleben konnte. Deswegen war er ziemlich dankbar für Rons Freundschaft; ohne seine Mitarbeiter, seine Kollegen und Freunde in der Muggelwelt fühlte er sich einsamer als jemals zuvor. Irgendwann wurde der Zauberwelt die Wahrheit erzählt, nämlich dass Courtney Barnes' Vater (an den sich viele wegen seine wagemutigen Unterbrechung eines Prozesses des Hohen Rates der Zauberer erinnerten) tatsächlich Harry Potter war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch, waren alle seine Kinder erwachsen und konnten mit dem, was auch immer kommen würde, umgehen. Er heiratete niemals wieder, jedoch hatte er ein paar Verabredungen.

Als Harry Potter im Alter von 173 Jahren starb, wurde um ihn getrauert, nicht für seinen Ruf, sondern für seine Maßnahmen, die er durchgeführt hatte. Er war eine der beliebtesten und meist geachtetsten Personen in der Zaubererwelt und wurde in den Geschichtsbüchern neben großen Personen wir Merlin, den Gründen von Hogwarts und anderen erwähnt – doch er wurde als der Größte von ihnen angesehen. In einem letzten Brief an die Zaubererwellt ein paar Tage vor seinem Tod – umgeben von seinen Kindern und Enkeln und Urenkeln – sagte er dies:

_An die, die es betreffen könnte: _

_Ich bin Harry Potter, der Zauberer, den ihr verraten habt, doch es hat lange gedauert, bis ich erkannt habe, dass ich auch ein Verräter war. Indem ich mich versteckt habe, weggerannt bin, habe ich meine Eltern und mein Erbe, sowie die Zukunft verraten. Dank Merlin sah ich endlich die Wahrheit. Diese Welt ist größer als ich, größer als ihr, sie ist mehr als nur die Gegenwart, sie ist die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft genauso._

_Entschuldigt, wenn ich wie ein Lehrer klinge, doch ich bin 173 Jahre alt, deshalb kann ich mir gewisse Privilegien zuschreiben. Wegrennen, sich verstecken, Hass, Bitterkeit – nichts von alledem ist die Energie und die Zeit, die es aufwendet, wert. Ich bevorzuge es, den Dingen jetzt erhobenen Hauptes entgegenzuschauen. Glaubt es oder nicht, ich vergebe euch. Allen von euch. Ich hab es schon vor langer Zeit, um genau zu sein. Manche Dinge konnten nicht rückgängig gemacht werden, doch ich hasste euch nicht länger dafür. _

_Kümmert euch gut um diese Welt. __Seid wachsam.__ Seid aktiv. __Ich bitte euch, lasst all das, was ihr fertig gebracht habt, nicht umsonst sein. Lernt aus der Vergangenheit, erinnert euch an eure Fehler. Schafft euch aber genauso eure Zukunft, lasst sie nicht einfach kommen – trefft sie. Ich muss mit dem Alter ein wenig sentimental geworden sein, das klang fast weise, wenn auch ein bisschen kitschig. _

_Als letzte Tat lege ich mein Vertrauen in euch. Mit meinem Tod werden die Rechte von Merlins Stab aufgehoben. __Ich erkläre es: so ist es. Niemand sollte solche Macht haben. __Wenn ihr auf diesem Weg weitermacht, auf dem ihr seid, dann sollte es niemals mehr einen Grund für solch eine Position geben. _

_Lebt wohl, meine Freunde, denkt an euch selbst._

_Harry James Potter_

ooOOoo

Ü/N: So, das war „Betrayed" von kateydidnt. Danke an alle, die auch nur irgendwann gereviewt haben, und natürlich auch an meine Stammreviewer, ihr wart wirklich toll!hug Ich hoffe, ihr reviewt mir jetzt auch noch so fleißig, und auch die Lurker da draußen könnten aus ihren Ecken kommen und eine kleine Review hinterlassen, jetzt wo wir am Ende angelangt sind, vielleicht schaffen wir es ja noch bis zu 500 Reviewsliebschau

Ich weiß noch nicht, wann und ob ich eine neue Story übersetzen werde/soll. Wenn dann ist auf jeden Fall sicher, dass sie abgeschlossen sein wird (also keine ewig langen Wartezeiten seitens des Autors für euch, nur des Übersetzersg), aber hier mal die generelle Frage, ob ihr auch Slash lesen würdet. Ich persönlich bin ja ein Slash-Fan, aber ich wills euch ja recht machen, deshalb such ich sie mir nach euren Vorlieben aus (zumindest ansatzweise), es gibt schließlich genug gute FFs da draußen.

Danke für eure Treue  
Eure Angel-liam


End file.
